Propiedad del Rey
by Darkkie
Summary: SLASH AxL MPREG El príncipe Legolas fue raptado. Pero ¿quién o por qué? Oscuro, angustia TRADUCCION
1. La llegada a Imladris

Título: Propiedad del Rey

Autor: Red Autumn (red_autumn21@yahoo.com)

Traductor: Darkkie

Pareja(s): Legolas/Aragorn, Arwen/Aragorn (implícito)

Clasificación: PG-13 a NC17 – Slash, violación, Angustia, Pensamientos oscuros, violencia, MPREG.

Resumen: Una historia de un joven príncipe (Desde el punto de vista de Legolas)

**Advertencia**: Muy, muy oscuro. Muchas descripciones graficas físicas y mentales. POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR CONSIDEREN LAS ADVERTENCIAS.

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Tolkien y sólo a él. Yo sólo les tome prestado para darle vida a mi universo fantástico.

NOTA: Este fic es AU (Universo Alterno) Galadriel no tiene poder/ No existe anillo / No hay Sauron o Mordor

Gracias a los beta Readers Enigma y Anu Anu.

  
Advertencia especial: No es apto para débiles de corazón, esto quiere decir, que si no puedes manejar las descripciones mentales, entonces no leas. Sólo evita su lectura. También tienes que ser de mente abierta, acerca de lo que se va a escribir aquí.

  
Las tres primeras partes son clasificadas como PG-13 a R (Restringidas). El resto puede ser NC-17 (otra vez, depende de ti). ¿Confundido? ¡Ya lo creo!

  
1. El regreso a Imladris

  
El sonido de los cascos retumbaba a través del bosque, pisoteando las hojas secas del piso y enviándolas en una ventisca detrás de nosotros. El suelo temblaba con la fuerza de los seis caballos que montábamos como expertos, casi pareceríamos flotar, si alguien hubiera visto observaba desde lejos.

Criaturas de todos los tamaños huían de nuestro paso con frenesí, a menos que escogieran ser aplastados o atacados. Los pájaros aleteaban irritados, volaban y revoloteaban mientras nuestro involuntario temblor removía sus nidos.

El cielo había sido gris toda la semana y la temperatura era más fresca, ya que el viento del norte atravesaba las Montañas Nubladas, dándole mas frío al aire. Esto ya era de esperarse, pues ya casi era otoño.

El bosque que nos rodeaba estaba cambiando sus colores a otro tono de dorado, rojo y café. Por todas partes las hojas llovían alrededor de nosotros, añadiendo un mágico toque a la atmósfera.

  
Cuando cerré mis ojos, podía sentir en el aire la melancolía rodeándome como si la naturaleza estuviera ofreciendo un adiós a lo viejo o muerto, y todavía, si ponía mas atención a mis oídos, podía escuchar que todo lo cercano a mi estaba vivo. El sonido de las hojas que caían de sus ramas girando suavemente hasta caer con gracia en el suelo del bosque era encantador. 

Las ramas tronando en el viento, sonaba como si estuvieran cantando una vieja canción que nadie sabía cuando había empezado.

Sin embargo, nosotros no estábamos atemorizados por eso. Después de viajar dos semanas desde Mirkwood, mis cinco igualmente rubios compañeros y yo, estábamos ansiosos de llegar a Imladris. Ellos eran soldados que habían sido elegidos para el trabajo de guardaespaldas. Papá había insistido en un fuerte grupo para mi primer viaje solo, pero después de mucho insistir y protestar, yo le reduje a cinco de los mejores.

Desde mi juventud, mi padre siempre había sido sobre protector conmigo. Nunca había mucha oportunidad para dejar Mirkwood conforme la amenaza de disturbios en las fronteras se volvía más aparente.

Donde sea que tuviere la oportunidad, solo era un gancho y estaba bajo la orden de permanecer acerca de mis hermanos o de papá. Yo me disgustaba al ser tratado como un niño indefenso. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo lo que discutía y argumentaba, una mirada severa en el rostro de mi padre me  detenía; o que me conformaba con ser escoltado o tenía de regresar y quedarme en el palacio.

Justo ahora, la alegría de librarme de la constante supervisión de mi padre, llenaba  a mi corazón con felicidad. Por el momento, éramos libres para dejar todas las inhibiciones y ser espontáneos.

Como era costumbre entre los elfos, no cabalgábamos nuestros caballos con alguna rienda que controlara su movimiento. Sus espíritus eran demasiado salvajes para llevar tales insultos. Como resultado, cabalgábamos a pelo.

Mientras estaba sobre Rynal, podía sentir los relucientes costados blancos moviéndose con fluidez y desenvoltura; sus músculos se agitaban con el esfuerzo. La oscura melena volaba descuidadamente a donde quiera que el viento soplaba; como me agradaba la manera en que mi largo cabello me pegaba cuando yo impulsaba a Rynal a correr mas rápido. Éramos dos almas compartiendo la misma pasión.

Por el mediodía, (según la posición de Anar) estábamos casi saliendo de los bosques. Debíamos estar cerca de los límites de Imladris por que yo podía sentir los cambios en el aire y el aroma familiar de los bosques. Mi corazón se agitaba con entusiasmo al saberlo.

Animando a mis compañeros a cabalgar mas rápido, pronto llegamos a un río poco profundo el cual impedía nuestro paso. Inmediatamente, levante el puño derecho y todos nos detuvimos en la orilla del río. Maniobrando rápidamente, empezaron a rodearme protectivamente. Todos los ojos buscaban algún peligro oculto.

Mientras miraba al la corriente, noté que el agua a la orilla del río trataba de tocar las piernas de los caballos. Para algún intruso confiado, parecería indefenso, pero yo lo conocía. Era la primera barrera protectora de Imladris. Si decidía que no le agradábamos, pronto seríamos barridos por una gran marea. Y por lo que he oído, nadie ha sobrevivido a eso.

Satisfecho de saber que no éramos enemigos, el río se calmo y fluía inocentemente como si nada hubiera pasado. Forzando mis oídos, yo percibí un débil sonido, unas voces melodiosas atravesando misteriosamente el aire. Nadie podría encontrar Imladris si este no deseaba ser encontrado por su propia magia protectora. Los intrusos que se extraviaban, pasaban a través de la nada sin conocer que habían caminado en uno de los reinos élficos.

"Llegamos," declaré. "No pienso que alguna de las patrullas de las fronteras nos prohíba entrar," agregué mientras miraba a nuestros alrededores por ultima vez.

"Hhmm… No puedo esperar por tener una verdadera comida caliente esta noche," alguien comentó. Reconocí la seria voz de Tanhision. Él era el mayor y el mas experimentado entre nosotros. Sin embargo, algunas veces su fuerte sentido del deber y responsabilidad sobre mi seguridad, era demasiada.

Yo sonreí a su observación. Personalmente, estaba de acuerdo con él porque estábamos cansados de comer lembas y pequeños animales que capturábamos en el camino. Nuestras habilidades al cocinar sin embargo, no eran algo de lo que pudiéramos presumir.

"Y no mas carne quemada," Vanacor agregó secamente.

"Oh si", consentí enteramente. "No puedo esperar a saborear la famosa cocina de Imladris" agregó otro animosamente. Esta vez era Morethir pero nosotros le llamábamos Príncipe Melme, por que tenía demasiado cariño a las hermosas elfas. Además de eso, estaba lleno de un espíritu jovial y el mas comunicativo, lo que nos obligaba a saltar sobre é y amordazarlo cuando se volvía insoportable.

"Eso es como si no pudieras esperar a encontrar a esa elfa de la que has estado murmurando en tus sueños casi cada noche. Oh, Nurlhawwen, mí dulce Nurlly," bromeó Mallhaw con una voz suplicante que nos hizo reír a todos. Luego comenzó a hacer sonidos de besos que aun a Tanhision hizo bufarse.

Mallhaw era el mas gracioso de todos y a mi me agradaba mucho. Frecuentemente intercambiábamos algunas bromas y  algunas veces era para burlarnos del "viejo" Tanhision. Al principio él era calmado y controlado pero cuando nosotros demostrábamos ser demasiado para él, un día nos persiguió por todo el bosque para "castigarnos" por nuestra falta de respeto por los mayores.

"¡Una carrera!" exclamé de repente apurando a Rynal a partir.

"Hey!" gritaron tras de mi "Tras él" Mallhaw gritó mientras se inclinaba.

Volteando hacia ellos, vi rostros felices que me observaban. Les saqué la lengua y reí traviesamente antes de que apurara a Rynal para que corriera más de prisa. No obstante ellos me alcanzaban fácilmente.

Busqué enfrente esperando ver de nuevo a Lord Elrond y sus hijos gemelos – Elladan y Elrohir. No les había visitado por casi tres y medio siglos. Esto era muy poco para el estándar de los elfos pero yo les extrañaba como quiera mucho.

No había habido un día que no extrañará retozar bajo una de las cataratas o jugarle bromas a Lord Glorfindel, el rubio senescal de Elrond; y Lord Erestor, el último y sencillo jefe de guardias de la casa. En breve, yo estaba creciendo como todo elfo debería.

Sin embargo, mi visita esta vez era más formal. Cuando solamente había pasado mi iniciación en la mayoría, hace una temporada, mi padre me envió a Rivendel por unos cuantos años para que estuviera bajo la tutela de Lord Elrond como su protegido. Yo estaba emocionado sin duda, por la idea de regresar a Rivendel. No solamente podría verlos a todos de nuevo, yo podría pasar horas interminables en la noche al escabullirme la biblioteca de Lord Elrond para leer.

FLASHBACK  
  
La primera vez que yo acompañé a mi padre a Imladris, era sólo un pequeño elfo. Rodeado constantemente de elfos adultos, mi padre pensó que podría ser bueno para mí, si yo tuviera amigos de mi misma edad.

Mi corazón se rompió cuando mi padre se fue sin mí de regreso a Mirkwood, por que yo nunca había dejado mi hogar y papá siempre había sido mi constante compañero. No obstante pronto descubrí que los príncipes de Rivendel, a pesar de que eran mucho mayores de lo que yo era, fueron muy agradables y amables conmigo; y luego no pensé en volver a Mirkwood hasta cincuenta años después.

Fue primero propuesto para que yo fuera el compañero de juegos de Arwen, puesto que éramos casi de la misma edad. Ella era la hija mas joven de Lord Elrond. Sin embargo, por un giro del destino, nunca me encontré con ella mientras estuve allí. Aparentemente ella había decidido quedarse con sus abuelos en Lothlorien.

Yo escuché muchas historias maravillosas y mágicas acerca del reino dorado cuando era joven. Realmente me habría gustado ir algún día. La invitación se extendía a mi y aún sigue en pie, así que todavía puedo ir a visitarlo. La invitación venía de la más inesperada persona que yo pudiera imaginar.

Un día mientras esgrimía con Elladan en el campo de entrenamiento, un elfo vino a encontrarnos allí. Yo detuve lo que estaba haciendo porque este nuevo recién llegado, que estaba caminado lenta y orgullosamente, me distraía.

Del color de su uniforme y los emblemas reales zurcidos en su túnica gris, supe inmediatamente que él era un Guardia de los Galadrim de Lothlorien. Mi corazón golpeaba rápidamente, enviando adrenalina a todo mi cuerpo mientras el elfo de cabellos casi blancos se acercó y se detuvo enfrente de nosotros.

Hizo un profundo saludo, con el rostro inexpresivo. Nosotros le respondimos inclinándonos lentamente. Yo estaba consciente de que Elladan estaba estimando lo que me agradaba. Casi parecía un bobo con mis ojos totalmente abiertos, atrevidamente mirando al Galadrim.

"Este es el príncipe Legolas de Mirkwood, el hijo mas joven del Rey Thranduil," dijo Elladan presentándonos. "Y este es Haldir, Guardián de Lothlorien por Lord Celeborn y Lady Galadriel."

"Es un honor conocerle, Príncipe Legolas," dijo el Galadrim. Su voz era segura y tranquila.

Yo no comprendí que él se estaba dirigiendo a mi hasta que sentí que Elladan estaba golpeándome en las costillas con su codo. Yo estaba tan cautivado por este elfo mientras el se erguía con tal magnificencia frente a mi y con ese aire de nobleza en él. Sólo otros dos elfos me habían hecho que les admirara con ese entusiasmo – mi padre y Lord Elrond.

"Oh… el gusto es mío," respondí algo apresurado. Y como él era alto, yo tuve que doblar mi cuello para mirarle.

"Veo que ambos se están entrenando en el uso de la espada" dijo de nuevo mientras miraba nuestras ridículas, espadas sin filo. "¿Has entrenado bien desde la ultima vez que te vi, Elladan?"

"Sí, por supuesto," dijo Elladan enfadado "Tengamos un encuentro, ¿te parece?

"Muy bien", Haldir aceptó el reto "¿Puedo?" agregó mirándome mientras levantaba su mano, mostrando su palma como si estuviera esperando que algo se posara en ella.

"Oh, sí," respondí, imaginando que el quería mi espada. Rápidamente me hice a un lado y les observé mientras esgrimían ferozmente.

De la agilidad de su muñeca y la rapidez de sus pasos, el elfo de mayor edad claramente era el experto. Elladan estaba a la ofensiva la mayoría del tiempo pero Haldir fácilmente evadía todos los toques y golpes que recibía. Era fascinante verlos moverse tan rápido y con experiencia.

Muy pronto, terminaron de esgrimir y se detuvieron uno frente al otro. Elladan respiraba un poco agitado mientras que el guardián estaba tranquilo y respiraba con  normalidad. Se miraron uno al otro en silencio.

"Eres bueno Elladan. Sigue así," dijo Haldir finalmente, una elegante sonrisa en sus arrogantes facciones; la primera sonrisa que yo había visto de él. "¿Y que me dice de usted, Príncipe Legolas? ¿Es tan bueno como Elladan?" 

Me sonrojé un poco cuando sus ojos azul-grisáceos se posaron en mí.

"No," respondí, luchando conmigo mismo para componerme "Creo que soy mejor en la arquería".

"¿Oh? Yo he escuchado que los arqueros de Mirkwood son conocidos por su puntería. ¿Eres tú uno de ellos?

"No realmente. Mis hermanos piensan que soy un poco demasiado joven como para ser capaz de sostener un arco propiamente," confesé.

"La edad no es un impedimento. Todo recaen en los ojos y en la postura," dijo Haldir "Es casi la hora de la comida. Tal vez después de ella, ¿podríamos tener algunos tiros de práctica?"

Yo sonreí felizmente al pensar que el legendario guardián de los bosques dorados haya expresado su interés en mis habilidades como arquero.

"Sí, por supuesto," respondí alegremente.

Tal y como acordamos, después de la comida nos encaminamos al campo para probar las habilidades de cada uno. Los gemelos nos siguieron también, pero no por que ellos quisieran practicar, más bien, querían vernos competir.

Esa tarde, yo aprendí que la pasión de Haldir era la misma que la mía – la arquería. Nos volvimos buenos amigos rápidamente y pasamos mucho tiempo juntos practicando en los campos. Yo no era todavía tan bueno como Haldir pero él estaba claramente impresionado por mi potencial. Me dio algunos consejos para mejorar y yo les escuche con aprecio.

Sin embargo, el deber llamó, pronto tendría que dejar Rivendel, a pesar de que el prometió buscarme si yo aun estaba en Rivendel o si hubiera regresado a Mirkwood. Tampoco olvidó invitarme a Lothlorien y yo acepte sin dudar.

Estaba triste por verle marcharse pero a la vez feliz de que hubiera hecho un amigo del bosque dorado. Hasta hoy, el todavía sigue siendo mi único amigo de Lothlorien.

También había hecho muchas amistades con los elfos de Rivendel mientras todos me trataban como si fuera uno de los suyos. Los gemelos me tomaban como su hermano mas joven mientras Lord Elrond me guiaba como un padre.

Papá esta complacido de escuchar que yo me divertía mientras estaba en Imladris pero se sorprendió cuando un día le escribí una carta pidiéndole su permiso para quedarme un poco mas de tiempo. Por supuesto, papá nunca me negaba nada – bueno, casi nunca.

Secretamente yo sabía la otra razón para que mi padre me diera el permiso que solicitaba tan rápidamente, era que yo estaría fuera de su mente por un tiempo y especialmente de Firith, mi hermano mayor y príncipe coronado de Mirkwood, mientras él se preparaba para ser el futuro heredero.

No obstante, los cincuenta años pasaron rápidamente y yo tenía que regresar a casa. Había crecidos mucho desde que dejé Mirkwood, y fui puesto inmediatamente en ejercicio de todos los deberes, que como  príncipe, debía realizar en el palacio.

Algunas veces cuando encontraba la vida como príncipe muy difícil, me escabullía un breve intervalo para pensar en los felices recuerdos de Imladris. Yo les atesoraba siempre en mi mente. Mis hermanos frecuentemente me sorprendían y se burlaban diciendo que yo debería mudarme a Rivendel permanentemente.

Nunca podrían entender lo que yo había experimentado hasta que un día conocieron a los gemelos y a Haldir, cuando vinieron a visitarme en Mirkwood. Yo estaba feliz de saber mas tarde de que a ellos también les habían agradado mucho y que aún tenía forjado los lazos de hermandad con ellos.

Sin duda fue agradable para los elfos mayores el encontrar que la nueva generación formaba alianzas amistosas entre los tres reino. Todos los elfos en Tierra Media podrían reunirse de nuevo por el bien de nuestra supervivencia y la continuación de nuestra existencia.

FIN DE FLASHBACK

  
En el momento en que rodeábamos la curva del lado de la montaña, nos detuvimos a contemplar la grandeza que yacía frente a nosotros. La escena era como si hubiéramos parado en otro mundo, posiblemente en algún lienzo decorado. 

Nos quito el aliento cuando vimos como las nubes bajas lentamente se apartaban, revelando la magnificencia de las siempre nevadas Montañas Nubladas que cercaba por detrás a Imladris en toda su longitud. Las miles de cascadas que rodeaban el valle, las caídas de agua de las más esplendidas cataratas sobre el alto precipicio, añadiéndole aun más un efecto dramático.

Un largo río plateado cortaba a través del valle profundo, agregándole mas cataratas a lo largo del camino y el resto zigzagueando por detrás engañosamente. Yo había nadado en esa corriente muchas veces y no podía esperar para sumergirme en esa fría y cristalina agua de nuevo.

La más esplendida maravilla natural de Imladris era su clima. Siendo protegido alrededor por montañas y acantilados, el valle estaba apartado del resto del mundo, incluyendo el clima. Imladris era raramente afectado por los severos elementos de afuera - La temperatura siempre era templada y el aire fresco.

Otro extraño acontecimiento fue que la mezcla de todas las cascadas combinadas había creado unos arco iris constantes que brillaban en el cielo casi la mayor parte del día. Este efecto podría manifestarse hasta que Anar se ocultara detrás de las nubes o más allá de las montañas.

  
Mientras nuestro ojos vagaban por el valle verde, encontramos la última de las casas imponiéndose orgullosa contra el lado del acantilado opuesto a donde nos encontrábamos parados. La arquitectura elfica se complementaba perfectamente con la naturaleza que le rodeaba.

Muchas especies de plantas y árboles alrededor de los edificios pero lo que mas captaba a la vista eran unos viejos Cipreses plantados a lo largo de la roca plana del camino llevándole hasta la entrada principal. También podíamos observar un jardín parcialmente escondido detrás de las altas cúpulas de la torre.

  
Impacientes por terminar la jornada, rodeamos la montaña en una fila, mientras el camino nos llevara más cerca de la morada de Lord Elrond.

Fui el primero en alcanzar la negra y resplandeciente fortaleza de piedra. Era maravilloso como los elfos de Imladris se las habían arreglado para transportar tan grande cantidad de estas piedras para construir el fuerte. Los guardias inmediatamente jalaron las pesadas puertas de hierro y nos permitieron la entrada. Después pasamos bajo una entrada de arcos completamente cubierta con parras, vi a un grupo de elfos parados en el final del camino de de piedras esperando por nosotros.

Mi corazón brincó de alegría cuando conté las cuatro cabezas elficas  de cabellos oscuros y una rubia, todos vestidos con las ropas con los colores oficiales de Imladris, sonriendo cariñosamente mientras nos observaban aproximarnos.

En el momento en que me apee de Rynal, dos idénticos elfos corrieron directamente a saludarme. Al principio yo no me imagine que eran Elladan y Elrohir por que ellos habían alcanzado la adultes y se veían muy atractivos. Me abrazaron tan fuerte y animadamente que casi fui levantado del suelo.

"¡Nuestro bebé elfo ha regresado!" exclamó Elladan "¡Ah, que gran escolta!" agregó cuando se volvió para mirar a mis compañeros. "¿Tu padre estaba preocupado de que nadie pudiera cambiar tus pañales?"

Claramente pude observar que mis amigos no se divertían con la broma, pero calmaban sus lenguas por el respeto a los otros Señores que estaban no lejos de nosotros.

"No, Elladan. ¡Ellos están aquí para asegurarse de que TU no trates de cambiar mis pañales!" repliqué con una sonrisa.

"Aiya, Legolas. ¿Cómo puedes herirme de esa manera? ¿No confías en mi para cambiártelos?" el gemelo mayor me hizo una mueca de herida en su rostro pero yo le atrapé dando a su hermano un guiño. Elrohir no hizo caso a él. "Yo pondría también talco detrás"

"No le hagas caso Legolas. Bienvenido de nuevo a Rivendel. Te hemos extrañado mucho," interrumpió Elrohir y me abrazó de nuevo.

"Yo estoy de acuerdo con Elrohir. Elladan para ya de acosarlo," advirtió Lord Elrond.

Cuando fui capaz de zafarme de los gemelos, caminé hasta Lord Elrond y salude respetuosamente. Inesperadamente, me abrazó con ternura como lo haría un padre. El señor de Imladris nunca antes había demostrado su afecto en público y sus acciones me sorprendieron. "Estoy feliz de verte otra vez Legolas. Ha pasado mucho tiempo."

"Me disculpo por no visitarle mas frecuentemente Lord Elrond. Mi padre me ha dado muchos deberes en el palacio y tenía que apoyar a Firith también," contesté después de que pude recobrarme de la sorpresa.

"De acuerdo, mellon-nenth. [joven amigo] Has crecido mucho," dijo Lord Elrond, acercándose  a mi.  Me sonrojé tímidamente bajo su escrutinio.

  
"Y estoy seguro de que Legolas no le jugara mas travesuras a los mayores, ahora que él ha pasado la mayoría de edad" interrumpió Lord Glorfindel de repente.

Risas estallaron alrededor de nosotros cuando recordaban como los gemelos y yo se las jugábamos a él. Aún Lord Erestor sonrió tímidamente a pesar del hecho de que él no estaba preparado para nuestras practicas bromas.

Fui hasta el eldar rubio primero y coloqué una mano en su hombro derecho como se acostumbraba en el saludo entre dos elfos adultos. Se sintió extraño el saludar de esa manera, por que yo era conscientemente quien el siempre consideraba como su pequeño Legolas. Después de eso, saludé a Lord Erestor de la misma manera.

"Vamos a que nuestros visitantes se arreglen un poco primero y luego tendremos la cena," anunció Lord Elrond.

Asentí con mi cabeza e inmediatamente los gemelos se colocaron a mi lado como apretándome entre ellos. Noté que Elladan ya llevaba mi bolsa de viaje en su mano derecha. Mientras caminábamos directo al salón de visitas por donde yo pase hace tanto tiempo, el resto de mis compañeros fueron llevados al establo por dos jóvenes elfos que aparecieron en esos momentos, para que cuidaran de los caballos en el establo.

Al final del pequeño vestíbulo, llegamos a un cruce. Los tres mayores tomaron el corredor de la izquierda hacia la parte principal de la casa mientras virábamos a la derecha al ala privada. Los gemelos me acompañaron a mi "vieja" habitación.

"Nada ha cambiado desde que te fuiste," dijo Elrohir mientras entrábamos a la cámara.

"Nos aseguramos que siguiera así," agregó Elladan y dejó mi mochila en el suelo.

Yo estaba tan distraído reviviendo mis recuerdos que no noté que los gemelos se deslizaron tras de mi y me tiraron en la cama. Caí boca abajo con los dos príncipes de Rivendel encima de mi.

"¡Ai, tua! [ayuda]" grité, riendo fuertemente mientras me hacían cosquillas sin piedad.

"¿Lye lava? [¿te rindes?]" preguntó uno de ellos mientras se detenían un momento para que yo pudiera recuperar mi aliento.

"¡Nunca!" respondí tratando de levantarme y empujarlos lejos de mi, pero con los dos en contra de mi, era imposible de hacer, especialmente cuando yo estaba debajo de ellos.

"¡Ataque!" gritó Elladan y empezó a rasguñar mis costados mientras se sentaba en mis muslos. Mientras tanto, su hermano sostenía mis muñecas encima de mi cabeza, riendo hasta que su rostro se puso rojo.

"¡Amin lava! ¡Ami lava! [¡Yo me rindo!]" Suplique al fin. Yo había estado riendo tanto que no podía respirar y mi estómago estaba doliendo terriblemente.

Piadosamente, los gemelos ya no me hicieron cosquillas. Sin embargo, repentinamente rompieron a reírse tan alto como antes, apretando sus estómagos y rodando lejos de mí.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" dije agitado, confundido por su conducta. Usando el dorso de mi mano retire mis lágrimas.

Ninguno pudo contestarme pero Elladan apunto agitadamente al espejo. Lleno de curiosidad camine hacia el largo espejo que se encontraba colocado detrás de la puerta del baño y la cerré. Grite y di un salto hacia atrás, causando que los gemelos rieran aun mas fuerte y se tiraran en la cama frenéticamente.

Yo no estaba consciente de que tan desaliñado me veía. Mi cabello estaba desordenado y mi rostro rojo como una cereza.

"¡Eso no es gracioso!" grité indignado.

"¡Si lo es!" respondió Elladan, secando sus lágrimas y tratando de parar de reír.

"Voy a tomar un baño," dije y entré acaloradamente en el baño.

"Lye hiraetha, [Lo sentimos] Legolas," la voz suplicante de Elrohir detrás de la puerta. "¡En verdad!" Pero yo podía todavía escuchar los resoplidos de Elladan.

"Muy bien. No estoy molesto," respondí a pesar de que yo no podía esconder mi sonrisa. "¿Pueden esperar por mi hasta que yo termine de asearme?"

"Si. Estaremos aquí," dijo Elrohir.

Yo estaba tentado a zambullirme en la tina por horas pero tenía que prepararme rápidamente para la cena con Lord Elrond. Cuando salí del cuarto vaporoso, los hermanos estaban tendidos en mi cama conversando calmadamente

Yo estaba acostumbrado a ponerme mis ropas enfrente de ellos, y no estaba avergonzado aun ahora. Tomé mi mochila y busque dentro un par de ropas limpias. Luego solté la toalla y comencé a ponerme mis mallas primero.

Repentinamente, escuché respiraciones y explore. Ambos, mis amigos de la infancia, me miraban con los ojos totalmente abiertos, con sus bocas caídas.

En un momento de reconocimiento, recordé que ya no era el pequeño elfo que ellos conocían sino que había crecido y mi cuerpo había madurado.

Mi rostro se puso caliente de vergüenza y rápidamente me volví. Tome la toalla para cubrirme y levante el resto de la ropa antes de saltara dentro del baño para ponérmela.

Cuando yo aparecí otra vez, se hizo un incómodo silencio. Todos nos dimos cuenta de que habíamos cambiado y que las cosas no serían las mismas que antes. Todos éramos repentinamente adultos y teníamos nuestro propio destino que alcanzar y cumplir.

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * 


	2. Un encuentro entre el Rey y el Príncipe

Título: Propiedad del Rey

Autor: Red Autumn (red_autumn21@yahoo.com)

Traductor: Darkkie

Pareja(s): Legolas/Aragorn, Arwen/Aragorn (implícito)

Clasificación: PG-13 a NC17 – Slash, violación, Angustia, Pensamientos oscuros, violencia, MPREG.

Resumen: Una historia de un joven príncipe (Desde el punto de vista de Legolas)

****

**Advertencia**: Muy, muy oscuro. Muchas descripciones gráficas físicas y mentales. **POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR CONSIDEREN LAS ADVERTENCIAS**.

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Tolkien y sólo a él. Yo sólo les tome prestado para darle vida a mi universo fantástico.

NOTA: Este fic es AU (Universo Alterno) Galadriel no tiene poder/ No existe anillo / No hay Sauron o Mordor

Gracias a los beta Readers Enigma Jade y Anu Anu.

Advertencia especial: No es apto para débiles de corazón, esto quiere decir, que si no puedes manejar las descripciones mentales, entonces no leas. Sólo evita su lectura. También tienes que ser de mente abierta, con respecto a lo que se va a escribir aquí.

  
Las tres primeras partes son clasificadas como PG-13 a R (Restringidas). El resto puede ser NC-17 (otra vez, depende de ti). ¿Confundido? ¡Ya lo creo!

2. Un encuentro entre El Rey de los Hombres y El Príncipe del Reino del Bosque.

Las luces brillantes bañaban todo el corredor, de principio hasta el final de la entrada principal al gran salón comedor. No había allí puertas que encerraran el salón, solamente arcos de cerraduras sostenidos por siete pilares de mármol blanco con detallados con  damas elfas, separando las cámaras del exterior. Voces y risas fluían del interior. Yo no sabía que habría tanta gente esta noche.

Cuando pase la primera columna y pude observar adentro, vi una multitud de elfos y algunos hombres atestando ya, varios lugares del salón. Muchos estaban sosteniendo vasos con diferentes bebidas mientras tomaban y platicaban. Ocasionalmente, el sonido de alguna risa estruendosa sobresalía a través de los clamores y la suave música de fondo.

Cientos de velas ardían en los candelabros de bronce dorado colocados alrededor de la cámara,  lámparas exquisitas colgaban en medio del alto techo. Las pequeñas gotas de cristal debajo de las lámparas, reflejaban las luces del salón, dando un efecto de chispas mágicas en las paredes bordadas de oro.

Un discreto hueco, con un espectacular fuego sobre una pila de troncos, colocado en la pared opuesta a la entrada principal, parecía ser el área mas popular para pasar el rato o si eras mas susceptible al frío de la temperatura.

Me sentí ligeramente nervioso cuando llegué hasta el umbral. Elladan y Elrohir habían enganchado sus brazos alrededor de los míos y me guiaban más adentro. Yo hubiera podido observar tranquilo desde una orilla y en silencio los eventos esa noche, pero los gemelos no lo iban a permitir. Mientras caminábamos entre los invitados, los señores menores se inclinaban hacía nosotros y las damas nos hacían reverencias. Yo inclinaba mi cabeza ligeramente en señal de reconocimiento.

Mi corazón se agitó terriblemente, porque inesperadamente, había tomado el rol de embajador de Mirkwood. Tenía que utilizar mi máscara real y me convertí en el Príncipe Legolas, hijo del Rey Thranduil del reino del Bosque Verde. En casa, era más relajante para mí, por que la carga caía pesadamente sobre Firith, puesto que él era el príncipe coronado.

"¿Por qué no me dijo tu padre que habría una gran reunión? ¿Están celebrando algo especial esta noche?" dije lo suficientemente alto para ser oído sólo por mis escoltas.

"Tenemos un invitado importante que llegó esta mañana," respondió Elrohir a mi izquierda. Al contrario de la mayoría de la gente, yo podía distinguir a los gemelos fácilmente.

"¿Oh? ¿Y quién es?" pregunté. Antes de que pudieran contestarme escuché alguien diciendo mi nombre. Busqué la fuente de esa voz en los alrededores del salón. Venía de Lord Elrond y estaba haciéndome señas. 

Mientras nos dirigíamos hacía él, noté a un hombre parado a su lado. Estaba ricamente vestido en dorado y púrpura, y se erguía con orgullo como un noble de autoridad. Era ligeramente más alto que Elrond y de constitución más grande. Al contrario del Lord de Imladris quien me sonreía, él me estudiaba con interés.

"Déjame presentarte a mi hijo adoptivo, Aragorn." Pude observar que Lord Elrond estaba sonriendo con orgullo mientras veía a su hijo mortal.

El nombre era familiar para mí. Incliné mi cuerpo ligeramente hacia él en un gesto de respeto al hombre que ocupaba un puesto más alto que yo.

"Es un honor conocerlo, Su Majestad," saludé como corresponde.

El Rey Aragorn de Gondor sonrió amablemente en mi reconocimiento, pero sus ojos hablaban de algo más que no podía entender. Sus penetrantes ojos grises hacían correr escalofríos por mi espalda.

"Ya veo que ellos te han informado bien en los asuntos exteriores," asintió Lord Elrond aprobándolo.

"¿Quién en Tierra Media no ha escuchado hablar del Heredero de Isildur?" afirmé. Muy dentro, yo estaba feliz de recibir el favor del Lord de Imladris.

"Muy cierto. Y tal vez me podría atrever a agregar que no hay otro ser en Tierra Media quien no ha escuchado del Príncipe Legolas Thranduilion quien con justicia, rivaliza sólo con la Estrella de la tarde de Rivendel," complementó Aragorn.

Sus palabras me hicieron enrojecer. Yo no me sentía ofendido por ellas, pero siendo un elfo varón, no estaba acostumbrado a ser elogiado en tal manera. De hecho, yo nunca me había considerado bello aun y cuando escuchara rumores en voz baja a mis espaldas.

"Lo siento mucho. Yo no quise ofenderle, Príncipe Legolas," el Rey se disculpó rápidamente después de que notó mi reacción.

"No, no. Está bien, Su Majestad. Yo no lo tomé como una ofensa. Sólo estaba sorprendido por ser considerado en tal alta estima por Su Majestad." Nuestros comentarios probablemente distrajeron a todos alrededor de nosotros, porque de repente, estuve consciente de que nadie hablaba mientras nos miraban con curiosidad.

"Nuestro elfo bebé ha crecido en su belleza, ¿elfo modesto?" Resolló Elladan exageradamente.

"¡Elladan!" Elrohir y su padre llamaron al mismo tiempo, pero Elladan sólo respondía con una sonrisa. En todos los años que había conocido a Elladan, nunca había cambiado. Sólo Elrohir se había parecido un poco mas a su padre, volviéndose mas serio y pensativo, excepto cuando la locura le llegaba.

Después de intercambiar algunos cumplidos, Lord Elrond hizo el anuncio al salón entero, de que la cena sería servida.

Como esta era una cena formal, y el Rey Aragorn era el de mas alto rango entre los invitados, se sentó al lado derecho de Lord Elrond. Yo fui colocado en el asiento a un lado del Rey, seguido inmediatamente por los gemelos. El acomodador rápidamente guió al resto de los invitados a sus respectivos asientos ya acordados.

Después de que el mayordomo sirviera el vino en los vasos de Lord Elrond y el Rey Aragorn, el resto de los encargados empezaron a atender a los demás. Una vez que todos los vasos estuvieron llenos, un brindis fue ofrecido por Rey y luego por mí, dándonos la bienvenida a Rivendel.

En toda la noche, el mayordomo sólo podía atender a los invitados más importantes sentados a la cabecera de la mesa, incluyendo a Lord Glorfindel quien estaba a la izquierda de Lord Elrond y Lord Erestor quién estaba a un lado de un Eldar rubio y opuesto a mí.

Durante la cena, no tuve oportunidad de mirar alrededor sobre la mesa para ver si reconocía a alguno de los invitados. Era constantemente arrastrado en conversaciones con el Rey y con los otros Señores. Algunas veces los gemelos se nos unían pero la mayoría de las veces hablaban entre ellos o conversaban con otros invitados.

Fue solamente después del postre, que conseguí mirar alrededor. Me puse extremadamente feliz cuando vi a Haldir entre los invitados. El estaba sentado no lejos de mi y cuando levanto la mirada de su plato, giró en dirección mía como si supiera que lo estaba observando a él. Le saludé discretamente y él hizo lo mismo.

Inmediatamente después de la cena, me disculpe rápidamente con Aragorn. Él era una persona muy interesante en la plática pero yo quería ver a Haldir urgentemente. Extrañaba mucho al elfo de Lorien.

Hice mi camino apresuradamente hacia Haldir, quien ya estaba en compañía de los gemelos, ignorando algunas miradas que yo recibía de la gente por donde yo pasaba. Estas eran las mismas de siempre, se maravillaban de mí como si fuera alguna especie de criatura exótica en exposición.

En el momento en que estuve mas cerca, nos abrazamos efusivamente uno al otro. Me sentía tan bien al verlo de nuevo.

"Ai, Haldir. Cormain lindua ele lle [Mi corazón canta al verte]," dije después de liberarle para luego deslizar un brazo detrás de su cintura, mientras él colocaba su brazo en mis hombros.

A pesar de que ya había pasado mi mayoría, Haldir todavía se elevaba sobre mí; mi altura sólo le llegaba hasta sus labios. Eso era bueno para mi no obstante, por que el podía besar la corona de mi cabeza fácilmente. Siempre disfrute su indivisible atención hacia mí. Y también me sentía seguro con él, sabiendo que me protegería tan celosamente como mi padre.

"Sí, Legolas. Han sido casi dos centurias, ¿no es cierto?" dijo sonriéndome. "Por que mírate, todo crecido ahora. Escuché que has pasado la iniciación de la mayoría. ¡Felicidades!".

"Diola lle [Gracias], Haldir," dije sonriéndole dulcemente en respuesta.

"Hhmm… Tendremos que buscar mañana a papá para ver si puede hacer algo con tu estatura," dijo Elladan fingiendo seriedad mientras se daba golpecitos en su mejilla con un dedo.

"O podemos jugar a tira-Legolas mas tarde. Ustedes dos pueden tomarle de las piernas mientras yo agarro sus manos y juntos podemos jalar y estirarlo propiamente," bromeó Haldir y todos rieron. Cuando yo conocí en un principio al Galadrim, era muy serio, pero después de pasar un  tiempo con nosotros, se había soltado mucho y ya era capaz de hacer bromas.

"A mi me gusta mi altura tal y como está," afirmé y crucé mis brazos sobre mi pecho.

"¡Bienvenido nuevamente, aier [pequeño]!" exclamó Elrohir. "Este es el lado que estábamos esperando encontrar, no el del Príncipe Legolas de Mirkwood."

"Tu también serías así, si tu padre te hiciera atender cada aburrida sesión del consejo y reuniones para distraer a todos esos dignatarios extranjeros. Odio las ropas oficiales que me hacen usar. Estuve tentado a caminar desnudo en la oficina de mi padre, y afirmando que alguien me había emboscado y habían huido llevándose su preciosa ropa," dije mientras bajaba mis brazos y pasaba una mano instintivamente por la espalda de Haldir de nuevo.

Risitas estallaron alrededor mío.

Siendo criado con los estrictos modales de la corte, yo le encontré, después de algún tiempo, demasiado tedioso y aburrido. No obstante, yo mantenía mi máscara real mientras fuera necesario, hasta que en ciertos momentos el lado más atrevido mío emergía, causando que mi padre frunciera excesivamente el ceño.

"Es mas fácil para nosotros, por que crecimos usando ropa la mayor parte del tiempo. Papá todavía puede hacértela usar algunas veces," dijo Elrohir. Yo gemí en desesperación. 

"No te preocupes, Legolas. Tú puedes caminar siempre desnudo en el estudio de papá. Él es de mente abierta sobre eso," dijo Elladan encogiéndose de hombros."Yo, disfrutaría mucho una nueva escena," agregó en un tono ronco y moviendo sus cejas para mi. Sospeché que mi amigo había visto demasiado cuando salí del baño.

"Elladan, ¡Estoy disgustado contigo! ¿Cómo puedes pensar de mi en esa manera? Fuiste mi amigo de la infancia, por amor de Valar," le reñí  indignado.

"Espera, me estoy perdiendo de algo por aquí," intervino Haldir. "¿Elladan, viste algo que no deberías?"

"Hey, Elrohir lo vio también," se defendió el gemelo mayor.

"No me metas a mi en tus asuntos, Elladan," contestó Elrohir. "Yo no era el que babeaba."

"¿Él Babeaba?" expresé asustado.

La culpabilidad destelló en el medio elfo con una gran sonrisa, exponiendo dos hileras de dientes perfectos mientras decía tímidamente. "Muy bien, muy bien. Yo te ayudaré a quemar tu ropa para que mi padre no te haga usar alguna," dijo finalmente, tratando de alejar la incrédula atención que nosotros le dábamos.

"Papá me desollará si creo mas problemas. Erestor puede aceptar bromas de buen modo, pero estoy seguro de que tu padre y Glorfindel no serán tolerantes esta vez", dije.

"Sí, ciertamente," una voz nos interrumpió. Era Lord Glorfindel. "Y yo enviaré un pergamino inmediatamente al Rey Thranduil y pediré su permiso para golpear tu trasero como cuando eras un niño," agregó. Mis tres amigos rieron estrepitosamente.

"¡Yo ayudaré! ¡Yo ayudaré!" exclamó Elladan levantando su mano derecha y agitándola

Mis ojos se entornaron amenazadoramente con el elfo mayor. "Yo creo que todavía no has escuchado que la puntería de mis flechas ha mejorado dramáticamente. Tal vez mi estancia aquí será mas interesante, ahora que tengo un blanco vivo con quién practicar".

"Si yo fuera tú, Elladan, sería más cuidadoso. He escuchado incontables veces aclamar que Legolas es uno de los mejores arqueros. ¡Estoy seguro que no quieres que bajen tus medias para que tu padre pueda retirar las flechas de tu trasero!" agregó Haldir felizmente.

Elrohir apretaba su estómago y reía tan ruidosamente, que todos los que estaban cercanos a nosotros miraban al grupo con curiosidad. Había colocado una mano en el hombro de Haldir para apoyarse y no venirse abajo.

"¡Yo ayudaré! ¡Yo ayudaré!" exclamó Elrohir. "¡Ow!" gritó de repente cuando Elladan le golpeó en las costillas con su codo.

Conociendo a los gemelos por tanto tiempo, nunca había visto que pelearan entre sí. Siempre tan activos y miraban las cosas del lado mas animado. Raramente se ofendían pero podían recurrir a las bromas para sus venganzas.

"Haldir, escuché que Vas a estar aquí sólo por seis días" preguntó Lord Glorfindel "¿Porqué la prisa?"

Mi corazón se entristeció al escuchar eso.

"Cuando Arwen llegó a Lorien, ella me informó que Legolas podría llegar a Rivendel. Por lo tanto, cuando Aragorn preparo su regreso hasta aquí, yo aproveché la oportunidad para viajar con él. Sin embargo, mis deberes no me permiten estar demasiado tiempo lejos de los Bosque Dorados a pesar de que mucho lo deseé", explicó. Se volvió hacia mí con una pregunta en sus ojos. "¿A menos de que pudieras venir conmigo a Lothlorien para una visita?

"¡Claro! Eso sería muy agradable," exclamé, feliz de saber que podría al fin ver Lothlorien y conocer a la famosa Lady Galadriel y Lord Celeborn.

"Esa es una muy buena idea. ¿Tal vez deba ayudarte preguntando a Lord Elrond si él lo aprueba?" sugirió Glorfindel.

"¿Lo harías Glorfindel?" Yo estaba temblando de emoción.

Cuando el rubio eldar acepto, yo me apresuré a darle un fuerte abrazo. Glorfindel rió entre dientes mientras me abrazaba a la vez. A mi no me importó que otra gente pudiera observar mi grosera conducta. Estaba demasiado alto en adrenalina para notar a alguien más.

"Yo quiero ir también,"  gimió Elladan juguetonamente.

"Yo también," dijo Elrohir uniéndose a él.

"Deberíamos ver lo que tu padre dice," contestó el Senescal. "Mientras tanto, si no te importa, Legolas, ¿Me permitirías ir a atender a otros invitados?". Yo le liberé de mí y le permití seguir el paso.

En toda la noche, los cuatro hablamos entre nosotros mismos puesto que teníamos muchas cosas para ponernos al día. No obstante, durante nuestra conversación, estaba agudamente consciente de que muchos ojos estaban en mí, especialmente un par de ojos que parecían soportarme con feroz intensidad. No fui capaz de encontrar quién estaba mirándome de esa manera, pero no pude alejar la incomoda sensación que acompañaba a esa mirada.

Hablamos hasta que todos dejaron el salón comedor. Cuando los gemelos decidieron que estaban muy cansados para seguir, invité a Haldir a mi dormitorio para que pudiéramos continuar allí. Le previne de que fuera cauteloso de que nadie lo atrapara escabulléndose a mi habitación, por que yo no quería correr el riesgo de que chismes empezaran a circular.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Un suave golpe rompió la cadena de mis pensamientos. Rápidamente me levanté de mi asiento y corrí de puntillas hasta la puerta. La abrí sólo un poco y di un vistazo afuera.

Haldir estaba parado afuera, ligeramente encorvado.

"Nadie me vio," susurró. Abrí la puerta y le dejé entrar rápidamente adentro. Luego cerré con cuidado la puerta.

Caminamos hasta la lujosa alfombra colocada en frente de un fuego pequeño y nos sentamos sobre ella. Yo serví un poco de jugo de baya en dos vasos, por que Haldir no toma vino y le pase un vaso. Hablamos bajo, en tonos silenciosos por miedo a que alguien que caminara por el pasillo nos pudiera escuchar.

En el momento en que la luz empezaba a avanzar dentro del cuarto a través de los arcos que daban al balcón, Haldir debía marcharse. Otra vez, fue forzado a ser cauteloso cuando se escabullía fuera de mi dormitorio. Me sentí culpable por hacer que se escurriera como un ladrón pero no teníamos otra elección. Teníamos tantas cosas de que hablar que el tiempo nunca fue suficiente para nosotros.

Después de que se fue, rápidamente coloqué un vaso y la botella vacía en la mesa para que el sirviente pudiera limpiar cuando el o ella vinieran a asear mi habitación. Escondí el otro vaso cuidadosamente para que pudiera sacarle cuando tuviera oportunidad. Luego, deshice mi cama para que el sirviente pensara que había dormido en ella.

Igual que en Mirkwood, el almuerzo sería servido puntualmente. Lavé mi rostro con presteza y cambie un nuevo par de prendas. Después de estar seguro de que mi cabello estuviera propiamente peinado y trenzado, fui hacia la puerta.

Anar apenas se había elevado sobre las montañas cuando salí de la habitación. Y a pesar de que me sentía adormilado, puesto que no había descansado desde mi llegada a Rivendel, el calor de Anar limpió las telarañas de mi mente. Me estiré como un gato liberando mis rígidos músculos y luego respiré el aire fresco profundamente. Sintiéndome refrescado, me encaminé hacia el salón privado donde Lord Elrond y su familia se reunían.

Casi todos estaban ya sentados a la mesa cuando llegué. Les saludé y tome el asiento que yo siempre ocupaba desde mi primer día en Imladris. La última persona que apareció fue Aragorn. El no lucía como si hubiera tenido una buena noche.

"¿Ya extrañando a Arwen, Aragorn?" bromeó Elladan mientras le miraba traviesamente.

"Ahora no, Elladan," contestó el hombre rudamente.

Vi que Lord Elrond levantó una ceja a su hijo adoptivo pero no dijo nada. En su lugar, volvió su atención de regreso a Lord Erestor y Glorfindel. Empezaron a discutir algunas cosas de las que el Lord de Imladris después debería atender.

Dejando a su joven hermano revolcarse en su humor oscuro, los gemelos se unieron a Haldir y a mí, en una tranquila conversación. Estuvimos de acuerdo que era un buen día para cabalgar. Queríamos aprovechar al máximo el tiempo que teníamos antes de que Haldir fuera de regreso a Lothlorien.

"¿Yo también puedo ir?", alguien dijo de repente. Nos volvimos y miramos a Aragorn

El hombre pareció incomodarse mientras nuestros ojos estaban en él, incluyendo los de los tres elfos mayores. Todos podíamos ver que le era muy difícil no parecer desdichado, pero sus ojos estaban suplicando como si un niño pidiera sus hermanos mayores acompañarles.

"Si, claro, Su Majestad," le respondí primero.

"Por favor, llámame Aragorn. Después de todo, yo soy el mas joven entre ustedes."

"Muy bien, Aragorn," le sonreí calidamente. Hubiera sido difícil hablarle formalmente todo el tiempo cuando él era el hermano más joven de los gemelos.

Mi gesto amistoso parecía haberle afectado grandemente. Sonrió en respuesta y pude observar su cuerpo inmediatamente relajarse.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"¡Legolas! ¡Salta! ¡El agua esta deliciosa!" gritó Elladan pero antes de que se diera cuenta, su hermano se había abalanzado hacia él por detrás y le sumergió en el agua. El menor agitaba sus brazos en el agua mientras el otro reía poderosamente.

Haldir se había quitado su túnica y camiseta rápidamente, y le colgaba en una rama cercana antes de correr hacia el río y zambullirse. Yo reía viendo como el elfo de Lorien actuaba en tal inmadura manera. No era frecuente ver este lado de él.

Habíamos montado casi por dos horas y finalmente, nos sentimos con  calor y algo pegajosos, decidimos parar en el río y refrescarnos. Fue como un "déja Vu". Cuando éramos jóvenes, hacíamos las mismas cosas a excepción de que Haldir no se nos unía y Aragorn todavía no había nacido.

Observé al hombre a mi lado y le guiñe un ojo. No queriendo ser dejado a un lado, me quite mis ropas de arriba y me uní a los tres elfos. Aragorn fue más lento para entrar al río. Creo que el hombre había estado demasiado tiempo cargando con sus deberes reales que ya había olvidado ser joven y despreocuparse un poco.

Esta parte del río había sido nuestra favorita. Había varias cascadas en un lado del estanque, el agua caía sobre los cantos planos. Uno podía sentarse en las piedras suaves y disfrutar de los constantes torrentes de lluvia que caían.

Elladan estaba flotando sobre su espalda como si estuviera durmiendo y dejando que la corriente le arrastrará hasta la entrada principal del río. Elrohir y Haldir estaban en algún lugar debajo del agua, retándose uno al otro para ver quien era quien salía al final. Eso nos dejaba a Aragorn y a mi a solas, sentados debajo de la cascada.

"¿Habías venido antes aquí cuando eras niño?" le pregunté debajo de las espectacular cascada.

"Sí, muchas veces. Los gemelos siempre me traían aquí", respondió Aragorn.

"Me gusta este lugar," dije, tratando mucho de no mirar su cuerpo velludo. Me intrigaba un poco, puesto que yo no había visto a alguien con tanto vello en su cuerpo.

"A mi también," respondió Aragorn.

Un incomodo silencio sobrevino. No sabía como hablar con él y algo dentro de mi estaba resistiéndose. Estaba consciente de que me sentía un poco inquieto. Sabía que no debía de ser así, puesto que él era mi hermano mas joven, tal y como los gemelos me habían tomado a mi bajo su protección.

"¿Has estado en Gondor?" preguntó él de repente.

"No," respondí mientras mis ojos miraban al frente. "Papá no me permite dejar Mirkwood demasiado. Él se preocupa mucho por mi seguridad y piensa que no debería viajar tanto".

"¿Irías si tuvieras oportunidad?" preguntó Aragorn de nuevo.

"Si, creo que sí. Sería una gran experiencia ver por mi mismo el reino de los hombres del que todos están hablando"

"¡Oh!, ¿Y que es lo que dicen?" el interés de Aragorn se fue incrementando.

"Muchas cosas. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Cómo te encuentras tan lejos, viviendo entre elfos?" pregunté esta vez, tratando de cambiar el tema. Yo no quería decirle las cosas malas que había escuchado acerca de las acciones de los hombres. Sin embargo, yo estaba seguro de que él lo sabía.

Ciertamente, Aragorn era el primer hombre con quien yo había hablado. Había visto hombres antes, pero nunca tuve el valor para aproximármeles. Esto era parcialmente debido a las precauciones que varias veces me habían advertido los elfos mayores.

"A mi me gusta mucho Rivendel. Comparándolo con Lothlorien, yo prefiero estar aquí. Además de que aquí crecí, encuentro que Rivendel es más mágico y hermoso. Arwen siempre prefiere Lothlorien". Pude ver que su mente había divagado lejos, como el río fluyendo frente a nosotros. 

"¡Hey!, ¿Qué están haciendo sentados allí?" Gritó Elrohir. "¡Vamos a nadar un poco mas antes de regresar a galopar y llegar a tiempo para la cena!" 

Los dos saltamos al estanque profundo y nadamos hasta el trío. Retozamos y bromeamos unos con otros antes de chapotear hasta la orilla. Como hombres que éramos, sacudimos nuestros cuerpos violentamente como cuando los osos se secan, para quitarnos el exceso de agua.

Para el tiempo en que montábamos los caballos, nuestros cabellos colgaban libremente en nuestras espaldas excepto por Aragorn, quien tenía los mechones mas cortos. Después corrimos hasta la última de las casas, dejando que el viento secará nuestras trazas. 


	3. En camino a Lothlorien

Título: Propiedad del Rey

Autor: Red Autumn (red_autumn21@yahoo.com)

Traductor: Darkkie

Pareja(s): Legolas/Aragorn, Arwen/Aragorn (implícito)

Clasificación: PG-13 a NC17 – Slash, violación, Angustia, Pensamientos oscuros, violencia, MPREG.

Resumen: Una historia de un joven príncipe (Desde el punto de vista de Legolas)

****

**Advertencia**: Muy, muy oscuro. Muchas descripciones gráficas físicas y mentales. **POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR CONSIDEREN LAS ADVERTENCIAS**.

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Tolkien y sólo a él. Yo sólo les tome prestado para darle vida a mi universo fantástico.

NOTA: Este fic es AU (Universo Alterno) Galadriel no tiene poder/ No existe anillo / No hay Sauron o Mordor

Advertencia especial: No es apto para débiles de corazón, esto quiere decir, que si no puedes manejar las descripciones mentales, entonces no leas. Sólo evita su lectura. También tienes que ser de mente abierta, con respecto a lo que se va a escribir aquí.

Las tres primeras partes son clasificadas como PG-13 a R (Restringidas). El resto puede ser NC-17 (otra vez, depende de ti). ¿Estas confundido? ¡Ya lo creo!

3. En el camino a Lothlorien

La cena esa noche fue un evento ruidoso. La emoción sonaba en el aire y reforzaba las conversaciones llenando el salón entero. Todos los jóvenes aun incluso Lord Erestor estaban de un humor jovial. Nadie ponía realmente atención a sus alimentos, estaban ocupados conversando animadamente.

Lord Elrond y Glorfindel sacudían sus cabezas con asombro pero a pesar de eso, sonreían. Creo que estaban sorprendidos de ver a su amigo de tanto tiempo, quien generalmente era bastante tranquilo en modales, tan relajado esa noche. De hecho, ninguno recordaba haber visto al Jefe encargado, riendo y bromeando tanto.

Aclamaciones de alegría estallaron, casi hasta el punto de volverse insoportables, cuando Lord Elrond anunció su permiso para dejar que tres de nosotros, nos uniéramos a Haldir en el viaje de regreso a Lorien. Yo estaba emocionado y no podía esperar para que el día llegara. Sin embargo, el Señor medio elfo, insistió en que yo debía de escribir un pergamino a mi padre informándole a él de mi pretendida visita a Lothlorien.

Ya estábamos ocupándonos en planear las actividades del siguiente día cuando los elfos mayores decidieron retirarse uno por uno. Nos quedamos un poco más, antes de que saliéramos del salón comedor y nos dirigiéramos a nuestras habitaciones. Yo no podía descansar inmediatamente, porque tenía que escribir el pergamino para poder enviarlo a primera hora por la mañana.

Tan pronto como termine y selle la carta, ya estaba listo para ir a  la cama, pero no pude dormir de inmediato. Mi mente estaba divagando, imaginando como serían los Bosques Dorados. La primera cosa que yo quería hacer cuando estuviera allí, sería encontrar un Mallorn y tocarlo. Había leído y soñado muchas veces acerca de los árboles de hojas doradas con la "vida" antigua corriendo a través de sus troncos.

Tantas imágenes nuevas llenaban mi mente esa noche, que no supe cuando caí dormido soñando con Lorien.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Cuando cuatro de nosotros estuvimos listos para la cabalgata la siguiente mañana, Aragorn finalmente apareció.

"Vamos Aragorn. Estamos impacientes por partir," exclamó Elrohir.

"Ustedes elfos adelántense. No podré unírmeles ésta mañana. Se ha presentado algo muy importante," dijo Aragorn cuando nos alcanzó. Yo pude notar que no estaba muy contento y que tal vez escondía su ansiedad bajo su mascara de tranquilidad.

"¿Vendrás para unírtenos mas tarde?," Le pregunté. El hombre me miro y sonrió débilmente.

"Depende. Si no, entonces probablemente los vea durante la cena," respondió casi con pesar.

"Muy bien. Espero que nada serio haya pasado," dije frunciendo el ceño un poco. Aragorn agito su cabeza.

"Bien, sabes donde encontrarnos," dijo Elladan y empezó a maniobrar su caballo hacia la entrada. El resto de nosotros le seguimos.

Muy ponto estuvimos en camino, gritando y animando a los caballos a que galoparan más rápido a través del espacio entre los árboles. Era estimulante moverse a tan peligrosa velocidad mientras esquivábamos las ramas bajas que colgaban alrededor de los grandes troncos de los árboles.

Los gemelos habían planeado pasear hasta un pequeño lago al pie del acantilado norte. Hace muchos años, mientras explorábamos, nos encontramos con una pequeña cueva cuando nos sumergimos en el agua y vinimos a salir al otro lado. Se había convertido en nuestra "base" secreta cuando éramos niños, pretendiendo ser una civilización perdida. Aunque a Haldir no le gustaba estar demasiado en la cueva y yo podía entender por que. Siendo un elfo de los bosques, no estaba acostumbrado a la oscuridad y a espacios reducidos.

Anar estaba ya sobre nuestras cabezas cuando nos sentamos en el césped a comer nuestros alimentos empacados. Estos consistían de emparedados, ensaladas de frutas y algunos pastelillos. Sólo el sentarnos en el césped, masticando nuestra comida en silencio era fantástico. Ocasionalmente, escuchábamos pasando sobre nuestras cabezas, los graznidos de los cisnes.

"Legolas, ¿Ya tienes un amante?" preguntó Elladan rompiendo el silencio. Yo le mire interrogante, no estaba seguro por que me preguntaba a mi eso. Luego me di cuenta de que todos estaban mirándome con expectación. 

"No," respondí casi demasiado bajo.

"¿Tienes a alguien en mente?" preguntó de nuevo. Yo pare de comer y mire a los tres elfos sentados enfrente de mi, uno a la vez, empezando por Elladan. ¿Por qué estaban todos tan empeñados en conocer mi vida amorosa?

"No en este momento," y escuché alguien dejar salir su contenido aliento. "¿Por qué el interés repentino en este aspecto de mi vida?"

"Por nada. Sólo curiosidad, eso es todo," contestó Elladan tratando de sonar despreocupado.

"Vamos a tomar una siesta antes de regresar a nadar de nuevo" sugirió Haldir. Yo estaba agradecido de que él cambiara el tema. Hasta ahora, yo nunca me vi a mi mismo como un elfo adulto y todavía no podía convencerme de que necesitaría encontrar pronto una pareja.

Yo me relajé y coloque un brazo sobre mis ojos para bloquear la luz del sol. Con el estómago lleno, me sentí de repente muy perezoso. El sueño me invadió fácilmente, mientras la brisa cantaba una dulce canción y las hojas susurraban su devoción en nuestra vigilia.

En mi estado somnoliento, estaba consciente de que algo pesado yacía sobre mi pecho y abdomen. Me desperté y para mi alivio, me encontré atrapado entre los gemelos, ya que habían arrojado uno de sus brazos sobre mí. Yo estaba encantado con este gesto por que me recordaba mis años de pequeño elfo cuando le tenía miedo a las tormentas. Yo acostumbraba a escabullirme a la habitación donde los gemelos dormían en la misma cama y me escondía entre ellos bajo las mantas. Ellos nunca dejaron de envolver un brazo alrededor mío, para garantizarme su protección.

Como de costumbre, pasamos la mayor parte del tiempo del día allí antes de montar de regreso a la casa a tiempo para la cena. Aragorn ya  estaba esperando por nosotros, y bastante ansioso de escuchar nuestras aventuras. Yo me sentí como si fuera un niño de nuevo, yendo a exploraciones y descubriendo nuevas cosas.

Yo podía ver la envidia en los ojos de Aragorn cuando le relatamos todo lo que hicimos ese día. También note que me ponía demasiada atención, especialmente cuando le hablaba. Era desconcertante a veces que sus ojos miraran tan profundamente en los míos. Ocasionalmente había atrapado su mirada cuando el creía que yo no le estaba viendo pero no le tome como ofensa.

Era probablemente debido a sus viejos hábitos de montaraz, antes de que tomara su derechos de nacimiento. De hecho, era una regla que los guerreros constantemente recordaban – estudiar a sus oponentes para tomar nota de alguna de sus puntos débiles. La investigación de Aragorn sin embargo, no me preocupaba por que después de todo, él era nuestro "pequeño" hermano; y los miembros de una familia no se hieren unos a otros.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"Legolas, papá quiere que le ayudemos en algo, así que esta mañana no podremos unirnos a ti. Tal vez podremos hacer algo juntos después de comer," Dijo Elladan. Su hermano asintió en silencio a un lado de él.

"Muy bien. Entonces creo que Haldir y yo podríamos practicar nuestra arquería. ¿Nos veremos en el comedor?"

"Sí," respondieron los gemelos al mismo tiempo. Nunca dejaba de asombrarme cuando ellos hacían eso. Era algo que desconcertaba a otra gente exceptuando a los elfos, por que era el límite de la magia que uno pudiera leerse la mente y la gente temía tales cosas.

"¿Por qué no se llevan a Aragorn también? Creo que no hace nada mas en este momento que molestarnos," exclamó Elrohir mientras empezaban a caminar.

"Muy bien," respondí.

Tomando la dirección opuesta a los gemelos, fui en busca de Haldir y Aragorn. No me tomó mucho tiempo el localizarlos y fue más fácil convencerlos de que se me unieran para la práctica.

El clima era caluroso y soleado esa mañana. A diferencia de Mirkwood, no teníamos esas condiciones con frecuencia debido a la penumbra que rodeaba nuestro bosque. Se sentía bien estar debajo de Anar y sentir el calor golpeando en nuestra piel expuesta. Haldir estaba de acuerdo conmigo.

Mientras practicábamos, miraba a Haldir constantemente pues me guiaba para perfeccionar mi puntería. El era muy dedicado a mis necesidades y se concentraba únicamente en asegurar mi tiro. Aunque después de algún tiempo, decidí parar, viendo que Aragorn se estaba frustrando. Dado que no era un elfo, el no poseía la visión que los elfos tenemos, era incapaz de que su puntería fuera perfecta todo el tiempo.

En cambio volvimos a donde sus habilidades eran mejores – la pelea con espadas. Yo sabía por los gemelos, que uno de los mejores en el duelo con espadas en Tierra Media – Glorfindel, había entrenado a Aragorn. No me sorprendía, como heredero de Isildur debía ser capaz de empuñar muy bien a "Anduril" durante su campaña para ganar el trono.

"Haldir, he escuchado muchas veces de tu gran habilidad con la espada. Me gustaría probarla," dijo Aragorn con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Haldir le miro por un momento.

"Acepto," respondió con calma. Ambos sacaron sus espadas sin filo del estuche.

Sin advertencia alguna o en espera de que Haldir estuviera preparado, Aragorn atacó pero Haldir fue capaz de brincar saliendo de su camino y pararlo rápidamente cuando el hombre trato de tomar ventaja de su distracción. Yo estaba fascinado viéndolos "bailar" alrededor tan ágilmente, la fluidez de sus movimientos me hacían seguir cada escena sin parpadear.

Varias veces me sorprendí conteniendo el aliento cuando pensaba que Haldir seguramente sería derrotado, sin embargo, el elfo probó ser una maravilla. Nunca había atestiguado tal arte magistral y tan feroz intensidad. Era como si estuvieran peleando por su honor y también hubiera un asomo de odio entre ambos. Yo no les culpaba en esto, pues ambos, hombre y elfo, eran arrogantes y no hacían el menor esfuerzo por ocultarlo.

Cuando estuvo claro que nadie ganaría, detuve la pelea. Aragorn y Haldir se encontraban parados uno frente al otro, mirándose amenazadoramente. Ninguno podría caer. Viendo que ambos estaban jadeando ligeramente y sudando, yo sugerí que fuéramos por un zambullida rápida antes de regresar a casa para ver a los gemelos.

Caminamos tranquilamente al lago cercano. Nadie habló y yo podía sentir la tensión cuando caminaba entre ellos. Cuando llegamos a la orilla, nos quitamos las túnicas y las camisas, repentinamente me encontré siendo empujado hacia delante. No pude evitar el ímpetu y caí al lago.

Balbuceando, busque desesperadamente tierra firme donde pararme. Cuando finalmente le encontré, y me puse en pie,  encontré que el agua me llegaba a la cintura. Tosí indignadamente. Y antes de que pudiera levantar la cabeza para averiguar quien me había empujado, me hundí en el agua otra vez pero esta vez con un peso encima de mi.

Agité mis brazos indefenso, sentí como una fuerte mano encerraba mi cintura y me jalaba hacia la superficie. Tosí y escupí salvajemente como si hubiera tragado veneno, por que había entrado mas agua a mis pulmones y estómago.

"Lo siento Legolas. No pude evitarlo," dijo Aragorn riendo. Aún no era capaz de contestarle y continué tosiendo. "¿Estás bien?," preguntó, esta vez preocupado. Su mano no había dejado mi cintura.

En lugar de contestarle, yo hundí mis pies en el suave lodo, y girando mi cuerpo empujé a Aragorn hacia atrás. El batió sus brazos antes de caer pesadamente en el agua. Yo escuché reír incontrolablemente a Haldir en la orilla. Cuando le vi., le sonreí vanidosamente.

Mi sonrisa no duro mucho por que sentí un par de manos agarrando mis tobillos y jalándome hacia abajo. Cuando mire alrededor, vi a Aragorn sonriendo. Nadó lejos rápidamente antes de que pudiera tener mi venganza.

En ese momento, yo escuché un fuerte salpicón como si alguien se hubiera zambullido en el agua. Pronto, vi a Haldir aproximándose hacia mi y juntos "cazamos" a Aragorn.

Después de nadar por algún tiempo y no encontrar ninguna señal de Aragorn, nos dimos por vencidos. En el momento en que salimos a la superficie, vi al hombre parado en la orilla con las manos a la cadera y el agua escurriéndose de él, inundando el lugar donde se encontraba. El estaba riendo otra vez haciendo que sus facciones lucieran mas joven. Me recordaba un diablillo travieso.

Haldir estaba ya en camino a la orilla cuando inmediatamente Aragorn salió disparado con dirección a la casa. Pronto estábamos sobre sus talones, llamándole.

Le perseguimos a lo largo del corredor, pasando entre los gemelos quienes nos miraban incrédulos. Cualquiera se hubiera sorprendido de encontrar al Rey de los Hombres, mojado y escapándose riendo como un lunático de dos elfos empapados.

Aragorn consiguió correr hasta su habitación y encerrarse dentro antes de que pudiéramos atraparle. Jadeábamos fuera de su puerta.

"Sólo espera Aragorn. No puedes quedarte para siempre allí adentro," exclamé.

"Ya veremos," contestó. Como no podíamos darnos el lujo de llegar tarde a comer, regresamos a nuestras habitaciones a asearnos y cambiarnos.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

En la mañana del último día de Haldir en Rivendel, me desperté temprano para buscar a mis cinco compañeros, por que yo necesitaba un voluntario que viniera conmigo a Lothlorien. Claro, sin ni siquiera dudarlo, insistieron en venir todos juntos. Como no estaba acostumbrado a discutir con ellos, me ablande. Era muy seguro de que los gemelos nunca cesarían burlarse de mí en esa materia.

Esa misma mañana, también me enteré que Aragorn tenía que marcharse por algo urgente en Gondor. Todos le seguimos hasta el valle donde el resto de sus hombres, que más bien parecían tropa para mí, estaban esperándole. Estuvimos tristes de verle, por que el hubiera podido seguirnos a Lothlorien y encontrarse con Arwen allí.

Sin embargo, Aragorn prometió que podría vernos otra vez cuando regresáramos de los Bosques Dorados. Él también nos pidió que enviáramos su cariño a Arwen la próxima vez que le viéramos.

Después de decirnos adiós y viéndole partir, entramos a la casa. Haldir nos sugirió que empacáramos nuestras cosas primero y que luego pasáramos un tranquilo día en la casa. Yo estuve de acuerdo con la propuesta por que nos habíamos esforzado mucho estos cuatro días. Como queríamos hacer el camino a Lorien lo mas corto posible, y teníamos que viajar mucho, eso significaba que debíamos descansar bien antes de la jornada.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Como esperaba, los gemelos no perdieron oportunidad de burlarse de mi por mis "niñeras". En el momento que me vieron aproximándome al establo con una completa guardia detrás, abrieron sus ojos con fingida sorpresa. Ahora por suerte, mis cinco compañeros se habían acostumbrado a las bromas y no reaccionaban a ellas. Sin embargo, les dio una paz a los tres elfos mayores saber que los gemelos y yo seríamos protegidos por seis de los mejores guerreros.

Lord Elrond, Glorfindel y Erestor aparecieron para despedirnos. A los gemelos se les dio su último sermón sobre la conducta apropiada, a pesar del hecho de que ellos habían pasado su mayoría de edad hacia años. Haldir y yo sonreímos cuando miramos a Elladan y a Elrohir. Yo podía ver como los demás trataban con mucho esfuerzo de mantenerse serenos y no hacer ningún ruido.

Cuando los gemelos finalmente regresaron a montar sus caballos, yo atrape los ojos de Lord Elrond cuando me hacía un guiño. Sonreí a él agradecido. Ahora ya tenía algo con que molestarles a ellos, a cambio.

Anar se había elevado encima de las Montañas Nubladas para cuando  estábamos en camino, fuera de la base del valle. Un grupo de nueve elfos viajando juntos era un gran grupo.

Tan pronto como salimos de la cuenca, chasqueé mi lengua para que Rynal pasara entre Haldir y Tanhision quienes estaban montando al frente. Los gemelos estaban detrás de mí mientras el resto cubría la espalda.

Nuestra primera noche, acampamos temprano porque Haldir quería que descansáramos lo más posible. Nos informo que nuestro viaje sería muy agotador en los próximos días. Mientras los gemelos reunían leña para el fuego, Tanhision, Haldir y Manacor exploraban el perímetro para asegurarse de que no habría sorpresas en la noche. Todos ayudábamos ya sea cocinando y atendiendo a los caballos.

Mallhaw hacia amistad muy rápidamente con los gemelos por obvias razones. Yo sólo esperaba que no se juntaran e hicieran a todos correr como locos con sus bromas. El resto estábamos a un poco de distancia aunque muy educados y respetuosos. Sólo Tanhision parecía estar más cómodo con Haldir. Era raro ver al chocante y serio elfo hacer amistad tan rápido, pero yo estaba feliz. Haldir y Tanhision eran guerreros muy experimentados y era algo que tenían en común.

Esa noche, los cinco guardias y Haldir se pusieron de acuerdo con los turnos que iban a tomar para custodiar el campamento. Los gemelos y yo teníamos estrictamente prohibido tomar guardias, a pesar de los mucho que protestamos.

El siguiente día, estábamos un poco mas animados ya que Morethir se de nuevo se volvía platicador. Nuestro grupo se había ahora partido en dos. Mallhaw y los gemelos al frente, susurrando en conspiración y ocasionalmente mirando detrás de ellos. Un destello de travesura relampagueo en sus ojos.

Morethir, como acostumbraba, no podía dejar su entusiasta conducta. Yo escuché que Manacor y Tanhision quejarse desdichadamente cuando el "Príncipe Mela" hablaba sobre la bellas y exóticas damas elfas que  conoció en Rivendel. Mientras que yo, estaba demasiado emocionado con de la ida a Lorien para notar las oscuras miradas que los otros apuntaban al inconsciente Morethir.

Por la quinta noche, todos estábamos sumamente exhaustos. Habíamos cruzado las Montañas Nubladas sin mucho descanso durante el camino. Haldir finalmente nos permitió descansar, tan pronto como la parte mas difícil del camino se terminó. Después de atender a los caballos, me desplome en el suelo del bosque.

Casi somnoliento pude sentir que alguien golpeaba mi hombro. Mire un poco mareado y encontré un plato con algo de comida humeante que me pasaron. Lo tomé y mascullé un "gracias" antes de comer algo semiinconsciente. Yo no sabía si caí dormido con el plato aun en mi mano o si le coloqué a un lado de donde yacía. Estaba demasiado cansado para pensar.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

El sonido de un grito agudo me despertó en la mitad de la noche, pero apenas fui capaz de captar lo que sucedía en mi somnoliento estado. Todo alrededor mío era oscuridad. Traté de moverme pero ninguno de mis miembros me obedecía. No podía comprender mi condición. Incapaz de pelear mas, yo me rendía  a mi dulce sueño.

Durante mi dormitada, tuve un extraño sueño. Muchas veces vi una borrosa imagen de una silueta aparecer sobre mí. En otras ocasiones,  tenía la sensación de que una mano acariciaba mi pecho y mis mejillas. Algunas veces, la mano podía palpar mi frente o correr sus dedos a través de mi cabello.

Que sueño tan extraño. Cuando despertara, decidí, le preguntaría a Haldir que significaba.


	4. Sueños extraños

Título: Propiedad del Rey

Autor: Red Autumn (red_autumn21@yahoo.com)

Traductor: Darkkie

Pareja(s): Legolas/Aragorn, Arwen/Aragorn (implícito)

Clasificación: PG-13 a NC17 – Slash, violación, Angustia, Pensamientos oscuros, violencia, MPREG.

Resumen: Una historia de un joven príncipe (Desde el punto de vista de Legolas)

****

**Advertencia**: Muy, muy oscuro. Muchas descripciones gráficas físicas y mentales. **POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR CONSIDEREN LAS ADVERTENCIAS**.

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Tolkien y sólo a él. Yo sólo los tome prestados para darle vida a mi universo fantástico.

NOTA: Este fic es AU (Universo Alterno) Galadriel no tiene poder/ No existe anillo / No hay Sauron o Mordor

Advertencia especial: No es apto para débiles de corazón, esto quiere decir, que si no puedes manejar las descripciones mentales, entonces no leas. Sólo evita su lectura. También tienes que ser de mente abierta, con respecto a lo que se va a escribir aquí.

4. Sueños Extraños

Un gemido distante me trajo hasta la luz.

Extrañamente, la primera cosa que captó mi campo de visión fue un brillante cielo azul. Como todo estaba tan confuso, yo no sabría decir ¿Qué me paso o por que me había puesto así o como había llegado aquí? Preguntas y más preguntas, todas llenaban mi somnolienta cabeza pero pronto desaparecían en el olvido.

Entrecerré mis ojos para tener un mejor enfoque. Ahora podía ver unas cosas blancas de peluche sobresalir.

Finalmente después de mirarle fijamente por un rato, me di cuenta de que sólo era un techo pintado como si fuera el cielo.

La neblina que envolvía mi mente, me impedía recordar y pensar con claridad. No podía concentrarme siquiera en un hilo de pensamientos, por que después de unos momentos volvían las nubes a mí.

El zumbido constante en mi cabeza me molestaba y no logre ver la conexión con lo que estaba experimentando en ese momento. Era tan difícil sacarme a mi mismo de ese estado somnoliento. Yo sólo quería regresar a dormir. Sólo un poco mas.

Oscuridad. Me agradaba bastante. Tan acogedora. ¿A dónde me llevaría ahora? ¿A mis hermosos sueños quizá?

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

'"Uuuuggghhh… ¿Por qué está tan brillante?´ pensé.

'¡Cierren las cortinas!´ grité. ¿Conseguí decirlo o sólo lo imaginé?

Mi garganta estaba seca y mis labios resecos. Les humedecí con mi lengua.

'Muévete – Vete – Corre – Ahora, ´ algo en mi mente me alertaba urgentemente.

Sin saber por que y moviéndome mecánicamente, reuní todas mis energías, me volví a un lado y utilice un codo para intentar sentarme.

Un mareo me golpeó repentinamente. Tenía que cerrar mis ojos para detener la vista que me daba vueltas, aun podía saborear el amargo y agrio jugo de algo que amenazaba con salir fuera de mi estómago. Necesitaba sujetarme a algo sólido para no perder el equilibrio.

El tiempo se detuvo para mí y no supe cuanto tiempo estuve sentado en esa posición, tratando de mantenerme a mi mismo. Sintiéndome después un poco mejor, me endurecí para ponerme en pie.

¡Espera un minuto! En mi estado de embriaguez, no me había dado cuenta de que había estado yaciendo en una cama.

'¿Dónde estoy y cómo llegué aquí? Piensa, piensa, ´ me dije a mi mismo. Nada tenía sentido.

Confiando en mis instintos y temiendo algún peligro oculto, decidí que tenía que salir de allí tan pronto como fuera posible. No estoy en condición de defenderme en este momento. Amigo o enemigo, yo trataría con el después.

Poniéndome en pie, mi vista empezó a nublarse rápidamente. Extendí mis manos y ciegamente me agarré a algo para mantenerme firme. El fuerte zumbido en mis oídos me ensordecía. Aún mis pulmones fallaron momentáneamente.

Antes de que me recobrara, sentí unas manos sobre mis hombros, tratando de empujarme hacia la cama.

Me resistí.

"Déjame ir," protesté débilmente mientras trataba de tomar aire.

El fuerte par de manos continuaban empujándome hacia atrás, hasta que mi cabeza descanso en la suave almohada de la cama. Las mismas manos subieron mis piernas a la cama.

Un rostro familiar apareció sobre mí pero mi cerebro confundido no podía reconocerlo.

Débilmente, trate de alejarle por que mis ropas estaban siendo abiertas; luego desgarradas o cortadas, no estoy seguro de que. Lo próximo que sentí fueron mis mallas bajándose con rudeza.

Cada vez que trataba de levantarme, él me detendría y cuando torpemente tratara de alejar sus manos de mi, él las sujetaría. Yo no podía comprender que era lo que él tenía en mente, pero lucharía de todas maneras.

Él dijo algo pero no pude escuchar o entender. El zumbido en mis oídos no se había apagado por completo.

"¡Tua! ¡Tua amin! [Ayúdenme]" grité.

El hombre encima de mí comenzó a tocar mi pecho, sus dedos ásperos eran diferentes a los elfos. Luego acarició mis mejillas y mi cabello antes de volver a mi torso. Sus atenciones se sentían bien, pero algo en mi cabeza me decía que estaba mal. No pude saber que era lo me estaba molestando.

Total confusión y una frustración de impotencia me volvía loco.

Cuando su rostro se acerco al mío; no me moví.

Algo tibio y suave se estampo contra mis labios. Luego algo duro y húmedo probó el interior de mi boca. Él estaba besándome y su áspero vello facial estaba frotando mi delicada piel.

Aire. Yo necesitaba aire. Traté de respirar pero no podía. Era imposible alejarlo de mí, por que él atrapaba mis muñecas fácilmente y las colocaba a los lados de mi cuerpo.

Después de que me libero de su asalto oral, llené de aire mis pulmones.

Distraído por un momento, no estuve consciente de que él separó mis piernas hasta demasiado tarde. Un cargado peso se instaló sobre de mi. ¿Por qué se estaba moviendo? ¿Qué estaba haciendo él?

Repentinamente, sentí un dolor extremo en alguna parte abajo. Yo estaba en agonía cuando algo rasgo mi cuerpo entero al grado de intoxicar mi mente.

'¡Grita!´ exclamó mi mente pero parecía que sólo conseguí lanzar un grito afónico. Yo respiraba rápidamente, mis pulmones me ardían.

Cerraba mis ojos con rapidez, deseando creer que esta era una pesadilla. Mis ojos derramaban lágrimas. Mis sentidos estaban abandonándome. El dolor, la necesidad de aire, la impotencia, la confusión, la frustración, y la ira – todo estaba golpeándome continuamente.

'¿Por qué tenía tanto dolor? ¿Por qué estaba yo sufriendo esto?´

Traté de usar mis piernas para bajarlo de encima de mí pero no funcionó. Estaban temblando inútilmente y mis manos estaban clavadas a mis costados. Estaba totalmente indefenso y no podía detener el dolor.

La frustración se había vuelto odio, por que no podía hacer algo que tuviera sentido en todo esto.

Mi visión pronto se turbo, agregando más confusión.

Finalmente, incapaz de contener un trozo de cordura, fui jalado hacia el túnel de oscuridad.


	5. Unidos por toda la eternidad

Título: Propiedad del Rey

Autor: Red Autumn (red_autumn21@yahoo.com)

Traductor: Darkkie 

Beta Read de la traducción: Sandra Milena

Pareja(s): Legolas/Aragorn, Arwen/Aragorn (implícito)

Clasificación: PG-13 a NC17 – Slash, violación, Angustia, Pensamientos oscuros, violencia, MPREG.

Resumen: Una historia de un joven príncipe (Desde el punto de vista de Legolas)

****

**Advertencia**: Muy, muy oscuro. Muchas descripciones gráficas físicas y mentales. **POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR CONSIDEREN LAS ADVERTENCIAS**.

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Tolkien y sólo a él. Yo sólo los tome prestados para darle vida a mi universo fantástico.

NOTA: Este fic es AU (Universo Alterno) Galadriel no tiene poder/ No existe anillo / No hay Sauron o Mordor

Advertencia especial: No es apto para débiles de corazón, esto quiere decir, que si no puedes manejar las descripciones mentales, entonces no leas. Sólo evita su lectura. También tienes que ser de mente abierta, con respecto a lo que se va a escribir aquí.

5. Unidos por toda la Eternidad.

Mi mundo brillo nuevamente. Parpadee varias veces para aclarar mi vista y eliminar la dolorosa resequedad que había en mis ojos. La mayoría de mis sentidos no habían regresado por completo, pero al menos mi cerebro era capaz de pensar con mayor claridad. Las preguntas estallaban en mi mente como si se trataran de pequeñas burbujas reventando.

Algo húmedo y áspero se deslizaba hacia arriba de mi muslo derecho. Me sobresalte y me moví rápidamente, ignorando de lo que se trataba.

En un instante, algo grande y pesado saltó encima de mí, inmovilizándome. Un rostro apareció ante mi vista con la claridad del cristal.

¡Él! Por alguna razón lo odiaba. Pelee frenéticamente, tirando de él con todas mis fuerzas, pateando y tratando de bajarle, pero él me detenía sonriéndome con desprecio. Nadie podía ponerse encima de mí, a menos que yo lo permitiera. Podrán decir que soy arrogante pero tengo un orgullo y dignidad que mantener. Soy un príncipe de la realeza, después de todo.

"Ahorra tus energías para algo más, mi pequeño elfo," advirtió, su rostro estaba a un dedo de distancia del mío.

Le miré con rencor. Luego algo hizo clic en mi cerebro. ¡Él estaba desnudo!

Feas imágenes inundaron mi mente. Aunque pareciera un sueño, yo estaba seguro que era real.

Vacilé y repentinamente me sentí débil y mareado. Mi corazón estaba latiendo tan rápido que mis manos temblaban.

Me di cuenta demasiado tarde que mi boca estaba abierta por la impresión. Él tomo ventaja inmediatamente de eso. Su lengua demandante me atacó, succionando toda mi saliva. Gemí con miedo.

La desesperación y el pánico me inundaron. Sentí calor repentinamente y el sudor se filtraba por cada uno de los poros de mi piel.

Por alguna razón, a través de todo esto, encontré mis energías renovadas para hacer algo en defensa propia. No importaba cuanto  luchara en contra de su asimiento, no podía mover mis manos o rodar debajo de él. Era un hecho que él estaba compuesto totalmente de músculos.

"Deja de pelear", gritó, su rostro rojo de ira. Sus venas latían en la superficie de sus sienes así como en su cuello cuando trataba de emparejar mis fuerzas. Nunca lo tome en cuenta y continué golpeando y agitándome violentamente.

Como premio a mi insolencia, me abofeteó tan duro que mi cabeza rebotó cuando tocó la cama. Aunque eso no me detuvo.

Aragorn, esta vez dije su nombre, volviéndole mas furioso y agresivo. Se sentó en mi pecho e inmovilizó mis manos poniéndolas a mis costados con sus piernas dobladas. El pesado cuerpo sobre mi estaba aplastando mis pulmones, dejándome casi sin aliento.

Usando cada recurso que tenía, trate de bajarlo de mí. Con mis piernas trate de levantarnos a ambos resistiendo lo suficiente para que pudiera derribarlo, pero no tuve tal suerte.

Para controlarme, él colocó su palma en medio de mi clavícula justo debajo del cuello, restringiendo mis movimientos, mientras su otra, grande y callosa mano, descendía violentamente sobre mi rostro; izquierda y derecha, picando dolorosamente. El gran rubí de su dedo medio cortó varias veces mi mejilla izquierda, mientras la base de sus dos anillos – el anillo de rubí y el de matrimonio – agregaba dolor al impactarse.

Mi cabello blondo volaba, y mi cabeza golpeaba atrás y adelante mareándome y dejándome confuso. El sonido al golpearme me ensordecía. Él se mantuvo así hasta que deje de moverme.

Debilitado por el vértigo y el gran y pulsante dolor en mi rostro, estaba vulnerable y a su merced.

Yo sentí la sangre en las dos orillas de mis labios, tragándole. El me estudió por un momento y se encorvo para empezar a lamerlas. Me estremecía un poco por que me ardía donde su lengua tocaba las heridas, me torcí cuando él repasaba toda la longitud de los cortes en mi mejilla.

Yo no podía entender por que la vista de la sangre parecía excitarlo. Soy una persona pacífica, nunca ataco a nadie o a nada a menos que me amenacen. La violencia nunca fue mi naturaleza.

"Recuerda esto, Legolas. Yo soy el primer – y último – hombre que reclama el derecho para ser atado a ti. Tú me perteneces solamente a mí. Me obedecerás o haré que lo hagas, pero con mas dolor y sufrimiento." Impotente lo escuché, incapaz de responderle o tomar alguna acción para proteger lo que restaba de mi honor.

Como príncipe, yo nací para el servicio de mi gente. Nadie podía reclamarme como una pieza de su propiedad, ni siquiera un Rey.

A través de mi limitada vista, ya que mis mejillas se habían hinchado, me encontré con sus ojos plateados – eran fríos y libidinosos. No había señales de amor o cariño. ¿Cómo se podía, el hijo adoptivo de Lord Elrond, volverse en este monstruo? Él vivió entre elfos casi toda su vida; yo estaba perplejo con su conducta hacia nosotros.

Hace mucho tiempo, escuché historias de los elfos ancianos acerca de que los primeros nacidos fueron maldecidos con belleza, gracia y un falso sentido de fragilidad, lo que causaba que los hombres los buscaran por su codicia.

Yo no entendía que era la codicia de la cual ellos hablaban hasta este momento.

Antes que yo pudiera recuperar mis fuerzas para pelear de nuevo, él rápidamente ato mis muñecas con una larga banda de seda, la cual había estado cubriendo la cabecera, luego la paso por entre la firmes barandillas de mármol sobre mi, para continuar metiéndome las manos.

Muy pronto estuvo ansioso de tomarme de nuevo. Tomó una pequeña botella de la mesa de al lado y vertió algún líquido en su mano. Después de regresar la botella a la mesa, él empezó a lubricar mi abertura con rapidez.

Separo mis piernas y forzó su entrada, apuñalando varias veces en mi estrecho portal hasta que consiguió enfundar su gran pieza dentro con un suave movimiento.

Sentí como si Anduril estuviera dentro de mí, quemando y rompiendo mi delicada piel. Cerré mis ojos y los apreté, mi cuerpo se arqueo involuntariamente, casi partiéndose a la mitad mientras mis dedos se hundían entre mi puño cerrado. Lo intenté mucho, trate de reprimir el grito pero no pude evitarlo. El sonido salió enfermizamente.

Lágrimas gruesas rodaron sobre mi rostro cuando logré abrir mis ojos otra vez y mirar con completa concentración al techo. Mi respiración salía con dificultad de mis pulmones. Lloré sin pena alguna y grite sin cuidado, poniendo al descubierto mi alma rasgada así como mis interiores rasgados. ¿Por qué estaba haciendo él esto? Gritó mi mente. ¡Alto! ¡Detente! Gritó mi corazón por que todavía mi boca no era capaz de decirlo. Mi garganta se había cerrado casi hasta el punto de la asfixia.

"Oh, Legolas… tu cuerpo me vuelve loco con fervor," le escuché jadear al respirar. "Tu eres mío, todo mío" gritó además.

"¡Nunca!" yo respondí, encontrando mi voz por primera vez pero el pareció no escucharme. En cambio él bombeo mas duro, dejando marcas en mis muñecas de tanto que la estreches de la banda les friccionaba.

El no puede hacerme esto a mí. Soy el Príncipe Legolas de Mirkwood, hijo del Rey Thranduil, hijo del gran Oropher. ¡No pertenezco a nadie! ¡A Nadie!

Sollocé otra vez. Yo estaba avergonzado de mi mismo.

En una pequeña fracción del tiempo, en que mi cuerpo estuvo libre del intenso dolor, mi cuerpo respondió ansioso a su rudo manejo especialmente cuando su velludo abdomen se frotaba constantemente sobre mi miembro. No pude ahogar un gemido en mi respiración, a pesar de que era arrastrado por el dolor que sufría y me aferre a la vida en ese pequeño bote de placer que me mantenía a flote.

Sin experiencia y confundido con esta nueva sensación, me estremecí repentinamente, en un extraño y dominante pero maravilloso sentir que domino mi cuerpo y mente por varios momentos.

¿Este malvado hombre, me estaba violando y todavía tenía que soportar el placer no deseado?... Eso era a lo que él me forzaba.

Después de horas de dolorosa tortura - ¿eran horas? – finalmente el paro de apuñalarme. Atestigüe su estocada final, frunció el ceño para luego mostrar una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

Sentí un calor dentro de mí que me hizo hacer gestos por un momento. (Yo era tan inocente que no sabía que su semilla era lo que hacía arder las heridas de mi interior.)

"Tu eres una criatura tan hermosa, Legolas. Que estaré ansioso de tomarte todas las noches," comentó su voz toda melosa mientras se desplomaba pesadamente encima de mi y dejaba su cabeza descansar en mi pecho. Mi cuerpo entero se agitaba sin control, probablemente por el  dolor y el llanto.

Cuando su respiración volvió a la normalidad de nuevo, se bajo de mi y se inclinó sobre la cama para alcanzar algo. Yo pensé que estaba agarrando sus ropas, pero me sorprendí cuando se volvió para revelar una pequeña daga de oro todavía enfundada en una vaina incrustada con rubíes rojos y zafiros. Gemas pequeñas rellenaban los espacios en el pomo y la vaina.

La reconocí como una daga ceremonial, una herencia de la familia de Gondor, para ser pasada de padre a hijo en el día de su boda. Yo había leído mucho cuando niño mientras estuve en Rivendel, porque yo me  fascinaba y era curioso de muchas cosas. Lord Elrond estuvo muy contento de mis hábitos, especialmente de alguien tan joven. Él con frecuencia deseaba que los gemelos cultivaran su afecto por los libros en lugar de hacerles leerlos.

"¿Conoces acerca de esta daga, Legolas?" preguntó sin mirarme. En cambio, sus ojos estudiaban el artículo en su mano, volviéndole atrás y adelante como su lo estuviera contemplando por primera vez.

"Sí," respondí sencillamente

"¿Sabes cuál es el significado de esta daga?" preguntó de nuevo, esta vez mirándome.

Yo deje salir furiosamente mi aliento antes de contestarle. "Es una reliquia de familia, para ser otorgada de padre a hijo en el día su boda". Mi voz sonaba hiriente.

"Sí, algún día deseo que esto pase a mi hijo", dijo y saco la daga de su revestimiento, revelando una muy filosa y bien conservada hoja. Incluso reflejo las luces que cayeron en su superficie de espejo.

Luego se estiro hasta la cabecera y corto la banda, liberando mis muñecas. Sin embargo antes de que yo pudiera quitar mis manos, el tomó mi muñeca derecha y la inmovilizo poniéndola debajo de su rodilla. Yo me estremecí cuando le presiono más fuerte. Forcejee para lograr sacar mi mano.

Golpeé su rodilla débilmente, dejando huellas así como manchas de sangre donde mi mano había golpeado.

"Esta daga servirá a su verdadero propósito en este día." Vislumbre un destello en uno de sus ojos que me hicieron temblar. ¿Eso significaba que iba ahora a matarme?

Aragorn colocó la vaina en la cama y luego tomó los dedos de mi mano derecha para exponer mi palma, la cual se había puesto blanca debido al bloque de la circulación de sangre. (Pude observar también tres heridas donde mis uñas se habían clavado tan profundo unos momentos antes). Tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto e instintivamente trataba de mantener mi puño apretado.

"¿Qué es lo que me vas a hacer?". Luché por que el contenido de mi estómago amenazaba con volver sobre mi garganta. Ya podía sentir la amargura en mi boca. Aragorn no me miraba ni me reconocía.

Asustado por el miedo, observe como colocaba la hoja sobre mi palma y dibujaba una línea, dejando fluir lentamente la sangre de la herida abierta. 

Gemí de dolor cuando comenzó a sentir palpitar la herida repentinamente. Después, él hizo lo mismo en su propia mano derecha, retiro su rodilla y pego firmemente su mano ensangrentada en la mía. Mas sangre y en mayor cantidad goteaba por nuestro antebrazos cayendo sobre la cama y ensuciándola.

Entonces, sentí algo extraño agitándose desde la palma de mi mano. El calor parecía propagarse desde adentro y lentamente se volvía mas caliente. El calor no era insoportable, pero me asuste por que estaba pasando de mi brazo hasta mi cuerpo. Comencé a forcejear otra vez.

Para mi alivio, el calor pareció detenerse por si mismo, pero algo más apareció. Era vago al principio pero se volvió más insistente y distinto. No se sentía como dolor pero estaba al borde del mismo.

Pronto, sin embargo, se volvió demasiado abrumador. Rechine mis dientes y empecé a forcejear débilmente para retirar mi mano. Aragorn la sostenía firmemente, sin dejarla ir.

"¿Sientes el poder de nuestra unión? Ahora tú estas compartiendo tu inmortalidad conmigo y estaremos juntos por siempre, Legolas Elessar de la Casa de Telcontar," exclamó él.

Eso fue lo único que pude oír antes de que perdiera el sentido.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Estar consciente de nuevo era una maldición. Mis venas se sentían como si estuvieran llenas de lava caliente. Cada articulación que existía en mi estaba rígida y palpitaban en lugares que nunca pensé que podrían doler.

Un gemido desenfrenado escapó de mi garganta.

Levantar una mano era como levantar un pedazo de plomo. Los blancos vendajes envolvían las heridas de ambas palmas de las manos hasta las muñecas. 

Trate de recordar lo que Aragorn me había hecho pero lo saqué de mi mente. Estaba demasiado cansado y todavía no estaba listo para enfrentarlo en ese momento.

Cuidadosamente traje una de las manos a mi cara para verificar el daño y vi que todavía estaba hinchada pero no tan mal como antes.

Mi estómago rugió - ¿Hambre? Me preguntaba cuanto tiempo no había tenido mi estómago alimento.

Ajusté cuidadosamente mi cuerpo bajo la fina manta para tener una posición más cómoda. Me tomó mucho esfuerzo por que aún estaba débil y con mucho dolor. Para mi consternación, descubrí que tres de mis miembros estaban libres exceptuando por el tobillo izquierdo donde una argolla estaba encerrándole y una corta cadena sujeta al pie de la cama.

Puesto que no había nada hacer o algún lugar donde ir, utilicé mi tiempo para observar a mí alrededor metódicamente, de modo que no  me perdiera de alguna cosa.

Mi prisión era absolutamente espaciosa, escasamente amueblado con buen gusto. Comenzando de la pared izquierda, estaba una pequeña y fría chimenea. Tenía un hermoso panel de metal sujeto con bisagras de modo que pudiera ser abierto al girar. A dos pasos de ella, estaba una bañera blanca alineada con oro, con una alfombra gris encima. Un taburete esta colocado al lado de la bañera. 

Dos, altos candelabros con nueve velas estaban en las esquinas opuestas. Las pequeñas gotas de cristal que colgaban debajo,  centelleaban delicadamente cuando la luz caía en las multifacéticos gemas. Una mesa de garra de león hacía juego con la silla que estaba contra la pared opuesta a mí, a su lado, la pesada puerta de caoba, mi puerta a la libertad. 

Podía solamente adivinar que el marco entero de la cama estaba hecho también de mármol negro, noté que los cuatro postes fueron tallados en mármol, representando sensuales elfos. El cobertor sobre mí, era rico en color, sin ningún adorno o incrustación. Había también una mesa al lado izquierdo de la cama y otra puerta que creía conduciría al cuarto de baño en mi derecha. 

Las únicas dos ventanas en la pared derecha de mi prisión estaban cubiertas con cortinas color marrón, con intrincados bordados con hilos de oro, haciendo juego con el cobertor de la cama. Las cortinas escarpadas estaban cerradas, bloqueando la vista exterior pero podía ver formas distorsionadas de barras asegurando las ventanas.

La habitación entera fue diseñada para complacer el sentido del lujo y de sensualidad, pero las barras en las ventanas destrozaban el efecto que tan cuidadosamente había sido diseñado. 

Anhele ir hasta las ventanas para mirar afuera. También deseaba sentir el sol sobre mi piel, sentirme vivo otra vez, pero eso era apenas, un deseo y una esperanza. 

Todavía me sentía cansado de la última terrible experiencia y el dolor se resistía a aminorar, cerré los ojos para dormir y dejé mi sistema curativo trabajar. Era seguro que hoy que no tendría algún alimento. 

Sin embargo, era fácil olvidarse de mi hambre pues el agotamiento conquistaba mis necesidades. 

No había nada que yo pudiera hacer. Tendría que figurarme eso mas adelante. 

TBC


	6. Intenciones Reales

Título: Propiedad del Rey

Autor: Red Autumn (red_autumn21@yahoo.com)

Traductor: Darkkie

Pareja(s): Legolas/Aragorn, Arwen/Aragorn (implícito)

Clasificación: PG-13 a NC17 – Slash, violación, Angustia, Pensamientos oscuros, violencia, MPREG.

Resumen: Una historia de un joven príncipe (Desde el punto de vista de Legolas)

****

**Advertencia**: Muy, muy oscuro. Muchas descripciones gráficas físicas y mentales. **POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR CONSIDEREN LAS ADVERTENCIAS**.

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Tolkien y sólo a él. Yo sólo los tome prestados para darle vida a mi universo fantástico.

NOTA: Este fic es AU (Universo Alterno) Galadriel no tiene poder/ No existe anillo / No hay Sauron o Mordor

Advertencia especial: No es apto para débiles de corazón, esto quiere decir, que si no puedes manejar las descripciones mentales, entonces no leas. Sólo evita su lectura. También tienes que ser de mente abierta, con respecto a lo que se va a escribir aquí.

6. Intenciones Reales

Mi humor era horrible esta mañana y mi temperamento amenazaba con estallar. Añadiéndole a eso que la falta de alimento causaba que mis manos temblaran, me hacía estar aún más irritado e impaciente.

Odiaba mi prisión, con sus frías paredes de piedra, y el mal gusto con que se trataba de ocultar su propósito. Odiaba estar encerrado en contra de mi voluntad, y especialmente DESPRECIABA A ARAGORN. Este hombre traicionó mi confianza, tomó mi castidad sin mi consentimiento y me forzó a un matrimonio que no deseaba.

Había despertado esta mañana con un corazón pesado, y me odiaba a mi mismo por revolcarme en mi propia lástima y por ser tan débil.

Determinado a enfrentar esto y sobrevivir, tanto como pudiera hacerlo, convertí mi pena en ira. No deseaba morir solo lejos de Mirkwood y de mi familia. Sin embargo, si eso no era posible, al menos podría morir con honor.

Soy un orgulloso príncipe guerrero; y definitivamente no quería ser reducido a ser un pedazo de carne, para ser usado por un simple mortal.

Era sólo un bebé cuando mi nana fue asesinada. En ese entonces, mis dos hermanos estaban recién entrados a su mayoría de edad. Sin el cuidado y cariño de nuestra nana, papá había tomado el lugar de ambos padres con nosotros.

Sinceramente, yo no podía retener su imagen en mi mente la mayor parte del tiempo. Por lo general, era una imagen borrosa de una pálida y etérea belleza mirándome. Había sólo un retrato colgando en la habitación de papá. Entraba a menudo para contemplarle durante mucho tiempo, tratando de imaginar como sería ella.

El gran intervalo de edad entre mis hermanos y yo, significaba que cualquiera de ellos podía abusar de mi o que yo fuera arrastrado con ellos como si se tratara de un tierno perrito. Era por lo general que al final, mi padre les presionaba para que se ablandaran a mis caprichos, debido a mi corta edad. En ocasiones que no obtenía lo que quería, estallaba en un berrinche que podía hacer que todos se exasperaran.

Ahora mismo sentía uno venir. Tiré una blanca almohada a la puerta y rebotó inútilmente en el piso. Luego agarré tantas almohadas como podían mis manos y las tire sin objetivo alguno.

Mientras mis ojos buscaban mas cosas como objetivo, escuché un clic en la cerradura y la puerta se abrió. Una joven dama de servicio entró, llevando una bandeja con el desayuno.

Comida, finalmente. Me irritaba aun mas el pensar que ese hombre se hubiese olvidado a propósito de alimentarme desde mi cautiverio aquí.

Ella se inclinó respetuosamente y camino hacia mi, notando el desorden que había hecho.

Cuidadosamente colocó la bandeja en un lado de la cama, cerca de mis piernas y se inclinó de nuevo. Se volvió y empezó a recoger las almohadas del piso.

Husmeé en el tazón de avena caliente, arrugué mi nariz con disgusto. Esta comida sólo le sentaba a un orco.

Odio la comida humana. Disgustado, tome el tazón y lo tire al piso con fuerza.

La joven saltó y se volvió para ver lo que había sucedido.

Tomé el vaso con el jugo rosa y lo tiré contra la pared, quebrando el vaso en miles de piezas y salpicando todo con el pegajoso líquido. Algo de eso cayó en las cortinas.

El miedo se asomó a su rostro. Una mirada en mi cara le hizo tirar las almohadas al piso y salir corriendo de la habitación gritando. Podía escuchar los gritos de ella conforme corría por el pasillo. No pude evitar una traviesa sonrisa en mis labios.

Un guardia de afuera se asomó con cautelosamente por de la puerta. No había contado con que mi captor hubiera colocado un guardia fuera de mi prisión. Viendo el desorden y el ceño en mi rostro, cerró la puerta y la aseguró. Después le escuché escabullirse, probablemente para informarle al Rey.

'No me importa si Aragorn viene,' me dije a mi mismo.

"¡Aaaarrrrgggghhhh!" grité frustrado y patee la bandeja fuera de la cama. Hizo un ruido estruendoso, salpicando todo su contenido. "¡Quiero mi libertad! ¡Necesito mi libertad!". Para después agitar mis piernas como si fuera un niño pequeño. Apenas había alcanzado mi mayoría. Pero probablemente me tomaría varios siglos antes de que yo me viera obligado a comportarme como un adulto. 

Pronto escuché pasos corriendo a mi prisión. A diferencia de otros hombres, Aragorn era el único que podía correr ligeramente, casi con la gracia de los elfos.

El Rey entró en la habitación, con una expresión preocupada en su rostro. El guardia se mantenía afuera, alerta a cada uno de mis movimientos.                                                                                                          

Los ojos grises del hombre observaron todo el desorden y finalmente mi rostro. En breves momentos su rostro se transformo en algo horrible que me hizo sentir escalofríos.

Con unas pocas zancadas, avanzó hasta mí y me abofeteó tan salvajemente que di de vuelta contra la cama. Sentí un dolor agudo en un lado de mi rostro y podía escuchar fuertemente el zumbido en mi oído.

Antes de que me pudiera levantar, me golpeó una vez más en mi abdomen, sacando el aire de mis pulmones añadiendo más dolor. Agarrando mi vientre, me quede inmóvil.

"¡No vuelvas a hacer un berrinche de nuevo!" gritó.

"¡Libérame de esta maldita prisión!" reclamé desafiante después de que mi dolor descendió a un nivel mas soportable.

Inesperadamente, Aragorn saltó encima de mí y me mantuvo abajo encerrando su mano fuertemente alrededor de mi cuello. Movió su cabeza tan cerca de mi rostro que podía ver cada línea debajo de sus ojos. Sus dedos apretaban mi garganta al punto de que veía estrellas aparecer en mi vista. 

Trate de alejar su mano pero era inútil por que los vendajes estaban tan fuertemente apretados en mis palmas que me lo impedían.

"Olvídalo. Tú ahora me perteneces a mi y estarás aquí para  siempre," dijo enfurecido.

"Mi padre vendrá por mi pronto," le respondí con una voz forzada mientras que el apretaba mas duro. Mi cabeza me dolía terriblemente y el bloqueo de la sangre se agolpaba en mis oídos.

"No es nada probable, así que no pongas tus esperanzas en eso. Nadie sabe que tu estás aquí."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" demandé, frunciendo el ceño.

Él se mantuvo calmado, rehusando contestarme.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi? ¿Por qué me has enlazado a ti?" Mi temperamento había caído un poco y quería saber que era lo que este hombre tenía en su mente para mí. Observé su rostro, intentando obtener una respuesta como pudiera.

"Quiero todo de ti" respondió en un tono controlado.

El liberó mi garganta. Inmediatamente el dolor disminuyó y me estremecí al respirar largamente. "Yo quiero cada parte de ti para siempre," repitió su interés, para recalcar su punto.

Levanté una ceja con arrogancia.

"La primera vez que puse mis ojos en ti, cuando mi padre adoptivo nos presentó, puse mi corazón en ti. Sin embargo, tú te distanciaste de mí y estabas con los otros, especialmente con ese rubio de Lorien. Yo estaba muy herido y enojado cuando ustedes dos pasaban tanto tiempo juntos y especialmente cuando le dejaste acercártele."

Aragorn ahora se sentaba sobre sus talones, relajando la presión en mi pecho.

"Con quien yo paso mi tiempo es mi asunto. ¿Qué te da el derecho de tomarme así? ¡No lo olvides, tu ya estas casado!" le recriminé, mi ira regresaba.

"¿Con que derechos? Yo soy un rey y tomo lo que yo quiera, incluyendo a quien quiera que yo desee," dijo cortantemente.

"¡Cómo te atreves!" le grité furiosamente.

"Soy celosamente posesivo así como ambicioso. Arwen acepta mis defectos," rió con satisfacción cínicamente. Yo no sabía que es lo que él encontraba de divertido en esto, pero estaba profundamente inquieto por lo que había dicho.

"Aún hay mas, lirimaer [querido]," dijo. Mis ojos se entrecerraron venenosamente a su atrevimiento de llamarme en tan afectuosa manera.

"Verás, mi Reina Arwen ha sido estéril en todos estos años que hemos estado juntos. Yo necesito herederos."

"¿Qué tiene que ver eso conmigo?" curiosamente capto mi atención. ¿Seguramente no querría decir que yo tenía que impregnar a su esposa? ¿Por eso era que me había atado a él? Un trío podría ser una multitud.

"Te he hecho mi consorte y TU llevarás a mis herederos," emitió orgulloso como si hubiera ganado un torneo.

"Tu estás loco. ¡Soy un elfo varón! ¿Cómo puedo producir herederos?". El hombre estaba definitivamente loco. Probablemente la presión de ser un rey lo había acabado. Comprendí la pesada carga que sería llevar sobre los hombros cuando uno estaba dedicado a su país. Mi padre parecía disfrutar de su poder, pero él ya había tenido varios miles de años, durante los cuales, se pudo acostumbrar a eso.

"Con una pequeña mágica poción tu me darás tantos hijos como yo quiera," dijo, sonriendo satisfecho.

Yo tuve una imagen de mí con un gran vientre y un montón de inquietos elfitos rodeándome.

¡Totalmente absurdo!

Esta vez estallé en risa olvidando mi predicamento por el momento.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" demandó él, confundido por mi conducta.

"¿Yo? ¿Embarazado? Jajajajaja" Mas lágrimas caían por mis mejillas, mientras no podía parar de reír. "Si la Reina… Arwen es… estéril,…. ¿Por qué… no le das… a ella la poción?" reía aun mas y trataba de respirar al mismo tiempo.

Si el encuentro del día anterior no hubiese pasado, podría haber pensado que Aragorn y los gemelos me habían tendido una trampa y jugarme una de sus bromas pero no era así. Desafortunadamente lo que estaba pasando era real.

"Créeme, a'maelamin [amado mío] no estoy bromeando. Yo quiero que solamente tú lleves mis herederos ahora. Quiero que tú llenes mi vida con tu risa en NUESTRO palacio con NUESTROS hermosos hijos." El rostro de Aragorn era absolutamente serio. Su mirada en mi rostro no vacilaba.

Yo pare de reír y le observé a través de mi visión borrosa. Imparables hipos amenazaban con hacerme reír de nuevo.

"No, tú estás bromeando," mi cabeza se agitaba negándolo, aun era incapaz de aceptar la verdad. "¿Cierto?". Una duda se asentó en mi mente.

"Realizamos la unión completa, Legolas ELESSAR," dijo tranquilamente sin ninguna expresión en su cara, a no ser el movimiento de sus labios. "Recuerda que nos vinculamos a través de nuestra primera relación y también a través del ritual de infusión de la sangre. Ahora compartimos la inmortalidad. ¿No crees que soy lo suficientemente serio?"

El horror se apoderó de mi como una oscura sombra que me mantenía obstinadamente entre sus dedos grotescos, ¿Podríamos nosotros compartir la inmortalidad?

Observé su rostro con  vista penetrante. Lentamente me di cuenta de que había cambiado, físicamente. Podía ver que el cabello en su cabeza era más grueso y completo, que el color era más vibrante y brillante. Las líneas en su rostro se habían desvanecido considerablemente haciéndole lucir mas joven. Aún los músculos en sus hombros estaban bien tonificados y sólidos, tanto como se podía observar a través de la ajustada túnica que estaba usando. Sólo sus ojos nunca cambiaron. Todavía se mantenían igual de fríos, crueles y calculadores.

¿Cómo podía esto estar pasándome a mí? ¿Qué había hecho para que Valar decidiera castigarme con tal suerte? Nunca me había mostrado vanidoso y siempre había sido humilde.

"Tu gente nunca aceptará este enlace y este niño. Tu sabes como les asusta la magia," traté de razonar con él. Seguramente podía ver lo que se le esperaba.

"No me preocupa eso," dijo despreocupadamente sin ofrecer mas explicación "Bien melamin [mi amor], te dejo con tus pensamientos.  Debo regresar al trabajo. Te veo en la noche." Se inclinó y me dio un rápido beso en los labios antes de bajarse de mí.

Después de que él se fue, la habitación se había vuelto silenciosa ya que nada la trastornaba. Solamente el sonido de mi respiración se escuchaba en el cuarto.

Todavía trastornado, no pude mover ni un simple músculo de mi cuerpo.

"¡Noooooo!" grité de repente, incapaz de contener mis emociones durante mas tiempo. Mis manos golpeaban el colchón inútilmente, mientras daba rienda suelta a mis frustraciones.

El hombre había sellado un cruel destino sobre mí.


	7. Baño caliente

Título: Propiedad del Rey

Autor: Red Autumn (red_autumn21@yahoo.com)

Traductor: Darkkie

Pareja(s): Legolas/Aragorn, Arwen/Aragorn (implícito)

Clasificación: PG-13 a NC17 – Slash, violación, Angustia, Pensamientos oscuros, violencia, MPREG.

Resumen: Una historia de un joven príncipe (Desde el punto de vista de Legolas)

**Advertencia**: Muy, muy oscuro. Muchas descripciones gráficas físicas y mentales. **POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR CONSIDEREN LAS ADVERTENCIAS**.

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Tolkien y sólo a él. Yo sólo los tome prestados para darle vida a mi universo fantástico.

NOTA: Este fic es AU (Universo Alterno) Galadriel no tiene poder/ No existe anillo / No hay Sauron o Mordor

7. Baño caliente (* La noche del capítulo 6*)

Lo que me atraía del anochecer era la oportunidad de ver las estrellas brillando, una maravillosa fuente que me remontaba hasta mi infancia.

En Mirkwood, papá, mis dos hermanos y yo estaríamos levantados hasta altas horas de la noche para verlas. Algunas veces, si teníamos suficiente suerte, veríamos una estrella fugaz atravesando encima nosotros.

Cada vez que la luna llena apareciera, papá nos llevaría a su estanque favorito y nos refrescaríamos en él. Allí, él nos señalaría las diferentes estrellas y les nombraría. Después, nos contaría una historia sobre ellas. A menudo yo terminaba conociendo sólo la mitad de la narración puesto que caía dormido fácilmente en el tibio abrazo de mi padre.

En otras noches, sólo nos tumbábamos en un claro y les contemplábamos en silencio, dejando nuestras mentes fluir libremente. Yo siempre sabía lo que ada estaba pensando. No tenía la menor duda. Me dolía verlo algunas veces cuando sus pensamientos fluían hasta nana. Sin embargo, yo era incapaz de hacer alguna cosa que le animara porque no tenía algún recuerdo de ella. La única cosa que compartía con ella y recordaba mi padre, eran mis ojos y mi boca.

Recuerdo un verano cuando yo era un elfo pequeño, una vez cuando apenas era capaz de formar largas oraciones en mi hablar, yo le pedí a mi padre que me alcanzará una estrella. Había escuchado muchas veces de mis hermanos que pequeñas estrellas bajaban a Tierra Media algunas veces para jugar y si teníamos suerte les podríamos ver.

Papá sonreía y me llevaba al jardín. En verdad, vi muchas volando alrededor de los rosales y otros senderos. Corríamos tratando de atrapar alguna. Ada siempre atrapaba una y la ponía en mi puño pequeño. Miraba a través del pequeño agujero que tapaba con el pulgar y le contemplaría parpadeando entusiasmado.

Los dulces recuerdos de Mirkwood se evaporaban, mientras la noche de invierno llegaba con rapidez. Esta noche sería diferente, y yo me agitaba cada vez mas mientras las horas pasaban. La revelación de esta mañana me había sobrecogido el corazón. Mi ingenuidad y falta de experiencia acerca de la conducta de los hombres, me habían costado muy caras.

Diferentes escenarios de escape se formaban en mi mente. Si no sucedían, al menos podría tratar de escapar de él esta noche. Mis planes no estaban garantizados para tener éxito pero al menos no me sentía tan indefenso.

Muy pronto, escuché un grupo de gente marchando hasta mi prisión.

Cuando Aragorn entró, traía un remolque de sirvientes, llevando un cubo de agua humeante mientras los dos del final sostenían bandejas – una cargada con comida mientras la otra, dos vasos de vino cristalinos y una botella de vino blanco.

Los sirvientes trabajaban silenciosa y rápidamente, nunca ninguno se atrevió a mirarme. Solamente uno llego cerca de mí. Extendió un grueso edredón debajo del cobertor y una pila de nueva ropa limpia en la silla cercana.

Después, uno de ellos encendió la chimenea. Siendo un elfo, soy imparcial al calor o al frío del ambiente. Sin embargo, agradecía la calidez que emanaba. Esta habitación siempre estaba fría por alguna razón.

El Rey se detuvo en la ventana observando las actividades. Podía sentir que algunas veces dirigía su mirada sobre mí pero yo me rehusé a encontrarme con ella.

Una vez que terminaron, los sirvientes fueron rápidamente despedidos.  

El silencio era bienvenido esta vez. Me gustó escuchar el crujir y tronar del fuego. Siempre me trajo buenos recuerdos. 

Ninguno de nosotros movió un músculo. Podría decir que él estaba todavía mirándome mientras yo continuaba contemplando el fuego.

Después de algún tiempo, le escuché caminar hasta mí. Endurecí mis nervios para no mostrar algún temor. 

Parado frente a mi, bloqueó la vista de la chimenea. Levante mi mirada y le encontré observándome, como si tuviera algo en mi rostro.

Cuando él hizo el primer movimiento, salté. Una sonrisa divertida se formó en sus labios lo que me hizo rápidamente sonrojar de vergüenza. Él alcanzó su bolsillo y sacó una cadena dorada con una llave colgando de ella. Alejó los cobertores hacia un lado, se inclinó y colocó la llave en la cerradura.

Tan pronto como libero mi pierna, la jale con prisa y comencé a inspeccionar la llaga donde me apretaba y rozaba el acero. Pude ver feas heridas alrededor de ella después de mi episodio de esta mañana.

Apenas cuando él trataba de alcanzarme para tomarme, me arrastré hacia atrás pero no fui bastante rápido – ¡malditos sean sus reflejos élficos! Una de sus manos atrapo mi pierna y me empezó a jalar de vuelta hasta él. Trate de patear su mano con mi otra pierna pero el consiguió atraparle también.

De la manera mas indigna, me estiró.  Mientras mi cuerpo se resbalaba hasta él, mi camisa iba en dirección opuesta, causando que expusiera mi completa desnudez, para al final amontonarse en mi pecho. Si yo no le hubiera bajado con mis manos, se hubiera deslizado sobre mi cabeza.

Antes de que pudiese protestar, él me recogió en sus brazos. Traté con mi mejor esfuerzo de ponerme en pie. Era un ultraje para un Príncipe ser tratado de tal manera. En tal caso, ya había recibido bastante abuso de su parte desde mi cautiverio aquí. ¿Quién sabe cuanto mas tendría en el futuro cercano?

Cuando llegamos a la bañera, me dejó gentilmente sobre la alfombra de felpa azul. Luego el hizo un movimiento para retirarme la única pieza de ropa que yo tenía. Golpee sus manos y trate de correr hasta la puerta. Sin embargo, sólo conseguí avanzar dos pasos antes de que el me tomara por la cintura y me arrastrará hacia atrás.

"¡Aléjate de mi!", grité, y traté de golpear su entrepierna con mi mano. Aragorn ya había anticipado mi intención. Con sus brazos rodeando mi cintura, me levanto del piso mientras yo pateaba inútilmente el espacio vacío.

"¡Si dejas de pelear, podría ser mas amable contigo!" dijo con voz forzada. "Solamente quiero dejarte tomar un baño. Seguramente tendrás una fuerte urgencia de el ahora" continuó. Sabiéndome derrotado, dejé de luchar y luego me bajo lentamente.

"Sí," mascullé, y mis hombros cedieron, repentinamente sintiéndome cansado.

"Adelante, antes de que el agua se enfríe," su voz era mas cariñosa esta vez.

"¿Podrías voltearte por favor?" No quería quitarme mis ropas mientras él miraba.

Levanto una ceja. "No lo creo. No voy a perderte de vista."

Le miré y luego a la bañera donde el humo estaba elevándose en pequeños nubes. El agua invitaba tanto, que no podía resistirlo.  Además, necesitaba desesperadamente librarme de su olor y sus manchas de mi cuerpo.

Volviéndome para darle la espalda a él, deslicé la camisa indeciso sobre mi cabeza y la deje caer al piso. Luego me caminé rápidamente dentro de la tina.

Se sintió tan bien cuando mi cuerpo entero se sumergió en el agua caliente. Todos los nudos en mis músculos inmediatamente comenzaron a deshacerse y sentí la calma sobre mí. Cerré los ojos y dejé que mis sentidos fluyeran libremente, olvidando temporalmente mí alrededor. La esencia del aceite que el sirviente había  agregado al agua, lentamente se elevaba hasta mi nariz, relajándome aún más. Casi podía escucharme ronronear de contento.

Un par de manos sobre mis hombros me trajeron de vuelta a la realidad. Abrí mis ojos y vi su cuerpo desnudo elevarse sobre mí. La más repugnante vista era su miembro flácido colgando peligrosamente cerca de mi rostro. Yo sabía que su propósito era sólo humillarme.

Sin invitación, se unió a mí en la tina. Me moví tan lejos de él como era posible, estando alerta y siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos.

"Necesito un baño también," sonrió tímidamente. "No soy como los otro hombres. Yo crecí entre elfos, ¿recuerdas?"

¿Cómo podría olvidarlo?

"¿Cómo puedes ser tan violentamente cruel conmigo especialmente cuando yo también soy un elfo y puedo recordarte, éramos hermanos?" Había hecho referencia a nuestra relación en el pasado por que mi fe había sido traicionada. No debí nunca confiar en él desde el primer día que lo conocí. Debería haber hecho caso de mis instintos. Cuantos había tenido y les ignoré y ahora me había metido a mi mismo en este problema. "¿Sientes algún placer en hacer a otros sufrir?"

"No, Legolas," sus manos salpicaban algo de agua en su pecho velludo. "Siento haber sido tan cruel contigo pero tus acciones y resistencia me enfurecían"

"Pienso que tengo el derecho en defenderme." Mis ojos se entrecerraron con desaprobación. Por primera vez, el evitaba de mi vista, como si estuviera turbado y evitara algo. No me importaba, por que yo le odiaba y lo que había hecho era imperdonable. "Yo confié en ti, como Elladan y Elrohir lo hacían. Aún Lord Elrond tenía su completa confianza en ti. ¿Qué he hecho para ganar tal trato tuyo?"

Aragorn no me respondió con rapidez. En cambio, alcanzó la pequeña mesa donde las bandejas yacían y vertió algo de vino en los dos vasos.

"Toma," dijo pasándome un vaso. Le tomé y olí el contenido. "No puse ninguna droga en el," rió entre dientes.

"Simplemente quiero oler el vino," repliqué, mirándole con un poco de sospecha.

El levanto su vaso, golpeando el mío antes de tomar un sorbo.

El vino no era una de mis bebidas favoritas pero este sabía muy bien. Era frutal, ligero y refrescante.

"No has respondido mi pregunta todavía," le recordé.

"Vi a Haldir entrar a tu habitación en Rivendel. Por lo tanto, era natural asumir que cada vez que tu peleabas conmigo, estabas tratando de salvarte de él." Su mirada encendida apuntaba a mi cara, estudiando mi reacción.

La sorpresa me atrapó. No pensé que nadie hubiera atestiguado cuando Haldir entró a mi habitación esa noche. Yo le advertí que estuviera seguro de que nadie le hubiera visto llegar. Mi padre no estaría contento al escuchar tales noticias en Mirkwood, no importa cuan inocente sea la situación. No obstante, Haldir no había fallado en esta materia, por que estaba seguro de que él había sido cauteloso. Solamente que él no podía evitar, que alguien estuviera espiándonos a propósito.

"¿Eran amantes ustedes dos?" dijo rompiendo el hilo de mis ideas.

Esta vez era mi turno de estudiar su semblante. Encontré extraño que él se refiriera a mi relación con Haldir como algo pasado. Él podía reclamarme como su consorte pero sin mi corazón, no tenía nada.

"La primera vez que yo conocí a Haldir, él ya era un guardián para Lord Celeborn y Lady Galadriel. Ocurrió que en mi primera visita yo le conocí mientras él estaba a cargo de llevar un importante mensaje entre Imladris y Lorien. La segunda vez que le encontré fue cuando apareció en Mirkwood para una breve visita. Fuimos muy cercanos… conectados uno al otro." Deliberadamente respondí en una manera muy vaga, esperando ver su reacción.

"¿Te refieres a un lazo de amor?" Aragorn interrumpió impaciente.

Así que, él estaba celoso de Haldir. Todo parecía encajar ahora – la pelea de espadas, sus venenosas miradas y su apenas oculta aversión al elfo de Lorien. Había pensado que Aragorn no le agradaba el elfo por su arrogancia. ¿Era Aragorn tan bueno al ocultarse a si mismo que nadie, ni siquiera su padre adoptivo había detectado su traición en la familia?

"No. Como uno de familia, Haldir me quería tan profundamente y me protegía mucho. Él era casi como mi propio hermano… quién nunca me haría daño."

Pude ver los tensos músculos relajarse después de mi confesión pero aun se enfurecía al mismo tiempo que no parecía tomar nota de mi última oración. Parecía que descuidadamente indiferente a ella.

"Yo le dije a él que viniera a mi habitación por que había muchas cosas que quería ponerme al día con él, puesto que no le había visto desde casi dos siglos desde su ultima visita a Mirkwood."

"Ya veo," dijo revolviendo esta nueva información en su mente.

Me preguntaba si no hubiera sabido Aragorn de este mal entendido, ¿Podría tratar de herir a Haldir?

"¿Le hiciste algo a Haldir la noche que me raptaste?" Rezaba en mi corazón que nada le hubiera dañado.

"No," respondió simplemente. "Déjame lavar tu cabello," dijo cambiando el tema.

"No," le rechacé. "Lo haré por mi mismo." Coloqué el vaso de vino en el piso a un lado de la tina.

El hombre se encogió de hombros y me paso una botella de vidrio. La tome y abrí la tapa. Cuando la acerque a mi nariz pude oler el dulce aroma de las flores. Vertiendo un poco en mi cabello, le lave rápidamente, un poco torpe pues mis manos aun seguían vendadas. Después sumergí mi cabeza entera bajo el agua. Cuando salí, sentí el agua correr a lo largo de mi sedoso cabello rubio. Enjuagué mi rostro mientras algo de esa agua caía sobre mi frente también. Se sintió tan bien ahora que finalmente pude asearme por completo. Aragorn tomó la oportunidad de hacer lo mismo.

Como el agua se había puesto fría, él se levantó, se seco a si mismo y enredó la toalla alrededor de su cintura. Me pasó una toalla para mi también.

Tomándola, la use para cubrirme mientras me levantaba.

Apenas y puse un pie fuera de la bañera, el rey se inclinó hacia mí para tratar de agarrarme pero esta vez yo fui demasiado rápido para él. Corrí hacia la cama y me deslice debajo del edredón.

Mis acciones parecían divertirle, porque ligeramente escuché su risa mientras se dirigía hasta la cama. Quité la toalla que me envolvía y la envolví en mi cabeza para secar mi cabello.

La cama se inclino un poco mientras él se trepaba en ella, y se sentaba a un lado mío.

Repentinamente, él tomó una de mis muñecas, arrebatándome la toalla y la tiro al piso. Trate de jalar mi muñeca de regreso, sintiendo el miedo recorrer mi espalda.

Sin decir una palabra, empezó a jalar los vendajes e inspeccionar mis heridas. Hizo lo mismo con la otra. Satisfecho, dejo mis manos sin volverlas a vendar.

"Estás sanando rápidamente," afirmó.

"Soy un elfo," le respondí.

"Un hermoso elfo," me corrigió. "Vamos a comer y luego vamos a dormir."

¿Escuché mal? Le mire cautelosamente. Él debe de haberlo sentido.

"¿A menos de que desees hacer algo mas?" Mi miro sugestivamente.

"No, necesito descansar," le respondí rápidamente.

Comimos con tranquilidad, cada uno en sus pensamientos.

Mientras nos preparamos a dormir, pensé que él iba a darme una camisa limpia para ponerme encima.

"No estoy acostumbrado a dormir desnudo. ¿Podría usar algo?" le pregunté a Aragorn cuando vi que el estaba colocando el edredón sobre nosotros.

"No. Dormirás desnudo cuando yo este contigo." Diciendo eso, él me jalo hacia abajo y presiono su cuerpo desnudo contra mi espalda desnuda, lo cual me hacia sentir muy incómodo.

Yo estaba a punto de protestar. "Dije no, Legolas," contestó tajantemente.

Con un enojo apenas moderado, yo yací tranquilamente. Una mano agarro mi cintura y me rodeo posesivamente mientras me apretaba más cerca de él. Sin embargo, estaba demasiado cansado, y pronto me quede dormido.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Reviews! Reviews! Que me animarían mucho a seguir traduciendo… snif… Así que si la historia no es interesante ya no sigo traduciendo… L


	8. Castigado por el Rey de Gondor

Título: Propiedad del Rey

Autor: Red Autumn (red_autumn21@yahoo.com)

Traductor: Darkkie

Pareja(s): Legolas/Aragorn, Arwen/Aragorn (implícito)

Clasificación: PG-13 a NC17 – Slash, violación, Angustia, Pensamientos oscuros, violencia, MPREG.

Resumen: Una historia de un joven príncipe (Desde el punto de vista de Legolas)

**Advertencia**: Muy, muy oscuro. Muchas descripciones gráficas físicas y mentales. **POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR CONSIDEREN LAS ADVERTENCIAS**.

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Tolkien y sólo a él. Yo sólo los tome prestados para darle vida a mi universo fantástico.

NOTA: Este fic es AU (Universo Alterno) Galadriel no tiene poder/ No existe anillo / No hay Sauron o Mordor

8. Castigado por el Rey de Gondor

Las ráfagas fuertes de viento hacían vibrar los vidrios de las ventanas continuamente. De vez en cuando, se escuchaban fuertes golpes cuando las gotas se estrellaban contra el vidrio. Los ruidos eran tan fuertes que me despertaron. Lentamente mi mente regreso, volviéndome a conciencia total. 

Extrañamente, mi cuerpo temblaba de frío. Probablemente me encontraba débil por de los efectos del dolor. Por supuesto, tiré del edredón hasta mi cuello y me cubrí por entero.

Sin intención, un pensamiento reprobador emergió tan pronto se aclaro todo para mi. Primero, estaba solo en la cama y segundo, podía mover mis piernas libremente. Aragorn debió haber olvidado encadenar mi tobillo.

Mi corazón latió rápidamente al pensarlo y sin perder ni un momento, me senté e inmediatamente inspeccioné la habitación para estar seguro de que realmente estaba solo. También empujé los cobertores para inspeccionar mi tobillo.

¡Estaba realmente libre!

Por primera vez, mi corazón saltó locamente de alegría y emoción. El hecho de que finalmente tuviera una oportunidad de escapar era increíble.

Mis ojos buscaron alrededor por algo que pudiera usar. Después vi una camiseta colgada en el respaldo de la silla. Salté fuera de la cama con cautela, la tomé y me la puse encima rápidamente. El material delgado se sentía suave y frío en mi piel. Era la mayoría blanco excepto por algunos adornos azul-plata y bordados dorados en intrincados diseños élficos en las solapas de la camisa.

Como de costumbre, su longitud apenas cubría mi dignidad. No sería suficiente para mi larga jornada de regreso a Mirkwood. Debía de robar algunas ropas cuando tuviera oportunidad, por ahora tendría que ser suficiente.

Mi siguiente problema sería deshacerme del guardia colocado en el exterior. Busqué algo que pudiera usar como arma pero no encontré nada útil. Seriamente sin opciones, tendría que confiar en mi ingenio para salir de esto.

Me deslicé hasta esconderme contra la pared, detrás de la puerta, para que cuando él le abriera estuviera seguro fuera de su vista.

"¡Aaaah! ¡Ayúdenme!" grité fuertemente. El guardia debía de venir a verificar y esta era la única oportunidad que yo tendría. De otra forma, quién sabe cuando sería la próxima vez que tuviera la oportunidad de tratar de escapar.

La puerta se abrió vacilante y apareció una cabeza de cabello castaño mirando cautelosamente detrás de ella. El guardia fue inteligente al ser cauteloso pero no se daba cuenta de que su prisionero estaba libre de ataduras. La sorpresa sería mi única arma por el momento.

Antes de que el notará que no estaba en la cama, tomé su cabeza y le jale hacia dentro. Un fuerte golpe en el abdomen con mi rodilla y un puñetazo rápido a su nariz le enviaron contrayéndose, antes de caer al piso.

El hombre maldecía mientras apretaba su sangrante y quebrada nariz.

Abrí la puerta a todo lo ancho y salí fuera de la habitación. Por primera vez, veía fuera de mi prisión. De nuevo no tenía mucha elección. 

Aparentemente mi prisión estaba situada directamente al final de un largo y ancho pasillo. Había varias puertas a lo largo de la pared de la izquierda, y la pared de piedra de la derecha estaba adornada solamente con pinturas élficas. Por desgracia, no tenía tiempo para admirarlas, a pesar de lo mucho que me agradaban.

La falta de presencia de los sirvientes y varias habitaciones me indicaban que estaba viviendo un ala muy privada del palacio. Lo que probablemente también significaba, que estuviera en algún lugar en lo más profundo del castillo. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de mirar fuera de las ventanas de mi habitación, por lo que no podía decir donde me encontraba.

De mi rápido reconocimiento, no había entradas o ventanas que  permitieran la entrada de la luz natural de Anar. La única luz  provenía de las dos hileras de antorchas bellamente talladas y labradas en metal forjado. No sabía que material había sido usado pero no deseaba perder el tiempo averiguándolo.

Un par de manos blancas y delicadas con sus palmas hacia arriba, sostenían los tazones de cristal donde las flamas amarillas bailaban en la superficie del líquido cristalino. Lo más misterioso era que las manos que salían fuera la fuera de las paredes parecían naturales, como si fueran una extensión de la pared o alguien estuviera enterrado dentro de la pared, dejando las manos fuera.

Presionado por el tiempo, comencé a correr hasta el final del pasillo, esperando que nadie pudiera aparecer al final o antes de que llegará hasta allí. Cuando alcancé el fin, me encontré con que tenía dos alternativas. Había dos corredores en lados opuestos que me podían llevar ala libertad a pesar de que ninguno parecía prometedor. Mientras yo consideraba por cual lado tomar, un grito detrás de mi me apuro mas.

Rezando a Elbereth por su guía, escogí el derecho. Tome toda la rapidez y gracia que los elfos tenemos. Mi corazón se agitaba con cada paso que daba, enviando más adrenalina a través de cada fibra de mi cuerpo.

Desafortunadamente, antes de que yo estuviera muy lejos, un grupo de cinco guardias estaban saliendo recién de una de las habitaciones. Estaban charlando y riendo jovialmente hasta que me vieron. Todos se detuvieron en su camino.

De la expresión de sorpresa, lentamente pasaron a la de lujuria. Podía ver sus ojos sobresalir, casi saltando de sus cuencas. Adiviné lo que había en sus mentes ya que Aragorn me había mostrado varias veces. Con mi cabello largo y rubio enmarcando mi rostro, probablemente yo parecía como una doncella a ellos. Al mismo tiempo, mi escasa ropa lo empeoraba, mi pálida piel revelaba demasiado pero no el detalle más importante.

Repentinamente un grito detrás de mi les hizo ver encima de mi, casi de mala gana.

"¡Atrápenlo!" gritó la voz detrás mío. Los guardias parecieron confundidos con su orden.

Aproveché la oportunidad de la distracción, y regresé por la dirección que había venido, por que era mucho más fácil lidiar con un guardia que con cinco.

Se dieron cuenta demasiado tarde. Les escuché que me gritaban que me detuviera y también las pisadas retumbando tras de mi como si se tratara de una manada de ganado.

El guardia con el rostro ensangrentado abrió sus brazos para atraparme pero yo estaba ya listo para desquitarle. Tan pronto como estuve lo suficientemente cerca, le lancé un golpe a la cara pero él estaba preparado para atrapar mi puño a la vez. Sin perder un momento, use el peso de mi cuerpo para torcerle mientras estuviera agarrándome, luego le gire y me puse detrás de él.

Antes de que saliera de su asombro, elevé mi pierna derecha y le golpee fuertemente detrás de su rodilla hasta hacerle caer en la losa de piedra lisa. Escuché un crujir seco de los huesos donde golpeé, seguido inmediatamente por un grito de dolor. El hombre se encogía de la pena, apretando su herida pierna en agonía.

Sin perder más tiempo, corrí directo al otro corredor que no había elegido al principio. Esta parte del pasillo estaba escasamente adornada con pinturas y tapices. Sin embargo, mientras más lejos avanzaba, el palacio se volvía más rico en los adornos. Ignorando a donde iba, esperaba que no fuera directo a lo más profundo del palacio. Era difícil estar seguro dentro de este laberinto.

Dando vuelta a la tercera esquina, no me había dado cuenta en mi vuelo que alguien venía del otro lado, hasta que me estrellé en toda la extensión de su duro pecho.

"¡Uuf!" le escuché decir malhumorado. El impacto fue muy violento por que iba corriendo muy rápido. Reboté hacia atrás y podría haber sido derribado si él no me hubiera tomado de los antebrazos. Aun y cuando ya estaba por mi mismo en pie, sus manos no me dejaban.

Estaba consciente de que me había topado con dos hombres.

Cuando miré hacia arriba, para mi completo horror, la última persona que yo esperaba toparme era Aragorn mismo. Estaba tan sorprendido como yo pero rápidamente se encendió su furia. No tuve oportunidad de ver quien era la otra persona por que mi atención estaba centrada en mi enemigo.

Dentro de pocos momentos, los cinco guardias me alcanzaron y se sorprendieron también al confrontar al Rey.

"Señor. Lord Boromir," les escuché saludarles abruptamente.

Llenó de pánico y de miedo, traté de liberarme de su aprisionamiento de acero y comencé a patearle, pero Aragorn me empujó hacia atrás hasta que me estampé contra la pared. Mi cabeza golpeó la pared de piedra con tal sonido, que hizo a los otros saltar.

Las estrellas aparecieron frente a mis ojos mientras que la oscuridad empezaba a cerrarlos. Me doblaba mientras un lastimero quejido salió de mi garganta. Mis piernas debajo de mi estuvieron cercanas a fallarme. Podría haber sucumbido a la inconsciencia, si sus dedos no se estuvieran clavando en mi piel, evitando que me deslizara.

Antes de que pudiera recobrarme, Aragorn me giró y dobló mi brazo izquierdo dolorosamente detrás de mí. Grité muy fuerte. Me inmovilizó con firmeza, asegurándose que no pudiera defenderme, aunque lo intenté, sólo conseguí un raspón de la áspera pared en mi rostro a cambio.

"¿Cómo logró escapar?" preguntó a sus guardias severamente.

Nadie respondió pero pude oírles moviéndose incómodos.

Momentos después envolvió un brazo alrededor de mi cintura y me jaló  hacia su cuerpo. Después, me levantó aun con la mano doblada detrás de mi. Incapaz de moverme, yo pendía indefenso a su costado como una muñeca de trapo.

"Ustedes dos… síganme," le escuché ordenar. "Te veré mas tarde Boromir." No escuché lo que el otro hombre respondió porque el Rey le había dado la espalda y empezó a caminar.

¿Cuanta humillación podía un Príncipe elfo sufrir, al ser cargado como un niño sin mencionar que mi parte posterior estuviera desnuda y libre de que todos le vieran?

En lugar de averiguar si estaba sonrojándome de vergüenza o de que simplemente la sangre subiera a mi cabeza, estaba temeroso del castigo que seguramente me otorgaría mas tarde.

Los cuatro marchábamos (yo pendiendo todo el camino) solemnemente de regreso a mi prisión. Varias veces gruñí puesto que su brazo apretaba mi estómago ya que rebotaba mucho. Como un enemigo derrotado, no luché ni grité.

A mitad del camino nos encontramos con el guardia a quién yo me había enfrentado antes. El estaba cojeando dolorosamente en la dirección en que me había topado con Aragorn. Sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa al encontrarnos, especialmente a su Rey.

"Señor, yo… yo…" balbuceó, consciente de que había faltado a su deber.

"Ve con los curadores," ordenó el Rey.

"Si, su majestad," respondió, mostrando alivio en su rostro. Se inclinó cautelosamente y después se alejó cojeando.

Esperaba que el hombre me dirigiera una mirada rencorosa por meterlo en problemas, pero lo único que vi fue una mirada de lástima en sus ojos, sabía que estaría en muchos problemas por tratar de escapar. Me sentí culpable por herirle, puesto que sólo estaba cumpliendo con su deber.

No tomo mucho tiempo para llegar hasta mi habitación. Deseaba que fuera una eternidad el llegar allí. Mi corazón empezó a latir frenéticamente mientras la oscuridad empezaba a expandirse alrededor mío. Estaba aterrado de entrar a la habitación.

Una vez dentro, el me dejó cerca de la cama. Traté de aprovechar la oportunidad de treparme, sin embargo fui un poco lento debido a mi brazo dormido por estar tanto tiempo doblado detrás de mi. Él me tomó de la cintura arrastrándome de regreso y colocando la mitad de mi cuerpo en la cama, dejando la otra mitad a un lado, exponiendo completamente mi trasero desnudo.

Yo luchaba frenéticamente. El iba a ejecutar mi castigo.

"Manténgalo abajo con firmeza," le escuché ordenar. Los guardias hicieron lo que había dicho.

'Por favor, por favor no me violes en frente de ellos,' mi corazón suplicó. Ya había sufrido suficiente humillación por un día lo que podría durar toda mi vida.

Repentinamente, escuché un crack y un ardiente dolor invadió mi parte posterior. El estaba azotándome con algo liso, probablemente un cinturón.

Apreté mis dientes fuertemente, no queriendo hacer algún ruido pero no pude evitar que mis lágrimas se detuvieran y fluyeran. Por suerte mi cabello sin tranzar caí en cascada alrededor de mi rostro, permitiéndome esconderme detrás de él.

El ardor invadió todos mis sentidos y no supe cuantos azotes me dio puesto que había perdido la cuenta al llegar a la mitad. Yo estaba cansado de tener todos los músculos tensos y por todo el dolor. No sabía cuanto mas podría soportarlo.

Finalmente se detuvo y le escuché jadear entre mis sollozos. Sin una palabra, los dos guardias me liberaron y salieron de la habitación. Yo imaginaba que ellos pensarían que yo era un prostituto para su Rey.

No intenté levantarme por que no me podía mover. Estaba demasiado entumecido y me dolía en la parte trasera pues todavía punzaba terriblemente. Sentí que Aragorn besó mis nalgas donde me hirió más, amorosa y tiernamente, y después se envolvió en mi.

"Tu eres mi consorte, Legolas y por lo tanto, es requerido que estés aquí. Hoy, has sido muy malo y tu desobediencia debe de ser castigada," murmuró  en mi oreja. "Te amo mucho. ¿Sabes eso?"

"Yo no pedí eso," sollocé amargamente. "Yo no quería tu amor y yo no quise ser tu consorte. ¡Yo quiero a mi familia y mi vida de regreso!" 

"¿Por qué me odias?" preguntó mas alto esta vez.

Abruptamente, él se levantó y me volvió para enfrentarlo. Me contraje por que mi trasero sufría con los inesperados movimientos.

"¡He estado tratando de ser amable contigo y tu me has tratado nada mas que con desprecio!" rugió.

"¡Me tomaste contra mi voluntad!" le grité chillante. Le miré con odio encendido.

Su rostro se volvió de un rojo oscuro y sus ojos parecían como si fueran a saltar. Repentinamente, una mano voló golpeándome tan duro que me aturdió por unos momentos.

"Sea. Te tomaré como yo lo desee" el silbó peligrosamente.

Con eso, bajó sus medias y empezó a acariciarse el mismo. No tomo mucho para que su ansiosa virilidad volviera a la vida.

El terror se despertó en mí y traté de alejarme de él. Desafortunadamente, el había anticipado mis intenciones. Me agarró de los antebrazos y me empujó en medio de la cama. Aun y cuando mi trasero se sentía como si la piel hubiera sido arrancada, yo me resistí. Eso no era nada comparado con lo que él estaba por hacerme.

En un vano intento, le rasguñe y raspe, pero me agarró del cuello apretándome. Sofocándome, traté de alejar su mano de mi.

Estrellas multicolores estallaron en mi vista y un fuerte sonido timbraba opacando mi audición. Traté de patearle pero era incapaz de levantar mis piernas. Luego mis pulmones me ardían por que no podía respirar.

Todo estaba perdido cuando percibí algo húmedo en contra de mi abertura para que después me penetrara inmediatamente. Un sollozo desgarrador se estrangulo en mi garganta y casi me desmayó.

Sin dejarme ajustar a su intrusión, empezó a empalarme brutalmente. Sentí que liberó mi cuello de su mano y empezó a lamerlo. Sólo eso acercó el precioso aire en mis pulmones, estampó su boca en mis labios y les mordió, sacando la sangre de ellos. Grite en su boca mientras mis manos apretaban su túnica tan fuertemente que casi le desgarraba.

La tortura era insoportable y él todavía no se detenía. Él estaba tan absorto en herirme aun más. Cuando podía trataba de respirar, de recobrar la suficiente fuerza para resistirme. Cada vez que era capaz de reunir algo de energía en mi, casi le gastaba en un grito.

Por suerte (o no), el hombre se vino rápidamente y salió de mi sin cuidado. Yo yacía inmóvil, empapado de sudor y temblando delirantemente.

Algo tibio goteó entre la hendidura de mis nalgas, en demasiada cantidad para ser sólo semen. 

El rostro de Aragorn estaba enrojecido y húmedo. Su cabello se había pegado alrededor de su rostro, haciéndole lucir como un peligroso depredador.

Pensando que era el final mientras le miraba sostenerse en sus rodillas, estaba muy consternado cuando en lugar de eso, empezó a quitarse todas sus ropas. Después hizo lo mismo conmigo.

"No he terminado contigo todavía," dijo mirándome, probablemente había notado la mirada en mi rostro. "Aprenderás bien tu lección el día de hoy, por desagradar a tu amo."

Mi corazón se hundió en un abismo sin fondo. ¿Cómo podría sobrevivir después de esto, mientras que él no tuviera la intención de matarme o sacarme de mi miseria?

Aragorn me jaló hacia arriba y me empujó a la cabecera. "En tus rodillas, y extiéndelas a los lados", ordenó.

Hice lo que él dijo, todo de muy mala gana. Era difícil para mi moverme con rapidez, puesto que mi cuerpo no me lo permitía y mi cabeza estaba girando mareándome. Mas fluido se filtraba de mi irritado orificio y escurría por el interior de mis muslos. No me atreví a mirar porque no deseaba ver mi propia sangre.

Siempre lo mismo, él no perdía el tiempo. Le escuché abrir el cajón de la mesa al lado y luego, cuando encerró sus brazos alrededor mío, vi que sostenía un largo de lazo de seda. Me tomó de ambas muñecas y las ató juntas asegurándolas en las rejillas del mármol tallado.

Libre de hacer lo que le plazca, empezó a correr su mano por mi espalda hacia abajo. "Tienes una sensual espalda. Hace que mis dedos hormigueen con sólo tocarle," susurró detrás de mi.

Cuando la mano alcanzó mi trasero, él les amazo haciéndome chillar. Luche débilmente pero no me había recobrado completamente de mi último ataque. Todo debajo de mi cintura parecía pulsar con mucha alarma.

"¿Sabes cuanto mi cuerpo te anhela cada vez que pienso en ti, hhmmm…? ¿Sabes que me encantaría tener mi miembro duro dentro de ti todo el tiempo, sintiendo el calor que irradias en tu interior?"  Murmuró con su pesada respiración.

Las palabras molestaban en mis orejas. Intenté presionar mis brazos sobre ellas para evitar que fueran agredidas con tan enfermos pensamientos.

"Yo sé que tu cuerpo disfruta cuando te trato fuerte, no es así, Legolas?" continuó, sin intimidarse por mis acciones. "¿Te gusta duro y rudo, no es cierto? Te gusta ser sumiso, y rendirte a cada uno de mis caprichos."

"¡Tampa ta! [¡Alto!] Siento haber tratado de escapar. Nunca lo haré de nuevo," grité. "Sólo, por favor, detente. Saes. [Por favor]."

"Demasiado tarde, Legolas. He sido muy amable contigo y ahora sufrirás por tu propia decisión."

"No, no…," lloriquee.

"No… ¿Qué, Legolas?" me atormentó.

"Tua amin, ada [Ayúdame, papá]," supliqué lastimosamente.

"Tu papá nunca vendrá a rescatarte. De hecho, todos piensan que tu estás muerto."

Mi quijada cayó de la impresión. ¿Cómo podían creer que yo había muerto?

El cuerpo detrás de mi se movió mas cerca y me tensé exageradamente cuando su miembro forzó su camino. Por segunda ocasión, él desgarró mi sangrante orificio.

Grité de angustia, mi voz rebotó contra la pared y el eco regresó a mi. En ese momento de ira e invalidez, estire mi cuello hacia atrás, gritando a Valar por piedad.

Sin la esperanza de que mis muñecas fueran liberadas, cambié mi energía para aguantar el dolor. El hombre se tomó su tiempo al apuñalarme deliberadamente, asegurándose de que yo sintiera su longitud llenándome, y el carnal deseo latiendo dentro de mi. No había amor o cariño, sólo deseo y necesidades egoístas.

Después algo dentro de mi me golpeó. Era como si la cadena de un ancla se quebrara y me arrastrará a voluntad. Ya no luché más. Estaba demasiado débil y aterrado. No más príncipe elfo. Ya no era fuerte, sino tan frágil como me veía. Ya no tenía orgullo o dignidad. Y la parte más triste de todo esto, era que ya no tenía familia. Yo. Legolas Greenleaf. Tenía. Nada. Abandonado. Aragorn, el hijo de Arathorn, el Rey de Gondor, había tenido éxito al quebrarme.

Su sonoro gemido me había despertado de mis pensamientos al compadecerme a mi mismo. Me dio un último empuje y quedo inmóvil, ocupandose dentro de mí. Cuando su semilla me llenó, me sentí sucio. Después de jalar su agotado miembro, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí cariñosamente. Yo quede completamente drenado. De nuevo, sentí mas fluido saliendo de mí.

'¿Podría yo sangrar hasta morir?' Era mi único deseo.

"Eres propiedad del Rey de Gondor. Desempeñaras tus deberes como corresponden. ¿Entiendes?" declaró. Yo estaba demasiado cansado para responder.

"¿Lo entiendes?" repitió un poco mas fuerte.

"Si," respondí, apenas en un susurró. Mi cabeza estaba abatida por la tristeza y mi cuerpo flaqueaba de debilidad.

"Bien," dijo liberando mis muñecas. Reuní mis piernas una junto a la otra y me senté de lado como una doncella que no quiere ser herida nuevamente. Con mis manos en mi regazo, descanse me cansada cabeza en contra de la cabecera de mármol helado.

Le escuché levantar el grillete que estaba pendiendo a un lado de la cama. Luego me jaló de la cintura y agarró mi pierna izquierda. Le observé débilmente mientras colocaba el dispositivo de acero alrededor de mi tobillo.

Cuando le cerró con un sonoro ruido, salté. El sonido hizo un eco fuertemente horrible y claro, torturando cada parte de mí ser como si anunciara el comienzo de mi vida llena de incertidumbre y mas tortura.

No me atreví a mirarlo, escuché el roce al ponerse sus ropas y se retiró sin decir palabra. 

La fatiga y el dolor encerraron mi todavía palpitante cuerpo. Jalé mis temblorosas piernas hacia mí y enterré mi cabeza entre mis miembros.

Lloré silenciosamente y lamenté la muerte de mi alma.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Reviews! ¡Gracias!  Siento la tardanza, pero este capítulo llevaba 9 hojas. ^_^


	9. Lecciones por aprender

Título: Propiedad del Rey

Autor: Red Autumn (red_autumn21@yahoo.com)

Traductor: Darkkie

Pareja(s): Legolas/Aragorn, Arwen/Aragorn (implícito)

Clasificación: PG-13 a NC17 – Slash, violación, Angustia, Pensamientos oscuros, violencia, MPREG.

Resumen: El príncipe Legolas fue secuestrado. Pero ¿quién fue o por que?

**Advertencia**: Muy, muy oscuro. Muchas descripciones gráficas físicas y mentales. **POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR CONSIDEREN LAS ADVERTENCIAS**.

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Tolkien y sólo a él. Sólo los tomé prestados para darle vida a mi universo fantástico.

NOTA: Este fic es AU (Universo Alterno) Galadriel no tiene poder/ No existe anillo / No hay Sauron o Mordor. 

N/A* * ste capítulo surgió en el último minuto, por que la inspiración me llegó cuando estaba leyendo una historia. Sabía que tenía que escribirlo por que estoy segura de que les agradaría. No es muy "oscuro", pero es lo suficiente para ayudar a solidificar las razones por las que Legolas se rinde tan rápido. Además, quiero dedicar éste a todos los lectores que me han brindado sus buenos comentarios. Disfruten éste, todos ustedes.

9. Lecciones por aprender.

No me había dado cuenta de que me había quedado dormido hasta que un tirón a la almohada bajo mi cabeza comenzó a despertarme. Inmediatamente, me senté, respondiendo a un reflejo, sólo para darme cuenta de que era un terrible error.

Un agudo dolor llegó de mi trasero, viajando hasta mi cabeza cada vez que parpadeaba y causándome una enorme jaqueca. El vértigo que sentí me cegó por un momento. Estaba tan mareado, que sentí como caía de nuevo en la cama como un saco vacío y no me atrevía a mover ni un músculo a menos que quisiera volver el contenido de mi estómago en la cama.

El sudor apareció y sentía que comenzaba a temblar de nuevo como resultado de mi palpitante corazón. Traté de levantar una temblorosa mano para limpiar mi rostro y aclarar mi mente nublada pero alguien había agarrado mis muñecas con fuerzas tirando de mí para obligarme a sentar.

Estuve apenas consciente de que dejé escapar un gemido mientras mas dolor atravesaba mis brazos por rudo manejo. Las vueltas en mi cabeza empeoraban y casi me desplomé de nuevo. Estaba letárgico.

"No te atrevas," una dura voz penetró mi aturdida mente. Esa voz fue suficiente para despertarme y llenarme de miedo. Con mis manos, traté de sostenerme en firme. "Tu castigo aún no termina"

'¿Más castigos?' pensé miserablemente

Cuando fui capaz de enfocar mis ojos en la figura que tenía en frente de mi, vi a Aragorn de pie, con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Sus duros y fríos ojos estaban mirándome amenazadores y yo estaba nervioso por eso.

"Sal de la cama y parate cerca de ese poste," ordenó fríamente y apuntó al poste de la cama del cual estaba hablando; sus ojos nunca me dejaron. Accedí obedientemente, temeroso que pudiera agregar más castigos a los que ya tenía en mente.

Sintiéndome como un anciano, escuché a mi cuerpo crujir, me levanté lenta y cautelosamente, tratando de no hacerme más daño de lo necesario. Y lo más importante, no quería devolver delante de él. Posteriormente me di cuenta de que aun estaba desnudo pero no me atrevía a pedir algo para usar. En ese instante, Aragorn no estaba de humor para discusiones o protestas. En el momento en que estuve en pie, mis rodillas se doblaron, incapaces de soportar mi peso, Aragorn no se molesto en ayudarme cuando me apoyé del lado de la cama para ponerme en pie nuevamente. Eso me demostraba cuan furioso estaba conmigo.

Me arrastré al poste un paso a la vez, notando que mi espalda estaba ligeramente arqueada. No podía caminar con la gracia y el orgullo de un elfo, porque el dolor en mi interior era demasiado grande y me avergonzaba de mi debilidad. Cuando finalmente llegué al poste, estaba casi sin aliento. Muy cansado.

"Arrodíllate con tu espalda contra el poste. Luego pon tus manos juntas encima de tu cabeza," vino la siguiente orden. De nuevo, hice lo que él decía y gemí fuertemente cuando mi espalda tocó el frío e inerte mármol. Después de eso, espere con desconfianza por ver que es lo que quería hacerme.

Aragorn se aproximo a mí y empezó a atar mis manos al poste. Me encogí cuando jaló el nudo demasiado apretado.

Mi cuerpo ahora estaba temblando violentamente – en una combinación de frío, dolor y miedo.

Después me vendó los ojos y también me ensordeció poniendo algo suave dentro de mis orejas. Estaba completamente indefenso y desorientado – incapaz de moverme, de ver y escuchar. Me asusté y pasaba saliva dolorosamente, sintiendo el duro nudo de miedo en mi garganta.

"¿Aragorn?" le llamé, inseguro del porque. En la oscuridad, traté de detener el vértigo concentrándome en aferrarme al poste detrás de mí, como si se tratara de un punto seguro. Me ayudó un poco, por que empecé a sentir como el mareo disminuía ligeramente.

La primera cosa que sentí, fueron sus manos sobre mi – acariciándome, algunas veces con rudeza y otras con ternura. Cuando me tocó en un punto doloroso, mordía mi labio inferior para evitar gritar. Mis rodillas estaban tambaleándose tanto, que tuve que sentarme en mis talones, sólo para darme cuenta de que mis manos estaban atadas fuertemente encima de mí para moverme, tan siquiera un poco. Me forcé a mi mismo a seguir en firme.

Después de un momento, las manos se alejaron y regresaron un momento más tarde. Una mano se deslizaba hacia arriba por mi muslo sobresaltándome y sintiendo como seguía avanzando. Yo jadeé y respiré rápidamente, cuando la mano encerró sus dedos alrededor de mi miembro y empezó a acariciarlo. Como se volvían más fuertes las caricias, apreté los dientes, no queriendo demostrar que estaba respondiendo a sus atenciones. Sin embargo, estaba seguro de que mi cuerpo me traicionaba, por que me volvía mas sensible e inconscientemente me había arqueado hacia él para obtener mas placer.

Estaba seguro de que Aragorn se estaba riendo de mi en ese momento, viendo mi cuerpo responder a su "manejo". Por suerte, yo estaba ensordecido en ese momento, de otra forma me hubiera sonrojado terriblemente y hubiera recibido mas burlas de parte de él.

En poco tiempo, ya casi estaba en la cúspide de terminar pero él detuvo sus movimientos repentinamente y alejó su mano. Casi grite de la frustración y me contorsioné enfadado en mi indefensa condición. Espere por lo que pudiera pasar, pero nada. Después de algún tiempo, aún no paso nada. No estaba seguro de si Aragorn estaba aun la habitación conmigo o si se había marchado.

Desesperado, traté de moverme y luchar con las cuerdas alrededor de mis manos, esperando que pudiera aflojarlas. No se movieron si quiera un poco. Finalmente, demasiado cansado para hacer algo más, desistí y traté de tomar una posición más confortable.

Debí de dormitar por que me asuste frenéticamente cuando sentí algo rozándose contra mis nalgas. Me alarmé de nuevo cuando me encontré en la oscuridad pero me tranquilice un poco al recordar mi estado actual.

Gemí y traté de de alejarme lo mas posible cuando sentí un dedo acariciando mi herido orificio. No podía decir si era Aragorn o alguien más quién estaba conmigo en la habitación. El dedo finalmente paro de moverse y empezó a buscar mi entrada. Grité de dolor cuando el logró penetrar mis sobre-sensitivos tejidos.

Sin moverme o respirar, me concentré en el movimiento del dedo. Si me hubiera visto en un espejo, probablemente me hubiera puesto azul de la falta de aire mientras me enfocaba con fuerza en el dedo que estaba deslizándose dentro y fuera lentamente, como si se burlara de mí. Luego, "el" le jaló con prisa, causándome un dolor agudo.

Las cosas de mis oídos fueron removidas y podía escuchar de nuevo.

"¿Hambriento?" preguntó. Era Aragorn.

Estaba confundido por su pregunta hasta que escuché mi estómago rugir fuertemente. No pude responderle, sólo asentí.

"Bien, hoy comerás lo que yo te de." Antes de que me imaginara que sería, él respondió mi pregunta.

Aragorn decidió abrir mi boca y deslizó algo grande, duro y tibio dentro. No sabía lo que era al principio hasta que olí su esencia y lo empujó en mi boca. Empecé a sofocarme y a contenerme.

"Me darás satisfacción y tragaras lo que yo te dé. Eso es todo lo que vas a comer hoy. ¿Entendiste?" dijo inexorablemente.

En respuesta, traté de alejarme pero una mano detrás de mi cabeza me empujó hacia delante, causando que su miembro llegara hasta el fin de mi garganta. Era mi primera vez y no sabía como tomar tanta carne a la vez, entonces me empecé a sofocar de nuevo.

"Empieza a chuparme," ordenó. Tenía que cumplir por que no podía protestar. La mano detrás de mi cabeza empezó a moverse, guiándome.

Derrotado, hice lo que él quería. Era mejor en mi boca que en cualquier otra parte.

Mi quijada me dolía por el tiempo en que estuve estirándole y cada vez que mis dientes le tocaban, él golpeaba un lado de mi cabeza. Agradecido, el se vino pronto y pude sentir su miembro latir antes que algo tibio y salado llenara mi boca. Me sofoqué nuevamente y traté de apartarme para poder escupirlo fuera pero Aragorn no movió su mano hasta que le hubiera tragado.

Una vez que él estuvo satisfecho de que lo hubiera tragado todo, se apartó.

Luego sentí, por el cambio de aire, que se arrodillaba enfrente de mí e inmediatamente tomó mi miembro insatisfecho. Empezó a acariciarme, moviéndose muy rápido. Estaba frustrado con la necesidad de ser desahogado y esta fricción me hizo venir casi de inmediato. Me esparcí en mi regazo. Cuando él finalmente me dejó, yo estaba jadeando por la necesidad de aire. Todavía estaba consciente de su sabor dentro de mi boca y eso me disgustaba.

Le escuché reír antes de que removiera las cuerdas de mis manos. Instintivamente frote mis muñecas para traer de nuevo la circulación. Cuando el vendaje cayó, podía ver todo borroso. Me tomó un momento volver a ver de nuevo con normalidad.

"Has sido muy bueno y obediente. Tu castigo a terminado," dijo Aragorn. Había una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción estampada en su cara.

Me quise levantar pero mis rodillas se rehusaron a moverse. Se habían puesto entumecidas y no me respondían.

Aragorn debió advertirlo por que se inclinó a ayudarme. Cuando no hice ningún movimiento para caminar hacia la cama, me cargo. Me metió en la cama y jaló los cobertores hasta mi cuello. Cuando la sangre finalmente circuló de nuevo, gesticulé por que había miles de alfileres clavándose en todas mis piernas.

Después de que bajó un aun nivel soportable, caí completamente exhausto y caí a dormido nuevamente.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	10. En Luto por mi alma

Título: Propiedad del Rey

Autor: Red Autumn (red_autumn21@yahoo.com)

Traductor: Darkkie

Pareja(s): Legolas/Aragorn, Arwen/Aragorn (implícito)

Clasificación: PG-13 a NC17 – Slash, violación, Angustia, Pensamientos oscuros, violencia, MPREG.

Resumen: El príncipe Legolas fue secuestrado. Pero ¿quién fue o por que?

**Advertencia**: Muy, muy oscuro. Muchas descripciones gráficas físicas y mentales. **POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR CONSIDEREN LAS ADVERTENCIAS**.

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Tolkien y sólo a él. Sólo los tomé prestados para darle vida a mi universo fantástico.

NOTA: Este fic es AU (Universo Alterno) Galadriel no tiene poder/ No existe anillo / No hay Sauron o Mordor. 

10. En luto por mi alma.

A través de la noche me había despertado varias veces, empapado de frío sudor, mi corazón latía con rapidez. Las pesadillas seguían en mi sueño. Los ecos de sus palabras y los gemidos se escuchaban en mi mente mientras sus ardientes caricias estampaban una profunda marca en mis recuerdos. Solamente que el dolor era real y aun roía ciertas partes de mi cuerpo.

La habitación estaba completamente a oscuras y no había luz de luna que iluminara el cuarto, las velas de los candelabros hacía mucho que se habían apagado. La fría desolación que lleno el cuarto era tan sofocante, como si estuviera enterrado vivo en las minas de Moria. 

Poco antes del amanecer (por que podía ver alguna luz a través de las telas translúcidas de las cortinas como si alguien tuviera una pequeña linterna en ellas) era aun incapaz de dormirme. Me había movido de un lado a otro sin éxito, por mucho que necesitara el descanso. Dándome por vencido, decidí sentarme. Cuando arrime mis piernas hacia mi, la cadena resonó, un fuerte recordatorio de mi estadía en contra de mi voluntad. (Aragorn debió haberme encadenado mientras dormía).

Como alma derrotada, mi espalda se encorvo y mis hombros cayeron. Enrolle mis brazos fuertemente alrededor de mis piernas y mi frente descanso en mis rodillas. Deje que la cascada de cabello sin trenzar me rodeara, escondiéndome del resto del sol.

Mi roto corazón flotaba con melancolía y me sentía morir lentamente. Incapaz de contener mis emociones, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer en mi regazo. De vez en cuando, un fuerte sollozo se escapaba de mi dolida garganta contraída. Me sentía miserable.

Los pensamientos de mi pobre padre y de todos lamentándose mi falsa muerte, me deprimían aun más. Aragorn era verdaderamente malvado. No sólo había robado completamente mi vida, si no que me había arrebatado de todos aquellos a quienes amaba y quería tanto. 

Me había convertido en un elfo sin pasado ni esperanza en el futuro. Sin embargo, no me atrevía a contemplar lo que sucede cuando la esperanza abandona a su propietario.

Con la lenta llegada de Anar, mi oscura prisión fue transformada en una alegre y brillante habitación. Ni una huella de la oscuridad se resistía pero no pudo igual lograrlo con mi desánimo.

Cuando el primer rayo de luz me acarició, me erguí y seguí su camino hasta la ventana. Contemple las cortinas caídas sobre el vidrio en tristeza abandonada. El sabor de la libertad se aferraba como cruel ácido en mi boca y mi ser por completo se torturaba sin fin, sabiendo que más allá de la pared de mi prisión, yacía lo que una vez fue mi vida de inocencia y amor protector.

Dejé salir un desquebrajado suspiro. A pesar de que ya había dejado de llorar, mis lágrimas nunca cesaron. Continuaban fluyendo humedeciendo mis mejillas y goteando de mi mentón.

Un inesperado toque en la puerta me alertó, quebrando el silencio momentáneamente. Rápidamente, jalé las mantas hasta mi cuello, cubriendo mi desnudez. Tampoco olvide secar mi rostro con la manta. Sabía que mi visitante no podría ser Aragorn por que él nunca toca antes de entrar.

La puerta se abrió y un joven apareció, balanceando una bandeja en frente de él. Saludó primero y después camino con trabajo hacia mi rápidamente, sus ojos se mantenían en el piso. Podía ver que estaba ligeramente nervioso, por los temblores de sus manos. Me pregunte que estaría pensando.

Después de colocar la charola al final de la cama, pues parecía temeroso de acercárseme, inclino su cabeza una vez mas y salió de prisa, casi azotando la puerta a su salida.

Mire despreocupado la bandeja bellamente presentada. Nada me apetecía y no sentía hambre, solamente un zumbido ensordecedor me envolvía.

¿Era este un signo de que mi hora se acercaba?

Cuando aminoro, me sentí sediento, bebí un poco de agua. Después de colocarle de nuevo en la bandeja, acomodé mi cabeza entre mis piernas y pecho. Mi luto continuaba.

Cuando un segundo toque vino, ceñí el entrecejo. No estaba molesto por las interrupciones sino más que todo curioso.

Esta vez una joven mujer entró. No había tenido la oportunidad de conocer a las mujeres de los Hombres y no era común encontrarlas en libertad como sus contrapartes. Sin embargo, pude fácilmente adivinar que la mujer era mucho mayor que el jovencito por las líneas de su rostro. 

"Ya me han traído el desayuno," le dije.

Me miró, confundida. Sin vacilación o miedo, se acercó a la cama y vio la bandeja que el joven había dejado antes. Sus ojos se suavizaron al entenderlo.

"Mi Lord, ahora pasa del medio día. Le he traído la comida." Respondió cortésmente.

La sorpresa me atrapo. ¿Cómo había pasado todo el tiempo sin haberme dado cuenta?

"Mis disculpas, joven dama. No me di cuenta," le dije con la cortesía de los caballeros como me había enseñado mi tutor en Mirkwood. 

Su rostro se volvió brillantemente rojo de inmediato. Una vacilante sonrisa cruzó sus labios. 

"Lo siento. ¿Dije algo malo? No estoy habituado a sus costumbres," me disculpé rápidamente.

"No dijo nada malo, mi Lord. Soy un poco tímida," respondió suavemente. "Me llevare la otra bandeja. ¿Desea algo mas?"

"no, pero gracias por preguntar," dije dedicándole una breve sonrisa. Me regresó la sonrisa y saludó graciosamente ante mi, luego partió con un notable y ligero brinco.

De nuevo, no sentía hambre. El delicioso aroma de la comida caliente y la sopa no pudieron tentar a mi apetito.

Un bostezo vino y no pude sofocarle. Sin nada más por hacer, me acosté de nuevo en la cama y me enrolle en el cobertor. Muy pronto me zambullía en un sueño profundo. Bienaventuradamente, las pesadillas no me atacaban la luz del día.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Un sonido lejano capto mi audición. Forcé mis oídos y pronto capte un vago sonido como crujidos y chispas. Moviéndome lentamente, traté de retomar el sentido de todo eso.

Luego algo frío aterrizó en un lado de mi rostro. Inconscientemente trate de golpearle pero el toque no cedió.

Perezosamente, trate de arrastrarme en mi somnolencia. La primera cosa que yo vi, era una borrosa imagen de algo brillantemente amarillo bailando en frente de mí. Parpadee varias veces para lograr enfocar y a la vez aliviar la irritación causada por la resequedad. La borrosa imagen revelaba el fuego ardiendo en la chimenea. Un sirviente debió de haberlo encendido mientras dormía. 

Pero no era todo. Sentí una presencia detrás de mí, eché una mirada sobre mi hombro y encontré un velludo rostro encima de mí y una mano colgando sobre mi cabeza. Aragorn había estado sentado cerca de mí y la fría sensación en mi rostro había sido probablemente su mano acariciando mi mejilla.

Su cercana proximidad me había hecho retirarme repentinamente, como si una serpiente se me hubiera aparecido. A pesar de eso, Aragorn no reaccionó a mis acciones. En vez de eso, bajo su mano a la cama, mientras su mirada se posaba sobre mí, como un hombre que aprecia una maravillosa obra de arte ante él.

"Tus ojos están terriblemente rojos. ¿No dormiste bien anoche?" preguntó. Esos fríos ojos acerados nunca vacilaron. El peso de su mirada siempre me había desconcertado, aun desde la primera vez que nos conocimos en Rivendel.

En vez de contestarle, agite mi cabeza débilmente.

"¿Te gustaría dormir un poco mas?" preguntó de nuevo

Me había quedado sin habla y agite mi cabeza otra vez como respuesta.

"¿Por qué no has tocado tu comida? Y por favor di algo. Estoy seguro de que ayer no fui tan cruel con tu preciosa boca como para enmudecerte el día de hoy."

Mi rostro hirvió con ese comentario.

"No tengo hambre," respondí, note que mi voz sonaba rasposa y quebrada. Me senté y empecé a toser varias veces para aclarar mi garganta.

"Bien, yo si tengo hambre. No he comido todavía. ¿Por qué no te me unes?" Era más una orden que una invitación.

No quería estar con él pero tampoco estar en mi prisión más tiempo. Me estaba volviendo claustrofóbico. Y no solamente podría salir, si no que podría evitar sus avances hacia mí. Por ahora.

"Si," respondí rápidamente antes de que cambiara de opinión.

"Creo que es tiempo de que aprendas a llamarme Estel," sugirió.

Podría haberme reído mucho. Estel significa "esperanza" en élfico y claramente yo no veía nada de eso en él. Me preguntaba ¿por que desearía que le llamara así? ¿Sabía lo que había en mi mente? Juro que ese hombre podía leer mi alma algunas veces.

"Si… Estel," vacilé por un breve momento. Él sonrió al escuchar su nombre salir de mis labios.

"¿Puedo confiar en que te comportaras o tendré que atarte antes de salir de la habitación?" bromeó.

No vi nada gracioso en eso.

"Me comportare," musité.

"Bien," respondió con alegría y se aproximó hacia a mi mientras yo retrocedía repentinamente. Se detuvo a medio camino y aclaró. "No te asustes, Legolas. Solamente deseo abrir el grillete." Una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Me reprendí a mi mismo por ser tan asustadizo.

El Rey sacó la llave de su bolsillo y libero mi pierna. Luego se puso en pie.

"Ven," dijo volviéndose y ofreciéndome su mano izquierda.

Yo tenía miedo y no hice ningún movimiento para tomarla y él nunca la retiro. Después de unos momentos y de un embarazoso silencio, suspire derrotado y le alcancé.

Su agarre era fuerte, pero no como si temiera por mi escape, sino de una manera afectiva.

Me arrastre por la cama cautelosamente por que aun estaba adolorido. Viendo que yo estaba esforzándome, Estel liberó mi mano y me tomó de los brazos para ayudarme, yo evitaba su contacto. El hombre era insistente y no me soltaba.

De pie a un lado mío, me sentí vulnerable. Inconscientemente coloque mis manos en mi entrepierna y le cubrí.

"Toma mi abrigo." El se despojó de su lujoso abrigo café de piel de gamuza forrado con suave piel gris y lo coloco en mí. El abrigo colgaba pesadamente en mi esbelto cuerpo y me inundo de calor inmediatamente, puesto que conservaba aun el calor de su cuerpo dentro de los pliegues de lana cosida.

"Gracias, Estel," murmuré de nuevo. El hablar me parecía difícil el día de hoy. "¿Pero no tendrás frío?" Me lanzo una mirada por mi interesada pregunta, pero en realidad, su abrigo me resultaba repulsivo, por que me recordaba como en varias ocasiones su cuerpo desnudo se enredaba en mi.

"Estoy seguro de que no querrás caminar desnudo," sus ojos se demoraron un momento en lo que cubría entre mis piernas. Tenía que admitir que tenía razón. Cuando mire hacia abajo pude ver que el abrigo me llegaba hasta mi rodilla. Estel era más grande que yo y con el físico característico de los Hombres, por lo que el abrigo me quedaba bastante holgado.

Cerré las aberturas rápidamente antes de que Estel pudiera desarrollar otras ideas en su mente.

"Pero teniéndote a mi lado, ya estoy sintiéndome acalorado," agregó. Con tal patética excusa, me preguntaba como es que la encantadora Undomiel pudo casarse con él.

"Creo que tendré que cargarte," y señaló mis pies desnudos. A mi me mortificaba esa idea, especialmente después de mi intento de escape.

Estel se divirtió con la expresión de mi rostro. "Sabes, te ves tan inocente e infantil con esa expresión. Me gusta eso."

'Una desafortunada razón para alejarte mas de mi.'

Estel inclinó su cabeza ligeramente, como si me escuchara.

"No dejare que camines descalzo con el piso tan frío. Tal vez, después de comer, si todavía te comportas, les pediré a los sastres que te hagan unas ropas adecuadas para que utilices." Me estaba estudiando de nuevo y yo desvié mi mirada al piso.

Creo que estaba esperando una respuesta. "Gracias, Estel," dije suavemente.

Su conducta me confundía mucho. Era como si dos gentes vivieran en ese cuerpo. En un instante una ostentaba ternura y cariño conmigo y en otro, se volvía frío, un amo sin corazón alguno.

Antes de que notara sus movimientos, repentinamente me encontré cargado protegidamente entre sus brazos. No hice ningún movimiento por pelear con él a pesar de que me sentía incomodo, por que nadie me había cargado de tal manera, a excepción de mi padre y eso fue hace siglos.

Sólo habíamos salido de la habitación, cuando dos guardias que habían esperado afuera se pusieron alertas. Parecía como si Estel no estuviera tomando riesgos con mi próximo intento de escape.

Sintiéndome avergonzado por mi posición, incliné mi cabeza hacia delante para que mi cabello ocultara la mayor parte de mi cara.

'¿En que me he convertido? El hijo del Rey Thranduil era ahora un débil y tratado con modales dignos de una mujer. He humillado a mi propia familia'

Mientras caminábamos por el pasillo, no hablamos. Ni siquiera levante la vista excepto para ver mis manos que estaban incesantemente apretándose entre si frente a mi. No obstante, estaba consciente de la cantidad de miradas incrédulas que nos dirigían. No tenía que mirar sus rostros para saber lo que estaban pensando. Es que no todos los días ve uno a su Rey cargando a alguien que lleva su abrigo en lugar que no fuera su Reina.

No podía entender por que Estel nos estaba poniendo en tan embarazosa situación sin pensar en las consecuencias. ¿Había pensado en como salir de esto? ¿Arwen no se asustaría de escuchar tal escándalo en la Casa Telcontar? Yo estaba seguro de que Estel estaba ocultando todo de ella pero si ella lo averiguaba, ¿podría tener un poco de compasión por uno de su raza y ayudarme a salir de aquí?

Cuando finalmente llegamos al Salón Comedor, Estel me bajo gentilmente en la silla cercana a él. Fue sólo cuando me atreví a mirar. Los sirvientes empezaron a atendernos sin retraso alguno pero no tome ninguno de los alimentos que me ofrecieron, por que no tenía intención de comer. Estel lo notó. Ordenó un tazón de sopa caliente e insistió que me lo terminara.

Obedientemente, tomé la sopa de cebolla en silencio. Él me miraba mientras atacaba su comida con deleite.

Después de que le terminé, un sirviente retiró el tazón. Antes que pudiera rechazar mas comida que me ofrecían, Estel ya había amontonado pedazos de fruta rebanada en la limpia porcelana.

"Termina eso o no dejaremos la mesa, 'aun' y si nos lleva toda la noche" ordenó. Lo mire por tratarme como a un niño. "Hablo en serio, Legolas," agregó, en un tono severo.

Volví la mirada a los trozos de frutas coloridas en frente de mí. Uno pensaría que el Rey estaba torturando a un prisionero con los métodos más despiadados en ese momento, y así me sentía.

No deseando provocar más problemas, hice mi mejor esfuerzo para comer tanto como mi estómago soportara.

"¡Ai! Me siento vigorizado después de tan buena comida, ¿No crees, Legolas?" exclamó felizmente Estel mientras daba palmadas a su estómago.

"Sí, Estel," respondí. Y en ese momento, sentí como si fuera a devolver si ponía mas comida en mi boca.

"No has terminado todavía," dijo observando la mitad de comida en mi plato.

"Por favor, Estel. No puedo comer ya mas." Le mire suplicante.

"Muy bien," consintió al fin. "Vamos con los sastres entonces." Se puso en pie para cargarme de nuevo. Esta vez yo rodee su cuello con mi brazo.

"Me debo asegurar de que comas. Te ves tan delgado y te sientes tan ligero."

"Los elfos comen muy poco," comenté.

"Esa no es una excusa para que no comas nada," respondió.

Pasamos las próximas horas con los sastres antes de que me trajera de nuevo a mi prisión.

TBC…


	11. La posión mágica del destino

Título: Propiedad del Rey

Autor: Red Autumn (red_autumn21@yahoo.com)

Traductor: Darkkie

Pareja(s): Legolas/Aragorn, Arwen/Aragorn (implícito)

Clasificación: PG-13 a NC17 – Slash, violación, Angustia, Pensamientos oscuros, violencia, MPREG.

Resumen: El príncipe Legolas fue secuestrado. Pero ¿quién fue o por que?

**Advertencia**: Muy, muy oscuro. Muchas descripciones gráficas físicas y mentales. **POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR CONSIDEREN LAS ADVERTENCIAS**.

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Tolkien y sólo a él. Sólo los tomé prestados para darle vida a mi universo fantástico.

NOTA: Este fic es AU (Universo Alterno) Galadriel no tiene poder/ No existe anillo / No hay Sauron o Mordor. 

11. La poción mágica del destino.

Me senté a la orilla de la cama con las piernas cruzadas, la cadena no era lo suficientemente larga para alcanzar la cabecera y descansar la espalda en contra de ella. Miraba con añoranza a las ventanas embarrotadas. Esta vez les habían dejado abiertas.

Desde el tiempo de mi estancia aquí, no había tenido la oportunidad de mirar hacia afuera. Esta vez, pude observar varios pinos ladearse suavemente y detrás de ellos, el basto escenario del mas profundo y puro azul del cielo.

'Ai, el cielo es tan azul como los ojos de papá," pensé. Extrañaba mucho a mi padre y a mis hermanos.

En los pocos días anteriores, obedientemente me había quedado en mi prisión sin hacer escándalo. Era difícil para mí, siendo un hijo de la naturaleza, acostumbrado a una vida de aventuras en el bosque. Tristemente, mis actividades habían sido reducidas a permanecer en blanco (reviviendo los recuerdos de mi hogar) y a dormir.

Hacía dos días, una sirvienta me trajo una nueva camiseta pero no mallas. No dije nada, sólo la tome. Después de que se marchó, me la puse. Me gustaba mucho el material – tan suave y sedoso a mi tacto y el color era un azul cobalto que brillaba con los reflejos de luz de diferentes ángulos. La solapa y el dobladillo estaban fuertemente bordados con hilos dorados, agregando un toque de exquisita destreza al conjunto real.

Hasta el momento, era un alivio que Estel no me hubiera visitado desde nuestro ultimo encuentro y yo había estado viviendo al margen del día. Saltaba a cada sonido y mi corazón latía terriblemente. Siempre temeroso de que Estel apareciera a través de la puerta. Sin embargo, sabía que era inútil preocuparme por eso, ya que era inevitable que ese hombre buscara mi compañía, tarde o temprano.

¡Ay!, había hablado muy pronto, por que mis agudos oídos captaron tres pares de pasos acercándose. Podía distinguir el ligero trote de mi atormentador, por que él había sido entrenado para moverse como un elfo aunque todavía no lo dominaba por completo, pues se era solamente de un hombre.

Cuando la pesada puerta de roble tallado se abrió, dos guardias de palacio entraron, seguidos por el Rey de Gondor.

Una jubilosa sonrisa estaba estampada en su rostro barbudo. No podría borrarla aun si él quisiera.

'¿Por qué no pueden dejarme en paz?' me quejé silenciosamente.

"Manténgalo abajo," dijo en tono de orden.

Los repentinos eventos me preocupaban. Sentí agujas aguijoneándome la piel mientras el calor del miedo se extendía por todo mi cuerpo. ¿Qué torcidos pensamientos tenía ahora este hombre en mente para mí?

"Estel ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué vas a hacerme?" Mi tono se escuchaba con un poco de pánico.

"Llegó la hora, Legolas," respondió simplemente, su rostro inexpresivo.

"¿La hora de que?" Yo estaba confundido. Estel no me contestaba. En vez de eso insto a los guardias a que continuaran.

Inmediatamente, los dos hombres fornidos obedecieron sus órdenes. Salvajemente me empujaron de nuevo a la cama y apresaron mis hombros y brazos mientras Estel se sentaba en mi estómago impidiendo mis movimientos. Después, tomó mi barbilla firmemente.

En mi miedo desesperado, me resistí tenazmente con todas mis fuerzas pero los guardias habían enganchado una de sus piernas a las mías separándolas.

"Aprieta su nariz" ordenó a uno de los guardias. Sus ojos me taladraban como si estuviera concentrándose en algo que yo no podía entender.

El guardia a mi izquierda soltó mi hombro y apretó mi nariz. Adivine la intención de Estel pero yo no podía apartar esos dedos de mi nariz. Eventualmente tenía que buscar aire y abrir mi boca. Estel mantuvo mis quijadas abiertas antes de que pudiera cerrarlas.

Observaba temeroso como sacaba una delicada botella azul del tamaño de su pulgar del bolsillo de su pecho y retiraba el corcho. Yo respiraba exageradamente a través de mi boca y pude escuchar a mi corazón latir frenéticamente. Pronto me puse histérico cuando él empezó a verter un dulce líquido en mi boca, llenando toda mi garganta. Trate de torcer mi cabeza pero fue inútil. Mi quijada me dolía cuando Estel la agarraba demasiado fuerte. Finalmente cerró mi boca con un audible clic y puso la mano encima.

Mis sofocadas protestas fueron ignoradas completamente. Incapaz de evitarlo, trague y sentí como el líquido me ardía horriblemente, hasta alcanzar mi estómago.

"Pueden soltarlo ya. Déjennos," ordeno una ultima vez.

Tan pronto como ellos me dejaron libre, respiré fuertemente. Estel se bajo de mí y se sentó a mi lado. Su mano aparto los mechones de mi cara delicadamente y les colocó detrás de mi oreja.

Al principio, nada paso. Empecé a alejarme de él por que no le quería cerca de mí.

'Tal vez esta jugando conmigo, sólo burlándose de mi,' razone pero en lo profundo de mi mente decía otra cosa.

De pronto, mi vientre me dolió terriblemente. Me apreté con las dos manos y me encogí de lado. Algo se estaba revolviendo dentro de mi como si mis órganos se removieran. Rápidamente se volvieron en punzadas de dolor.

'¡El me envenenó!' me di cuenta rápidamente 'Tal vez ha cambiado de parecer respecto a mi.'

Trate de respirar, buscaba impulsivamente el aire pero cada respiro que lograba llenar mis pulmones, enviaba mas agonía y hacía estragos en mi cuerpo. Mis ojos se cerraron fuertemente y sentí el sudor fluir de mi frente cayendo en mi rostro. Mis dedos se clavaban desesperadamente en las sábanas, tratando de buscar la fuerza que me ayudara a soportar esta tortura. Vagamente, sentí unas cálidas manos frotando mi espalda tratando de confortarme. 

"Todo está bien, mi amor. Prometo que pasara pronto. Confía en mí," dijo en palabras élficas. "No dejare que te haga daño," agregó un poco arrepentido.

Pero ahora yo estaba gritando fuertemente. Sus palabras me confundían pero no me di el lujo de examinarles.

"Ten, toma mi mano, fuerte." Tomé la mano que me ofrecía sin pensarlo y le apreté tan fuerte como era el dolor que me abrumaba nuevamente.

Luego, tan rápido como vino, se fue.

Empapado en sudor frío y temblando del susto, me rodé en mi espada mientras las últimas punzadas de dolor desaparecían.

"¿Qué… me… diste? Jadeaba rápidamente, tragando saliva para humedecer mi garganta seca.

"Ahora estas preparado para concebir a mi hijo," determinó seriamente, dictando mi sentencia de por vida. Había algo indescriptible en su rostro.

Me podía escuchar a mi mismo aspirando fuertemente, asustado en la horrible incredulidad. Había empezado.

En momentos, sus ropas fueron lanzadas descuidadamente al piso.

Igual que un felino, Estel empezó a avanzar sobre mí. Su cuerpo era tan ágil que cada miembro se movía en sincronía con los otros. Sus penetrantes ojos gris-plata estaban constantemente acechándome, nunca apartando la vista de mi. Podía observar el hambre descarada en esas órbitas que me hacían estremecer.

Tragaba difícilmente por el nudo formado en mi garganta y mi boca se había secado.

Mientras el se acercaba mas, yo retrocedía hasta que la cadena de mi pierna se estiró hasta el límite. Le jalé para comprobar si podía obtener mas distancia – nada. Estaba ciertamente al final de la cadena y de mi libertad, así que hablé.

"No me hagas esto, Estel," supliqué patéticamente. Estaba reteniendo tanto mi respiración que me envolvía en un mundo confuso. "Saes [[por favor], Soy demasiado joven," mi plegaria se volvía mas absurda por que estaba tan asustado que no podía pensar correctamente. "Por Valar, ¡Soy un elfo varón!" grité. Casi estaba al margen de la histeria.

"Tu sabes que tengo que hacer esto, Legolas. Acepta tu destino y será menos difícil para ti," la voz de Estel era rasposa.

Lenta y resueltamente, se sostuvo en cuatro, colocando sus miembros a mis costados; y desde arriba, me miraba como un depredador acechando a su presa, con feroz intensidad. Mientras tanto, yo yacía propenso en la cama, tratando de hundirme en lo profundo del colchón.

Respiraba exageradamente y mi mente se aceleraba por el miedo.

A pesar de que su cuerpo no había tocado el mío, el deseo y el ansia emanaban de él, envolviéndome completamente.

El Rey hizo un movimiento tratando de besarme pero yo me resistí. Impacientemente volvió mi rostro con ambas manos y trato de nuevo.

Agité mi cabeza desesperadamente pero eso solo le hizo poner mas presión en mi cara, arrugando mi boca.

"N´uma, saes, saes, [No, por favor, por favor]," rogué lastimosamente mientras sus labios se acercaban a los míos. Me tomó apasionadamente, con hambre y posesión; su lengua vagaba sin pena, sin cariño ni piedad.

Las manos que frotaban rudamente mi pecho ahora se dirigían a los cordones de mi camiseta; y al encontrarlos, trato de desatarlos rápidamente, su boca nunca me dejo. Sin embargo, adivino que sería demasiado complicado y opto por rasgar la ropa que le separaba de mí, destrozándola completamente.

El sonido de la ropa siendo destruida en pedazos me horrorizo. Las lágrimas se formaron en mis ojos y fluyeron, cayendo por cada lado de mi rostro.

¿Por qué no podía mover ninguna parte de mi cuerpo para defenderme? ¿Estaba tan asustado o simplemente resignado a mi destino?

Mientras su cuerpo se acercaba mas, pude sentir el vello de su pecho acariciando mi torso desnudo hasta que finalmente su gran peso cayó completamente sobre mí. El rozó varias veces su gran virilidad en contra de mi flácido miembro, constantemente recordándome su herramienta de ejecución. 

Muy dentro de mi afligido corazón, yo sabía que ya había perdido. No era capaz de defenderme ya más.

El hombre había usado mi cuerpo como quería a pesar de sus plegarias de amor y cariño hacia mi, arrastrandome involuntariamente a disfrutar los placeres de la carne y llevándome hasta el éxtasis. Esto me enfurecía mucho por que apresuraba mi partida para el encuentro con mis antecesores.

Había sido reducido a nada, sólo era una criatura conforme y el esclavo personal para satisfacer cada capricho de su amo.

Y ahora tenía que agregar otra carga en mi – portar y dar a luz al futuro heredero de Gondor, al reino de los Hombres. Yo no quería tener un niño con este cruel hombre, quien, sin dudarlo, le enseñaría y corrompería su inocente mente con la debilidad de los hombres como él.

Encontrando una razón que me proveyera energía, trate de empujarlo lejos. Para mi sorpresa, se levanto. 

'Tal vez tenga piedad de mi después de todo' trate de convencerme. Mi negación me sorprendió, pero ni yo podía creerlo.

En un rápido movimiento, me volteo sobre mi estómago bruscamente. El grillete no tenía espacio para moverse así que corto profundamente en mi carne.

Se encorvó sobre mí desde mis piernas separadas, Estel apretó mi cabeza contra la cama frenando mis esfuerzos al mínimo. Luego deslizó un brazo debajo de mi cintura y me subió hasta que mis nalgas encajaran perfectamente en la curvatura de su cuerpo.

Sentí su grueso miembro frotándose contra mis muslos interiores, pulsando ansiosamente. Me congeló por un solo momento cuando su mano dejo mi cabeza y viajó hasta mis nalgas. Yo sabía lo que iba a hacer, así que trate de alejarme. Agarré un puñado de sábanas y trate de jalarles, hacer lo que fuera por escapar de su abrazo.

Con resolución, introdujo un dedo dentro de mi. No era tan doloroso al principio pero cuando agregó el segundo, estuve consciente de mi estrechez. Luego muy repentinamente, saco sus dos dedos y metió su flecha apuntando en mi entrada.

Me penetro enteramente en un impulso de sus caderas seguido de un gemido gutural.

Mi cuerpo entero gritó al forzar mi entrada y mis pulmones ardían por el abuso. Apreté las sábanas hasta que mis nudillos se pusieron blancos. El sudor caía por mis ojos ardiéndoles más.

Mi cabello cayó en frente de mí como un velo alrededor de mi rostro y las puntas caían en la cama. Temblaban a cada empujón. Lágrimas y sudor caían como gotas de lluvia, desapareciendo entre los mechones.

"¡Oh, Legolas, tienes un maravilloso cuerpo! La redondez de tus montes me excita increíblemente," gemía mientras agarraba mis nalgas y les apretujaba. Los "cumplidos" me enfermaban.

Continuaba empalándome sin piedad, lleno de un deseo que  inconscientemente yo había provocado en el. Mis vehementes luchas y  desamparado agregaban mas fuego en él.

"¡Por favor detenten, Estel! ¡Me duele mucho! Te lo suplico," grité fuerte y desesperadamente en élfico. Más lágrimas cayeron de mis irritados ojos. No sabía por que suplicaba, sabiendo que el esfuerzo sería en vano.

Mi piernas empezaron a temblar y no podía más con ellas. Varias veces les baje a la cama pero la mano en mi cintura me levantaba de nuevo. Por la cuarta ocasión, estuve consciente que el se movía sosteniéndose sobre sus rodillas.

Estel lentamente bajo su paso y empezó a sacar su barra afuera. Yo esperaba, en contra de toda probabilidad, que continuara hasta que dejara mi cuerpo por completo pero se detuvo al llegar al límite de mi desgarrado orificio.

Yo estaba cerca de volverme y ver por que tan repentinamente se había detenido, pero él atropello nuevamente con fuerza para llenarme. No podría describir la agonía con que generosamente me recompenso.

Se mantuvo haciéndolo hasta que deje de pelear por que mi cuerpo entero estaba tan entumecido y exhausto ahora. Solamente las dolorosas llagas en mi delicada piel que se estiraban hasta el límite me recordaban que mi trasero aun existía. Mis sollozos habían sido reemplazados por gritos y perdí mi voz por completo.

'¿Por qué no puede ver que estoy sufriendo terriblemente? ¿No merezco algo de piedad?'

Por el ángulo de mi cuerpo en que me había puesto, le era más fácil empalarme profundamente. La sangre fluía a  mi cabeza y escuchaba su latir. Era tan fuerte, que parecían tambores sonando cerca de mis orejas.

La cadena en mi pierna era jalada tan rígidamente, que se encajó profundamente en las heridas ya abiertas de mi tobillo. Algunas veces, sentía como las articulaciones de mi pierna eran casi sacadas de sus sitios.

"Legolas. ¡Oh, Legolas! ¡Mi dulce, hermoso Legolas!" Mi abusador gritaba mi nombre con cada intrusión.

Sus acciones egoístas me hacían ahora odiar mi nombre, por que él había deshonrado la pureza que tenía sobre mí. Ahora no tenía nada, solo un miserable elfo sin nombre.

Él empezó a empujar más rápido de nuevo y sus dedos se clavaban dolorosamente en lo suave de mis carnes.

"Ya termino, Legolas. Toma mi semilla. Tómala toda. Dame un heredero," respiraba fuertemente.

Con el último empuje Estel se estremeció mientras su semilla me llenaba completamente y algo de ella goteaba por mis muslos interiores. Yo, por otra parte, temblaba de dolor porque su último empuje había dislocado mi cadera izquierda.

Los dos caímos juntos por el cansancio. Podía escuchar fácilmente su latir del corazón en mi espalda.

Estel no se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Él movió su peso y me volteo para encararle.

Con el mas tierno y cariñoso de los gestos, su mano limpio el sudor y las lágrimas de mi rostro, al mismo tiempo que retiraba los largos mechones de cabellos dorados.

"Mi Legolas," dijo con rasposa voz. "¿Qué sucede a´maemelamin [Mi amor]?" preguntó después de ver la extraña mirada en mi cara.

No podía contestarle.

EL Rey debió de darse cuenta finalmente de que algo iba mal por que se retiro abruptamente.

Sentí sus manos tirando de mi pierna. Luego vino un tronido seguido de un súbito dolor. Me contorsione de pena. Después que me jaló hacia abajo para después liberar la presión causada por la cadena.

Mi vista se aclaro unos momentos después. Desafortunadamente, la vista que tenía ante mi no la quisiera ante mis ojos de nuevo. Vi el suave cabello pegado en contra de su frente humedecida. Esos grandes ojos grises arrebatan el miedo de mi corazón.

"Eres cruel," dije. Mi voz sonaba extraña. Era ronca y vacilante, no era ya dulce y melodiosa. Había sufrido demasiado.

"Nunca, mi príncipe. Mi amor por ti es infinito. Es solamente que no quieres aceptarme, por eso piensas que te estoy haciendo daño," dijo.

Estel se elevó sobre mi y empezó a darme ligeros y gentiles besos en mi rostro. Cerré mis ojos, incapaz de mirarle.

'Ai, Poderoso Elbereth, por favor déjame morir. Por favor libérame de este sufrimiento,' recé silenciosamente en mi cabeza.

Los besos del Rey terminaron en mi oreja izquierda. Sentí mordidas en mi lóbulo antes de que le lamiera, llevando delicadamente su lengua hasta la punta. Esas acciones enviaron un anhelo entre mis piernas.

"Recuerda que te amo, Legolas como nadie lo hará, y me sentiré honrado de que lleves nuestro primer hijo," murmuró con una voz llena de sinceridad.

Mis ojos aun estaban cerrados involuntariamente antes de que les abriera. Miraba el techo con distante concentración.

Los dedos callosos bajaron desde mi cuello hacia mi pecho donde atraparon los pequeños capullos y empezaron a pincharlos.

Un suspiro sofocado quebró el silencio.

"¿Te gusta como te toco, Legolas?" habló de nuevo cuando escuchó el sonido.

Agité mi cabeza pero estaba seguro que mi cuerpo decía otra cosa.

"¿Cómo quieres que te complazca, hhmmmm? ¿Te gusta así?" su mano se precipito a mi entrepierna y empezó a masajear mi saco.

Sus simples caricias me hicieron arquear en éxtasis. Mis cejas mostraban mi concentración, tratando de evitar que se formara el deseo en mi cuerpo.

"Por favor, no… mmmmmmmmm…" murmuré y pronto se volvió incoherente. Mordí mi labio inferior, apretándole con nerviosismo.

Antes que pudiera reunir suficiente fuerza de voluntad en mi, se evaporó, agarre su mano que había empezado a acariciar mi miembro y la aparte.

"No quiero tus sucias caricias. ¡Déjame en paz!" grite furiosamente.

"¿Dejarte en paz? ¡Nunca!" replicó, su voz llena de enojo. "Cómo gustes, Legolas. Yo sólo deseo hacer que sufras menos pero al parecer mis esfuerzos no son apreciado." Se colocó encima de mi en un instante. "¡Tu te embarazaras!" dictamino. Y diciendo eso empezó a acariciarme salvajemente.

"¡No!" proteste débilmente. "Deja de tocarme"

Estel se detuvo inmediatamente de lo que estaba haciendo y me observó. Solamente vi los músculos contraerse y antes de que lo supiera, me abofeteó en el rostro. Lágrimas frescas fluyeron quebrando en llanto.

"Me diste tu palabra de que me obedecerías. ¡Ahora cállate y toma lo que yo te de!" advirtió. 

Fue mas fácil para él tomarme la segunda vez por que aun estaba humedecido con su semen y probablemente algo de mi sangre que había descubierto con miedo las numerosas veces que había tratado de limpiarme.

Esta vez caí en un completo olvido. Tal vez el dulce Elbereth podría dejarme ir al Salón de Mandos.

TBC…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	12. ¿Dónde correr, dónde esconderse?

Título: Propiedad del Rey

Autor: Red Autumn (red_autumn21@yahoo.com)

Traductora: Darkkie

Pareja(s): Legolas/Aragorn, Arwen/Aragorn (implícito)

Clasificación: PG-13 a NC17 – Slash, violación, Angustia, Pensamientos oscuros, violencia, MPREG.

Resumen: El príncipe Legolas fue secuestrado. Pero ¿quién fue o por que?

**Advertencia**: Muy, muy oscuro. Muchas descripciones gráficas físicas y mentales. **POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR CONSIDEREN LAS ADVERTENCIAS**.

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Tolkien y sólo a él. Sólo los tomé prestados para darle vida a mi universo fantástico.

NOTA: Este fic es AU (Universo Alterno) Galadriel no tiene poder/ No existe anillo / No hay Sauron o Mordor. 

12. ¿Dónde correr, donde esconderse?

Unos latidos me sacaron de mi sueño. Sonaba como si golpearan tambores  y aun me resultaba extrañamente familiar. Había dos latidos simultáneos y repetitivos – da-dum, da-dum. La rara música siguió tocando y pensé que el sonido era relajante. Mire alrededor mío, buscando la dirección de donde provenía. Desafortunadamente, no fui capaz de ello, por que al parecer el sonido venía de mí.

En mi búsqueda, descubrí la forma de un breve brillo no lejos de donde me encontraba parado. Parecía una pequeña estrella, brillando, haciéndome señas. Temerariamente, tome el camino que me llevaba a ella, pero mientras mas cerca estaba, el dolor crecía dentro de mi.

La estrella que estaba siguiendo, creció de su pequeño despunte a un pequeño y diminuto hoyo de luz que lentamente se volvía mas largo, lo suficiente para que pudiera caminar a través de el. Mientras me acercaba al borde del túnel, mas dolor invadía mi cuerpo.

¿Así era como se sentía morir? ¿Llevando las cicatrices y heridas de mi pasada vida? ¿Me seguiría este dolor por toda la eternidad, recordándome como era que había llegado aquí? ¿Qué había acerca de los latidos? ¿Era esa la forma de guiar a un nuevo habitante por los Salones de Mandos? Tantas preguntas y aun no podía encontrar las respuestas.

Al abrir mis ojos, esperaba encontrarme en la Sala de Espera y el mismo Mandos me recibiría y me guiaría por el cavernoso salón circular donde habitaban los elfos que ya le habían cruzado. Tenía la esperanza que encontraría a mi abuelo esperando por mí con los brazos abiertos. No sabía mucho del Gran Oropher, pero tenía toda la eternidad para conocerle y tal vez pudiera contarme esas historias élficas que tanto me gustaban.

Sin embargo, mi decepción fue terrible cuando reconocí el techo encima de mí. Los Valar no habían mostrado piedad conmigo. Tal vez se habían olvidado de mí – un insignificante, humillado débil elfo.

Involuntariamente deje escapar un gemido ya que las pulsadas de dolor que me desconcertaban. Desde mi despertar, no me había atrevido a mover un músculo por miedo a herirme aun más. Sin embargo, aun me dolía mucho. Mi cuerpo se sentía caliente como si estuviera en fiebre pero no podía verificarlo por que estaba demasiado débil como para levantar mis manos. Mi garganta se sentía como si estuviera ardiendo cuando pasaba saliva y mi vista estaba girando, causándome mareos y nauseas. 

Me tomo mucho esfuerzo sobrellevar el dolor y cansancio que estaban consumiéndome rápidamente por completo. Cerré mis ojos y trate de convencer a mi mente de que el dolor no era real; que sólo le estaba imaginando. Sin embargo, termine siendo arrastrado como una hoja flotando en el agua hacia un mundo oscuro.

Un sueño se empezó a formar alrededor mío. Colores e imágenes borrosas me rodeaban. Una sonrisa se estiro desde la orilla de mis labios cuando me di cuenta de que los latidos eran realmente mi propio corazón palpitando. Mi sonrisa pronto desapareció cuando la verdad se me reveló – no era que mi corazón estuviera palpitando de alegría o tristeza, simplemente era por que aun seguía vivo.

Por primera vez en mi vida, maldije el regalo de inmortalidad dado desde mi nacimiento. Sabía que si hubiera sido demasiado dolor, podría haber sido de otra manera.

"Misericordiosa Nienna," recé "Por favor llévame para llegar a Mandos. No hay nada en Arda para mí y no tengo a nadie a quien regresar si no es a ti. Estoy seguro de que has visto mis sufrimientos. Por favor ten piedad de mi. Por favor concede a este miserable desconocido su deseo final. Te ruego a ti, con todo lo que queda de mi roto corazón." Un dolor agudo golpeo mi pecho y las lágrimas empezaron a rodar silenciosamente de las orillas de mis hinchados ojos, pero por alguna extraña razón, no podía limpiarlas. Era tan patético que fuese incapaz de darme confort a mi mismo aun en la manera más simple.

'Si ninguno de los Valar responde a mi plegaria, tomare mi vida con mis propias manos. Estoy decidido a escapar de este maldito lugar' pensé enfurecido.

El tiempo se había detenido en el reino de los sueños. No sabía cuanto había estado allí, suspendido entre la realidad y los sueños, pero cada vez que pasaba, me sentía caer en un abismo de depresión. Las sombras parecían cerrarse en mí, amenazando con sujetarme y retenerme por la eternidad.

En mi estado semi inconsciente, vagamente estuve consciente de que había gente que se movía a mí alrededor y me tocaba. Sin embargo, mi cuerpo estaba cansado y mi espíritu tan débil que no tenía la energía para moverme o repelerlos. Yo esperaba desvanecerme rápidamente.

Con cada amanecer de Anar, esperaba pacientemente que Mandos apareciera para el anochecer, pero aun no le encontraba. Mi temperamento abatido pronto se volvió en ira. Ahora, maldecía a los Valar también, por abandonar a uno de los suyos.

La frustración se había vuelto mi amiga cercana por que era acribillado por diferentes emociones. Era como si la última hoja de invierno, aferrada al final de la rama con todas sus fuerzas, fuera arrancada y estuviera a merced del viento llena de tristeza, ira, falta de esperanza, abandono, soledad y todo eso que mis emociones me decían. No tenía más control sobre mis emociones y reacciones.

Con absoluta determinación, algo que no me faltaba aun; había esquivado el mundo a mí alrededor y me había refugiado en una oscura esquina que no era corrompida por nadie. ¿Cuanto podría permanecer en esta pequeña fortaleza? No estaba seguro, pero estaba feliz que tuviera este hoyo en donde esconderme.

Me senté con las piernas cruzadas en el punto donde había estado parado. La oscuridad que me rodeaba no me asustaba. Al contrario, me agradaba por que me resguardaba acogedoramente, dándome la sensación de seguridad. Se sentía como si estuviera en el vientre materno. ¿Pero como podía ser? ¿Había realmente muerto y ahora estaba a la espera de nacer a un nuevo mundo, para empezar de nuevo y esta vez encontrar el verdadero amor? ¿Me era dada una segunda oportunidad? Ai, la confusión me embargaba.

Pensar hacia dolerme la cabeza. No debía pensar mas, de otra forma los pequeños e insoportables monstruos llamados emociones, podrían arrastrarme de nuevo. Debía intentar algo más para distraerme.

En una cariñosa manera, mecí mi corazón lentamente en mis brazos hacia delante y atrás, acariciándole tiernamente. Sentí la tibieza en mi pecho pero podía ver las luces dentro desaparecerse lentamente. Cuando un canto que no había olvidado por completo llegó a mi mente, cante suavemente pero tan pronto como perdí las palabras empecé a tararear.

FLASHBACK

"Legolas, ¡baja de allí!" Grito con voz preocupada.

Mire hacia abajo desde el árbol en que me había trepado. "Vamos, Firith. El viento revuela el cabello salvajemente, igual que cuando montas a caballo," le recordé con una amplia sonrisa.

"Baja de allí antes de que Ada te vea", mi hermano mayor grito de nuevo, esta vez furiosamente. 

"Legolas, escucha a tu hermano," una severa voz llamó.

'Ai, es Ada." Empecé a bajar pero repentinamente perdí el mi agarre y caí de espaldas.

"¡Legolas!" Dos voces preocupadas gritaron a la vez. Yo trague una bocanada de aire y me prepare para recibir el dolor que sería inevitable cuando mi pequeño cuerpo se estrellara contra el suelo del bosque, extrañamente, eso nunca paso.

Después de que mi corazón se apaciguó y fui capaz de ver de nuevo, me encontré en los brazos de papá. Por fortuna, me había atrapado antes de que golpeara la tierra. Sonreí débilmente. A pesar de que su rostro mostraba el enojo, sus ojos decían otra cosa. Yo sabía que me amaba y cuidaba mucho. Nunca me dejaría caer.

Sentí sus brazos mientras me llevaba de nuevo a palacio. No había duda, sería castigado mas tarde por mis travesuras pero no me importaba.

Ada era siempre sobre protector conmigo y yo necesitaba recordar no ser tan tonto de nuevo.

FIN DE FLASHBACK

Yo hubiera dado todo ahora mismo por estar con mi padre y mis hermanos de nuevo. Extrañaba a mi familia tanto y me dolía que ellos estuvieran sufriendo ahora al saber de mi perdida. La muerte de mi nana fue un terrible golpe para todos, y ahora mi falsa muerte agregaba mas dolor y tristeza en ellos.

Me preguntaba como es que todos habían sido emboscados. ¿Estarían a salvo? Recordaba que la noche cuando acampamos después de pasar las Montañas Nubladas; escuché un grito agudo que me despertó. El sonido era como si alguien estuviera adolorido o sorprendido. Esperaba que nadie estuviera herido. Nunca le perdonaría a Estel si hería a alguno de ellos.

Era tan solitario y frió este palacio. No había amor o cariño para mí. Yo sólo tenía que cuidar de mi corazón y era la única cosa que me había mantenido con vida. Mi único desahogo venía de revivir lo momentos mas felices de mi pasado que desafortunadamente, no volverían a mi.

Ai, como dolía saber que nunca conocería el verdadero amor y que debería morir sin ese sentimiento en mi corazón. Nunca conocería lo que era amar a alguien más que a mi propia vida. Nunca sabría como se siente que mi estómago revoloteara cuando viera a mi amor. Nunca saborearía la dulce alegría en mi corazón y el acelerado palpitar de la anticipación. Nunca sentiría el hormigueo en mis dedos cuando tocara la piel desnuda de otra persona.

Tal era el infeliz destino de mi vida.

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Legolas," una voz familiar dijo. Mi cabeza se levanto en la dirección en que venía.

Aspire del miedo. Podía sentir mi pulso acelerarse y el frío terror bajar por mi espalda. Mis manos temblaron tanto que deje caer mi corazón al piso haciendo un suave sonido. Rápidamente, le levante y le escondí seguramente detrás de mi.

"Ven conmigo," ordenó secamente, una mano extendió esperando que la tomara.

"¿Cómo… como llegaste aquí?" Mi voz era un poco temblorosa.

"Eso no importa. Ahora ven conmigo," dijo de nuevo.

No podía creerlo. ¿Cómo es que Estel había logrado saltar en mi único y propio santuario? ¿Cómo se metió en mi mente? ¿Con magia? ¿O tal vez sólo imagine esto? Tal vez no era real.

"¡Legolas, ahora!" gritó. No, era real.

Estel me miro. Yo agité mi cabeza mientras el miedo me subyugaba. Empecé a alejarme de él.

Gravemente impaciente, corrió hacia mí, tomando mi muñeca izquierda y arrastrándome con él. Me resistí obstinadamente y trate de zafarme pero él era mas fuerte.

"¡No!" grité mientras me acercaba mas a la luz. "¡Déjame en paz!" Jalaba y golpeaba su mano repetitivamente. Luego me di cuenta de que debía haber soltado mi corazón en alguna parte por que ya no le encontraba. Le busque con desesperación, pero ya no podía verlo.

Estel estaba todavía estirándome con él, pero yo no me daba por vencido. Sin embargo, con un fuerte estirón, tropecé con mi prisión, mi habitación, sin quererlo.

"¡No!" grite, mi voz sonaba rasposa y quebrada. Agitaba mis manos y piernas histéricamente para escapar de su agarre.

"¡Legolas! ¡Detente!" gritó y con su presión de acero en mis brazos, me agito como si fuera una muñeca sin vida. Mi cabeza se sacudía hacia atrás y hacia delante, sacudiendo mis cabellos salvajemente. Me sentí mareado.

Deje de pelear y le mire temeroso a través de la cortina de mechones en mi rostro. Mi respiración era corta y errática, mientras que mi corazón se sentía como si fuera a salir de mi tórax. Ah, mi corazón había regresado a mi. Pensé que le había perdido.

"¡No Legolas! No pelees conmigo," advirtió. Yo hice una mueca por que su voz cortaba filosamente a mis sensitivos oídos.

"Por favor… Déjame ir," empecé a sollozar. "Por favor déjame morir en paz," mi voz se había vuelto aguda, como la de un gatito.

"No, Legolas. No te voy a dejar morir," dijo Estel, su tono era menos duro. "¿Me escuchaste?" Me agitó de nuevo pero con menos fuerza esta vez. "Yo. Nunca. Voy. A. Dejarte. Ir," enfatizo cada palabra con fuerte determinación.

En este punto, me quebré y lloré debatidamente. Estel rápidamente me levanto para sentarme y me envolvió con sus brazos alrededor de mí, apretándome fuertemente como si temiera que me desvaneciera en frente de sus ojos. Yo no repelí su abrazo por que estaba fundido en el.

"Te amo, Legolas. Tu eres mi vida y mi alma," confesó, un poco emocionado.

"Entonces… ¿Por que… me haces… daño?" trate de hablar entre sollozos.

"No puedo perderte. No puedo… Tú eres mío. Nadie puede alejarte de mi, ni siquiera Mandos," murmuró como si fuese a él mismo.

Entonces, todavía era una pieza de su propiedad.

Estel podía profesar una gran devoción hacia mi pero continuaba rigiéndome con exagerada dominación, sin esperar resistencia. Lo único que conseguía de mi era resentimiento y al mismo tiempo, estar totalmente temeroso de él.

Un suave beso en mi frente me despertó de mi ensueño. Podría haberse sentido bien, pero al estar consciente que esos labios que recién habían tocado mi piel eran de alguien que odiaba – el efecto era diferente. Un recuerdo me asalto; una vez cuando uno de mis hermanos hizo lo mismo para tranquilizarme, daba resultado llevándose mis lágrimas. Esta vez, sin embargo, el idéntico toque otorgado por mi 'amo' no funcionó del todo.

El primer beso fue pronto seguido de más besos ligeros, viajando abajo por la longitud de mi nariz y finalmente deteniéndose en mi boca. Más besos de mariposa se estamparon en mis mejillas y cuello antes de regresar a mi boca. Eran tiernos como la brisa de verano, acompañados por lamidas que humedecían mis labios. Yo aspire tranquilamente pero no les aparte. No podía, por que el aún me estaba sujetando en un fuerte abrazo; y no lo hice por que estaba demasiado cansado de luchar contra él. Estaba exhausto de pensar y luchar conmigo mismo.

Aprendí rápidamente que los hombres nunca cambian. Esta vez no sería diferente por que sus atenciones cariñosas se volvieron más demandantes. Estel estaba obstinado en penetrar mi boca. Su lengua vagaba a lo largo de las filas de mis dientes, algunas veces empujando y buscando alguna manera de entrar.

Al fin, Estel logró introducirse dentro de mi boca. Yo estaba medio alerta en intentos de detenerle. No había manera de impedírselo por que tendría lo que quería y nada podría frenarlo en su decisión. Un largo gemido apasionado retumbo en su garganta mientras yo emitía un breve llanto. El movimiento de su lengua era agresivo, asaltándome con hambre. Aun y cuando trate de mover mi cabeza hacia atrás, el me siguió sin perderme. Yo sabía a donde llevaría este beso.

"Siempre sabes tan bien, melamin [mi amor]," dijo finalmente después de dejarme tomar aire. "Amin meina lle [Te quiero]," susurró y se deslizó hacia abajo plantando besos a lo largo de mi cuello y clavículas. Mientras hacia esto, lentamente me empujaba hacia abajo de nuevo.

Yo me acobarde al sentir la suave piel de sus labios bajar, dotando de una atención no solicitada en mi torso pero al mismo tiempo, me sorprendió encontrarme convenientemente 'desnudo'. ¿Cuándo me había él quitado la camiseta?

Las indiferentes suposiciones de Estel a mi pronta sumisión, me ofendieron, pero cuando deslizo su lengua húmeda alrededor de mi vientre y añadiendo a eso, su vello facial que delicadamente me rozaba, temblé. Odio admitirlo, pero lo que estaba haciendo se sentía bien. Me hizo olvidar mi resolución de alejarme de él.

Más besos ligeros se estamparon por todo mi cuerpo. Fue mi caída. Me deshice completamente y me rendí. Había sido dejado por mucho tiempo en el frío y en la soledad. Ansiaba amor y cariño. En ese momento, era maravilloso estar vivo de nuevo, aun si tenía que recibir las atenciones del hombre que odiaba con todo mi corazón.

¿Qué hay con la humillación de ser tan débil? ¿De rendirme tan fácilmente? ¿De aceptar con ansias sus ardientes caricias? No deseaba discutir eso en este momento. Era demasiado lejano para que me molestara.

¿Qué podía hacer? Soy un hijo de la naturaleza lleno de sentimientos. Nuestros sentidos y emociones son más profundos y definidos que los de los humanos. Podían abrumarme algunas veces, de aquí nuestra extra sensibilidad. Les necesitamos tanto como necesitamos el aire para respirar.

Podía ser ingenuo acerca de la intimidad física pero la manera en que mi cuerpo respondía a esta nueva sensación, me había impulsado a aprender una nueva lección de madurez – la lujuria. Ya había experimentado esto antes, (cuando fui traído aquí) pero esta vez era diferente por que mi mente y cuerpo lo aceptaban en lugar de ser forzado a sentirlo.

Estel había siempre sido cruel conmigo y le tenía miedo pero esta vez, fue realmente gentil conmigo. No me hacia daño o decía crueles palabras de deseo que atormentaran mi mente. Cerré mis ojos y lentamente libere mis sentidos; les deje absorber cada impresión que tuviera mi cuerpo. Estuve muy consciente del tibio aliento de Estel en mí y de su sedoso cabello acariciándome.

"Déjame amarte, Legolas," murmuró entre besos. "Te he extrañado mucho. Estuviste fuera mucho tiempo."

'¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?' me pregunté.

El se deslizo y puso todo su peso sobre mí. Luego me beso nuevamente, profunda y apasionadamente, persiguiendo mi lengua. No le respondí, por que no quería hacerle o sólo por que decidí que no debería.

Mientras me distraía, sentí una mano tomar mi erección. Inmediatamente, envió una onda de puso éxtasis por mi cuerpo y golpeo mi mente con una ola arrolladora. Cuando me acariciaba, hacia arriba y abajo arquee mi espalda, sin ninguna vergüenza de ofrecer mi cuerpo y de querer más.

Sin embargo, un conflicto en mi estaba llevándose a cabo. Un lado quería que mi deseo fuera satisfecho mientras que el otro gritaba por ser tan tonto y que dejara todo esto.

Por un breve momento, empuje a Estel hasta que empezó a acariciarme mas rápido. Probablemente había sentido mi indecisión. Era muy apenas capaz de contener los suspiros y gemidos de amoroso deseo. Y de manera distante, estaba consciente de que había frotado mis piernas contra las suyas, como un gato buscando cariño. Me retorcía perversamente, incapaz ya de contenerme a mi mismo. Yo estaba recibiendo y el estaba dando – los dos ansiosos de satisfacernos.

Después de un momento, no me atreví a abrir mis ojos. No quería tener conocimiento de la realidad. Sólo quería vivir este sencillo y hermoso momento, libre de mi prisión. No podía permitir que este sueño se rompiera y 'ver' la oscura depresión de nuevo. Pero principalmente, no quería ver su rostro, especialmente sus ojos, que seguramente estaban llenos de hambre salvaje.

Tan absorto estaba en mi pequeño mundo de placer, que no me di cuenta cuando Estel ya no me besaba. Cuando sentí su ardiente boca lamiendo y pellizcando uno de mis pezones, me produjo mas deseo en la región entre mis muslos. Yo estaba excitado y duro.

"Ai, Legolas. Sé que tú me quieres. Entrégateme y te amare como te mereces." El estaba jadeando demasiado.

Estaba incoherente en ese momento y no le conteste. Mis dedos estaban apretando las sábanas, retorciéndolas. Como si leyera mi mente, el tomo con fuerza mi húmedo miembro en su mano y le agito mas rápido. Mis sentidos se nublaron drásticamente mientras el clímax se aproximaba, ahogando todo lo demás y haciéndome concentrar en esta única ola que me empapaba.

Un fuerte rompimiento de energía hizo erupción dentro de mi cuerpo y golpeo mi cerebro como un rayo. Me deje llevar y permití que me ahogara. Por una pequeña fracción de tiempo – mientras todo parecía como si se congelara – sentí amor puro atravesando mi cuerpo. Extraño, pero le sentía. Incapaz de controlarme a mi mismo, dejé escapar un gemido, recompensándome con un breve alivio de toda culpa, la vergüenza y el dolor, se alejaban de mí.

"Ai, Legolas. Tu belleza va mucho más allá. Realmente me quitas el aliento," escuché decir a Estel débilmente en el fondo.

Cuando mi mente y cuerpo bajaron de lleno a Tierra Media, abrí mis ojos para encontrarme con él que me miraba con ojos entre cerrados. El color de sus ojos era oscuro por que sus pupilas estaban dominando la mayoría de su iris. Me sonroje bastante. Me había rendido a mi primer deseo. De nuevo, me quede sin habla, incapaz de hacer algún esfuerzo para alejarle. 

"Ahora, mela en´coiamin [amor de mi vida], te mostraré aun mas placer," murmuró Estel.

Se sentó y rápidamente se deshizo de todas sus ropas, mientras se colocaba en ambos lados de mi. Antes de que anticipara su próximo movimiento, se puso a mi lado e inmediatamente se apretó contra mi espalda.

Conociendo que yo podría huir de él, engancho su brazo izquierdo alrededor de mi cintura, asegurándome fuertemente contra él mientras su otra mano se escabullía entre la surco de mis nalgas. Algo pegajoso se frotaba en la entrada de mi cuerpo. Sabía que no había usado ningún aceite de la botella que él mantenía guardada en la mesa de al lado.

'¡Por los Valar, él esta usando mi propio semen para prepararme!' Me di cuenta demasiado tarde y eso me disgusto. Trataba de quitar su mano de mi cintura cuando su dedo entro en mí.

Jadeaba temeroso del dolor que me producía. Instintivamente, apreté mis músculos fuertemente pero me causo mas dolor cuando el se deslizó dentro y fuera de mi inflexible orificio. Cuando el segundo dedo se unió al primero, deje de moverme y contuve el aliento. Mordí mi labio inferior mientras mis ojos se concentraban en alguna cosa que no tuviera importancia.

Repentinamente, algo me asalto. Venía una y otra vez. Tome una gran bocanada de aire y después comencé a jadear como si hubiera corrido de Mirkwood a Rivendel sin detenerme. Inconscientemente, movía mis nalgas para acercarme más al cuerpo detrás de mí. Había autorizado a sus dedos penetrarme más adentro de mi cavidad. 

Así estuvimos un tiempo, rindiéndome indefenso a sus expertas caricias. Cuando saco sus dedos de mi, me sentí abandonado y decepcionado pero su duro miembro rápidamente les reemplazo. La carne caliente hurgo amenazadoramente por mi entrada.

Sólo mientras Estel estuvo cerca de empalarme, tense mis músculos y les puse tirantes. Trataba de prepararme mental y físicamente tan rápido como pudiera para el inevitable momento de dolor pero fue cuando él se deslizo más allá de mi anillo de músculos paralizándome.

Dejé escapar un agudo gemido, apretando mis dientes hasta que la quijada me dolió. Vi desinteresadamente como mis nudillos se emblanquecían y sentí el sudor brotando de mis poros. Estaba consciente de que su gran sexo se deslizaba suave pero lentamente a los largo de mi estrecho pasillo, sólo deteniéndose cuando se hubiera enfundado completamente dentro de mi. Supe esto por que podía sentir sus velludos sacos estrellarse contra mis nalgas.

"Ai, Legolas," gemía mientras enterraba su cara contra la parte trasera de mi cabeza y apretaba mi cintura, casi aplastándome. "Dulce Valar, como adoro tu cuerpo," agregó. Sus profundos jadeos estaban soplando apasionadamente en mi cuello. 

Por suerte, Estel no se movió inmediatamente. Creo que quería que me ajustara a su invasión por que el podía herirme terriblemente. No obstante, cuando comenzó a empalarme, aun dolía mucho. Mis gemidos se habían vuelto gritos de dolor.

Luego, como la misma sensación que vino se fue. Yo había pensado que sus dedos estaban aún dentro de mí pero lo húmedo y caliente de su cuerpo, moviéndose detrás de mí, me indicaban otra cosa. Ahora, me escuchaba a mi mismo gimiendo.

"Mas profundo," susurré suavemente. Esperaba que no me escuchara pero no podía evitar mis necesidades físicas. Trate de acercarme más a él tan sutil e inocentemente como podía sin despertar sus sospechas.

Mi aceptación a esta unión le había impulsado a moverse mas rápido y no tomo mucho tiempo antes de que yo alcanzara el punto de no retorno. Mi cuerpo se puso rígido instantáneamente. Ceñí el entrecejo y exhale fuertemente a través de mi nariz hasta que vacié mis pulmones antes de que empezara a jadear desesperadamente por aire. Mi cabeza se sentía mareada y mi rostro se sonrojo de pasión. Mi ser por completo temblaba violentamente.

Nunca había experimentado tal sensación tan poderosa y haberme dejado totalmente agotado. Estel estaba en lo correcto, esto era lo más gratamente placentero y yo lo había disfrutado 'profundamente'.

Sólo momentos después, Estel hizo unas cuantas y profundas intrusiones, seguidos de un fuerte gemido. Sentí inmediatamente su miembro pulsar dentro de mi. Después que el salió, el exceso de semen goteó por mis muslos interiores.

Estel me había volteado para encararle y se arreglo el mismo para que yo pudiera apretarme cómodamente en su abrazo. Mientras mi cabeza yacía en su brazo derecho, él deslizo su izquierda por mi espalda; una pierna entre las mías. Sin bien me encontraba cómodo en el hueco de su cuerpo, también me encontraba atrapado en su abrazo.

"Eso fue lo mas hermosa experiencia que he tenido. Estoy seguro que tu estas de acuerdo," dijo Estel y beso mi frente.

Quería decir algo pero mi mente estaba en blanco. También me había cansado de pensar.

"Te amo, Legolas. Por siempre." Susurró.

Estel me apretó más cerca de él y empezó a frotar mi espalda cariñosamente. Muy pronto, me sumergí en un profundo sueño, soñando con caer dormido en el abrazo de mi padre, como había sido frecuentemente cuando era pequeño.

TBC…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_¿10 hojas? (O.ô) ¡Uff! Mi cansarme, ¡reviews please!_


	13. Un Heredero para Gondor

Título: Propiedad del Rey

Autor: Red Autumn (red_autumn21@yahoo.com)

Traductora: Darkkie

Pareja(s): Legolas/Aragorn, Arwen/Aragorn (implícito)

Clasificación: PG-13 a NC17 – Slash, violación, Angustia, Pensamientos oscuros, violencia, MPREG.

Resumen: El príncipe Legolas fue secuestrado. Pero ¿quién fue o por que?

**Advertencia**: Muy, muy oscuro. Muchas descripciones gráficas físicas y mentales. **POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR CONSIDEREN LAS ADVERTENCIAS**.

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Tolkien y sólo a él. Sólo los tomé prestados para darle vida a mi universo fantástico.

NOTA: Este fic es AU (Universo Alterno) Galadriel no tiene poder/ No existe anillo / No hay Sauron o Mordor. 

13. Un Heredero para Gondor.

(Tic – tic – tic – golpecito – golpecito) el sonido de una ligera llovizna mientras golpeaba la ventana. Me gustaba escucharle, y así había sido durante algunas semanas. Un notable olor a lluvia fresca y bosque húmedo se sentía en la habitación, reemplazando el aire viejo del año pasado. Al respirar, llené mis pulmones y contuve la respiración, regocijándome en el regalo de la naturaleza.

La primavera había llegado y era mas aparente el aumento de actividades y ruidos que penetraban a través de las ventanas abiertas, varias veces escuché el relinchar de los caballos y otras, a los hombres dando órdenes. El canto de los pájaros se había elevado y hasta la brisa se sentía diferente.

Los elfos éramos sensibles a esas cosas. Los cambios de aire, el aroma, y la energía – todo mezclados alrededor nuestro y nosotros viviendo en armonía con la naturaleza. No sólo eso, contribuíamos con esa fuerza viviente en respuesta, cuidando de ella con nuestro sentir y uniéndonos con confianza.

Este cambio de temporada me indicaba que había pasado el invierno entero en Gondor. Y aunque el tiempo se había ido en un parpadeo aun era una eternidad para mi – un inmortal. Tanto había pasado desde entonces y me arrepentía de haber sido arrastrado hacia una vida que no deseaba vivir.

Mi depresión se 'retiro' desde que había sido forzado a tomar la poción había sido ya hace un mes. Estaba sorprendido de haber sido capaz de esquivar la realidad por tanto tiempo. Si hubiese continuado haciéndolo, podría haber muerto tarde o temprano de hambre.

Mientras tomaba mis baños, había notado cuan delgado estaba. Casi mi corazón se salió de mí, al ver los resultados de las peligrosas acciones que infligía en mi mismo. Ada podría molestarse al verme ahora. Esperaba que me perdonara por haberle decepcionado, por tener un hijo tan débil. Sé que mis hermanos le harán sentir orgulloso y yo tendría que resignarme a mi destino por que él ya se había olvidado de mí.

Dejé escapar un suave suspiro y mire mis muy a penas visibles  músculos de mi abdomen. La falta de ejercicio me había ablandado. Había pasado demasiado tiempo durmiendo por el cansancio y tratando de sanar. Dudaba mucho de que la poción aun funcionara pero esperaba fervientemente nunca mas tener que repetir esa experiencia de nuevo. Estel no cesaría y estaba seguro de que cosas peores me sucederían si yo no podía concebir esta vez. 

Hacia solo una semana que Estel me había sacado de mi retiro y por primera vez, 'hicimos el amor' en vez de que me violara.

Escúchenme. ¿Cómo podría llamar a eso hacer el amor cuando concernía a Estel? ¿Lo había realmente querido o sólo me forzaba a mi mismo a aceptar sus atenciones?

Hace dos días, le había permitido tocarme y complacerme de nuevo. Aun recordaba vividamente, por donde se habían deslizado sus manos sobre mi cuerpo, por donde sus dedos sacaban gemidos de mí, y el peso de su cuerpo sobre el mío. Le había dado sin vergüenza alguna, el deseo de amarme muy dentro de su corazón. Después de eso, me apreté en el recoveco de su cuerpo mientras mi cabeza descansaba en su brazo extendido. Estel felizmente deslizaba su otro brazo alrededor de mi pecho acercándome a su cálido cuerpo.

Cada día que despertaba, meditaba eso. La culpa y la vergüenza empañaban mi mente constantemente, no sentía enojo conmigo mismo, solamente odio. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan vulnerable? ¿Realmente la soledad me había llevado a esto? ¿Estaba tan desesperado de recibir cariño aún cuando se tratara del monstruo que era mi esposo?

Esposo – Me reía de mi mismo por pensar de él en esa manera. Todos en Rivendel seguramente me hubieran asesinado por 'robarle' su 'Estel' a Arwen. No había nada que pudiera hacer ahora. Era mejor que todos pensaran que yo había muerto, por que no tendría la cara para afrontar el destierro de la comunidad élfica por mi conducta inmoral.

Estel había aparecido esta mañana llevando un montón de ropa y un par de botas de cuero en sus brazos. Cuando me dijo que íbamos a montar, me quede sorprendido de tener la oportunidad de salir de esta sofocante habitación. Sonreí un poco cuando acepté el paquete de él. Nunca supe como mentir y no tenía éxito al esconder mis emociones por completo. Podía ver ahora mismo, que mis reacciones le alegraban e inmediatamente se sentó en la cama para verme poner las ropas.

Conociendo bien a Estel nunca apartaría los ojos de mí, así que me di la vuelta para que pudiera ver sólo mi espalda. Cuando me quite la camiseta, podía sentir a sus ojos 'acariciando' mis nalgas. Yo tenía mis nervios tensados por esa molestia mental.

Rápidamente, me puse las ropas de montar y después de que me puse la última de las botas ligeras, me pare enfrente del espejo del baño. Casi rompí en llanto cuando me vi a mi mismo vestido con los colores de Mirkwood – mayas cafés, camiseta plateada y túnica verde. El estilo era diferente del élfico, pero la combinación de colores era indiscutible. 

"Te ves hermoso, Legolas," escuché a Estel declarar mientras se acercaba a mi y ponía sus brazos alrededor mío.

Nos miramos al espejo nuevamente, juntos esta vez, lo que vi era triste. Parado entre los brazos del hombre, estaba un extraño joven elfo, más pálido de lo normal, con su rostro demacrado, y unos difuminados círculos negros debajo de sus ojos. Aún su postura estaba ligeramente encorvada como si estuviera cansado.

Estaba a punto de levantar mis manos para hacer mis trenzas por mi porte de nobleza, como había hecho desde siempre sin titubear cada mañana, pero me detuve. Me di cuenta que no había trenzado mi cabello desde que estaba en Gondor y de hecho ahora no tenía ese pasado; era innecesario continuar con esa pequeña tradición. 

"Déjame peinar tu cabello," dijo Estel tomando un cepillo del mueble para empezar a peinar mi cabello con cuidado. Luego me dio vuelta, levanto mi barbilla con un dedo y me beso.

Estel era mas alto y tenía que inclinar su cabeza, pero si él fuera mi verdadero amante, yo me hubiera parado de puntillas y le hubiera rodeado el cuello con mis brazos sólo para besarle. En vez de eso, me quedé pegado al piso y aparte mis labios y mis dientes para permitirle tener acceso dentro de mi boca.

Justo cuando pensé que no me dejaría ir, se aparto de mí, sonriendo con satisfacción.

"Tengo algo mas para ti," dijo y sacó un broche de su pecho. Vi que era un broche redondo con la superficie negra y un solo árbol blanco incrustado de piedras preciosas en el medio. Era el símbolo de Gondor usado sólo por el Rey.

Estel tomó rápidamente la capa que estaba colgada en el respaldo de la silla y la puso alrededor mío antes de asegurarla con el broche. Quería quitarme el broche de encima; por que no le tenía ninguna lealtad a Gondor – después de lo que él me había hecho. Pero justo cuando levante mi mano, él la tomó. "Vamos," dijo.

Caminamos mano con mano por muchos largos pasillos, frecuentemente pasando junto a gente quien nos miraba abiertamente. Estel caminaba con orgullo, y algunas veces reconociéndoles. Me preguntaba como iba a explicárselo a la Reina.

Cuando estábamos cerca de llegar a la gran puerta doble de caoba, los guardias que estaban en cada lado le abrieron y se irguieron en atención a su rey. Fuimos inmediatamente bombardeaos con la tibia luz del sol. Sin embargo, no era lo suficiente caliente y aun el sentir del aire era helado, causando que de nuestros alientos salieran cúmulos de niebla.

Estel me llevó hasta el establo, donde el jefe de caballerizas estaba ya esperándonos al lado de un grande y negro semental. Además de la brida, el caballo no tenía puesta alguna silla de montar. Solamente una manta gruesa cruzaba su lomo.  Montaríamos a la usanza élfica.

Busque alrededor para ver otro caballo para que yo le montara pero no encontré nada.

"Montaras conmigo," dijo Estel como si contestara a mi pregunta. "Me gusta tenerte cerca de mi," agregó con una encantadora sonrisa.

Sentí mi corazón decepcionarse por que esperaba disfrutar un poco de libertad al montar el mío propio y posiblemente, si la oportunidad se presentaba, escapar de aquí.

Subí al caballo primero con la innecesaria ayuda de Estel. Luego el subió y se acomodó. "¿Cómodo?" Su voz retumbaba contra mi espalda.

Yo asentí como única respuesta.

"Bien." Deslizo sus brazos alrededor de mí y tomo las riendas. Chasqueo su lengua y salimos con un fuerte galope. Inmediatamente, el aire fresco me pego en la cara causando pequeños piquetes en mis mejillas.

Cuando pasamos el portón del establo, escuché el tronar de sonidos detrás de nosotros. Eché un vistazo y me encontré con seis guardias de palacio que motaban en semi-círculo alrededor de nosotros. Aun el Rey tenía una libertad limitada a su privacia o tal vez él les tenía a su lado para que yo no tratara de escapar.

Cabalgamos a través de un bosque escaso donde la luz del sol fluía a través de los árboles, creando largos líneas de luz. La tierra estaba un poco sucia con hojas cafés y secas a pesar de que había varias partes donde el verde emanaba. Algunas veces, veía anillos de hongos y recordaba un cuento que papá acostumbraba contarme cuando era un pequeño, acerca de gente pequeña que les cuidaban.

Mire a mi alrededor y observé los capullos formándose y algunos árboles ya llenos de nuevas y pequeñas hojas. Era maravilloso atestiguar como la naturaleza surgía una vez más. El aire que llenaba mis pulmones era crujiente y fresco con una mezcla de esencias de pino y otros árboles. Amo el aire de la primavera, por que significa el nacimiento de una nueva vida; pero no la mía.

Los caballos estaban ahora paseando y Estel colocaba las manos en mi regazo, algunas veces le frotaba arriba y abajo, dando calor a mis piernas. Probablemente le hacía de una forma distraída, por alguna costumbre que innumerables veces había hecho con Arwen, por que note que sus acciones no eran deliberadas.

Repentinamente, mis oídos captaron otro jinete aproximándose hacia nosotros, galopando rápidamente. Mire en la dirección por donde venía el jinete pero aun no le veía. Estel sintió mi cambio de atención y giro el caballo hacia donde yo estaba mirando. Los guardias lo hicieron igual y empezaron a rodearnos.

El jinete apareció momentos después y se veía como un hombre muy joven, probablemente un paje.

"¡Señor!" gritó el joven, aun y cuando ya estaba muy cerca de nosotros. Los guardias del palacio mantenían sus manos en las espadas, con profunda atención. "Señor, Lord Boromir esta solicitando su presencia en el palacio de manera urgente. Algo ha pasado." Los nervios del paje eran evidentes en sus modales y tono. Me dio una rápida mirada antes de regresar su atención al Rey.

"¿Dijo él por que?"

"No, señor. Él sólo quería que transmitiera el mensaje por que era de suma importancia."

"Muy bien. Lo siento Legolas. Tendremos que dejar esto para otro día,"  se disculpó Estel y empezó a animar al caballo para dirigirnos de vuelta al palacio con toda prisa.

Era cerca del medio día cuando llegamos a palacio. La jornada había sido tranquila y un poco tensa. Sentí que el Rey de Gondor ya sabía de que se trataba el problema. Dos guardias fueron despachados para que me escoltaran a mi prisión mientras él se dirigía casi corriendo en la dirección opuesta.

Yo lamentaba el no poder estar mas afuera. Era un hermoso día y me hubiera encantado correr a toda velocidad con mis pies desnudos mientras atravesaba el bosque.

Con mucha renuencia, empecé a quitarme la capa y la túnica. Le di una mirada al broche que Estel me había dado, corriendo el pulgar sobre de él antes de colocarle en el asiento de la silla, junto con las ropas desechas colgadas en el respaldo.

Me acercaba a la ventana cuando escuché un suave golpe en la puerta. Me volví para ver quien podría entrar. Un joven sirviente caminó dentro, llevando la bandeja de la comida para la habitación.

Apenas iba a mitad de cruzar el cuarto cuando el aroma de la comida alcanzó mi nariz. De algún modo, el olor a comida me disgustaba y no le sentaba bien a mi estómago. ¿Cómo podía un humano comer tan mal? Corrí al objeto más cercano que pude pensar – el lavabo – y vomite desdichadamente hasta que no quedo nada dentro de mí, pero aun continuaba secándome.

"¡Llévate esa comida de aquí, ahora!" Exclamé con voz ronca. Rápidamente obedeció y dejó la bandeja con el guardia de afuera.

El joven regreso a mi lado y empezó a frotar mi espalda confortándome. La tibia mano era lo suficiente tranquilizante pero mi estómago estaba acalambrado y mi lengua se sentía como si tuviera un espasmo, si fuera eso posible.

Después de que finalmente pude erguirme, caí al piso como si fuera un potro recién nacido, sintiéndome débil y miserable. Las lágrimas habían avanzado por mis mejillas y aspiré varias veces por que mi nariz estaba tapada. El joven sirviente empapó una toalla y gentilmente empezó a limpiar mi rostro. Luego me dio un vaso de agua para limpiar mi boca.

Le di una débil sonrisa como gratitud y me la regresó, a pesar de que fue un poco aprensivo.

Sintiéndome mucho mejor, me ayudo a llegar a la cama. Retiró mis botas antes de arroparme, y se aseguró que estuviera abrigado y cómodo bajo las mantas. 

"¿Puedo hacer algo mas, mi Lord?" preguntó. Como no tenía la fuerza para responder, agité mi cabeza una vez. "Muy bien, mi Lord. Regresaré en poco tiempo. Descanse por favor"

Cerré mis ojos, sintiendo mi cuerpo entero secarse por completo. Mientras, yacía tranquilo, escuchando el silencio y respirando el fresco aroma de las sábanas y mantas recién cambiadas, me encontré a mi mismo soñoliento.

Justo cuando estaba cerca de caer y entrar al mundo del sueño, escuché una conmoción que me traía renuentemente de regreso a la conciencia. Cuando entorne los ojos sobre la gruesa manta, vi a Estel entrar seguido por dos hombres de edad y el joven sirviente. Él debió informar a su Rey de lo que había pasado. Sin embargo, se quedo por muy poco tiempo y sólo había venido a limpiar el desorden que yo había hecho en el lavabo, y se retiró tranquilamente.

No me sentía a gusto de ver a Estel en ese momento, así que jalé la manta sobre mi cabeza. Una de mis manos rozo mi frente y me di cuenta de que estaba sudando. Esto era una mala señal.

Abruptamente, mis mantas fueron jaladas. Estel me miro, y frunció el ceño con preocupación.

"¡Vete!" gemí, molesto por su ruda intrusión.

"Luces muy enfermo Legolas. Estás terriblemente pálido," contestó el Rey pacientemente.

"Los elfos siempre están pálidos por si no lo has notado. ¡O tal vez, este muriendo! ¿A ti que te importa?" grité para después cubrirme la cabeza con las mantas de nuevo. Un agudo dolor punzo en mi corazón cuando me escuché a mi mismo decir eso.

"Bueno, entonces tengo que asegurarme de que no estés muriendo," dijo "Los curadores están aquí para verte. Así que se amable." Su voz estaba mezclada con enojo ahora, a pesar de que aun estaba preocupado por mi.

"¡No! ¡Váyanse, todos!" reventé infantilmente, encontrando que mi voz me 'rodeaba' mientras estaba debajo de las mantas.

Estel retiro la manta que cubría mi cuerpo en un simple tirón. Estaba claro que había perdido su paciencia y no tendría ningún remordimiento en sus siguientes acciones. Le observé. La cólera repentinamente se elevó, y quería golpearle con mis propias manos. Desafortunadamente para mi, estaba demasiado débil para hacer algo tan drástico como eso.

Los dos curadores – uno era alto, calvo y delgado parecido a un buitre mientras el otro era bajo con un rostro redondo y nariz roja, parados a un lado de la cama, empezaron a examinarme en varios lugares. Golpee sus manos alejándolas y trate de escapar de su alcance.

"¡Hey! ¿Cómo se atreven a quitarme mis ropas?" grité. Se habían detenido y miraban al Rey por su aprobación. Estel dio 'su' consentimiento para que continuaran. Sin embargo, no era 'mi' consentimiento. "¡Dejen de tocarme! ¡No!" grité un poco mas.

Viendo que yo no cooperaría, Estel me agarró de las muñecas y las coloco encima de mi cabeza. Se mantuvo a fondo, sosteniendo mis muñecas mientras los curadores me revisaban. No queriendo hacérselos tan fácil, me agité brevemente pero pronto me canse de protestar.

"¡Quiten las manos de mi vientre!" grité indignado mientras uno de ellos presionaba sus dedos en varios puntos.

"¡Silencio, Legolas!" advirtió Estel, cansado de mis quejas.

Estaba a punto de protestar, pero al darles un vistazo a ellos, vi que uno de los curadores se sorprendía como un hombre que hubiera recibido mucho oro de su rey. El otro pronto le comprendió. Se volvieron en una sola mirada a su Rey que aguardaba.

Estel estaba demasiado ocupado observándome como para notar eso.

"Felicidades, Su Majestad. Su consorte espera un hijo," anunció el mas alto. El mas corto asentía entusiasmado con su cabeza.

Al escuchar eso, Estel libero mis muñecas inmediatamente y grito de alegría. Abrazó a los curadores fuertemente girándoles una y otra vez como si fueran juguetes.

Primero les observé sin preocupación. ¿No podía entender por que esta gente estaba feliz?

"Felicidades, Su Majestad. Su consorte espera un hijo."

"Felicidades, Su Majestad. Su consorte espera un hijo."

"Felicidades, Su Majestad. Su consorte espera un hijo."

Esa misma voz parecía hacer eco una y otra vez en mi mente.

Lentamente, tal como pisadas travesando un lodo espeso, la nueva revelación empezó a hundirse en mi cerebro. La habitación entera repentinamente se volvió oscura y fría – tan fría que temblé.

Repentinamente escuché un grito horrible de angustia, dolorosamente retumbó y el sonido parecía como el luto de una persona por la muerte de alguien, lo cual me asusto e hizo a todos saltar. Contemple al grupo enfrente de mi y vi que me miraban también. La preocupación se formo en sus rostros. Me di cuenta que yo era quien había gritado y lo seguía haciendo.

No supe lo que paso después, pero me encontré en los brazos de alguien, abrazándome fuertemente mientras murmuraba algo en élfico. Me mecía hacia atrás y adelante, mientras yo cavaba en lo profundo de sus fuertes brazos y pecho mientras sujetaba sus ropas, sin dejarle ir. Sentía como si estuviera de nuevo en los brazos de papá, calmándome y protegiéndome del peligro de las pesadillas. ¿Podría ser?

Cuando fui lo suficiente coherente, me di cuenta de que Estel me abrazaba. Lo necesitaba ahora, urgente y desesperadamente. Grité en mi corazón y agradecí que los sonidos se hubieran apagado. Mi cuerpo temblaba violentamente y me sentía destruido.

Continué llorando y gimiendo inocentemente hasta que alguien me hizo inhalar unas hojas molidas. Su aroma era dulce pero también me hacía sentir somnoliento.

Estel se quitó sus zapatos y se subió a la cama para sentarse a mi lado, descansando su espalda contra la cabecera. Los curadores le ayudaron a acomodarme contra su pecho y cubrirme con las mantas hasta el cuello.

Mi mente esta demasiado soñolienta para hacer algo ahora y ya me había tranquilizado considerablemente. De manera distante, sentí que Estel tendía una mano en mi pecho mientras la otra acariciaba mi frente serenándome.

Entre mis sueños, sentí vagamente una mano cálida aun apretándome protectoramente y mis labios siendo humedecidos con agua. Tales atenciones que había yo anhelado por tanto tiempo. Tal vez estaba en mi hogar, en Mirkwood otra vez. Tal vez papá me había salvado.

Demasiado cansado para seguir pensando, dormí serenamente, confiando en el alma que cuidaba de mí. 

TBC…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_N/T.- ¡Gracias por los reviews!, que no son míos si no de Red ya que es su magnífica historia y yo sólo trato de traducirla. Aun faltan muchos capítulos, mientras ponga un "TBC" esto continuara. Gracias a Akhasa, Siul, Minadriel, Paty, yotaku_mar, Darkhikki, Nemysa, maria (mrodero_roldan),Nuria, Urania, Andjus, Katy, Giny, LG y demás que leen este esfuerzo que hago por tratar de traducir este fic. Espero y seguir obteniendo reviewcitos, y que le sigan leyendo, puesto que estoy abandonando mis propias historias por traducir, y eso es un sacrificio muy grande. ^_^_


	14. Encuentro con Faramir

Título: Propiedad del Rey

Autor: Red Autumn (red_autumn21@yahoo.com)

Traductora: Darkkie

Pareja(s): Legolas/Aragorn, Arwen/Aragorn (implícito)

Clasificación: PG-13 a NC17 – Slash, violación, Angustia, Pensamientos oscuros, violencia, MPREG.

Resumen: El príncipe Legolas fue secuestrado. Pero ¿quién fue o por que?

**Advertencia**: Muy, muy oscuro. Muchas descripciones gráficas físicas y mentales. **POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR CONSIDEREN LAS ADVERTENCIAS**.

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Tolkien y sólo a él. Sólo los tomé prestados para darle vida a mi universo fantástico.

NOTA: Este fic es AU (Universo Alterno) Galadriel no tiene poder/ No existe anillo / No hay Sauron ni Mordor. 

14. Encuentro con Faramir

"Legolas…Legolas,"escuché una voz distorsionada llamándome.

"¿Ada? ¿Eres tu?"

Silencio.

"¿Ada? ¿Estas allí? ¡Por favor no me dejes!"

Silencio nuevamente.

"¡Ada!" grité sentándome. Mis manos temblaban y oprimí mi pecho, sintiendo el terrible latido y la rápida respiración convulsiva.

Una silueta moviéndose captó mi vista pero antes que pudiera identificarlo, una mano se poso sobre mi hombro lo cual me hizo saltar de espanto. Moví mi cabeza arriba y me encontré con un hombre que nunca antes había conocido mirándome. La ansiedad y el cansancio estaban visiblemente reflejados en su rostro. 

"Lo siento, Su Alteza. No quise asustarle," me aseguró con una voz amable mientras apartaba su mano de mi. "Estaba teniendo una pesadilla," explicó hincándose en una rodilla para que estuviera ahora a mi nivel.

Le mire con expectación por un breve momento antes de responderle. "Yo estaba… soñando con mi padre." Ladeo su cabeza a un lado como si estuviera confundido pero no me presiono más en el tema.

"¿Se encuentra ahora mejor? ¿Puedo traerle algo, Su Alteza?" inquirió nuevamente.

"No… no. Estoy bien, gracias," le respondí. "¿Qué hora del día es en este momento?"

Trate de darle un vistazo. ¿Quién era este joven hombre y por que estaba aquí? Era obvio por sus ropas que no era un sirviente o alguno de los guardias del palacio. ¿Estel le ordenó que estuviera conmigo?

El joven miro a la ventana hacia afuera y volvió su mirada hacia mí antes de contestar. "Es casi la hora de comer, Su Alteza. ¿Tiene hambre?"

Agité mi cabeza. Un agrio nudo se formó en mi garganta mientras pensaba cuando fue la última vez que alguien me había alimentado.

"Su Majestad ha tenido que dejar Gondor por un tiempo, debido a un asunto urgente. El estaba muy renuente a dejar a Su Alteza solo en el momento que usted mas le necesitaba. Así que me pidió que viera por usted," me informó el joven. "¡Oh!" exclamó repentinamente irguiéndose firmemente. "Por favor Su Alteza, disculpe mi falta de modales. No me he presentado adecuadamente todavía."

"No necesitas disculparte. Tampoco yo me he presentado," razoné.

"Pero usted es…"

"Por favor," le interrumpí. "Sólo llámame… Fernion." Me tenía que felicitar a mi mismo por dar con ese nombre tan rápido. No supe por que había saltado en mi mente. El nuevo nombre me sentaba. Por lo que a los demás respectaba, yo estaba muerto. Fernion significaba 'hijo muerto" en Sindarin. "Sólo Fernion. Olvida las formalidades," agregué, puesto que ya no era un príncipe.

El joven en frente de mi parecía mas confundido, pero podía ver que estaba tratando de no preguntar más. Probablemente estaba tratando de entender las razones de mi pensar.

"Mi nombre es Faramir," se presentó finalmente. "Soy el hermano menor de Boromir, el Senescal de Gondor. ¿Tal vez le haya encontrado una o dos veces con anterioridad?"

"En las mas infortunadas circunstancias," respondí y no le ofrecí mas explicación. El joven sólo me observaba expectante.

Como todos los hombres quienes alcanzaban la mayoría, llevaba el vello de la cara del momento, a pesar de que no era como Estel. Probablemente pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en el palacio.

La hermosa luz castaña enmarcaba su rostro dándole una falsa apariencia de ser más joven pero si uno le miraba de cerca, no se podía negar las apenas visibles líneas de experiencia y sabiduría bajo sus ojos. Faramir era un deleite a la vista, por que tenía unas facciones de nobleza que rebosaban confianza y responsabilidad. Su única falla era que el lucía un poco ingenuo.

"Debería traerte algo de comer, Fernion. No has comido por tres días. Deberías pensar mas en tu be…" cerró su boca a mitad de la oración. El ceño apareció en su rostro como si se amonestara a si mismo por su error.

Repentinamente un ligero dolor sentí en el corazón, pero le escondí tras una máscara de calma. El dolor aminoró, lentamente, me forcé a respirar. Tantas emociones mezcladas dentro de mí al mismo tiempo. No sabía cual era la mas abrumante – ¿ira, odio, melancolía o  rendición?

Inconscientemente, mi mano derecha se poso en mi vientre. Si bien, aun no estaba crecido, podía sentir una vida palpitando allí. Lo que estaba creado no podía deshacerse. Debía estar consciente de que ahora estaba llevando la vida de un niño inocente dentro de mí. Desafortunadamente, ese hombre, en su egoísta codicia y arrogancia, nos hizo a ambos sus víctimas.

"¿Fernion?" la voz de Faramir rompió mis pensamientos. "¿Te encuentras bien? Lo siento, no quise recordarte que tu…" trató sin éxito nuevamente. Parecía que la pasaba difícil tratando de decirlo correctamente. Podía ver la exasperación en sus grandes ojos café.

"Descuida, Faramir. Me encuentro bien. Tienes razón. Debería de tratar de comer algo," accedí, tratando de aminorar su vergüenza.

Faramir se relajo visiblemente y sonrió. Se puso en pie, camino hasta la puerta y le abrió sólo lo suficiente para asomar su cabeza afuera. Después de unas breves instrucciones, regresó a mi lado y se arrodilló de nuevo. Su conducta me hacía pensar que Estel era muy estricto aun con sus propios súbditos.

"Por favor toma asiento, Faramir. No soy tan cruel como el Rey." La declaración le asombró pero se recobró rápidamente. Tanteando, jaló la silla cercana a la cama y se sentó en ella. Probablemente había dormido en la silla por que una delgada manta estaba descuidadamente echada en el respaldo.

"¿Te has quedado conmigo los pasados tres días?" comencé a conversar, tratando de romper el hielo. Mi espalda se sentía cansada y me senté contra la cabecera. Sin embargo, Faramir me ayudo colocando la almohada y jalando la manta hasta mi cintura.

"Sí, en realidad, fui asignado para permanecer contigo hasta que el Rey regrese," respondió algo calmado.

"Siento haberte retirado de tus deberes mas importantes." Por alguna razón, me gustaba mirar en sus ojos. Había un aire de inocencia y compasión en ellos.

"No, no. No me malentiendas. Me siento honrado de estar a tu servicio," dijo emocionado.

"Te creo, Faramir." Le sonreí ligeramente, sorprendido por su cómica expresión. Era casi infantil.

El joven se tranquilizo de nuevo después de verme de mejor humor. Me sorprendió, por que era la primera vez que fui capaz de mostrar mi lado más brillante. Había algo acerca de Faramir que no me hacía dudar de él y que podía sonreír genuinamente al estar cerca con toda la sinceridad ya que seguro era una bendición en estos días.

"¿Te he dado muchos problemas?" Le moleste aun más. Qué estúpida cosa le había preguntado. Eso era algo que mi ada podía preguntarle a Lord Elrond cuando él llego para llevarme a mi hogar en Mirkwood.

"Bien, tenías un poco de fiebre que causo que todos nos preocupáramos. Puede ser peligroso en tu… delicada condición." Las últimas dos palabras fueron dichas con vacilación mientras observaba mi reacción.

"Ya puedo ver que te he dado tremendos problemas," concluí.

Él sonrió tímidamente. "¿Realmente luzco tan terrible?"

Le regrese la sonrisa con turbación. "No me refiero a eso. Sólo que noté que tus ojos están rojos, ¿por la falta de sueño tal vez?" Hubo una breve pausa mientras nos mirábamos uno al otro sonriendo como idiotas. A pesar de estar rodeado por la realeza y la aristocracia casi toda mi vida, había logrado meter la pata frente a él.

"Espero no ofenderte, Fernion, si me atrevo a decir que eres el mas bello elfo que haya visto alguna vez." Me inquiete. Recordé a cierto hombre que me había halagado de la misma manera. "Pero… no de la manera de una mujer," añadió rápidamente. "¿Soy algo torpe, no es cierto?" dijo mirando su regazo; sintiéndose avergonzado.

Casi le respondí, cuando escuché un golpe suave. Faramir casi saltó de su asiento y fue a la puerta. Creo que se sintió aliviado por la interrupción dada su reciente humillación. Una sirvienta estaba afuera con una bandeja de plata. Le agradeció y tomó la bandeja, balanceándole con facilidad mientras caminaba hacia mí.

Agraciadamente él pensó en no traerme comida cocida. Cuando colocó la bandeja un lado mío, le vi llena con hermosos cortes de fruta formados como una flor.

"Les pedí que te trajeran un vaso con jugo de naranja y un vaso con agua por que no sabía que era lo que preferías," dijo mientras se sentaba en la silla nuevamente.

"Agradezco tu preocupación." Tomé una pieza de melón colocándole en mi boca y masticando suavemente. Era deliciosamente jugoso y dulce al principio, pero fue difícil de pasar por que mi garganta aun me dolía, probablemente por la falta de humedad mientras dormía para recuperarme.

"¿Cómo sabías que traerme de comer? Le pregunté, haciendo un gesto mientras pasaba la fruta.

"Yo creo que los elfos prefieren la fruta a la carne. Ahora mismo. Estoy seguro de que es lo único que encontraras delicioso." Recordando el guisado grasiento me sentí un poco mareado pero me permanecí.

"¿Entonces ya has conocido a otros elfos?" Pregunté curioso.

"Solamente a la Reina Arwen, y a su familia – sólo una vez, pero no tuve la oportunidad de hablar mucho con ellos. La mayoría que sé acerca de tu raza lo he leído de los libros cuando era un niño. A menudo soñaba con conocer a tu gente pero nunca tuve la oportunidad ya que nunca viaje fuera de los límites de Gondor," dijo encogiéndose de hombros. "Mi padre pensó que no era necesario."

"Mi papá también me sobreprotegía demasiado, porque yo era mucho mas joven comparado con mis dos hermanos mayores. Ellos nunca me perdían de vista. Yo lo resentía mucho porque nunca podía ir a ninguna parte." Parecía extraño que comentara mi vida persona a un extraño y hombre. "Creo que eres una persona muy sensitiva, Faramir. Eres muy observador de… las cosas. ¿Tienes esposa e hijos?"

Un ligero sonrojo apareció en su rostro. "No, no me he casado todavía. No he encontrado la persona indicada," dijo.

"Cuando lo hagas, estoy seguro de que será una dama afortunada al tenerte" Ofrecí mi sincera opinión porque podía sentir que era diferente a Estel. Desafortunadamente para mí, ya no tenía esa elección. Ya estaba condenado antes de que siquiera tuviera la oportunidad de buscar mi alma gemela. Dolía mucho pensar en ello.

"Gracias," murmuró. "cuando era un niño, Boromir ya estaba preparado para ser el futuro Senescal. Era su destino. Mientras que yo, estaba libre para hacer lo que quisiera. Como era muy joven para unirme a algunas de sus funciones, pasaba mucho tiempo con las nanas y otras mujeres. Ellas me enseñaron a cocinar y algunas artes de la sanación. Cuando me volví mayor, tenía otros entrenamientos y me volví un ayuda en campaña para mi hermano. Yo siempre había preferido los libros a las armas y eso no complació mucho a mi padre." 

Un breve silencio se hizo entre nosotros mientras yo esperaba que el terminara lo que sea que pasaba por su mente. "Las mujeres pensaban que yo era tan adorable como un niño, así que ellas siempre me cuidaban posesivamente. Eso irritaba a mi padre aun mas," empezó a reír.

"¡Y aun sigues siendo adorable ahora!" bromeé. El atractivo joven sonrió ruborizándose de nuevo. Note que el siempre parecía tímido y tranquilo. Pensé que era más elfo que hombre.

"No imagino por que hacen tanto alboroto por mi como si fuera un niño. Siempre pensé que esos eran viejas costumbres que nunca mueren," bromeó.

Me pregunté acerca de su madre, por que él sólo había mencionado estar con nanas pero no le interrogué. La pregunta podía ser demasiado personal.

"¿Te gustaría salir mas tarde al jardín?" Dijo observándome.

Mis ojos se encendieron y contuve mi aliento.

"Me gustaría pero te pondría en muchos problemas con el Rey si lo averigua,", dije tratando de no sonar demasiado entusiasmado.

"Si no tratas de escapar," dijo casualmente.

"Te prometo que no trataré nada," le respondí emocionado, como un pequeño elfo quien apenas obtuvo permiso para pasear solo en el bosque.

"Lo sé. Los elfos son seres honorables," remarcó juguetón. Había cierto fulgor travieso en sus ojos marrones.

"Gracias, Faramir, por ser tan amable conmigo," dije un tono casi melancólico. En respuesta, él estudiaba mi rostro intensamente, tratando de averiguar que significaban mis palabras. Si sólo él supiera.

No me importo más. Sólo quería sentir el viento en mi rostro y cabello, el calor de Anar sobre mi piel y el césped en mis pies descalzos. Comí rápidamente mientras Faramir me acompañaba silencioso desde su silla.

* ~ * ~ *

Cuando sentí a Anar besando la piel desnuda de mi cara, cuello y brazos de nuevo, estaba tan emocionado que las lágrimas rodaron sobre mis mejillas.

"¿Qué sucede? ¿Te duele algo?" Faramir se escuchaba preocupado y tomo mi brazo derecho con intención de guiarme a la banca de madera más cercana. El inocente toque me hizo retirar mi mano repentinamente por que me castigaba a mi mismo por la acción. Él sólo quería ayudar.

Faramir lo notó y soltó mi brazo inmediatamente. "Lo siento, yo… No quise asustarte así."

"Está bien Faramir. Estoy bien." Di unos golpecitos en su mano izquierda asegurándole. "Sólo estoy un poco abrumado, eso es todo. No me había sentido tan vivo así desde hacia mucho tiempo. Los elfos no sobreviven mucho si les mantienes en una prisión de piedra."

"Oh," fue su única respuesta. Me preguntaba que estaría pensando.

Mientras sentados en la banca, retire mis zapatos para poder sentir el suave césped en las plantas de mis pies. Moví mis dedos antes de pararme en la alfombra natural verde, hallándome perfectamente.

POV FARAMIR

Legolas parece perderse en su propio mundo. Él lucía y reaccionaba diferente cuando estaba en la habitación. Yo estaba al tanto de su 'historia' por Boromir, quien me había dicho todo. Siendo el Senescal, tenía el privilegio de guardar ciertos secretos del rey. Sin embargo, fui advertido de que me comportara como si las cosas fueran normales y que yo no sabía nada de este predicamento.

Le compadecía grandemente.

Estoy furioso con Aragorn por ser tan egoísta al causar a tan hermosa criatura un sufrimiento injustificado. ¿Por qué no podía ver que él estaba destruyendo dos bellas almas? – Arwen y Legolas; y pronto, el bebé también. Era injusto con ellos. No obstante, mi promesa de lealtad al Rey de Gondor significa que mis manos están atadas detrás de mi espalda. No tenía manera de ayudarles.

Cuando observó a Legolas, parece ser tan joven a pesar de que seguramente tiene al menos unos cuantos cientos de años de edad. A mi parecer, en años humanos, probablemente sería mas joven que yo por dos o tres años. En nuestros estándares, podía ser considerado como un simple joven. Tan cruel destino para un niño.

Al estar al inicio de mis años veintes, siempre fui juzgado por otros miembros del personal del palacio como demasiado joven para tener algún otro cargo con el Senescal. Me tomó dos años convencerlos de que no obtuve esa responsabilidad por mi hermano. Aun cuando le visitaban dignatarios extranjeros siempre me tomaban por un paje.

Observé como Legolas se alejó de mí y que se detuvo en sus pasos. Este elfo del bosque me causó gran curiosidad al igual que fascinación. ¿Le agradaban los alrededores naturales?

Claro, el jardín no era del todo natural para el elfo pero se acercaba bastante. El jardín era un poco artificial, creado porque los jardineros se habían propuesto plantar árboles y flores con ciertos diseños. Aquí y allí había arbustos y fuentes de agua para completar el ensamble.

Cuando era joven, leí mucho acerca de los elfos y estuve siempre muy intrigado por ellos. Eran mágicos como los unicornios y hadas. Toda la información que pude reunir y leer, la mantenía en mi corazón por que esperaba un día conocer a uno e impresionarlo por lo que sabía. Mi hermano a menudo se burlaba de mí por que soñaba demasiado.

Arwen fue la primera y más cercana elfa que había conocido. A pesar de que ella sólo tenía un parte élfica en su sangre**. No obstante, ella me quitaba el aliento con su grandiosa belleza. Frecuentemente me encontraba temeroso y completamente confundido cuando la tenía cerca. No estaba enamorado de ella, pero era como si un niño descubriera un ángel.

Cuando Boromir me llamó y me dijo de mi nuevo y temporal deber, me sorprendí. Nunca pude imaginar conocer a un elfo real – un completo elfo.

Ahora mismo, mi interés estaba totalmente puesto en esta criatura, parada no lejos de mí.

Legolas estaba parado derecho como un poste, con los pies desnudos ligeramente apartados y los ojos cerrados. Luego hizo algo extraño. Levantó sus manos, simulando una cruz y elevando su cabeza al cielo.

Al principio, pensé que estaba orando como a menudo hacíamos pero le observé mas detenidamente, noté que algo pasaba. Apenas visible pero allí estaba. Vi destellos de energía elevándose desde el suelo – girando y brillando antes de que empezaran a sacudirse en sus pies. '¿Estoy imaginando esto o es que la vista me falla por la falta de sueño?' me pregunté sorprendido. No, era real.

Extrañamente, no sentía miedo o desconfianza con Legolas, por que eso pudiera tratarse de alguna magia para hacer su escape.

Los listones de colores giraban hacia arriba como si trataran de sumergirse dentro de su boca hambrienta. Los giros se movían sobre su cabeza hasta que finalmente le envolvieron en un brillante capullo. Le perdí de vista por completo.

Desde donde estaba sentado, podía sentir el efecto de la fuerza – una ligera brisa soplaba en mi, la cual no era ni fría ni caliente. No era como el viento pero se sentía… No sé como describirlo.

Mi piel se erizo y apenas note algunos pinchazos en la superficie de mi piel expuesta.

Me di cuenta de que estaba viendo a Legolas con mi boca abierta. El ya no aparecía como más que una entidad, palpitante de luz.

Justo en ese momento, entendí lo que pasaba – el elfo, estaba recibiendo la energía de la tierra. Finalmente sabía por que ellos necesitaban estar en el exterior, por que sus cuerpos y almas se alimentaban de esta fuerza viviente.

Cuando el viento se detuvo, todo fue paz y nada se escuchaba. Todavía estaba asombrado por atestiguar el rito sagrado que no sabía si estaba viendo una maravilla o solamente estaba en trance.

Legolas se detuvo silenciosamente por unos momentos mas mientras su energía interna empezaba a aminorar a su estado natural. Después abrió sus ojos y volvió la mirada hacia a mi de una forma extraña. Por un breve momento, capte un destello de malicia en esos profundos ojos zafiros, y algo más, que ignoraba.

Ningún mortal probablemente había alguna vez observado lo que Legolas y su raza había hecho. Estaba honrado de que él confiara en mí para atestiguar el antiguo y sagrado ritual que no competía a nadie más que a los Elfos.

TBC…

**Earenduil, padre de Elrond era medio elfo. Por sus aventuras en Valinor, sus hijos eran ¼ de humanos lo cual les dio el título de "Medios Elfos", y el título fue llevado por su familia. Arwen, Elladan y Elrohir son actualmente 1/8 de humanos.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Lamento la terrible espera, me atacó un periodo de inspiración y tuve que dejar la traducción, por que es raro en mí y tuve que aprovechar para escribir… y aun me dura._


	15. Un Nuevo Amigo y un Nuevo Enemigo

Título: Propiedad del Rey

Autor ORIGINAL: Red Autumn (red_autumn21@yahoo.com)

Traductora: Darkkie

Pareja(s): Legolas/Aragorn, Arwen/Aragorn (implícito)

Clasificación: PG-13 a NC17 – Slash, violación, Angustia, Pensamientos oscuros, violencia, MPREG.

**Advertencia**: Muy, muy oscuro. Muchas descripciones gráficas físicas y mentales. **POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR CONSIDEREN LAS ADVERTENCIAS**.

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Tolkien y sólo a él. Sólo los tomé prestados para darle vida a mi universo fantástico.

NOTA: Este fic es AU (Universo Alterno) Galadriel no tiene poder/ No existe anillo / No hay Sauron ni Mordor.

15. Un Nuevo Amigo y un Nuevo Enemigo

Un suave viento agitaba mis cabellos sueltos, causando emociones esparciéndose en mi estómago. Me sentí realmente vigorizado como si mi alma y cuerpo entero se hubieran depurado de cualquier suciedad y mugre, tan radicalmente vivificado que podría correr el camino entero a Mirkwood sin detenerme a tomar aire. Los efectos habrían sido mucho más poderosos, si hubiera ejecutado el rito en un antiguo bosque, haciéndome brillar desde mi interior por días. Pero por ahora, estaba agradecido con los "habitantes" del jardín por enviarme su energía viva.

En el preciso momento en que abrí mis ojos, todo alrededor de mi estaba lleno de colores vibrantes que parecían tomar vida. Mi vista se volvió más aguda, permitiéndome observar claramente cada detalle y mi oído captaba los sonidos de animales a leguas de allí. Era una maravillosa música de vida pero tristemente, los efectos no duraron mucho. Mientras caminaba de regreso a la banca de madera, note que mi andar era considerablemente más ligero y armonioso.

Lo que causo que las orillas de mis labios se torcieran en una gentil sonrisa fue cuando mi mirada recayó en Faramir. Esos ojos café claro estaban tan abiertos y redondos que me recordaron a una criatura de la noche emergiendo del a oscuridad.

Apenas conocía a Faramir de menos de un día. Sin embargo, ya se había ganado mi confianza y aún el privilegio de atestiguar el ritual que se ejecutaba desde los primeros nacidos que pisaron Arda.

Sin una palabra, me deslicé graciosamente para sentarme a un lado de Faramir y cerré mis ojos nuevamente. Deje mi cabeza al cielo y disfrute de la calidez que brindaba Anar a mi rostro y cuello, agradeciendo en silencio por los regalos de la vida. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Tres semanas habían pasado, yo había sido inconscientemente bendecido hasta que Faramir lo menciono un día. No sabía como es que el tiempo había pasado tan rápido a mí alrededor sin haberlo notado. Sin embargo, no se había detenido en mis pensamientos. Muchas noches hacía que permanecía solo en la cama, mi conciencia estaba en guerra consigo misma.

Debía apresurar la huída pero también me angustiaba la culpa de traicionar así la confianza de Faramir. Él había sido muy tolerante en asuntos de seguridad, creyendo que yo no intentaría escapar. ¿O la única razón por la que no me escabullía era por que no quería herir sus sentimientos? Continuamente me reprendía por mi egoísmo desde ambos puntos de vista -  salvarme a mi mismo primero y no decepcionar a Faramir.

¿Qué podría escoger? ¿No había manera para hacer ambos? Estaba dolorosamente consciente de que Faramir, era después de todo, un hombre y que él podría traicionarme en cualquier momento pero una y otra vez, cuando la oportunidad se me presentaba y me permitía escapar, no actuaba por que mi conciencia me reprendía pues el joven no había mostrado ningún signo de traición mas que amabilidad hacia mi. ¿Podía sentirme mal si le desilusionaba? Algunas veces, sólo quería golpear mi cabeza en la pared por mi estupidez y por confiar en su gentileza.

Cada vez que me encontraba con Faramir, mi aprisionamiento era más tolerable. Su compañía me hacia sentir menos solitario y estaba extremadamente agradecido con él. Sus cuidados y sinceridad realmente me ayudaban para mantener mi depresión a raya.

Cada día, el hermano del Senescal, me visitaba para ver si necesitaba algo y ver que fuera apropiadamente atendido. Y aún se aseguraba que los sirvientes me tuvieran baños calientes cada día.

Le agradecía, que él personalmente hubiera arreglado que fuesen los mismos sirvientes que me atendían. Era vergonzoso que se mezclara conmigo mucha gente pero tratándose de los mismos fui capaz de hacer amistad y hacerles mas llevaderos puesto que estaba rodeado por conocidos.

Cuando fuera que el curador viniera a examinar el progreso de mi embarazo, Faramir tomaba algún tiempo entre sus deberes para acompañarlo. Él había sido muy respetuoso dándome privacidad cuando el curador me reconocía. Estaba completamente avergonzado al permitir que otro hombre me tocara en ciertas áreas que sólo a un amante se le podría permitir y me hacía reacio al curador siempre que aparecía.

Para prepararme mentalmente para los cambios que podrían ocurrir en mi cuerpo, el curador me instruyó sobre detalles que algunas veces me hacían sonrojar en extremo. Yo no poseía las características del cuerpo de una mujer, pero me recordaba que eso podía cambiar. Fruncía mi rostro con disgusto cuando el describía el largo y la forma que podía tomar mi vientre abultado. En mi mente, me veía a mi mismo como un enano gordinflón. (Sin ofender a todas las madres allá afuera. Sólo quería ser graciosa)

Las molestias de la mañana serían una rutina diaria tanto como las hormonas alborotadas. Había también muchas otras cosas que él me dijo tales como producir leche de mi pecho, por no lo podía creer por que físicamente era imposible para mí. Y la verdad sea dicha, nadie realmente sabía como podía cambiar cuando la concepción no fue natural.

Otras veces, me encontraba a mi mismo en un constante estado de cansancio. Pasaba la mayor parte de mi tiempo en la cama, durmiendo en el día.  Donde quiera que estuviera despierto, a la larga Faramir aparecía llevándome algunos libros para leer. Algunas veces, si el tiempo lo permitía, Faramir tomaba su cena conmigo en mi habitación.

Descubrimos rápidamente que ambos teníamos muchas cosas en común tales como nuestro intenso amor por el folklore y por que ambos perdimos a nuestras madres cuando éramos muy jóvenes. Pasamos muchas horas intercambiando historias acerca de nuestras familias e infancia, estaba frecuentemente buen humor para satisfacerlo con historias de Mirkwood. Podía ver sus ojos brillar en ensoñación como si verdaderamente estuviera allí y viera todo con sus propios ojos.

La molestia matutina no me atacaba tan frecuentemente ni siquiera tanto como yo pensé. Normalmente, era fácilmente remediada al masticar galletas secas. Sin embargo, podía quedarme sin apetito después de eso. Solamente después de continuas protestas por parte de Faramir, lograba terminar con un plato de sopa.

En los días en que estaba de buen humor, yo le hacía burlas acerca de que él empezaba a portarse como una nana implacable. Pero cuando el mal humor llegaba, yo hacia caso omiso de él y mostraba disgusto. Él reía a su vez por mi conducta infantil. Algunas veces que lloraba, suplicaba por que se me permitiera volver a Mirkwood especialmente cuando la añoranza por mi hogar me deprimía. Esta inusitada conducta mía me apretaba con un nudo de miedo. Me dejaba confundido y triste.

Mientras conocía a Faramir mejor, sentía que la envidia me corroía. Mientras le miraba,  estaba seguro de que su futura esposa podía ser la mujer mas afortunada al tenerlo como marido. Él tenía cada rasgo y manera por los cuales cualquier mujer podría matar… incluyéndome a mí. ¡Ay! Yo no era una mujer y en mi condición de ahora era… ai, demasiado perturbador para pensarlo.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Un maravilloso día, Faramir pensó que ambos podíamos tomar un poco de aire fresco y disfrutar de la luz del sol en nuestra piel. Nunca pensé en ser "nosotros" cuando me refería a mi mismo. Creo que estaba acostumbrándome.

Sentados en silencio, disfrutando del sonido de la naturaleza. Tenía mis ojos cerrados para que tuviera una imagen mental de lo que nos rodeaba con sólo escucharlo. Estaba tratando de escapa de la realidad a través de el mundo fantástico que conjuraba en mi mente.

Repentinamente, una sombra se poso sobre mí, bloqueando a Anar enteramente. Fruncí el ceño, pensando que tal vez una nube había pasado y eclipsaba al Dador de vida hasta que…

"¡Su. . .  Majestad!" Escuché a Faramir exclamar con miedo y angustia.

Mis ojos se abrieron inmediatamente ¿Por qué no había escuchado un "él" venir? El Terror me sobrecogió mientras la oscura figura parada entre Anar y yo, miraba hacia abajo con sus manos en la cadera.

"¿Es… Estel?" pregunté y trate de ponerme en pie. Faramir hizo lo mismo.

Para mi sorpresa, cuando estaba frente a frente con la persona en frente mío, "él" se tornaba en una hermosa mujer. Desde mi posición en la silla, había juzgado mal su estatura y también por que  usaba ropas de viaje de larga distancia – túnica y mallas, completas con botas – había pensado que ella era un hombre.

Me veía con odio y rabia en sus ojos. Los tres de pie sin movernos ni hablar.

Luego note la punta de sus orejas saliendo a través de su cola de caballo. Todo tenía sentido ahora. La mujer de pie frente a mi era la Reina Arwen, y también la hija mas joven de Lord Elrond. Mi quijada cayó en sorpresa al darme cuenta.

'¡Ella podía ayudarme!' pensé frenético

Antes de que pudiera decir una palabra, un golpe seco cayó en mi mejilla derecha.  Su golpe no era tan duro como el de Estel pero lo suficiente para aventarme a un lado. Sin pensarlo, Faramir reaccionó y me atrapó. Mi mejilla ardía y mi mano derecha cubrió por instinto su calor palpitante. En mal tiempo, mi nausea eligió aparecer. Iba a volver de una vez, pero con esfuerzo me calme.

Su actuar me confundía mucho. Estaba llena de ferocidad y rabia.

"¿Cómo te atreves a seducir a mi Aragorn?" me acusó vehementemente.

Escuché mal. ¿SEDUCIR?

"Debe de estar en un error. Yo no seduje a nadie," respondí tranquilamente, mis ojos le estudiaban, tratando de leer sus intenciones. No podía cree una palabra de lo que ella había dicho. No había razón para su acusación.

"¡No me mientas, ELFO!" espetó furiosamente, casi gritándome.

Ambos, Faramir y yo fuimos devueltos para atrás. Por sus manos que aun estaban soportando mi espalda, sentí su tensión.

Como había sospechado, su esposo convenientemente había olvidado decirle a ella de sus planes conmigo. Por la forma de su rostro, ella estaba lista para sacarme los ojos y batirme hasta hacerme pulpa. Las elfas podían ser peligrosas y no debían ser juzgadas a la ligera.

¿Pero como podía ella emitir tan cruelmente la palabra elfo en tal forma como si fuera una enfermedad o se tratara de la criatura más sucia en Tierra Media? Frecuentemente asumía que un hijo de Elrond sería como él – racional – cuando yo había observado a sus hermanos mayores.

La reina claramente estaba celosa con furia.

"¿Piensas tan bajo de tu propia gente?" Era más una afirmación que una pregunta. Podía ver que ella estaba aun hirviendo con ira pero al menos se había controlado, por el momento.

"Aragorn es el rey después de todo ¿Y quién  no podría de tentar a su suerte? Dime, ¿Cuánto has estado observando a mi marido para después impresionarlo cuando yo no estuviera cerca? ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado con él? ¿Qué te prometió darte? ¿Hmmm?" Me hacía estremecer cuando ahora hablaba tan tranquilamente cuando estaba apunto de explotar hacia unos momentos. "Y ahora que el Rey esta lejos, has empezado a ganar favores de otros también."

Esto era un insulto. Ella estaba calumniándome evidentemente. Me acusaba de ser deshonroso – dos veces ya.  

"¡Tu ESPOSO me trajo aquí contra mi voluntad!" dije fríamente. "Soy un elfo con orgullo y virtud. Y no acostumbre a usar favores cuando tengo dos manos para ayudarme." Levanté mi cabeza orgullosamente, rehusando a dejar que me intimidara.

"¡Tu eres una prostituta!" gritó ella repentinamente "No eres un elfo honorable. ¡Mira como él te sostiene!" Arwen miró a Faramir.

Rápidamente como un rayo, Faramir quito sus manos de mí. El hombre estaba mudo e incapaz de defenderse a si mismo. Podía ver que estaba congelado de incredulidad y horror. Si situación era completamente delicada en esta materia por que era un súbdito de Gondor y había jurado en servicio a la pareja real. Podía sufrir un severo castigo si ella juzgaba que lo merecía – aun la muerte.

Un suave gruñido salía de mi garganta. Ella era injusta en su juicio hacia nosotros.

Arwen volvió su atención hacia mí. Parecía mas molesta al ver mi insolencia. Había sido mimada tanto, incrementando su vanidad en el proceso. Levantó su mano para golpearme de nuevo pero le atrape en el vuelo con enojo. Escuché que Faramir aspiró.

"¡No me tocaras de nuevo!" le advertí amenazante. Podía ver que le tomaba toda su fuerza mantener su rostro neutral y mostrarse con audaz desafío al mismo tiempo. Era como si ella estuviera retándome. Con un respiro se apartó.

Mientras veía que se retiraba, mi visión se oscureció y sentí desfallecer. Vagamente sentí a Faramir que me tomaba de nuevo y me ayudaba a sentar. Estaba tan exhausto y derrotado. Las lágrimas empezaron a caer por mi rostro y pronto estaba llorando. Era terrible sentirme abandonado aún por mi propia raza. Sin familia, sin dioses y ahora, sin nadie.

Al principio Faramir no sabía que hacer pero después de algunas vacilaciones, indeciso, pasó su brazo rodeando mis hombros y me atrajo hacia él, ofreciéndome el apoyo de un amigo. 

Después de ese incidente, no sentí el deseo de ir al jardín ya más. Este nuevo evento me desalentaba y mi humor se había puesto peor. Me rehusaba a comer. Rehusaba a hablar con Faramir. Aun cuando el decía que debía pensar en el bebé, neciamente me rehusaba a seguir. Me sentía morir, llevándome al no nacido conmigo.

Faramir se volvía preocupado e impotente mientras que yo me hallaba más allá de todos.

TBC…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Mil perdones por la tardanza al traducir, estaba ocupadilla escribiendo…Espero y no tardar tanto para la próxima.^_^_


	16. La venganza de la Reina

**Título: Propiedad del Rey**

**Autor ORIGINAL**: Red Autumn (redautumn21yahoo.com)

Traductora: Darkkie

Pareja(s): Legolas/Aragorn, Arwen/Aragorn (implícito)

Clasificación: PG-13 a NC17 – Slash, violación, Angustia, Pensamientos oscuros, violencia, MPREG.

Advertencia: Muy, muy oscuro. Muchas descripciones gráficas físicas y mentales. **POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR CONSIDEREN LAS ADVERTENCIAS.**

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Tolkien y sólo a él. Sólo los tomé prestados para darle vida a mi universo fantástico.

NOTA: Este fic es AU (Universo Alterno) Galadriel no tiene poder/ No existe anillo / No hay Sauron ni Mordor.

16. La venganza de la Reina

ARWEN: Eres una prostituta. ¡Una prostituta para todos los hombres!

ARAGORN: Tú eres mío, Legolas. Solamente yo puedo tocarte.

FARAMIR: Eres el elfo mas hermoso que he conocido.

ELROND: ¿Sedujiste al compañero de mi hija? ¿Te amé como a un hijo y esto es lo que tengo como pago para mi familia?

THRANDUIL: No eres más mi hijo. ¡Estás muerto para mí! ¡Muerto para Mirkwood!

HALDIR: Eres débil, Legolas. Estoy muy decepcionado de ti. Avergonzado de tenerte como amigo.

GEMELOS: ¡Te odiamos! ¡No eres mas que una cualquiera! (voces al unísono)

Las crueles palabras y voces me rodeaban dando vueltas y vueltas, atacándome de todas partes.

"¡No! ¡No! Eso no es verdad. Por favor escúchenme. ¡Por favor!" traté de que mi voz se escuchara sobre de todas las acusaciones.

¡PROSTITUTA! ¡MIO! ¡HERMOSO ELFO! ¡UNA CUALQUIERA! ¡MUERTO! ¡DEBIL! ¡AVERGONZADO! ¡MIO! . . .

"¡No!" alcancé a tomar a alguien pero… nada. Se evaporó en humo.

Me senté, jadeando pesadamente. Levante mi mano temblorosa, y seque mi rostro encontrando mis manos húmedas. Mi cuerpo empapado en transpiración y había gritado mientras dormía.

Cuando mi corazón descendió a su palpitar normal, me recosté. Hacia frío en el oscuro cuarto, así que jalé las mantas hasta mi cuello. Estaba a punto de volverme a un lado, cuando capté un sonido de la puerta al abrirse. Aun cuando las bisagras habían sido aceitadas, podía detectarlo fácilmente.

"¿Eres tu Faramir?" pregunté sin hacer mucho ruido. Estaba demasiado cansado para mirar en dirección a la puerta.

"No," contestó una voz familiar que me hizo tensar. "¿Lo estabas esperando?"

Cerré mis ojos brevemente, sintiendo el temor volver a mi corazón. Con su regreso, mis días de libertad habían llegado a su fin y mi oportunidad de escapar se había esfumado. Me reprendí severamente por mi imperdonable estupidez al no actuar decididamente para lograr estar a salvo mucho antes.

Demasiado tarde. Tomando un fuerte respiro trate de acomodarme. "No. Nunca espere que tu volvieras… tan pronto," le respondí con tanta calma como podía.

"Ya veo. Bien, le envié a descansar. Parecía cansado." Su voz sonaba detrás de mí. Hubo sonidos de ropa rozando y luego las mantas que me cubrían fueron echas a un lado. La cama se inclinó y se movió ligeramente mientras él se metía a la cama a un lado mío.

Todos mis músculos dolían por la tensión, listo para salir de la cama y correr hasta la puerta. Debió sentir mi nerviosismo porque deslizo su mano sobre mi brazo y alrededor de mi pecho para acercarme hasta él, frenando mi escape.

"Legolas, tu espalda está mojada. ¿Te encuentras bien?"

"Sólo tengo un poco de calor, eso es todo," mentí. Mi cuerpo todavía protestaba por su toque y mi mente gritaba por que corriera. No me había dado cuenta de que había contenido la respiración hasta que mis pulmones pedían aire.

"Te extrañe terriblemente a ti y a nuestro bebé," comenzó Estel. "No podía pensar en nada mas que en ti mientras estaba ausente." Movió su cabeza mas cerca y planto un beso detrás de mi cabeza antes de perderse en mi cabello.

Como había predicho, no podía dejarme en paz por mucho tiempo sin molestarme de alguna manera. La mano que estaba en mi pecho se había deslizado hacia abajo debajo de mi camisa. Pensé que el quería quitarme las mallas pero empezó a frotar mi vientre en forma circular, con cariño.

El sentir una palma caliente acariciándome así podía haberme echo ronronear como un gatito, pero aun rehuía a su toque. Antes, yo podía dejarle que hiciera lo que quisiera, para terminar rápido. Pero desde que estaba embarazado, parecía que me había vuelto más sensitivo a todo, incluso a mi aversión por Estel. La cual se había vuelto al doble.

"Por favor, detente," le rogué nerviosamente. Estel eligió ignorarme y continuó acariciándome.

"Faramir me informo que habías tenido fiebre cuando te deje. Gracias al Valar que nada serio le paso ni a ti ni al bebé. Siento no haber estado contigo, para cuidarte." Mientras Estel hablaba detrás de mi, su cálido aliento contra mi cabeza me irritaba.

"No soy un niño. Y no necesito que nadie me cuide," le argüí.

Una risita sonó detrás de mí. "Actúas como uno algunas veces."

"¡No es cierto!" le respondí, pero tan rápido como callé así me di cuenta que había caído en su trampa.

Hubo un movimiento detrás de mí y me di cuenta de que había dejado de husmear en mi cabello.

"Me voy a tomar unos días para pasar el tiempo contigo y el bebé. Es tiempo de que me haga cargo de mi responsabilidad como padre y esposo," dijo encima de mi. Me giré ligeramente para verle y le encontré recostado a un lado mío, con su cabeza sostenida por su palma abierta mientras su codo sostenía su peso.

En la oscuridad, note que se había rasurado. Lucía mas joven, casi tanto como Faramir pero nuevamente, tal vez las luces de las ventanas, estaban afectando mis ojos.

Fue un gesto amable que al menos tratara de asearse antes de encontrarse conmigo, pero igual esto no me disuadía fácilmente. Recordé que su mano aun acariciaba mi vientre y como una medida de disgusto, trate de retirar su mano.

Sin afectarse, Estel me dejo sacar su mano de debajo de mi ropa. Tan pronto como solté su mano, él a su vez retiro el cabello detrás de mi oreja y me beso en la nuca de mi cuello expuesto. Me retire ligeramente.

"Vamos a dormir," murmuró, moviéndose mas cerca de mi, y nuevamente, rodeándome con su brazo. Creo que debía de estar muy cansado después del largo viaje por que muy pronto escuche su ligero ronquido.

Dando un gran bosteza, deje caer mi cabeza en la almohada y dormí en su ceñido abrazo.

Estel se había despertado temprano esta mañana y después de un largo y apasionado beso (mientras estaba encima de mí), me dejo solo para dormir un poco más. No desperté hasta que la sirvienta – Milly – llegó con el desayuno.

Después de arreglármelas para comer una pequeña porción de comida, fui al baño para refrescarme y mudarme por una camisa y mallones limpios.

Mientras estaba frente al espejo, me encontré delgado y frágil, casi no podía reconocerme. Difícilmente comía últimamente y las nauseas hacían que perdiera el apetito por todo el día.

Curioso lo que encontraría debajo de mis ropas, levante el dobladillo de la camisa cautelosamente, justo sobre vientre. Me vi una ligera pero notable curva al frente. Pase mi palma sobre ella, pude sentir un golpe de energía pulsante. Algunas veces no podía creer que estuviera embarazado y nada lógico me lo hizo creer hasta que empecé con los síntomas.

Mientras me contemplaba en el alto espejo de la pared del baño, me preguntaba si sería capaz de aceptarlo cuando empezara a desarrollarme físicamente. Soy un varón después de todo, y como todos los de mi raza, orgulloso de la perfección de nuestro cuerpo. Puede sonar algo vanidoso, pero tenía está creencia arraigada en mis pensamientos.

¿Qué pasaría cuando mi frente fuera pesado y tuviera que anadear en vez de caminar? (Madres que leen, por favor, ¡no me maten! ¡Son los pensamientos de Legolas! ¡Yo no escribí esto! ¡En serio!)Trate de recordar las recomendaciones que el curador me había dicho. El pensamiento fue muy inquietante. Debía tratar de escapar antes de que estos cambios me lo impidieran.

Satisfecho con todo lo que vi, regrese a mi habitación. Apenas estaba levantando un libro forrado en piel de la mesa de al lado y estaba por sentarme cerca de la ventana para leer, cuando  escuché a Estel acercándose por el pasillo, sus pasos eran pesados y resueltos, llenos de ira. Me preguntaba que había pasado que disgustara al Rey tanto. Y aun más desconcertante, ¿por qué estaba dirigiéndose a mi habitación?

El hombre entró al cuarto estallando como tormenta. Se detuvo en la puerta abierta, mirando amenazadoramente. Parecía estar echando humo del coraje y listo para matar. Yo estaba temblando y no pude evitar encogerme de miedo.

Avanzo hacia mi, las órbitas de sus ojos grises me hacían sentir como si un Balrog estuviera apunto de quemarme vivo. Cada paso que dio, yo daba uno detrás; mirándole cuidadosamente hasta que mi espalda tocó la pared. Estaba atrapado, por que en mi miedo, no pude darme cuenta que me estaba encajonando en una esquina.

Estaba tan asustado que deje caer el libro al piso y quería correr a vaciar mi desayuno. Prácticamente podía escuchar el sonido de mi corazón en mi pecho bombeando frenéticamente. Desesperadamente, trate de calmarme, respirando lentamente. No le haría saber que sentía miedo.

"¿Dónde has estado mientras estuve fuera?" preguntó finalmente después de mirarme por algunos instantes.

"Yo… yo…," murmuré, inseguro de que contestarle. Sentí golpear mi cabeza por la equivocación. Debí de mostrar más valentía.

Obviamente, ya sabía que había estado en el jardín. ¿Quién pudo habernos visto allí si fuimos muy cuidadosos de no ser descubiertos?

Faramir había logrado hacerse amigo de dos guardias del palacio real y convenientemente los ponía de guardia cuando planeábamos escabullirnos al jardín. El único incidente que había pasado era… Tragué saliva, sentí mis ojos abrirse mas por el miedo.

"Sí," me dijo en respuesta al leer la confirmación en mi rostro "Arwen demandó saber por que mantenía yo a una elfa prostituta en el palacio."

Aun estaba asombrado por la respuesta y básicamente no pensé que pudiera hablar. Los recuerdos del particular incidente sobresalían y de nuevo me hería pensar en ellos. Me había deprimido después del suceso.

Faramir me había dicho una vez que solamente él y Boromir sabían lo que realmente había pasado. Yo estaba completamente seguro de que Arwen me conocía sólo por mi nombre por que nunca nos habíamos conocido. ¿Era posible que ella no se diera cuenta de quien era yo realmente?

"¿Quién te dejo salir?" Su voz era sospechosamente tranquila.

Abrí mi boca para decir algo pero no pude.

Estel cruzo el último trecho entre nosotros, parándose cerca de mí y pude sentir su cálido aliento en mi rostro. Inconscientemente, protegí mi vientre con ambas manos aunque temblaban ligeramente.

"¿Por qué 'él' te dejo salir?" La revelación que venía con la pregunta no me sorprendió. Estaba seguro que él sabía todo. Arwen definitivamente habría soltado todo durante su discusión. Creo que Estel quería escucharlo de mi, para confirmar lo que Arwen había graciosamente me había incriminado.

"Yo… yo… quería…" mi mente era un caos y buscaba por una respuesta. Tenía que proteger a Faramir. Él no merecía sufrir el castigo del rey por haber sido amable conmigo. "Yo… le pedí… a él… que…"

"¿O le sedujiste para que te dejara salir allá?" terminó mi oración con sus propias palabras.

Me sobresalte de completo asombro por su declaración. ¿Cómo había llegado a la conclusión de que yo podía hacer semejante cosas? Yo no había cedido voluntariamente a ser su consorte pero nunca me deshonraría de esa manera.

"Tuviste tu oportunidad de escapar pero no lo hiciste. ¿Hay algo entre ustedes dos?" añadió con desdén. Mientras mas miraba sus ojos, más me convencía de que era inútil discutir con él. Nunca me escucharía. Levante mis hombros, sintiéndome repentinamente cansado de todo.

"Sí," admití aun si era una mentira. Mi voz sonó débil.

SMACK!!!

Mi cabeza resonó a un lado y mi mejilla ardía dolorosamente. No reaccioné ni me moví. Cuando al fin me sobrepuse, mire hacia el suelo, deseando evitar todo el odio y seguramente el disgusto de su rostro. Ya había sellado mi destino y con esperanza de que no fuera en vano.

"¡Eres un desgraciado!" espetó. Nuevamente, no hice nada para defenderme sino me concentraba en el piso bajo mis pies. Le dejaba pensar lo que quisiera. Estaba preparado para soportar lo peor de su ira.

Mi mayor preocupación era el niño en mi interior. Temía que Estel ahora no quisiera nada conmigo, y se llevara a mi hijo lejos una vez que naciera. Extraño me parecía, pero estaba siendo protector con "eso". Tenía que darme cuenta en este momento, que este niño era parte de mí, con la sangre de la Casa de Thranduil corriendo por sus venas. No tenía el corazón para verlo o verla sufriendo en las crueles manos de su progenitor.

"Recibirás mi castigo mas tarde," declaró fríamente y luego salió de la habitación.

El pánico arrellano mi corazón. ¿Cuál sería el castigo que quería darme?

Después de estar de pie durante mucho, aun observando la puerta, tuve un ataque de sopor. Di un profundo suspiro finalmente, y decidí descansar.

Jalando las mantas sobre mí, me deja llevar por el sueño lentamente. Constantemente éste embarazo drenaba toda mi energía y se hacia peor, por que nunca me nutría lo suficiente para compensar mi nivel de energía.

Lo que pasaba ahora no lo podría resolver en ese momento. Debía descansar y prepararme para lo que me esperaba mas tarde.

Mi bendito descanso fue interrumpido cuando sentí una calida palma acariciando mi frente y luego cariñosamente mi mejilla, volviéndome a la realidad.

Al principio, vi sólo a la oscuridad rodeándome. Después, mis ojos se ajustaron rápidamente, y encontré a una figura encima de mí. Era Estel. Había una extraña mirada en su rostro. Trate de descifrarla pero no pude.

"¿Has venido a ejecutar tu castigo?" rompí primero el silencio. Mi voz sonaba somnolienta y rasposa. Esta vez estaba en calma y no sentía ninguna emoción, sólo distanciamiento.

"No," respondió después de un tiempo. Noté el titilar de la vela detrás de la cama. Ai, Elbereth, había dormido todo el día. ¿Por qué Milly no me despertó para la comida?

"Te ves tan frágil y cansado," susurró Estel. Su mano continuaba acariciando mi frente.

Me sorprendieron sus palabras. Sonaban casi tristes y amables. ¿Sentía culpa o todavía se apiadaba de mí después de todo? ¿O tal vez había una pequeñísima oportunidad de que entendiera mi predicamento?

"¿Cuáles son las razones por las que retrasas mi castigo?" le inquiría audazmente, retándole indirectamente. Estel agitó su cabeza lentamente.

"¿Por qué me mentiste?" me susurró. Esta vez yo vi sus irises moverse, estudiando mis facciones.

Su pregunta me desconcertó. ¿Qué quería decir? ¿Había averiguado la verdad o era incapaz de creer que yo hubiera sido tan despreciable elfo? La única fuente de luz bailaba en sus facciones, enmascarando la verdad.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Necesitaba estar seguro de lo que quería saber.

"¿Por qué mentiste por Faramir?"

Entonces, ya sabía la verdad, pero ¿Cuánto le habría dicho Faramir? Pero espera, ¿qué método habría usado para sacarle esa información?

"¿Dónde está Faramir ahora?" mi voz preocupada, temiendo que hubiera torturado al joven.

"Responde mi pregunta," elevó la voz ligeramente. Detecte la ira y los celos aproximándose.

"Sólo quería protegerlo," admití.

"¿Por qué? ¿Lo amas?" mas conjeturas infundadas.

Agité mi cabeza.

"¡No! El era mi amigo y había sido muy amable y servicial este mes que pasó. Yo sólo…" me detuve y di un respiro. "Estaba tratando de protegerlo por que me dejo salir al jardín sin tu permiso."

"¿Entonces por que me mentiste al decir que lo sedujiste?" Un poco de dolor en su voz. ¿Podía ser culpa?

Antes de contestarle, trate de sentarme. Aun estaba un poco adormilado y con un ligero dolor de cabeza. Probablemente por dormir demasiado. Estel decidió sentarse a un lado mío para tenerme de frente.

"Yo no mentí. Tú me acusaste con tus juicios infundados y creíste por ti mismo que era un desgraciado. Estuve de acuerdo por que no tenía la fuerza para discutir contigo." Me detuve por un momento para reunir mis pensamientos y respirar, por que de repente me había quedado sin aliento. "Estel, tu sabes como me devastó este embarazo. Tú estuviste allí ese día. Faramir vio que yo estaba realmente deprimido y estaba muriendo. Se apiado de mí y no pensó que debería de morir así. Así, que aprovecho la oportunidad afrontando el posible castigo y a escondidas me llevo al jardín. Estel, yo estaba muriendo y él me salvó. Tienes suerte de tener tan valiente y leal amigo. De otra manera, habrías vuelto a Gondor sólo para visitar mi tumba."

El silencio en la habitación se volvió repentinamente evidente mientras continuábamos mirándonos el uno al otro. La mayoría de lo había dicho era cierto, pero la ultima parte la agregue para obtener un poco de pena de él. No me importaba si hubiera muerto y él sólo viera mi tumba. Pero quería estar seguro de que Faramir estuviera fuera de su rencor.

Estel veía mis ojos durante más tiempo de toda mi vida. Observé que sus ojos se habían vuelto cristalinos y un hilo de lágrima rodaba por su mejilla.

"Perdóname por dudar de ti, Legolas." Estel me tomo en un fuerte abrazo, aplastándome.

"¡Estel, el bebé!" gemí y sentí como se soltaba inmediatamente. "Lo siento," murmuró con una tonta sonrisa "Lo siento," se disculpó nuevamente, esta vez mirando a mi vientre y acariciándole. "Papi sólo está emocionado y enamorado," agregó. Su voz infantil me contagió y no pude evitar el sonreír.

TBC…


	17. Bajo el Haya cerca del lago Pt 1

**Título: Propiedad del Rey**

**Autor ORIGINAL**: Red Autumn

Traductora: Darkkie

Pareja(s): Legolas/Aragorn, Arwen/Aragorn (implícito)

Clasificación: PG-13 a NC17 – Slash, violación, Angustia, Pensamientos oscuros, violencia, MPREG.

Advertencia: Muy, muy oscuro. Muchas descripciones gráficas físicas y mentales. **POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR CONSIDEREN LAS ADVERTENCIAS.**

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Tolkien y sólo a él. Sólo los tomé prestados para darle vida a mi universo fantástico.

NOTA: Este fic es AU (Universo Alterno) Galadriel no tiene poder/ No existe anillo / No hay Sauron ni Mordor.

**17. Bajo el Haya cerca del lago. (Parte 1)**

El Rey se había despertado temprano esta mañana y de buen humor. Parecía que después de su discusión con su Reina, el hombre había decidido pasar las noches en mi cama; lo que era un inconveniente para mí.

Después de un rápido desayuno, más bien cuando fui forzado a comer algo, me propuso que fuéramos a su lugar favorito. No mencionó donde, pero ya le conocería de todos modos.

Estel escogió personalmente el atuendo que debía de usar de una remesa de ropas que los sastres habían hecho para mi, probándome varios pares hasta que estuvo satisfecho. Mientras tanto, me senté al filo de la cama, observándolo medio incrédulo y medio asombrado. ¿Cómo era posible que un hombre capaz de tanta crueldad, hiciera ahora semejante alboroto como si fuera una mujer sobre lo que debería de usar?

Una vez que estuvimos listos, nos dirigimos al establo – el Rey caminaba a grandes zancadas, sus pasos llenos de impaciencia mientras que yo trataba de seguirle. Como antes, me hizo montar con él en el mismo caballo excepto que esta vez, me vendo los ojos antes de que saliéramos del establo.

El caballo no había dado más que unos cuantos pasos cuando escuché los inconfundibles cascos de al menos seis caballos acompañándonos.

Estando ciego por el momento, tenía que confiar en mi oído para descubrir lo que me rodeaba. En lo profundo del bosque, escuchaba cosas que me hacían girar mi cabeza aquí y allá. Escuché absorto de fascinación a los árboles susurrar y a los pequeños animales rondando no muy lejos. Los pájaros de muchas especies volaban frecuentemente sobre nuestras cabezas.

"Ya llegamos", anunció al fin un animoso Estel. Habíamos estado viajando por horas (al menos eso pensaba) a un trote lento por que Estel no quería que corriéremos ningún riesgo el bebé o yo.

Cuando estuve preparado para quitarme la venda, Estel me detuvo. "Todavía no, mi amor" dijo. Luego bajo del caballo. "No te muevas. Ya regreso."

Sentía curiosidad por saber lo que pretendía, pero pronto mi mente se distrajo con los sonidos y los aromas que me rodeaban. Incliné mi cabeza a un lado para escuchar las ramas de los árboles crujir al viento mientras las hojas se agitaban. También escuché una caída de agua a mi derecha no muy lejos de donde me encontraba. Estábamos lo más probable cerca de un lago por que yo no escuchaba el sonido particular del agua corriente. Era aquí.

Por un momento, no escuché el sonido de los seis caballos que nos habían escoltado. Probablemente se había quedado a un poco atrás de donde nos detuvimos, dándonos privacidad pero lo suficientemente cerca por si los necesitábamos.

Muy pronto, Estel regresó a mi lado. Deslizó sus manos en mi cintura y me ayudo a bajar. Pero en lugar de dejarme pararme por mi mismo, me tomó entre sus brazos.

"Bájame Estel. Puedo caminar por mi mismo", protesté indignado. Odio que me traten como a un niño. Ya tenía suficiente de ese trato en Mirkwood. Pero como él se rehusaba a bajarme empecé a agitarme.

"Detente Legolas. No vas a hacer un berrinche aquí," me arguyó como a un niño. Me detuve y crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho mostrándome desafiante. Una risita vibro en su pecho.

Después de unos pasos, de los cuales algunos me hacían rebotar, Estel se detuvo y gentilmente me bajo sobre algo suave. Estaba cerca de quitarme la venda pero él tomo mis dos muñecas y las sostuvo sobre mi cabeza. Me asusté ligeramente, inseguro de lo que su mente tenía para mí.

"Tan vulnerable ahora," afirmó lo obvio. "Tan hermoso también," susurró, cerca de mi oreja esta vez. Temblé al sonido de su voz y el cálido aliento en mi piel.

Estel se sentó sobre mis piernas pero tuvo cuidado de no poner su peso sobre mi vientre. Una fresca esencia llegó a mi nariz cuando su cabello acarició mi piel.

Vendado, sólo podía adivinar lo que él estaba haciendo. Estaba totalmente a su merced, pensé que allí tenía todavía la oportunidad de escaparme, si tenía la ocasión.

Repentinamente, sentí un par de cálidos labios presionando los míos y una lengua lamiéndolos. No había nada agresivo, sólo estaba tomando su tiempo para disfrutar del beso. Yo estaba reacio a permitirle el acceso a mi boca pero no lo demando. Este era un lado de Estel que no había visto desde nuestra primera salida juntos con los gemelos y Haldir – gentil, amable y amorosamente apasionado.

Pero no me podía engañar. Conocía sus intenciones. Quería que yo le aceptara a voluntad, que aceptara su amor en mi corazón y alma.

Los movimientos entre mis manos me despertaron de mis pensamientos. Sentí que agarraba mis muñecas con una sola mano mientras la otra viajaba para tocar mi rostro, moviéndose gentilmente hasta mi pecho y finalmente a un lado de mi vientre. Estaba todavía besándome, y yo considerando golpearlo por que necesitaba aire.

Creo que entendió y libero mi boca inmediatamente. Jadeé rápidamente, absorbiendo el dulce aire en mis pulmones. Casi podía "ver" una sonrisa formándose en su rostro mientras me veía.

Una imagen de mi mismo llegó a mi mente, como si me viera desde su punto de vista. Mi media escondida cara ruborizada y un par de labios carmesí separados ligeramente mientras respiraba. Una imagen erótica que no dudaba que lo estuviera excitando aún más.

Más movimientos nuevamente, y pronto, sentí un raspar en mi piel.

'Estel ha rasgado mis ropas." Pensé nervioso.

Empecé a moverme para alejarme de él.

"Ssssh… No te haré daño, Legolas. Sólo quiero amarte, mostrarte el cariño que mereces," susurró en un tono amable.

"No, Estel. No quiero. No ahora," suplique. "¿Por favor?" Sonaba patético.

"No tienes que preocuparte de nada, amor. Todo estará bien. Confía en mi" trató de calmarme nuevamente con su tono amistoso. Eso fue lo que él dijo la última vez – después de que me había forzado a tomar la poción. Yo odio revivir ese momento.

FLASHBACK

"Confía en mi"

Trate de respirar. No hay aire. (Vientre apretado)

"Confía en mi"

Tanto dolor. ¡Es una tortura! (Clavado a las sábanas por algo que me apresaba)

"Confía en mi"

No. Ayuda. ¡No quiero más dolor! ¡Por favor!

FIN DE FLASHBACK

"¿Legolas?" una voz excitada me trajo al presente.

Antes de que pudiera contestar, era besado nuevamente, profundamente esta vez, seguido de besos esporádicos sobre mi cara y cuello. Inconscientemente, levanté mi cabeza para permitirle mejor acceso cuando empezó a lamer la longitud de mi garganta hasta mi clavícula y de regreso de nuevo. Su mano había estado acariciando mi pecho. El sonido de la piel frotándose contra la piel me hizo entrar en pánico de nuevo.

Para distraerme, Estel rápidamente apuntó a la punta de mi oreja, lamiéndola con su lengua húmeda y recorriendo su orilla hasta alcanzar el lóbulo y mordisquearlo. Cuando el aire fresco de la primavera tocó la parte húmeda de mi oreja, me estremecí con placer y mis pestañas se agitaron brevemente bajo la venda que los encerraba. No me importaba mucho porque aun estaba vendado.

Ese monstruo había usado mi punto débil para controlarme. Había sido reducido a sumergirme en un charco mientras temblaba como una virgen nerviosa. Aun respiraba con agitación. Y eso era sólo lo que escuchaba, mi propia respiración y nada más. Todo desaparecía simplemente.

"Sé que te gusta mucho, Legolas. Tu cuerpo está demostrándolo. Sólo déjate ir y disfrútalo. Recibirás toda mi atención el día de hoy," dijo con una "sonrisa".

Varios besos después, se dirigió a mis pezones y finalmente a mi ombligo, liberando mis manos en el proceso. Ya estaba en camino de ser incoherente y no hice ningún movimiento para alejarme. En vez de eso, mis manos se enterraron en su cabello, y mi espalda se arqueó para obtener un contacto más cercano a su cuerpo.

Estel corrió sus manos sobre mis muslos, haciendo un ruido con sus palmas al frotar de arriba abajo el material de mis mallas. Con todo propósito evitaba el área más importante y yo sabía muy bien que ya se había endurecido y que necesitaba atención de inmediato.

Cuando mi pezón fue repentinamente lamido y mordisqueado con sus dientes, yo arqueé mi espalda aun mas, dejando escapar un gemido de placer.

Ese sonido inició la batalla en el interior de mi cabeza.

'Deténlo'

'No puedo'

'No lo dejes hacerlo'

'Pero es tan bueno'

'No puedes dejarlo usarte de esta manera'

'Soy demasiado débil en este momento'

'Se más fuerte entonces. Aléjalo ahora mismo antes de que te arrepientas de esto más tarde'

'Es muy tarde. No puedo detenerlo.'

'Sí, si puedes.'

'Demasiado débil… necesito esto… necesito.'

- Silencio –

'Yo… yo… no puedo… detenerlo…'

- Mente completamente en blanco –

Mi mente y cuerpo finalmente cedieron, derritiéndome como una vela bajo el constante calor de las llamas. No tenía el poder para detenerme a mi mismo de querer más de sus experimentados movimientos.

Estaba indefensamente atrapado en el deseo que había despertado en mí. Si sólo el hubiera sido agresivo, podría sacar algo de odio de eso y usado esa emoción para detener esta necesidad.

Cuando finalmente una palma tomo mi ansioso órgano, deje escapar un gemido que me hizo ruborizar furiosamente; en tal desacostumbrado exhibición de deseo. Mientras él masajeaba mi órgano, me retorcí sin pena.

Mis mallas fueron retiradas lentamente, y ligeros besos bajaban de los muslos a las rodillas y finalmente hasta mis tobillos. Después de que mis mallas me dejaron y mis zapatos salieron, mis pies se sintieron liberados placenteramente. Los músculos de mis piernas se torcían al sentir cosquillas ocasionales pero me mantuve inmóvil a pesar de eso.

En el momento en que una caliente boca engulló mi punzante miembro, levanté mis caderas para empujar mas adentro de su garganta. Entre gemidos y aspiraciones, tome la cabeza de Estel y le controle, como yo quería. El hombre accedió ansioso. Cuando él empezó a moverse mas rápido, succionándome con desesperación, ya estaba cerca de venirme. Casi al estar a punto de, él se detuvo y se alejo. Inmediatamente, gemí de frustración.

"Paciencia, mi hermoso. Me asegurare que disfrutes de cada momento", me susurró Estel. Podía escuchar su pesada respiración también como el friccionar de las ropas.

'¡Debe de estar desvistiéndose!'

No, no puedo permitirle tomarme. Instintivamente, me giraba pero Estel me tomó por la cintura y me jaló de regreso, de lado.

"Sssssh…. Cálmate Legolas."

Estel deslizo un brazo bajo mi cabeza y lo envolvió en mi cuello, apretándome contra él. Poco después, su otra mano había apartado la línea de mi trasero haciéndome saber lo que estaba buscando de mí. Instintivamente, moví mi región baja lejos de él pero el siguió y aferró su pierna sobre las mías, inmovilizándome completamente. Entonces fue cuando sentí su dura piel afilándose en mi espalda.

Me estremecí cuando sentí un dedo húmedo empezando a acariciar mi entrada. "Te amo, Legotas. No te haré daño. Te lo prometo", susurró en mi oído.

'Tenía que decirlo tantas veces… pero… ai…' trate de alejarme pero era incapaz.

Su dedo había conseguido alcanzar mi estrecho anillo. Hubo un poco de dolor pero pasó rápidamente. Ahora, sentí el dígito moviéndose lentamente, escarbando mas profundo. Contuve mi aliento mientras se deslizaba con cuidado dentro y fuera. Mis manos subieron y se aferraron al brazo que rodeaba mi cuello, usándolo como una ancla a la que me aferraba.

En el momento en que topo contra algo, con lo que yo estaba familiarizado, grité y me puse rígido. Cuando sucedió una y otra vez, me encontré a mi mismo en ferviente pasión y necesidad nuevamente.

Cuando empezó a hablarme, estaba tan delirante para responderle o saber de lo que estaba hablando. De un dedo, se volvieron dos y fueron exquisitamente torturadores con la más maravillosa excitación que mi cuerpo podía soportar.

En el momento en que el retiro sus dedos, me sentí perdido y casi quería tomar su mano y ponerla de nuevo adentro. Sin embargo, fueron reemplazados por un caliente, punzando falo. Era demasiado tarde para escapar. Estel había empezado a empujar demandantemente, buscando la entrada.

Mientras más profundo me penetraba, mas hundía mis uñas en el brazo que rodeaba mi cuello. Era un ardiente, dolor agudo, como si la piel fuera cortada con un cuchillo filoso. Cuando trate de apartarme, él apretaba el otro brazo bajo mi cintura baja y me volvía de regreso. Hice una mueca y apreté mis dientes, decidido a no llorar aunque ya sentía las lágrimas humedeciendo mi venda.

Sentí su longitud deslizándose poco a poco, causando un interminable dolor en mi región baja. Cuando llego hasta el final, dejo de moverse. Tomé aire tanto como pude para después liberar y tomar otro gran respiro. El dolor había comenzado a ceder muy lentamente a una tolerante palpitación mientras que mi cuerpo se ajustaba a su intrusión.

Cuando comenzó a moverse otra vez, cuidadosamente al principio y muy pronto elevando la velocidad, no pude evitar gemir muy alto. El dolor había regresado y empezaba a arañar su mano. Sin embargo, Estel distrajo mi dolor con algo más placentero. En el momento en que tocó mi dulce punto, olvide todo el dolor. Antes de darme cuenta, ya estaba moviéndome al unísono con él. Para agregarle más tortura a las sensaciones de mi cuerpo, él empezó a acariciar mi miembro privado. Para entonces ya estaba gimiendo fuerte, y todavía sin ninguna pena le urgí para que se moviera más rápido y empujara más adentro.

Alcanzando mi final, Estel no tardo en seguirme. Estábamos jadeando y sudando en un fuerte abrazo, Estel finalmente me retiro la venda. Entrecerraba mis ojos ante la intensidad de la luz después de pasar tanto tiempo en la oscuridad. Tampoco podía enfocar por todo estaba muy borroso.

Estel jaló mi cabello hacia atrás y empezó a acariciarme la cabeza. "Duerme, Legolas. Yo cuidare de ti," susurró dulcemente y empezó a arrullarme con una melodía élfica.

Se ajusto él mismo a mí, y enredó sobre nosotros la manta sobre la que reposábamos, antes de deslizar sus brazos alrededor mío, protectiva además de posesivamente, luego me dio un beso detrás de mi cabeza.

Demasiado cansado para reñir, pronto me vi sumido en el sueño con el sonido de su arrullo y las hojas crujiendo sobre nosotros.

TBC…


	18. Bajo el Haya cerca del lago Pt 2

**Título: Propiedad del Rey**

**Autor ORIGINAL**: Red Autumn

Traductora: Darkkie (aka Jun, aka VaniaHepskins)

Pareja(s): Legolas/Aragorn, Arwen/Aragorn (implícito)

Clasificación: PG-13 a NC17 – Slash, violación, Angustia, Pensamientos oscuros, violencia, MPREG.

Advertencia: Muy, muy oscuro. Muchas descripciones gráficas físicas y mentales. **POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR CONSIDEREN LAS ADVERTENCIAS.**

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Tolkien y sólo a él. Sólo los tomé prestados para darle vida a mi universo fantástico.

NOTA: Este fic es AU (Universo Alterno) Galadriel no tiene poder/ No existe anillo / No hay Sauron ni Mordor.

**17. Bajo el Haya cercana al lago. (Parte 2)**

La calidez a mi lado se siente bien. Me acerqué un poco más a la fuente, sintiéndome feliz y contento. Si sólo el resto de mis días pudieran estar llenos con tanto amor y cariño para mi alivio. Esta sensación me hace decidir no dejar este lugar nuevamente.

En el fondo, estoy distantemente consciente de los sonidos que me rodean. Hay suaves sonidos de crujidos, acompañado de continuos chapoteos. ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué este sonido me es tan familiar? Después, algo tibio se frota contra mi rostro para romper mi ensueño.

Sin prisa, me desperté y me encontré frente a una barbilla velluda.- 'Oh, si. Ya recuerdo'

Trabajando cuidadosamente, trate de alejarme de él pero era en vano, por que aún dormido sin darme cuenta, yo había rodeado con mi mano su musculosa espalda tal como él tenía su mano rodeándome a mí. Aún mis piernas de alguna manera se encontraban enredadas entre su par de fuertes y velludas piernas.

"Estás despierto," una voz dormilona habló encima de mi cabeza.

"Lo siento, no quise invadir tu espacio," me disculpe más como hábito que como necesidad.

"Quédate, Legolas. Me gusta cuando vienes a mí así," agregó. "Es agradable despertar para encontrarte en mis brazos. Es más fácil para mi el besarte." Y así lo hizo. Levantó mi barbilla tanto como para poder encararlo y se encurvo para sellar sus labios con los míos. Una inquisitiva lengua empezó a explorar la profundidad de mi boca, como si buscará algo desesperadamente. No le respondí pero se lo permití.

Enfocándome más allá de su cabeza, aprecié que Estel había escogido un muy agradable lugar para nuestro 'picnic' como él le llamó. Estábamos debajo de un gran árbol de Hayas; sus ramas pesadas con hojas verdes temblando a la brisa. Girando mi mirada más allá de eso, vi unas gruesas, mullidas nubes blancas, navegando perezosamente a través del basto cielo azul.

Después de unos momentos, rompió el beso y enfoqué mi mirada en él. "Te amo, Legolas." Sonrió Estel cariñosamente. "Un día espero escuchar las mismas palabras de ti." Continué mirándole sin mostrar ninguna emoción. Sólo mi silencio.

Para hacer las cosas fácil para él, había fomentado en el hombre el pensamiento de que podría cambiar mi punto de vista acerca de él y aceptarle de todo corazón. Algunas veces, en mis momentos vulnerables, casi me rendía a eso. Fue una palabra casi demasiado cerca del consuelo.

Hasta ahora, había sido una pretensión. No me enamoré de él o aún siquiera un ligero afecto. Esto último fue arrojado prácticamente por la ventana cuando me reveló su traición. Allí sólo había un gran hoyo vacío en mi corazón – sin emociones, sin sentimientos. Algunas veces, sentía como si fuera una cueva estéril - fría, oscura y sin vida.

Había mantenido meticulosamente mi farsa de sumisión para hacerle bajar la guardia. Esta era la única oportunidad que me quedaba, antes de ponerme demasiado grande como para escapar o antes de que él mantuviera a mi hijo como rehén.

En los meses que había sido mantenido allí, había sido capaz de comparar y entender un poco más acerca del lado oscuro de Estel. Cuando recién llegué, siempre estaba enojado conmigo e impaciente. Había sido una fase para establecer su propiedad y 'entrenamiento'. El hombre estaba siendo lentamente manipulado por mis pensamientos, haciéndolo miserable y solitario; luego llegó a mi 'rescate', clamando ser el único salvador quien podía amarme. Él quería que le buscara para toda afección, cariño, consuelo y amor – como una adicción. Una vez que lo hiciera, eso significaba que me poseía. Sin embargo, también sabía que podía quitarme todo eso si me mostraba desafiante.

Mi ada estaba en lo correcto. Era una criatura pura de corazón y demasiado ingenuo para ser capaz de sobrevivir solo en ese mundo corrupto y cambiante. ¿Debía mi ada, ser culpable de sobre protegerme tan ferozmente de todo esto, un poco de exposición me podría haber salvado de este destino en primer lugar?

Armado con este nuevo conocimiento de Estel, me preguntaba si era capaz de jugar este 'juego' lo necesario antes de que él averiguara mi plan. Estel estaba feliz de que yo mostrara signos de que él había tenido éxito en quebrantarme. Lo hizo – una vez - pero fui lo suficiente afortunado para recuperarme de eso, gracias a Faramir. La única cosa que yo no había sido capaz de recuperar era mi pasado y mi nombre de nacimiento.

Dándome otro rápido beso, Estel me había sacado de mis pensamientos. Se desenredó de mí y luego alcanzó la canasta para sacar la bolsa de agua. Después de desenroscar la tapa, me la pasó. La tomé de su mano y la llevé hasta mi boca.

Vino rojo. Lo odiaba. Tome un solo pequeño trago, y se lo regresé. Estel tomo un largo trago antes de regresarlo al a canasta.

"¿Tienes hambre?" me miró con un brillo apareciendo en sus ojos. Tuve el ligero presentimiento de que quería decir otra cosa.

"No. En cambio, me gustaría ir a nadar," respondí e hice un movimiento para sentarme. Entonces fue cuando sentí que de la mitad para abajo estaba desnudo y que mi camisa colgaba sobre mi pecho. Estel estaba en condiciones similares.

Me sonrió tímidamente. El pensar en nuestras horas haciendo el amor me hizo enfermar. Había distraído mi mente de eso.

Finalmente tenía la primera vista de un pequeño lago con un agua cristalina enfrente de nosotros. Desde donde estaba, podía ver un pequeño y colorido canto rodado yaciendo en el piso del lago. La cascada que había escuchado antes más temprano estaba frente a nosotros, él agua que caía al lago hacía continuos murmullos en la superficie.

Muchas especies de árboles rodeaban al lago, ofreciendo una barrera natural. Era hermoso y emanaba una sentido de tranquilidad.

Atraído por la llamada del agua, hice un movimiento para levantarme pero algo me detuvo a medio camino. Un dolor agudo, cortando a través de mi cintura, me hizo retener el aliento. Regresé a sentarme y comencé a hacer un esfuerzo por respirar, en rápidos jadeos mientras más dolor invadía mi abdomen.

Estel inmediatamente se puso a mi lado, pasando una mano por mi espalda.

"¿Qué sucede, Legolas?" su voz llena de miedo y preocupación.

"Duele," dije mientras apretaba mi vientre con ambas manos, meciéndome hacia atrás y adelante inconscientemente. La tortura fue peor y repentinamente, sentía algo húmedo entre mis piernas. Miré abajo.

Sangre. Brillante, sangre roja estaba fluyendo de mí. Me asusté al verla.

"Aarrgghhh…" Grité a través de mis dientes cuando un fuerte dolor me atacó de nuevo.

Estel me hizo recostarme de nuevo y levantó mis piernas, para descansarlas en algo. Podía sentir las manos del hombre temblando mientras lo hacía. Luego se puso las medias torpemente por la premura antes de hacer un silbido fuerte con sus labios.

"resiste, Legolas. Vamos a casa," Estel me alentaba mientras limpiaba el sudor de mi rostro. "Estoy aquí, amor. Te amo," agregó, dando un apretón a mi mano.

Rápidamente arregló todo para regresar al palacio. Primero, relleno con algo suave entre mis piernas y luego procedió a enrollarme en la manta sobre la que yacía, envolviéndome como un capullo.

En un rápido movimiento, Estel se puso en pie conmigo entre sus brazos y se dirigió hacia al caballo. Escuché diciéndole algo a alguien que no pude ver. Había cerrado mis ojos cuando el fuerte dolor me llegaba de nuevo.

Momentos después, sentí siendo empujado para estar finalmente sobre el caballo, en frente de Estel. Rodeando un brazo fuertemente por mi espalda, apuró al caballo a moverse. Sin embargo, cuando los saltos eran demasiado para soportar, Estel disminuía el paso del caballo.

"Estel…" le llamé débilmente.

"Estoy aquí, Legolas. Estoy aquí." Me respondió; sus ojos se movían alternativamente entre el camino y yo.

"Friiii...ooooo," balbuceé, tratando de comunicar lo que estaba pasándome. No estaba seguro si era a causa del miedo o de la perdida de sangre.

Me sentía tan miserable en lo profundo. Tanto dolor torciendo mi abdomen que sentía que iba a vomitar. El escalofrío que había alcanzado mis huesos y estaba temblando furiosamente.

Un sentimiento de terror me invadió, pero lentamente se esfumó cuando pensé que iba a morir hoy, entonces que así sea. Estaba preparado para enfrentar a Lord Mandos de cualquier manera.

"No cierres tus ojos, amor. Háblame," una voz rompió mi inconsciencia. Trate de abrir mis ojos varias veces pero incapaz de enfocarlos en algo. A lo mucho, veía algo negro balanceándose sobre mí y algunas veces, luces parecían penetrar mi mente confundida.

A pesar de tener miedo a la oscuridad, vi algo, y ciegamente trate de agarrarlo pero mi mano nunca toco nada. Sólo el vacío – un interminable vacío.

¿Qué… malo con él? 

Yo creo que… no está reconociendo… en su cuerpo. Eso es…atacando su… 

¿Está el bebé…? 

Sí. No se preocupe… Majestad. Ambos estarán… 

Usted cree… segundo ataque? 

No. Seriamente dudo… 

Gracias. Yo puedo… de ahora en adelante. 

La suave conversación me despertó y trate de entender todas las palabras pero fallé. Trate de abrir mis ojos pero seguían pesados. Quise saber desesperadamente que me pasaba y si el bebé estaba bien.

Abrí mi boca para llamar a Estel. "…tel," fue la única palabra que pude emitir, con voz casi de un susurro.

Una palma tibia acarició mi mejilla. "Descansa, Legolas. Todo está bien. Ya estás bien ahora." Reconocí la voz como la de Estel.

No podía verlo pero podía sentir su cuerpo moviéndose cercano al mío. Agradecí el calor que me estaba dando por que aún me sentía muy frío.

Mi cuerpo entero se sentía como peso muerto y cada parte de mi estaba dormida. El dolor había desaparecido pero sentía en mí un agotamiento total. Lentamente, caí en un sueño profundo.

Algo pesado en mi pecho y piernas me sacó de mi sueño. Levanté mi cabeza y me sentí aliviado al encontrar que Estel estaba profundamente dormido a mi lado con una mano sobre mi pecho y su pierna sobre las mías. El 'aún posesivo' Estel.

No sabía cuando había dormido pero me sentí mejor y quería levantarme. Cuidadosamente, tome su mano y la alejé de mi y me deslicé de debajo de su pierna. Cuando él se movió, me detuve y contuve mi aliento. No mostró signos de despertarse y cautelosamente me levanté de la cama.

Tan pronto como lo hice, sentí un mareo me golpeó. Rápidamente me aferré al poste de la cama y espere a que pasara. Me dirigí al baño para liberarme y lavarme la cara. Note que no había más rastros de sangre y que estaba usando una camisa limpia.

Mientras pasaba por el espejo, no pude evitar detenerme y mirarlo. Me veía terrible. Mis ojos rojos, mi cabello enredado y mi piel que parecía ligeramente amarillenta. Yo estaba tan absorto en mi miso que cuando una mano me rodeo, me sobresalté.

Mire y encontré un desaliñado Estel parado detrás de mi. Mentalmente me regañé al fallar en detectar sus movimientos con mi oído élfico.

"¿Por qué te levantaste? Deberías estar en cama, descansando." Dijo Estel, su voz gruesa y rasposa.

"Necesitaba ir al baño," respondí.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" preguntó y platón un beso en mi hombro antes de apretar mi pecho en un ligero abrazo. "¿Tienes hambre? No has comido desde ayer."

"Bien pero no tengo hambre. ¿El bebé está…?" me detuve.

"Bien y saludable," agregó Estel rápidamente. Respiré con alivio. Muy adentro, no estaba seguro de que debería sentirme aliviado de que el bebé estuviera bien o si hubiera sido mejor perderlo.

"¿Qué sucedió?"

"Tu cuerpo no aceptó al bebé como una parte de ti mismo y trato de rechazarlo. Sin embargo, no pasara de nuevo," Estel explicó. "Vamos. No debes estar en pie demasiado tiempo. Necesitas más descanso." Me liberó de su abrazo y tomó una de mis manos para llevarme con él al otro cuarto.

Estel acomodó dos almohadas contra la cabecera mientras yo subía a la cama. Se acomodó él mismo contra las almohadas y señaló que yo dormiría en la cama, paralelo a sus piernas extendidas. Al sentirme cómodo, él me cubrió con dos mantas.

"Vamos a dormir un poco, Legolas. Ha sido un largo día para ti," dijo.

Su mano derecha empezó a acariciar mi frente. Noté que él lo había estado haciéndolo muchas veces. Mientras lo disfrutaba mucho, me preguntaba. Había tantas cosas que no sabía del pasado de Estel.

"¿Estel?" Un pensamiento había estado perturbándome desde que conocí a Arwen por primera vez. Debía conocer la verdad.

"¿Hhhmm…?" respondió perezosamente. Parecía disfrutar al acariciar mi frente.

"¿Sabe Arwen sobre mi? Es decir, ¿ella sabe que has tomado un consorte? ¿Y sobre el bebé?" Mi corazón palpitaba furiosamente en anticipación a la respuesta.

"No quiero hablar de eso, Legolas. No debes de preocuparte por eso. No la verás de nuevo." Sonó ligeramente molesto.

"¿Qué quieres decir? ¿La mataste?" fruncí el ceño y levanté mi cabeza para mirarlo.

Estel río ligeramente. "No, tonto. Claro que no – no podría matarla," me miró, sus ojos reflejaban su alegría. "No, ella no sabe del bebé pero ella está aceptando el hecho que estoy reemplazándola." Sonaba tranquilo y despreocupado acerca del asunto.

Me sorprendí por su actitud ¿Todos estos años que pasaron juntos no significaban nada? ¿Cómo podía ser tan insensible? Espera, él podía ser ciertamente insensible y yo lo sabía de primera mano. Repentinamente, sentí pena por Arwen más que por mi mismo.

"¿Dónde está…" quise saber donde se encontraba ella ahora.

"Deja de preocuparte, Legolas. No quiero discutir esto más," él me interrumpió antes de que pudiera ir más lejos.

"Pero…"

"Dije no más discusión," sentenció con un tono de advertencia. "debes preocuparte por descansar lo suficiente y comer más. Quiero que lo delgado de tu rostro se llene rápidamente"

Respiré derrotado y trate de dormir.

Lo más desconcertado llegó a mi mente – Arwen seguramente podía encontrar la manera de matarme por reemplazarla, aún si no era voluntariamente – pero ella no sabía eso.


	19. Una promesa a Fernion

**Título: Propiedad del Rey**

**Autor ORIGINAL**: Red Autumn

Traductora: Darkkie (aka Jun, aka VaniaHepskins)

Pareja(s): Legolas/Aragorn, Arwen/Aragorn (implícito)

Clasificación: PG-13 a NC17 – Slash, violación, Angustia, Pensamientos oscuros, violencia, MPREG.

Advertencia: Muy, muy oscuro. Muchas descripciones gráficas físicas y mentales. **POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR CONSIDEREN LAS ADVERTENCIAS.**

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Tolkien y sólo a él. Sólo los tomé prestados para darle vida a mi universo fantástico.

NOTA: Este fic es AU (Universo Alterno) Galadriel no tiene poder/ No existe anillo / No hay Sauron ni Mordor.

**19. Una promesa a Fernion**

Ya he llegado al quinto mes de embarazo. Mi abdomen había crecido considerablemente y ya no puedo ver mis pies cuando me pongo de pie. Mientras que estos cambios no me asustan, algunas veces son molestos. La simple tarea de sentarme requiere de algunas maniobras.

Mi vientre también se irritaba mucho. En una de mis visitas programas con el sanador, se lo mencioné. Me explicó que esto se debía a que la piel de mi vientre se expandía para adaptarse mientras crecía el bebé. Me dijo un suave masaje con aceite me ayudaría disminuir con la comezón.

Tomando su consejo, decidí hacerlo después de mi baño. Mientras aún estaba desnudo, sentado en la silla del baño, empecé a aplicarme el aceite en el vientre. Suavemente sobre toda la piel estirada, no había escuchado a Estel acercarse. Fui sorprendido cuando me encontraba en mi propio mundo mientras me "comunicaba" con mi bebé.

Sólo después de que terminé de hacerlo me di cuenta de que el hombre estaba parado en la puerta, mirándome con los ojos llenos de deseo y el obvio bulto entre sus piernas. La sorpresa y vergüenza me hicieron vestirme rápidamente.

"Eres absolutamente bello", afirmó. Estel cruzó la distancia para tomarme en sus brazos y encontrar sus labios con los míos. No me negué al principio pero cuando empezó a acosar mi vientre con necesidad palpitante, lo alejé.

Ese pequeño incidente me recordaría que siempre me tengo que poner las medias primero antes de hacer cualquier cosa.

También noté que estaba resplandeciendo. Había estado parado enfrente del espejo un día y me vi a mi mismo ruborizar como una dama. Pensé que sería del calor, por que frecuentemente sentía mucho. Le dije a Milly, la criada, que dejara la tina del baño llena con agua fría para que me pudiera refrescar cuando así lo quisiera. Sin embargo, lo ruborizado no desaparecía y finalmente Milly comentó que me veía radiante.

Las molestias matinales eran cosa del pasado y estaba contento. Había empezado a comer mejor y tenía antojos de omelet con champiñones. Estaba feliz pero me sentía culpable al mismo tiempo cuando tenía que molestar a Milly a mitad de la noche para cocinarme uno. Milly me animaba, diciéndome de que el antojo que yo tenía, era fácil de complacer, a diferencia de algunas mujeres que ella conocía que tenían los más extraños antojos para satisfacer.

La nueva ropa también era algo que se hacía y ajustaba varias veces para acomodarse al tamaño de mi vientre. Era muy consciente, al recibir a los sastres. Muchas veces, me preguntaba que pensaban cuando estaban ocupados en medir mi abdomen. Sus miradas robadas no me pasaban desapercibidas.

A pesar de lo que estaba pasando, tenía el espíritu elevado más que antes. Ocasionalmente, me encontraba a mi mismo divirtiéndome y riendo de las payasadas de Estel o las cosquillas infantiles que me hacía cuando me encontraba pensando demasiado. Me recordaba mucho a mis tiempos felices en Imladris, cuando los gemelos acostumbraban arrojarse detrás de mí para tumbarme y hacerme cosquillas sin piedad. No pensaba tanto en el pasado y algunas veces me parecía tan lejano. Les extrañaba raramente. Creo que había estado demasiado tiempo fuera para importarme más.

Hacía algunos días, tenía curiosidad sobre algunos ruidos que venían de una habitación cercana a la mía. Le había preguntado a Estel sobre esto y me dijo que estaba restaurando una ala entera para NUESTRO FUTURO uso personal. La insistencia del hombre en esta locura realmente me asustaba.

Gracias a no sé que dioses que aún no me abandonaban, existía todavía el lado normal de Estel – una muy cariñosa y amable persona. Cada noche antes de ir a dormir, tenía el hábito de colocar una oreja y una mano sobre mi vientre para sentir el pequeño movimiento del que yo me quejaba antes. El sanador me había informado que eran movimientos del bebé y que ahora estaba totalmente desarrollado.

El único cambio que no había aparecido era la libertad. Aún permanecía encerrado en la habitación la mayoría del tiempo, y sólo me permitía un breve respiro cuando Estel tenía tiempo para acompañarme en un corto paseo. Nunca vi a Faramir de nuevo y sospechaba que se debía a lo posesivo que era Estel conmigo.

Una noche, que aún no me había dormido, me había sentado cerca de la ventana para continuar leyendo. Estel regresó a mi habitación (él oficialmente se había mudado) como lo hacía cada noche. No me molesté en mirarlo y continué leyendo.

Repentinamente, llegó a mi y me arrancó el libro de las manos; lo tiró en el piso y luego me tomó en sus brazos. Yo estaba molesto con su rudeza pero no le reclamé. Por algún motivo, estaba muy grande y si caí en la dura losa, las heridas que recibiría podían poner en peligro mi vida y la de mi bebé.

Estel gentilmente me colocó en el centro de la cama y empezó a desvestirme. Sabía instantáneamente lo que tenía en mente y trate de alejarme de él. Él, sin embargo, era inflexible. Él recurrió a atar mis muñecas con mi camiseta de seda a los barrotes de la cabecera cuando no me mostraba cooperativo.

Por alguna extraña razón, Estel estaba especialmente demandante esa noche. Yo ya estaba seco después de ser violado por él una vez pero no tenía piedad para perdonar un segundo asalto.

Fue un alivio cuando un golpe en la puerta lo distrajo de mí. Con visible enojo, se puso una bata de seda y fue a contestar la puerta; listo para gritarle a quien sea que haya interrumpido su tiempo de "calidad" con su consorte.

El hombre abrió la puerta muy poco, no deseaba que nadie viera a u consorte desnudo y atado en la cama, saludó molesto a la otra persona fuera de la habitación. Escuché una voz baja del otro lado pero no entendí las palabras. Después de un breve intercambio de palabras, Estel cerró la puerta. Algo debía de suceder por que lo vi fruncir el ceño.

"Tengo algo que atender. Regresare pronto" dijo rápidamente mientras estaba ocupado poniéndose las medias. Luego se fue.

Entonces fui forzado a permanecer en la más vergonzosa posición. Estaba incómodo por que no me podía ajustar a una posición más placentera que mi cuerpo demandaba. Poco después, escuché la puerta abrir nuevamente. Mi corazón palpitó rápidamente y maldecía que hubiera regresado tan pronto.

Desafortunadamente, algo mucho peor de lo que yo esperaba apareció. Mi quijada cayó del susto cuando la vi desde mis límites para encontrar a la Reina Arwen parada frente a la puerta cerrada. Mi corazón saltó furiosamente y sentí todo el miedo recorrer mi piel. Estaba tan aterrado de ella debido a mi estado tan vulnerable, no tenía manera de protegerme. Era como un cordero de sacrificio, listo para el matadero.

Los ojos de Arwen nunca me dejaron. Continuó mirándome con sus ojos redondos y azules, mientras se acercaba a mí. Su entero vestido era azul oscuro; las vestiduras de seda colgaban de las formas de su cuerpo mientas se acercaba como en un elegante baile. Se mantenía ella con dignidad, la cabeza elevada con una corona de las trenzas más oscuras que yo he visto.

Cuando ella finalmente se acerco a un lado de la cama, no pude evitar tratar de apartarme nerviosamente.

En más completa calma y de manera indiferente, sus ojos bajaron lentamente a mi cuerpo desnudo, tomando de un vistazo cada detalle de mi perfil. Innecesario decir, que estaba avergonzado más allá de las palabras y sentía mi rostro quemarse. Su desvergonzado escrutinio no era diferente del de un hombre y casi podía sentir un brillo de deseo en sus ojos.

Tal vez era el deseo de algo que su esposo no le había otorgado o algo más siniestro – un deseo por ver mi sangre derramarse en toda la cama donde yo yacía.

Me estaba agitando mientras estudiaba su perfil y trataba de no temblar. Es desesperante no saber lo que mi enemigo estaba pensando en ese momento.

"Por favor," logré decir pero mi voz sonaba quebrada como si estuviera a punto de llorar. Sin miedo, me ordené a mi mismo no mostrarle mi miedo. "Una gentil y delicada criatura como usted no debería atestiguar tal bajeza. No soy digno de ser mirado por alguien de tan alta estatura como usted, mi Lady" No tenía idea de que me hizo decir esas palabras. Debí haberme burlado vulgarmente o suplicar por ser liberado. En lugar de eso, le había hablado aún contra mi voluntad.

Arwen sólo se quedo allí mirándome. Incapaz de mirar al piso, dirigí mi mirada a uno de los candelabros y conté los segundos de silencio entre nosotros.

"Estás sangrando Legolas," dijo finalmente, haciéndome saber que me conocía.

Casi grité del asombro, pero me forcé a no hacerlo rápidamente. Sin embargo una lágrima logró escapar rodó por un lado de mi rostro. Arwen la vio y la secó con un dedo.

Al menos, este miserable elfo fue descubierto por alguien gentil. Volví la mirada a ella. Esta vez vi la piedad en su hermoso rostro.

"No soy Legolas, Mi Lady, Legolas hace mucho que murió. Mi nombre es Fernion, Mi Lady." Era lo más doloroso que yo podía decir. Había tragado el nudo en mi garganta varias veces como para soportarlo.

Apartó sus delicados dedos para tocar ligeramente sobre mi vientre hinchado, sus ojos azules lo miraban sin parpadear. Por un momento, temí que pudiera herir al bebé dentro de mí. Después de todo, ella no me había demostrado que me odiara o que sentía compasión por mí.

"Entonces este es el bebé que Aragorn tanto anhela y que ha causado tanto problema el tener" susurró.

Después de un largo momento, apartó su mirada y la volvió a su rostro. "Lo siento," susurró.

Estas dos palabras me deshicieron. Exploté como una represa rota, toda una mezcla de emociones de enojo, frustración, miedo, soledad, tristeza y vergüenza; todo brotando a borbotones en torrentes. Mi mundo repentinamente se volvió borroso, yo sentí sus manos tomando mis mejillas en un desesperado intento de calmarme.

"Estoy… muriendo, Arwen," sollocé. Sabía que esto era verdad. De alguna manera siempre lo supe. "Lo tendrás de vuelta. No te preocupes por eso" agregué. "Por favor, Arwen sólo te pido un último favor. ¿Podrías… concedérmelo?"

A través de sus ojos llorosos, podía ver que ella permanecía en calma y sin afectarse. No me respondió pero asintió una vez.

Nunca pensé en la posibilidad hasta ahora porque nunca conté con alguien capaz o dispuesto a ayudarme.

"No sobreviviré al nacimiento y el bebé estará sin un alma caritativa que cuide de él Por favor¿Tomarás a mi hijo como tuyo propio? El niño no tiene por que saber de mí y así podría permanecer. Pro favor Arwen, no tengo a nadie a quien recurrir. Como mi nombre lo dice, ya estoy muerto para mi familia y amigos. Aún los Valar me han abandonado" Trate de no llorar más. Retenía el aliento, y espere su respuesta.

Sin embargo, antes de que ella pudiera responder, un sonido me hizo voltear a mirarla. Pienso que ella debió decirles a los guardias de afuera que le advirtieran en caso de que Estel regresara. Tenía que irse inmediatamente.

"Por favor Arwen," la llamé para que se detuviera. "Te lo suplico"

Sin mirarme, me respondió con tres palabras que dieron paz a mi mente y una gran gratitud para con ella. "Lo haré, Fernion." Con eso, ella partió.

"Gracias, Mi Lady," susurré. Cerrando mis ojos, tome un profundo respiro. Era todo lo que necesitaba. No quería llegar a esto pero tenía que aceptar el destino que se me estaba presentando. La decisión debía tomarse.

Estel regresó después de eso, maldiciendo todo el camino pero cesó inmediatamente cuando el subió a la cama y se elevo sobre mi con su mirada lasciva. Esa noche no me importó como me usaba Estel. Era el pequeño precio que tenía que pagar por otra vida.

TBC…


	20. Un pedazo doblado de papel blanco

**Título: Propiedad del Rey**

**Autor ORIGINAL**: Red Autumn

Traductora: Darkkie (aka Jun, aka VaniaHepskins)

Pareja(s): Legolas/Aragorn, Arwen/Aragorn (implícito)

Clasificación: PG-13 a NC17 – Slash, violación, Angustia, Pensamientos oscuros, violencia, MPREG.

Advertencia: Muy, muy oscuro. Muchas descripciones gráficas físicas y mentales. **POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR CONSIDEREN LAS ADVERTENCIAS.**

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Tolkien y sólo a él. Sólo los tomé prestados para darle vida a mi universo fantástico.

NOTA: Este fic es AU (Universo Alterno) Galadriel no tiene poder/ No existe anillo / No hay Sauron ni Mordor.

**20. Un pedazo doblado de papel blanco**

Una semana había pasado desde la inesperada visita de Arwen. Aún desde entonces, había estado un poco introvertido, encontrando poco interés en mis alrededores. El esporádico dolor en mi corazón me mantenía consciente de impedir mi caída. Tenía el perfecto conocimiento de que no sobreviviría tanto, después de lo que Estel había hecho conmigo, y aún estaba sorprendido de que hubiera sido capaz de llegar tan lejos. Esa noche sin embargo, estaba seguro de que yo podía morir. No sabía como sabía esto, sólo que lo sabía.

Estel y Milly habían notado mi melancolía y pensaban que estaba teniendo uno de mis días de malhumor. Mientras Milly me observaba en silencio, manteniéndose cerca en caso de que yo la necesitara; Estel había tratado de animarme distrayéndome.

Unos pocos días después, Estel había entrado apresurado a nuestra habitación con una gran sonrisa y cierta urgencia en sus movimientos. Él insistía en que me quería mostrar algo que me animaría y para lo cual me iba a vendar los ojos pero rápidamente me negué. Los recuerdos de previos incidentes con los ojos vendados no habían pasado.

Sintiendo mi aprensión, me dijo que cerrara los ojos para después guiarme fuera de la habitación. Cuando finalmente nos detuvimos, me dijo que abriera los ojos.

Para mi grata sorpresa, estaba parado en el nuevo y renovado cuarto del bebé. Di un giro para darle una buena vista a la habitación bellamente decorada y grabar en mi memoria todo lo que veía. Esta sería probablemente la única y sola ocasión en que pudiera verla.

La cuna del bebé, pintada en oro y plata se erguía en mitad de la habitación. Pequeñas estrellas de cristal colgaban de hilos plateados llenando el techo. Titilaban como estrellas reales y reflejaban la luz sobre la habitación. Finas y sedosas telas en celeste, rosa y blanco enmarcaban las ventanas y el dosel de la cuna. Mientras la habitación entera proyectaba amor, tristemente, se parecía mucho a mi celda habitación.

Había estanterías y gabinetes de pino alrededor de la habitación. Unos cuantos juguetes regados aquí y allá. Un caballo de madera en una esquina y una mecedora cerca de la ventana. Tenía la impresión de que Estel había tenido mucho cuidado y atención a los detalles. Él realmente amaba al bebé y quería estar seguro de que el bebé tuviera todo.

A pesar de mi placer al ver el amor que mostraba al bebé, me puse aún más triste después de verlo. Observe la mecedora, me imaginé a Arwen sentada en ella con el bebé en sus brazos mientras le cantaba una canción de cuna para dormir al bebé. Luego imaginé a Arwen arrodillada cerca del caballo de madera mientras lo alentaba a ir más rápido. Más imágenes de ella aplaudiendo con orgullo mientras el bebé daba sus primeros pasos. Todos esos eventos que nunca vería con mis propios ojos por que ya no estaría allí.

Lágrimas silenciosas cayeron por mis mejillas. Recordé la promesa a la cual Arwen había aceptado – que el niño nunca me conocería. MI hijo crecería para creer que Arwen era su madre verdadera.

Un par de fuertes brazos tomaron su camino alrededor de mi cintura y un ancho y tibio pecho se presionaba contra mi espalda. Suspiré y me recargué contra Estel, sintiéndome un poco vacío por la emoción.

"¿Te gusta, Legolas?" murmuró Estel junto a mi oreja.

"Si, Estel. Me encanta. Has sido muy amable," respondí.

"Hey, es nuestro bebé. No importa si es niño o niña, lo amaré con todo mi corazón." Dijo dándome un ligero apretón.

'Con Arwen a tu lado,' pensé tristemente.

"Ordené que más habitaciones fueran renovadas como cuarto de juegos y habitaciones para los niños," dijo y rió ligeramente cuando me estremecí en sus brazos y lo mire con pavor. "Ya te lo dije antes Legolas, quiero que llenes mi vida con tu risa, en nuestro palacio con nuestros hijos."

"Pero… la gente de Gondor…"

"Tu eres mi consorte, Legolas. Cuando el tiempo llegué, será hecho un anuncio formal. Ellos lo aceptaran," Dijo Estel confiado.

"¿Qué hay con Arwen? ¿Y como se lo explicarás a Lord Elrond? Ni mencionar a la Comunidad entera de Elfos – Irán tras de tu sangre, después de que averigüen lo que has hecho a dos de su especie. Mi padre especialmente," argumenté.

"Arwen ha expresado su deseo de navegar a Valinor con su padre. Como el resto de la Comunidad élfica, no pueden hacer nada para interferir, ni siquiera el Rey Thranduil. Soy oficialmente el padre del niño y estamos unidos de acuerdo a la tradición en un irreversible rito de intercambio de sangre. En resumen, NADA puede separarnos por que ellos deben respetar su ley élfica." Estel me estudió con sus fríos ojos grises.

Miré a la alfombra donde estaba parado, repentinamente feliz de que mi cabello suelto bloqueara mi vista de todo lo que me rodeaba. Estel estaba en lo correcto. No había nada que pudiera hacer por mi destino. Deben de respetar la ley – una ley que inconscientemente trabajaba en contra de si misma y mi había atrapado con este hombre por la eternidad. Odiaba el hecho de que Estel astutamente había pensado en todo.

"Tu ahora eres Legolas Elessar y será así para siempre. No pelees conmigo, mi amor. Sólo acéptalo y déjame hacerte feliz todo el tiempo." Estel me atrajo a sus brazos y me abrazó fuertemente sin aplastar al bebé.

Me pare pasivamente por un rato, sin saber que hacer pero eventualmente (y reacio), puse mis brazos alrededor de él y hundí mi rostro en su pecho. Estaba completamente perdido e indefenso para pelear con él. Mi resolución de escapar menguo, la duda se apodero de mi mente mientras eludía sus apretones.

"Gracias, Legolas. Gracias," susurró sobre mi cabeza y me besó varias veces. "Vamos, vamos al jardín. Hoy es un hermoso día. Sé que estarás feliz de estar bajo Anar nuevamente," habló alegremente mientras me liberaba. Tomó una de mis manos, me jaló con él fuera de la habitación.

De pie junto a una de las ventanas, miraba fuera para admirar la maravillosa vista afuera, a pesar de las barras. Un gran lado del patio forrado con filas de cipreses y setos llenaba mi vista. Donde quiera que el viento soplara, los árboles se inclinaban perezosamente adelante y atrás. Arriba en el horizonte, una línea de azul apenas visibles montañas azules, parecían flotar en el aire.

Abstraído en mi mente, mis manos frotaban la dura hinchazón frente a mí. Una pequeña patada desde adentro me hizo sonreír. Me sorprendía como el bebé respondía a mis toques.

"¿Estás emocionado pequeño, verdad?" Otra patada vino como respuesta. Mi sonrisa se hizo más grande.

Un golpe en la puerta interrumpió mi lazo íntimo con el bebé. Giré para encontrar a Milly entrando con la comida en una gran bandeja de plata.

"Es agradable verte sonriendo otra vez, Fernion," dijo animada. "Sólo por eso, te hice dos omelet con champiñones de los que tanto te gustan". Dejo la bandeja en la mesa de garra de León.

"Oh, maravilloso. Gracias Milly. Eres siempre tan amable conmigo," respondía entusiasmado. Sintiéndome hambriento, me senté inmediatamente y levanté la tapa para empezar a comer.

"Lo mereces, Fernion. Eres el mejor amo que una pueda tener". Milly era algo redonda en su silueta y su cabello castaño claro atado en un moño por su nuca. No era muy vieja, pero el duro trato de la vida lo mostraba su rostro, marcándola. Me agradó mucho desde la primera vez que ella empezó a encargarse de mi por que es de una personalidad tan vivaz.

"Milly, sabes que no soy tu amo," dije mientras masticaba mi comida. No eran buenos modales, pero no pude evitarlo. "soy un esclavo aquí, también."

Un incómodo silencio se hizo y detuvo lo que ella estaba haciendo para mirarme. La emoción de piedad lleno sus ojos por un breve momento para luego ofrecer una sonrisa y rápidamente regresar a su trabajo y yo a mi comida. Ella no tenía que decirme cuanta gente sabía lo que pasaba detrás de la puerta de mi prisión. Un sentido de vergüenza cayó sobre mí.

Mientras comía en silencio, mis ojos observaban la bandeja para ver que más Milly había colocado en ella. Fue cuando vi algo extraño. Note un pequeño pedazo de papel blanco discretamente doblado debajo de la ropa blanca. Tome el papel doblado y mire con curiosidad. Volví la vista para ver a Milly quien estaba ocupada cambiando las sábanas de la cama, inconsciente de mi repentino interés en ella.

Con manos temblorosas y un corazón palpitante, cuidadosamente abrir los dobleces. Había allí sólo dos líneas de pequeñas, y pulcras palabras escritas.

_Querido Fernion_

_Viene la luna llena, viste abrigadoramente. Yo vendré a buscarte_.

Mis manos temblaron aún más y estaba seguro de que Milly podía escuchar los latidos de mi corazón aún desde el baño. Rápidamente, escondí el papel entra las páginas del libro de la mesa y seguí comiendo. Realmente, más como tratar de pasar la comida a través de mi garganta cerrada.

Por todo el día entero, mi mente estaba ocupada en esa pieza de papel. Obviamente, no era de Estel por que él no sabía mi nuevo nombre. Sólo tres gentes me llamaban por mi nuevo nombre, - Faramir, Arwen y Milly. Estaba seguro de que Milly estaba fuera de preguntas, por que las palabras estaban demasiado bien escritas, indicando a alguien de alta educación. Eso dejaba a Faramir y Arwen. Mi única conclusión tendría que ser Faramir, por que no estaba seguro si Arwen me había perdonado.

El pensamiento de que alguien viniera a rescatarme era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Podía finalmente salir. Podía andar entre los árboles y dormir en mi propia cama nuevamente.

La llegada de la luna llena sería en una semana. Sin embargo, con esa duración, estaba constantemente nervioso y preocupado. Continuamente atacado con emociones agridulces. Estaba feliz de que podría estar finalmente a salvo con mi propia especie. No podía esperar por ver a mi ada y a mis hermanos de nuevo – ¿pero podrían ellos culparme por ser tan débil y dejar que esto me pasara? ¿Cómo reaccionarían cuando vieran que el más joven de los príncipes de Mirkwood había sido usado como una prostituta en las manos del Rey de Gondor y estaba, sobre todo eso, llevando a su niño?

Confundido y agitado por la cercanía de la luna llena, estaba despierto la mayoría de las noches; y eso que Estel estuviera yaciendo a mi lado solamente lo hacia peor. Sentí como si él supiera lo que estaba pasando. Cada vez que él tenía sus manos alrededor mío mientras dormía. Hubiera jurado que su abrazo era más apretado que lo usual. ¿Tal vez estaba imaginándolo? Sólo esperaba que pudiera sobrevivir al tiempo de la luna llena sin tener un colapso nervioso.

TBC…


	21. Al fin Luna Llena

**Título: Propiedad del Rey**

**Autor ORIGINAL**: Red Autumn

Traductora: Darkkie (aka Jun, aka VaniaHepskins)

Pareja(s): Legolas/Aragorn, Arwen/Aragorn (implícito)

Clasificación: PG-13 a NC17 – Slash, violación, Angustia, Pensamientos oscuros, violencia, MPREG.

Advertencia: Muy, muy oscuro. Muchas descripciones gráficas físicas y mentales. **POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR CONSIDEREN LAS ADVERTENCIAS.**

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Tolkien y sólo a él. Sólo los tomé prestados para darle vida a mi universo fantástico.

NOTA: Este fic es AU (Universo Alterno) Galadriel no tiene poder/ No existe anillo / No hay Sauron ni Mordor.

**21. Al fin la luna llena**

Fingiendo estar cansado esta noche, me retire temprano. Después de extinguir todas la velas, rápidamente me deslice en la cama – ya estaba vestido para el viaje. Jalando las mantas hasta esconder las ropas, me recosté y traté de calmar mi corazón palpitante; y espere.

La recámara estaba levemente iluminada. Sólo la luz de la luna llena alumbraba el cuarto. Estaba mortalmente silencioso excepto por mi propia respiración y mi corazón que resonaba fuertemente a mis oídos. Espere con trepidación en la oscuridad, rezando para que Estel no apareciera por la puerta. Esperaba que quien fuera que me iba a rescatar hubiera pensado en ese problema.

Estaba extremadamente acalorado bajo las mantas. Aparte de que mi propio embarazo generaba mucho calor, estaba cubierto de capas de ropa, y una capa con capucha. Podía sentir la transpiración correr por mi frente.

La mayor parte del día, había sido incapaz de estarme quieto, caminando y casi quitándome los zapatos. Mi cuerpo entero estaba demasiado pensionado que no me podía relajar ni siquiera al comer más que un par de bocados. Varias veces, el bebé me pateaba, creo que molesto o simplemente dándome ánimos para seguir; no sabía cual. La ansiedad me estaba usando y aun durante mi siesta, era incapaz de deshacer los nudos de mi cuerpo.

Pase la mitad del día decidiendo que necesitaba llevar conmigo y que usar que me pudiera mantener más abrigado sin atraer demasiado la atención. Al fin, no hubiera nada que pudiera traer conmigo excepto armas pero esas no me estaban permitidas tener tan cerca. Mi opción era usar los colores de Mirkwood que eran los mejores por que servían para confundirme con el bosque. También escogí una capucha oscura, por que necesitaba esconder mi rubio cabello, por que era muy atrayente a muchos ojos mortales.

La espera había sido agonizantemente lenta y no me había dado cuenta de que estaba dormitando hasta repentinamente un suave ruido de roce me despertó. Mi corazón latía con fuerza una vez más mientras mis manos temblaban de emoción. Hubo un suave murmullo antes de que la puerta se abriera lentamente. No me atrevía a sentarme por que no quería revelar las ropas que estaba usando debajo, en caso de que Estel pasara a través de la puerta.

Las Luces del correr se filtraron a la habitación. Tenía miedo de no saber quien podría entrar. No podría explicarle a Estel cuando él viera las ropas que estaba usando.

Para mi alivio y aprehensión, dos figuras oscuras entraron. Estaban ligeramente corvados, trayendo algo pesado con ellos.

"¿Legolas?" vino una suave voz. Era melódica y ligeramente entonada, como la voz de una mujer. El propietario de esa voz vino de puntitas hasta mí mientras el otro dejaba un largo paquete en el piso.

Me tomo unos momentos para darme cuenta y mi boca se abrió muy grande cuando vi quien estaba parada a mi lado.

"Vamos, debemos irnos ahora," Susurró Arwen. Sus ojos pasaron de mi a la figura aún arrodillada en el piso. No dude en obedecerla.

Con un poco de maniobra inteligente y su ayuda, pude sacar mí pesado cuerpo de la cama fácilmente. Cuando camine hacia fuera, la otra figura se puso en pie tomo el gran paquete del suelo; y camino hacia nosotros.

Esta vez, vi el rostro del otro cómplice a pesar de que no sabía de quien se trataba. Vestido con el uniforme guardia de palacio estaba cargando a otro guardia en sus brazos pero éste estaba inconsciente – atado y amordazado. Depositó el cuerpo inmóvil en la cama y arregló una almohada bajo la túnica. Luego, subió las mantas sobre su cabeza y la ajusto rápidamente antes de asentir con satisfacción. Era una inteligente manera de comprarnos más tiempo antes de que alguien descubriera que el cuerpo en la cama no era el mío.

"Vamos," dijo Arwen, moviéndonos hacia la puerta.

Antes de que saliera fuera de la habitación, el guardia dio un vistazo fuera para asegurarse que el área estuviera libre. Mientras tanto, Arwen me indicaba la capucha detrás de mí y rápidamente la jalé para cubrir mi cabeza, escondiendo mí cabello dentro.

Corrieron delante de mí a pesar que se alentaron al bajar para ayudarme con mi peso, no estaba acostumbrado a saltar con el peso delante de mí y no era capaz de ver donde mis pies se paraban. Estaba temeroso, por que no quería tropezar y caer, causándonos heridas a los dos. El esfuerzo era muy evidente por que me agitaba mucho al respirar. Para agregar más trabajo, las patadas ansiosas del bebé me hacían detenerme a mitad de camino mientras trataba de calmarlo.

Aún a pesar de que era tarde, había algunos cuantos sirvientes corriendo con algunas de sus últimas tareas antes de terminar la noche. Había también guardias de palacio marchando por los corredores, asegurándose de que ningún intruso intentara hacer alguna locura.

Varias veces, los pasábamos por que no teníamos otra alternativa. Para evitar las sospechas, Arwen caminaba a mi lado sosteniendo mi brazo mientras yo bajaba mi cabeza y usaba mi capucha para cubrir mi rostro. Ella tenía que inclinarse un poco conmigo, pretendiendo estar murmurando algo a su compañera. Su cómplice marchaba detrás de nosotros, siendo el guardia de la Reina.

Los otros guardias daban un rápido saludo a la Reina y luego seguían caminando sin darle un segundo vistazo a su compañía mientras que los sirvientes saludaban o hacían reverencia, tampoco mirándome. Nadie se atrevía a molestar a la Reina o preguntarse por que ella estaba en el palacio a esa hora.

Había muchas vueltas y largos pasillos antes de llegar a un corredor más pequeño y oscuro. Había pocos adornos aquí y apenas iluminado por antorchas. Parecía como si fuera poco utilizado. Continuamos caminando hasta que finalmente hicimos una parada en frente de una pesada puerta de roble. Las bisagras hicieron un fuerte ruido al tronar cuando se abrió. Mire a los lados con nerviosismo, temiendo que el ruido hubiera atraído las sospechas de alguien. Por suerte, nadie se nos aproximo.

Poca luz de la luna llena podía penetrar por las cortinas, dándonos la ventaja de seguir el camino. El cuarto estaba polvoriento y los muebles estaban cubiertos con mantas blancas. Mientras que no me supiera el camino, Arwen y el guardia me guiaban hasta que llegamos a una sólida pared donde un gran papel tapiz le cubría. Arwen hizo algo detrás de un librero para después escuchar un clic. El guardia rápidamente levanto el final del papel tapiz y con una mano empujó la pared. Reveló lo que tenía que ser un túnel por que inmediatamente sentí el aire soplar en mi rostro. El aire enrarecido y húmedo.

Mientras Arwen cerraba la puerta secreta detrás de nosotros, el guardia rápidamente encendió una antorcha. Con la luz de una antorcha, era capaz de ver que nosotros estábamos dentro de un pequeño túnel, lo suficientemente ancho para que dos gentes caminaran una al lado de la otra y con suficientemente alto para caminar sin tener que inclinarse mientras camináramos.

Sin decir una palabra, nos movimos tan rápido como podíamos mientras el guardia llevaba la antorcha para mostrarnos el camino. Arwen estaba tomada de mi brazo para guiarme mientras yo tenía mi otro brazo alrededor de mi vientre para tranquilizar al bebé. Algunas veces, la miraba a ella. Había tantas preguntas que yo quería hacerle – especialmente el por que me ayudaba a escapar. Pero ahora no era el momento.

Repentinamente, el guardia hizo un alto abrupto. Ambos nos sorprendimos y preocupamos por que alguien nos hubiera descubierto. Escuché los ruidos de la noche. Extinguió la antorcha, dejándonos en la oscuridad nuevamente. Antes de que mis ojos se acostumbraran al cambio repentino, sentí que dos brazos me guiaban para salir.

Una fresca brisa bombardeo mi rostro vi las estrellas encima de mi, titilando brillantemente. ¡Libre al fin! Mis pulmones parecían explotar al llenarse con ese aire de libertad. Era como el aire más dulce que jamás había respirado.

Sin embargo, el peligro no había terminado. Teníamos que escapar de allí tan rápido como fuera posible. Nos movimos con precaución (tanto como lo permitía mi condición) entre la maleza y los árboles, hacía el ruido de caballos resoplando impacientes.

Una vez que pasamos los árboles, vi a otro hombre sosteniendo las correas de los cuatro caballos en su mano. Cuando me acerqué más, me sorprendí que de fuera Faramir. Sonrió pero no habló. Sin vacilar, los dos hombres me ayudaron a subir al caballo (mi dignidad sufrió). Después de que todos habían montado, hicimos nuestro camino por las sombras del bosque.

Quería montar más rápido pero era demasiado brinco para mí, así que todos disminuyeron su velocidad por mi propio bien. Arwen montaba a un lado mío en silencio, sus ojos exploraban alrededor de nosotros de cuando en cuando. Estaba también muy nerviosa. Faramir estaba detrás de nosotros, protegiéndonos de inesperados ataques. El guardia ocasionalmente montaba solo y regresaba después para reportarnos si el camino adelante estaba libre para nosotros.

La vulnerabilidad e impotencia me estaban llevando al límite. Estaba tan tenso, tan temeroso de que lo que no podía hacer; no poder escapar de sus redes. Había pasado antes y no deseaba enfrentar su castigo nuevamente. Cada pequeño sonido me hacía saltar, aterrado de que Estel y sus hombres nos atraparan. Si eso pasaba, no había nada que pudiera hacer ya que no podía huir.

Después de muchas horas cabalgando, finalmente escuché las protestas de mi cuerpo. Mi espalda me dolía terriblemente y mis hombros estaban duros debido a mi constante ansiedad. También sentía mucho sueño. Había abusado de mi cuerpo hasta el límite y ahora estaba pagando por ello.

Inclinándome levemente sobre Arwen, le informe a ella que necesitaba descansar. Sintió y jaló su rienda para detener el caballo. Faramir vino hacia nosotros inmediatamente, sorprendido de que hubiéramos parado.

"¿Algo pasa?" preguntó con preocupación.

"No. No. Sólo estoy cansado, eso es todo," le expliqué a él y hice un movimiento para bajar del caballo. Faramir rápidamente desmontó de su caballo y vino a mi lado para ayudarme a bajar. Le agradecí para después hacer un poco de ejercicio para disminuir mi dolor en mi espalda y dejar que la circulación regresara a mi ya dormido trasero.

"No podemos hacer un fuego esta noche. Estamos aún en la frontera de Gondor," Arwen dijo por primera vez.

"Eso está bien para mi, mi lady. Sólo necesitaba un poco de descanso. Mi espalda me está matando." Empecé a caminar alrededor de un arbusto.

"¿A dónde vas?" Faramir preguntó.

"Necesito descargarme un poco. El bebé hace pipi también, sabes." Le respondía detrás del arbusto que había escogido.

"Oh," dejo Faramir y si no fuera por la oscuridad, estaba seguro de que se había sonrojado. Luego escuché a Arwen reír ligeramente detrás de él.

Cuando el guardia finalmente regresó, Faramir le informó que nos teníamos que detener y descansar en la noche.

"Muy bien tenemos unas pocas horas de descanso por que debemos poner tanta distancia como sea posible de Minas Tirith," advirtió el guardia. Le agradecía las pocas preciosas horas que podíamos descansar.

Verificamos alrededor y decidimos acampar donde más árboles y arbustos pudieran cubrirnos a nosotros y a los caballos. Los dos hombres tomaron turnos para mantener las guardias. No proteste de ser excluido de la guardia esta vez por que estaba realmente cansado y me dormí tan pronto y mi cabeza descanso en la camisa enrollada que Faramir me ofreció.

Una mano aterrizó en mi hombro para despertarme con espanto.

"Sshhhh… Soy sólo yo, Faramir. Tenemos que prepararnos para irno. Ahora." Susurró. Asentí adormecido.

Mirando a mi alrededor, encontré que Arwen se acercaba a otro hombre que no reconocía. Estaban murmurando algo que parecía serio. Entrecerré mis ojos y observé más de cerca. Vi la semblanza del guardia quien estuvo con nosotros anoche.

Como si supiera que los estaba observando, se volteó y me sonrió. Luego empezó a caminar hacia mí mientras Arwen iba a atender a su caballo. De un vistazo, Note por primera vez que el tenía largas trenzas que resplandecían con la luz sobre nosotros. Ya no tenía el uniforme de guardia ni algo parecido a ropa élfica.

"confío en que descanso bien, Príncipe Legolas", susurró suavemente. Su voz sonaba extrañamente melancólica. "Por favor, llámame Fernion, sin títulos." Le corregí.

"Muy bien, Fernion. Mi nombre es Galadfin." Mis ojos se abrieron con asombro. Era elfo. Sonrió a mi reacción. "Soy de Imladris. He sido guardia personal de Lady Arwen desde el día que llegó a Gondor para su matrimonio con el Rey Aragorn," continuó.

Asentí enmudecido. "Gracias por ayudarme a escapar" respondí.

"No necesita agradecerme. No tengo nada que ver con esto. Fue idea de Lady Arwen y Faramir," reveló.

"¿Estás listo, Fernion?" Faramir nos interrumpió. Asentí y fui a mi caballo. Nuevamente, me ayudaron a montar el caballo para después partir. Esta vez, cabalgábamos lado a lado.

"Gracias a mi Lady Arwen y Faramir por salvarme. Estoy profundamente agradecido con ambos."

"Sólo llámame Arwen," interrumpió ella antes que Faramir pudiera decir algo. Asentí.

"Con este poco progresos, espero que no sea en vano," expresé mi miedo.

"No te preocupes. No descubrirán tu escape hasta mañana," Galadfin dijo con seguridad.

"Drogamos a Aragorn y no se despertara por dos días. Para ese entonces, espero que piense que nos dirigimos a Imladris y trate de ir hacia allá para interceptarnos," aclaro Arwen.

"Si lo hace, ya estaremos muy lejos y podría llevarle día para atraparnos," Faramir respondió esta vez. De nuevo asentí entendiéndoles. En silencio, ore por que el plan funcionara; Estel no era un hombre a quien hacer tonto fácilmente.

"Nuestra meta es llegar a Lothlorien y buscar refugio de Lord Celeborn y Lady Galadriel. Una vez fuera de la frontera de Gondor, nos encontraremos en los límites de Rohan a Lorien. No podemos confiar en los Rohirrim por que podrían enviarle mensaje a Gondor e informarles nuestro destino," Dijo Arwen explicando los detalles de su plan de escape. "En tu condición, la velocidad no es nuestra opción. Usaremos las sombras de los bosques para escondernos durante el día. No nos detendremos a menos que sea necesario".

"¿Por qué no podemos ir directamente a Mirkwood?" dije ansioso de regresar a casa.

"No nos podemos dar el lujo de hacerlo. Para el momento en que pasemos Lorien, Aragorn podría capturarnos. Luego no habrá posibilidad de escape," Galadfin explicó.

Di un profundo suspiro. Parecía que no podría ver a mi familia todavía. Sin embargo, podría ver Lothlorien por primera vez y ver a Haldir otra vez.

Repentinamente, sin una palabra, Galadfin se puso a la cabeza del grupo para limpiar el camino para nosotros.

"¿Arwen, Haldir está…- No estaba seguro de decir la palabra – vivo?

"Sinceramente, no lo sé Fernion. Yo ya estaba fuera de Lothlorien cuando llegaron las noticias de tu desaparición. Para cuando llegué a Gondor, Aragorn se había ido para ayudar con tu búsqueda. Luego fui informada de tu muerte. Inmediatamente me prepare para dejar Gondor y atender tu funeral en Mirkwood pero ciertos chismes que escuché me hicieron quedarme por algunos días más. Arwen no me miraba sino observaba al frente.

Sabía a lo que se refería.

"Siento haber sido hostil, Fernio. Fue inapropiado de mi parte," Arwen se disculpó y esta vez, ella me miro. La tristeza cautivaba su rostro. "¿Me perdonarás?"

Inconscientemente, suspire profundamente. No eran sus disculpas lo que yo buscaba sino su entendimiento a mi predicamento. Aún a pesar de que ella no lo aceptaba, al menos ella lo conocía.

"No sabía Arwen. No hay nada que perdonar. Es Estel quien debería de disculparse," dije. El daño estaba hecho y los tres sufríamos por eso. No sólo eso, Faramir había sido envuelto en el asunto. Ahora el problema era más grande. Por ayudarme, Faramir tendría que abandonar a su hermano en Minas Tirith y sufrir las consecuencias de nunca regresar a Gondor mientras viviera.

El silencio se hizo entre nosotros. Cuando la primera luz del día se alzo lentamente sobre el horizonte, fuimos capturados por su belleza.

No había visto un amanecer por tantos meses y los había extrañado tanto. Amaba ver como el gran, círculo rojo empezaba a alzarse enviando los colores a través de las nubes que llenaban el cielo. Al mismo tiempo, el cielo mismo cambiaba de colores de azul oscuro a rojo y luego a rosa antes de finalmente volverse azul claro. El día nunca era el mismo y era lo fascinante de eso.

Durante nuestra jornada, averigüé muchas cosas de mis salvadores. Después de su discusión con Aragorn, Arwen había dejado de hablarles a todos. Yo entendía que como una amante y compañera, estaba profundamente herida por las noticias. Fue Faramir quien le aclaró el malentendido y le dijo la verdad.

Arwen había tomado la decisión de visitarme entonces esa noche, para ver por si misma lo que ella aún negaba. Al principio, ella había admitido que quería quedarse en Gondor y criar al niño. La oferta era tentadora por que ella tendría de vuelta a su esposo y el niño lo educaría ella. Todo volvería a la normalidad.

Sin embargo, después cambio de opinión y decidió dejar Tierra Media para ir a Valinor. Ya no había nada para ella allí. La noble persona que era ella no podía vivir con la culpa de mantener el secreto de todos, especialmente de su padre y hermanos. No podría ser capaz de mirarlos a los ojos y mentirles. No quería mentir por Aragorn – su compañero que había traicionado su confianza y amor.

También aprendí de Faramir, que Aragorn le había confrontado en una agresiva manera. Se trataba del Estel que conocía muy bien – la necesidad de establecer su territorio y defender su propiedad. Por suerte, Boromir estaba cerca para tranquilizarlo y evitar que se pusiera peor. Después de que yo le expliqué la situación, al menos Estel tuvo la decencia de disculparse con Faramir por su mal comportamiento.

Ahora mi corazón estaba ansioso de saber sobre mi familia y de todos los demás. Quería saber que estaban a salvo. Podía imagina cuanto sufrimiento habían pasado con mi muerte. Sólo esperaba que mi adar no hubiera muerto a causa mía. Ya había sufrido mucho cuando mi nana murió.

Por lo largo de la jornada, Galadfin había sido nuestro explorador y cazador. El regresaba a nosotros con algo que había capturado o frutas que había recolectado. Arwen se quedaba cerca de mí todo el tiempo, dándome masajes para aliviar mi espalda y ayudándome con los calambres en mi pierna que estaba sufriendo. La jornada había sido poco movida para mi, pero no me quejaba. Fararmir cuidaba la retaguardia para nosotros, haciéndose el mismo útil con todo lo que Arwen y yo necesitáramos.

Anhelaba por el día en que finalmente llegáramos a Lorien. Estaba consciente de que Aragorn podría atraparnos cualquier día. Podía imaginar la mirada de su rostro cuando descubriera el guardia en mi cama. No quería saber que castigo nos depararía si nos atrapaba.

Al menos este pensamiento me había alentado a soportar este sufrimiento. No era nada comparado con la prisión eterna.


	22. Buscando refugio

**Título: Propiedad del Rey**

**Autor ORIGINAL**: Red Autumn

Traductora: Darkkie (aka Jun, aka VaniaHepskins)

Pareja(s): Legolas/Aragorn, Arwen/Aragorn (implícito)

Clasificación: PG-13 a NC17 – Slash, violación, Angustia, Pensamientos oscuros, violencia, MPREG.

Advertencia: Muy, muy oscuro. Muchas descripciones gráficas físicas y mentales. **POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR CONSIDEREN LAS ADVERTENCIAS.**

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Tolkien y sólo a él. Sólo los tomé prestados para darle vida a mi universo fantástico.

NOTA: Este fic es AU (Universo Alterno) Galadriel no tiene poder/ No existe anillo / No hay Sauron ni Mordor.

**22. Buscando refugio**

Habíamos estado viajando por muchos días sin el apropiado descanso y tomando peaje en cada uno. Era evidente que todos estábamos exhaustos y la paciencia se estaba agotando. Los descansos debían esperar, por que estábamos ansiosos de poner una gran distancia entre nosotros y nuestros perseguidores tanto como fuera posible.

El inmenso esfuerzo físico me estaba acabando. Era demasiado, ya que mi vientre estaba creciendo, me cansaba el peso extra y todas las tensiones que tenía que tolerar. A menudo tenía que cambiar mi posición por que se me adormecían las piernas muy fácilmente durante el largo camino.

En los últimos días, lo había mantenido para mí y por que no estaba de humor para comentarlo con alguien más. De vez en cuando, había llorado al dormir, al sentirme enfermo, cansado de todo y deseoso de regresar inmediatamente a Mirkwood, para estar ya rodeado nuevamente de amor y cariño de mi familia. La depresión se había asentado en mí como un mal sueño.

Mi dolor de espalda y vientre se había incrementado mucho últimamente, causando más aflicción a mis ya crispados nervios. En un momento, estuve listo para darme por vencido y dejar que Estel me llevara de nuevo a Gondor. Me sentía tan desilusionado en no poder lograrlo ahora que habíamos llegado tan lejos. Sólo quería tenderme y dormir por días, ignorando completamente el peligro y la urgencia. Que el destino tomara su decisión en mí.

Estos eran los momentos en que me sentía culpable por dejar que los otros se desanimaran y dejar que todo fuera mal. Los demás habían notado mis cambios de humor y habían sido muy pacientes conmigo.

Faramir estaba siempre cerca de mí como una mamá gallina, manteniéndome a la vista por si necesitaba ayuda. Podía ver en este hombre lo cansado que estaba por lo rojo de sus ojos debido a la falta de sueño. Sin embargo, me irritaba verlo vigilándome como un halcón. No necesitaba que nadie me cuidara como a un niño. Era un anciano comparado a él.

Después de un rápido y silencioso desayuno esta mañana, nos pusimos en marcha nuevamente. Nadie hablaba y cada uno estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. Sólo Galadfin seguía diligentemente cuidando al grupo. Él también seguía callado, hablando sólo cuando lo necesitaba y nunca renegaba de su deber, siempre con sus sentidos alerta. Desaparecía mucho, explorando en los alrededores para mantenernos a salvo. Fue uno de los actos que había ganado mi gratitud eterna.

Hacía cuatro días que habíamos dejado Rohan detrás de nosotros. Galadfin nos había conducido cautelosamente alrededor de la frontera sin atraer la atención de los Rohirrim. Fue angustiante cuando nos escabullimos a través de las partes más sombrías del bosque, ya que los patrulleros en la frontera se encontraban vigilando. Ninguno de nosotros se atrevió a respirar, temerosos de que pudieran escucharnos. Siendo un elfo y acostumbrado a que teníamos el oído muy agudo, tenía el miedo de que estos hombres también pudieran escucharnos.

Galadfin nos había dejado una vez más y regresaba momentos más tarde con una sonrisa en su rostro. Me desconcertaba pero esperaba pacientemente a que nos dijera la razón.

"Tengo buenas noticias. Al paso que vamos, debemos llegar a Lorien dentro de un día," anunció. Sonreíamos felizmente. Era la primera y única noticia que todos esperábamos escuchar. Mi humor se animo inmediatamente.

"Bien, entonces ¿qué estamos esperando? Andando," exclamé excitado, animando a mi caballo a trotar un poco más rápido. A un lado mío, vi a Faramir sonriendo. El hombre lucía terrible – ojeroso y cansado. Su cabello corto había crecido por lo bajo de su rostro, haciéndole lucir más viejo.

Con buen humor, empezamos a conversar nuevamente. Ambos, Faramir y yo hacíamos muchas preguntas a Arwen sobre el Bosque Dorado y ella estaba feliz de respondernos. Estábamos ansiosos de llegar allí.

Faramir estaba ilusionado al poder ver un reino élfico por primera vez mientras yo podría ver Lothlorien finalmente y esperando que a Haldir también (si es que estaba vivo). Arwen y Galadfin estaban simplemente felices de regresar a casa nuevamente.

Repentinamente, un ruido detrás de nosotros nos hizo voltear la mirada. Reteniendo la respiración, esperábamos que fuera Galadfin, a pesar de que era extraño, por que normalmente no hacía ruido. Para nuestro alivio, era él pero esta vez con la urgencia en su rostro.

"Debemos llegar rápidamente a Lorien. Vi un grupo de diez hombres dirigiéndose hacia acá, a varias leguas de distancia. Parecían hombres de Gondor," declaró. No había más que preocupación en el tono de su voz.

Mi corazón cayó al abismo cuando lo escuché. Estel finalmente estaba por atraparnos cuando estábamos tan cerca. Dolía pensar que habíamos sufrido tanto y que hoy fuera a terminar.

"Debemos irnos ahora," ordenó Arwen con tono firme, sacándome de mi estado. Obedecimos sin vacilar.

El movimiento agregó más dolor a mi espalda. Pero a pesar del dolor en mi vientre apreté los dientes y cabalgué más rápido. Tenía que hacerlo. Era sufrir eso o regresar a Estel. Claramente, no tenía ninguna opción.

Ahora mi mente estaba gritando de pánico. Tenía muchas visiones de lo que podía pasar si Estel nos atrapaba. No, no podría soportarlo ya más. Con el rabillo de mi ojo, vi a Galadfin montando cerca de Faramir quien se inclinaba hacía él, diciendo algo en voz baja. Los mire y fruncí el ceño, imaginando lo que podían estar hablando.

El rostro de Faramir se volvió serio y luego, su boca al fin se abrió. "No, Galadfin," respondió.

"Debe hacerse, Faramir. Es la única manera. Vamos," dijo el elfo guerrero sin dejar pauta para discutirse. Sin darnos un vistazo, volvió su caballo y se dirigió a donde veníamos.

"¡Galadfin!" llamó Arwen, asustada y confundida.

"¿Qué está haciendo Faramir?" casi le grité.

"Confía en él," respondió el hombre pero no sonaba muy seguro. "Vamos. No tenemos tiempo", procedió. Dando una última mirada detrás de nosotros, seguimos adelante.

Mire a Arwen. Estaba a punto de llorar. Lo sabíamos. Ambos sabíamos lo que Galadfin tenía en mente. Iba a sacrificarse para retrasar a los hombres y darnos más tiempo de escapar. ¿Cómo podía un elfo ir contra diez hombres? Fue cuando me di cuenta el por qué Galadfin se rehusó a vernos o decir una palabra antes de dejarnos. El lo sabía también.

Determinado a no desaprovechar el sacrificio de Galadfin, apreté mis dientes hasta que dolieron y apresure a mi caballo a ir más rápido. A este nuevo paso, estaba seguro de que podíamos poner distancia más rápido y con la esperanza, de que alcanzáramos Lorien para la noche.

Cabalgamos por varias horas y no había señales de que Galadfin volviera a nosotros. De vez en cuando, observaba una lágrima en el rostro de Arwen y luego en el de Faramir. Sus ojos mostraban una profunda tristeza. Nadie habló. Nos absorbimos en nuestra propia miseria. Todo era mi culpa. Si yo pudiera cabalgar más rápido, ya hubiéramos estado seguros hace días. Si ellos no se hubieran decidido a rescatarme esto no estaría pasando. Tantos sí.

Rogué en mi corazón por los actos valeroso de Galadfin. Esperaba que Mandos le concediera un lugar entre los valientes guerreros en su salón.

Como odiaba a Estel. Si el mataba al elfo, juro que le rompería el cuello con mis propias manos. Estaba tan consumido por el enojo que repentinamente una patada en mi vientre me recordó que no estaba solo. Mi mano acarició mi barriga para calmar el bebé que llevaba dentro.

Pronto, los caballos respiraban con dificultad. Los habíamos llevado al extremo y ya estaban cansados. No teníamos más elección más que de apaciguar el paso. Si los llevábamos más lejos, morirían de cansancio. Estábamos en desventaja por que no teníamos caballos frescos, mientras que al pasar por Rohan Estel seguramente los tenía.

Cientos de veces, volvía la mirada para observar el área y buscar alguna seña de Galadfin. Tenía la esperanza en mi corazón de que no lo habíamos perdido. Las sombras del bosque nos desaparecían, reemplazado por la leve luz de un sol que se hundía en el horizonte. La oscuridad lentamente nos envolvía.

Repentinamente Arwen y yo nos miramos. Podía ver en su rostro que pensaba lo mismo. Entonces miramos detrás con los oídos aguzados.

"¿Qué pasa?" Faramir rompió el silencio, su mirada siguió la nuestra. Estábamos todos nerviosos.

"Estel. Ya viene." Respondí anunciando nuestra perdición. Aparecieron imágenes enfermizas en mi cabeza – Faramir sería ejecutado por traición, probablemente su cabeza regresaría a Gondor para escarmiento; Arwen, quien sabe lo que Estel haría con ella; conmigo, un sádico castigo me esperaba. Aunque era seguro que Estel no me haría daño mientras tuviera conmigo a su hijo, pero después del nacimiento – temblaba con sólo pensarlo.

En nuestra búsqueda por seguridad, y con las mentes nubladas por el miedo, ninguno de nosotros escuchaba el flujo de la corriente del río Nimrodel. Fue cuando estuvimos más cerca de él que nos dimos cuenta que ya estábamos cerca de la frontera del Bosque Dorado, nuestro refugio.

No había error al distinguir los ruidos que nos seguían. Incluso Faramir los escuchó. Era ahora o nunca. Tomando un hondo respiro, me incliné hacia delante y anime al caballo a galope. Gracias a las estrellas, mi caballo obedeció.

Arwen estaba montando apneas delante mío mientras Faramir seguía detrás de nosotros. Probablemente quería protegernos para asegurarse de nuestra llegada a Lothlorien. Mi corazón me dolía cada vez que pensaba que Faramir podría seguir el siguiente guerrero que cayera en busca de nuestra seguridad.

El dolor en mi vientre era tortuoso. El bebé saltaba violentamente en mi vientre. Esperaba que mi egoísta decisión no lastimara al niño o lo matara en el proceso. Mantenía una mano en lo bajo de mi abultado abdomen y trataba de sostenerlo firmemente para disminuir el movimiento. Las lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas debido al miedo, pánico y dolor.

Repentinamente, escuchamos un fuerte sonido detrás. Arwen volvió la mirada instintivamente pero yo no. Estaba demasiado temeroso de ver el rostro de Estel. Inmediatamente, ella juntó su caballo cercano al mío flaqueándome. Faramir seguía detrás de nosotros.

"¡Los quiero vivos!" escuché a la amenazante voz de Estel, retumbando en el oscuro bosque.

Los hombres detrás de nosotros comenzaron a salir en semi-círculo, tratando de rodearnos. Pase una mirada alrededor y encontré a Estel montando no lejos detrás de Faramir. Había una fuerte determinación en su rostro. Sin embargo, eran sus ojos los que hicieron que sintiera escalofrío. La mirada entre malévola y ansiosa.

Recordé que Galadfin nos había dicho que eran diez hombres y ahora sólo veía seis. Había logrado llevarse cuatro hombres con él antes de que lo mataran.

De las orillas de mis ojos, me di cuenta que el primer jinete de cada lado empezaba a dirigirse lentamente en nuestro camino. Los otros se movían más cerca de nosotros, flanqueándonos – escuchaba como se agrupaban.

Creo que Faramir saco su espada por que escuché el chocar de espadas detrás de mi. Arwen saco la suya también y estaba luchando con los hombres a su lado. Deseaba poder sacar la espada que Galadfin me había dado días atrás, pero no podía por que con una mano sostenía la brida del caballo y con la otra mi vientre.

"Detente Legolas. Ya no hay escape. Regresa conmigo. Te prometo que no te haré daño ni a ti ni a nadie más," grito Estel. "Sabes, Galadfin aún está con vida"

Por un momento, mi corazón sintió alivio al escuchar que Galadfin estaba vivo pero no podía confiar en Estel. Podía estar mintiendo. Lo había hecho antes y por que debería de creerle ahora. Sin responderle, decidí hacer lo único que podía hacer en ese momento.

Levantando mi pierna, le di una dura patada en la cadera al hombre a un lado mío. Gritó e instintivamente apartó a su caballo. Había una abertura y yo estaba esperando por ella. Urgí a mi cansado caballo a salir del grupo y lo dirigí justo al río frente a mí.

Sin embargo no había contado con un problema. El caballo podía colapsar a mitad de camino por el cansancio; sus piernas delanteras resbalaron un poco antes de caerse totalmente. Me sorprendí al encontrarme volando directo a través de la oscura noche.

Cerré mis ojos apretando instintivamente a mi vientre para protegerlo y esperaba el impacto en el suelo duro.

"¡Legolas!" escuché aterradas voces gritando mi nombre.

El duro impactó nunca ocurrió. En su lugar, golpee algo suave que lentamente me rodeaba. Cuando el agua fría me sumergió por completo me di cuenta que había caído en Nimrodel. Sin pensarlo, repentinamente respiré y tragué un poco de agua.

El pánico me cegó, traté de toser, sólo para encontrarme tragando más agua. Agitaba mis manos frenéticamente para tratar de nadar hacia la superficie. Sin embargo, en la oscuridad, no podía ver donde estaba la superficie. Me estaba ahogando.

Sólo cuando perdí la conciencia, sentí un par de manos bajo mis brazos jalándome. No supe lo que paso a continuación.

TBC…


	23. La verdad sobre Fernion Parte 1

**Título: Propiedad del Rey**

**Autor ORIGINAL**: Red Autumn

**Traductora:** Darkkie (aka Jun, aka VaniaHepskins)

Pareja(s): Legolas/Aragorn, Arwen/Aragorn (implícito)

Clasificación: PG-13 a NC17 – Slash, violación, Angustia, Pensamientos oscuros, violencia, MPREG.

Advertencia: Muy, muy oscuro. Muchas descripciones gráficas físicas y mentales. **POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR CONSIDEREN LAS ADVERTENCIAS.**

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Tolkien y sólo a él. Sólo los tomé prestados para darle vida a mi universo fantástico.

**23. La verdad sobre Fernion (Parte 1)**

' Pinos – Cedros – Flores – Dulce – Refrescante – Gentil – Suave.'

Estas eran las palabras que llegaron a mi mente. No tenía idea de por que pensé que los olía y las sentía – dentro de mi y en mi piel. De alguna manera, sentía que me protegían y amaban. Sentí un hormigueo por toda esa calidez.

Una suave brisa rozó mis mejillas. Demasiado tentador. Tenía que abrir los ojos y dejarme bañar por la sensación de la gloriosa belleza que había estado forjando en mi mente. Tal vez no se trataba de un sueño sino de algo real para variar. Tal vez esta vez podía realmente tocar estas cosas en lugar de encontrarme que sólo eran objeto de mi imaginación. ¿Me atrevería a ilusionarme a pensar que mi mente no estuviera jugando conmigo?

Sentí más brisa que venía de mi derecha y gire mi cabeza hacia ellas. Había una ventana abierta con un sol radiante atravesándolas. Cortinas de una azul brillante se movían suavemente.

La dicha se sentía en mi alma. Paz al fin. Era el paraíso absoluto. Lord Mandos había sido extremadamente amable y generoso conmigo, al permitir a un desgraciado elfo como yo gozar de tales lujos.

Mirando sobre mi pecho plano, encontrando mi vientre abultado. Respingue. Parecía que me había llevado al bebé no nacido conmigo. ¿Quería Lord Mandos que siguiera embarazado por toda la eternidad? Esperaba que no. No sabría como explicarle a mi abuelo Oropher cuando me viera. Tendría que ver a Lord Mandos y hablarle sobre esto.

Sentarme era todo un problema al estar embarazado. Tenía que apoyarme en mis codos y usarlos para poder levantarme. Fue cuando sentí un leve tirón en mi mano izquierda. Encontré una pálida y delgada mano encima de la mía. Era una mano delicada y a la vez varonil. Los largos, cinco dedos estaban entrelazados con los míos, apretándoles firmemente como si se aseguraran de no dejarme partir.

¿Acaso ya me había encontrado mi abuelo Oropher? ¿Pero como sabría que había llegado hasta aquí y podía reconocerme? ¿Qué habría pensado al ver mi vientre abultado?

Observé a la figura sentada a mi lado. Tenía la mitad de su cuerpo dormido sobre mi cama, su frente descansaba sobre su brazo doblado así que no podía ver su rostro. El elfo estaba durmiendo.

Su túnica era de color azul, recordándome el cielo mientras sus mallones era de un gris oscuro como las nubes cuando se aproximaba una fuerte lluvia. Su largo cabello plateado caía sobre la cama pero no había trenzas que lo adornaran. Me recordaba a mi amigo, Haldir.

Nunca vi a mi abuelo antes. No había ningún retrato de él colgando en el palacio. Me preguntaba como luciría. Sin ningún temor, logré incorporarme y continué mirando al pacífico ser junto a mí. Ni siquiera trate de jalar mi mano.

Debió de sentir mi mirada en él por que empezó a moverse. Hubo un gruñido ligero antes de que la figura se moviera. Mi boca se abrió por completo de la impresión. Mis ojos debían de estar engañándome.

"¿Legolas?," Fue lo primero que dijo. Su voz era todavía la misma.

"¿Ha…Haldir?", Balbuceé. "¿Estás… aquí?".

'Ai, Valar. Esto no era lo que esperaba. No sabía si sentirme feliz de tener a mi amigo para acompañarme o estar triste y enojado por que Estel lo había enviado a él antes de su fecha. ¡Estel, asesino!'

"Sí, Legolas. Estoy aquí," dijo felizmente y apretó mi mano tranquilizándome.

'¿Cómo puede él estar feliz en Mandos?'

"¿Cómo te sientes ahora?" El ceño de su preocupación estropeo su perfecto rostrol. Noté que su mano no había dejado la mía.

"Asombrado pero bien. ¿Desde cuando estás aquí?" Le miraba, tratando de encontrar alguna seña de que el elfo sentado frente a mí realmente fuera Haldir.

"Desde anoche cuando te trajeron. Nosotros estábamos tan preocupados por ti," respondió. "Tenía miedo de perderte otra vez."

"¿Anoche? ¿Nosotros?" pregunté confundido. ¿Eso significaba que los gemelos también estaban allí? Ai, Elbereth, espero que no.

"Sí, estuviste cerca de ahogarte en el río. Por suerte, Orophin estaba cerca patrullando y logró salvarte," me explicó y su expresión cambió a confusión. "Legolas, ¿te encuentras bien? Palideciste repentinamente."

"¿Dónde estoy?" pregunté con un poco de miedo.

"En Lothlorien," dijo y inclinando un poco su cabeza a un lado. "¿No recuerdas?"

"¡Ai, Haldir!" exclamé y le abracé fuertemente. El elfo se asombró por un momento pero luego me regresó el abrazo con la misma fuerza. Lágrimas de alegría resbalarón sobre mi rostro, sabiendo que Haldir estaba vivo y bien, y que yo había alcanzado Lothlorien después de todo. "Yo pensé… Yo pensé… que tu… estabas muerto… y yo… yo estaba… muerto… y tu estabas… conmigo… en el Reino… de Mandos." Trate de decirle entre sollozos.

"Ssshhh… Legolas," Haldir trató de calmarme. Se levantó de su silla y se sentó en la cama, usando su cuerpo para encerrarme en su abrazo. "Estoy aquí. No estoy muerto ni tu tampoco," susurró mientras su mano me frotaba la espalda.

Después de un rato, fui capaz de serenarme e incorporarme para mirarle de nuevo. No podía creer que Haldir estaba vivo y sentado junto a mí. Como un niño, toqué su rostro aunque vacilaba un poco en hacerlo. Cuando mis dedos sintieron el calor y la suavidad de su mejilla, sólo entonces lo creí. Lloré nuevamente sin vergüenza alguna y lo abracé por segunda ocasión. Era bueno verlo nuevamente. Tal vez al menos me podría proteger de Estel.

"No me dejes, Haldir. Por favor, no me dejes," le supliqué desesperadamente. Mi voz se apagaba por que mi rostro estaba enterrado en la curva de su cuello.

Su mano continuó frotando mi espalda suavemente y empezó a mecerme adelante y hacia atrás como si fuera un elfito. "No te dejaré, Legolas. Te lo prometo." Besó mi frente varias veces.

La sensación de consuelo y el sentimiento de seguridad pronto me arrullaron hasta dormirme.

Tal vez había pasado una hora o más, no estaba seguro. Sólo sabía que cuando recobre mi conciencia, estaba cerca de algo suave y cálido. Me apreté más cerca, muy contento hasta que…

Para mi vergüenza, me encontraba sentado entre las piernas abiertas de Haldir. Todo mi peso estaba contra su torso mientras mis piernas estaban sobre su pierna izquierda. Haldir me había rodeado con sus dos brazos protegiéndome. El ritmo acompasado de su respiración me indicaba que estaba dormido. Estaba exhausto probablemente, al velar por mí toda la noche.

Antes que mi inocencia fuera cruelmente arrancada, no podía aludir mi posición en ese momento a no ser que sospechara de intimidad sexual. Desafortunadamente, mi mente y cuerpo estaban seriamente corrompidos. No podía estar cerca de alguien sin tener esos pensamientos sucios. Por suerte, mi cuerpo no respondió a su cercanía pero no pude evitar que esos tontos pensamientos invadieran mi mente.

Sin embargo, parecía extraño, no me sentía avergonzado de algún contacto físico con Haldir. De alguna manera, al estar cerca de él y dejarle tocar, me tranquilizaba totalmente. Confiaba en el elfo con mi vida y no le repudiaba por que no me heriría. De hecho, también confiaba mi vida a Faramir pero aún así, con él no podía establecer ese nivel de confianza física.

Luego me di cuenta de algo – la amante de Haldir. No me había mencionado nunca a nadie pero seguramente, un orgulloso y atractivo elfo como Haldir debía de estar con alguien en ese momento. No le deseaba causar problemas si ella nos encontraba en tan comprometedora posición. Haldir había sido tan amable conmigo que no será justo para él que le arruinará su relación. Su amistad era muy importante para mí y no me arriesgaba a perderla.

Una patadita sentí dentro de mi abdomen. Puse una mano sobre él y lo frote suavemente, feliz de que el bebé estuviera bien. Sentí un poco de culpa al no haberlo notado al primer minuto en que me desperté y saber si el bebé estaba bien. Tan cuidadosamente como pude, empecé a desembarazarme de Haldir antes que alguien nos viera. Pero siendo un entrenado guerrero el más leve movimiento lo despertó. Su inmediata acción fue revisarme.

"¿Cómo dormiste?" me preguntó con una sonrisa.

"Bien," le respondí, regresándole la sonrisa. Hubo un momento de silencio en que ninguno de los dos se movió hasta que un suave toque en la puerta nos advirtió.

"Yo voy," se ofreció Haldir y rápidamente le deje salir de la cama.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, Arwen entró llevando una gran bandeja con comida y bebida. Un elfo muy solemne entro después de ella, y me preguntaba quien sería.

"Es bueno verlos a ambos despiertos," Dijo Arwen alegremente. "¿Cómo estás, Fernion?" preguntó tranquila como si nada fuera de lo normal hubiera pasado.

Haldir se asombró con la mención de ese nombre y me miro confundido.

"Fernion te explicará luego, Haldir," dijo Arwen observando el rostro de mi amigo. "Por ahora, el sanador debe de atenderle. ¿Te importaría darle a Fernion un momento de privacidad?" De nuevo, me sorprendí de la tranquilidad con que ella actuaba como si todo estuviera bien – que mi embarazo fuera la cosa más natural de Arda.

El elfo asintió en silencio y se fue. Inmediatamente, me sentí perdido y solo. Sólo le necesitaba cerca para tranquilizarme.

"Ahora, Fernion, ¿Podrías tenderte mientras te examino?" el sanado pidió con tranquilidad. "Lady Arwen estará aquí contigo, así que no tienes que preocuparte de nada," agregó con una auténtica sonrisa.

Asentí torpemente y me tendí en la cama. Sentía mi rostro enrojecerse cuando el sanador observó mi vientre abultado. Me miro de nuevo y sonrió antes de proceder a levantar mi camisa hasta el pecho. Su expresión era completamente neutral mientras presionaba sus manos en varios puntos de mi cuerpo.

Cuando sentí incomodidad, Arwen se arrodilló junto a la cama y tomaba mi mano, apretándola una vez para animarme. Le di una sonrisa de gratitud por su consideración. Era bueno sentir que la gente me quería sinceramente. Despejé mi mente de lo que estaba sucediendo, y me concentré en observar su trenzado en la parte detrás de su cabeza. Si el sanador no hubiera sonreído antes, hubiera pensado que era el elfo más serio.

El sanador me examinó rápidamente e hizo su mejor esfuerzo para no avergonzarme. Le estaba agradecido por eso y le di las gracias cuando partió, feliz de que ambos estuviéramos bien.

Momentos después, Haldir regresó. Parecía fresco y casi vigoroso.

"Ahora quiero que ambos coman. Lord Celeborn y Lady Galadriel estarán aquí en un par de horas para verte. Faramir y yo estaremos aquí también," nos informó Arwen. Casi reí cuando la encontré a ella tan preocupada como una madre. Nunca la había visto así antes, ni siquiera cuando huíamos a Lothlorien.

Después de ella se fue, me aproximé a Haldir. "¿Siempre es así?" le pregunté, asombrado.

"Sólo cuando anda de humor," Haldir se encogió. Fue para la mesa y trajo la bandeja hasta la cama. Cuando vi el omelet con champiñones, me sentí totalmente hambriento. Habían pasado días desde que tuve una comida apropiada. Me preguntaba quien le había informado a los cocineros. Sospeché que Faramir por que siempre había sido muy cuidadoso.

Haldir hizo una cara cuando empecé a comer el omelet, justo como había hecho antes meses antes de que estuviera embarazado. Reí. "Antojos," le informé. Se sentó enfrente de mí y empezó a comer la fruta partida de su plato.

Hubo un breve silencio mientras comíamos hasta que finalmente Haldir habló. "¿Por qué usas ese nombre?"

"Te diré cuando el Lord y Lady del Bosque Dorado estén aquí." Haldir asintió y no me presiono ya más.

"Haldir, ¿cómo están mi padre y hermanos?" Estaba ansioso de saber noticias de mi familia.

"Ellos están bien, Legolas." Me miro Haldir, una mirada de sentimiento había en sus ojos.

"Prefiero Fernion," le dije suavemente. Haldir suspiró tristemente.

"Lo siento, Legolas. No puedo aceptarlo. Tu serás siempre Legolas para mí, no importa que." Claramente él no estaba feliz de llamarme por mi nuevo nombre. Haldir era un elfo obstinado y nada podía cambiar su parecer si ya lo había decidido.

"La terrible mañana cuando nos despertamos, no nos habíamos dado cuenta de que habías desaparecido. Pensamos que habías ido al baño. Pero cuando Morethir se disculpó con nosotros por haberse dormido durante la guardia, supimos que algo estaba mal. Los elfos simplemente no nos quedamos dormidos. Empezamos a buscarte pero no pudimos encontrarte. Sin embargo, encontramos señales de hombres que habían estado cerca. Pero sin nada por que seguir, regresamos a Imladris. Cuando Lord Elrond escuchó que habías sido secuestrado, casi se puso histérico." Haldir suspiro a la mención de eso.

El pensamiento del elfo tranquilo y legendario de Lord Elrond perdiendo sus estribos, caminando nerviosamente de un lado a otro y gritándole a todo el mundo, casi me hizo reír, pero no lo hice. Podía entenderle, por que el era padre y yo era como un hijo para él. No sólo eso, él había tomado la responsabilidad sobre por mi cuando me permitieron viajar a Lothlorien. ¿Cómo podía enfrentar a mi ada cuando nada me debía haber sucedido? De hecho, no sabía como había enfrentado a mi Ada cuando me declararon oficialmente muerto.

"Tu ada estaba desvastado cuando recibió las noticias de tu pérdida. Tus hermanos estaban decididos a enviar a todo elfo capaz de Mirkwood en tu busca. De hecho, el reino entero de los elfos se unió en la búsqueda. Un príncipe perdido no debía de tomarse a la ligera. Enviamos un escrito a Aragorn solicitándole su ayuda en esta materia."

"Pero si él fue quien los traicionó a todos," agregué incrédulo.

Por primera vez desde que desperté en Lorien, vi a Haldir mirando mi abultado vientre sin pretender que no estaba allí. Había furia en su mirada – furia mortal.

"¿Cómo pudo hacerte esto?" dijo con tranquilidad, sus ojos no mentían.

"No lo sé, Haldir," le respondí con voz cortada. Las lágrimas estaban por salir pero parpadeaba para retraerlas, no deseaba derramara más lágrimas de auto compasión. "¿Mi Ada creyó que estaba muerto?"

Haldir salió de sus pensamientos. "No. Él se rehusó a creerlo aún cuando Aragorn nos dijo que era demasiado tarde. Él nos dijo que habían encontrado a los secuestradores – o lo que había quedado de ellos. Dijo que no había quedado más que una carnicería por que tu grupo había sido atacado por Wargos. Aún nos mostró pedazos de tu ropa manchados con tu sangre. Nos entristecimos y fácilmente aceptamos las mentiras que nos dijo. ¿Por qué habríamos de sospechar de algo cuando fue uno de los propios hijos de Elrond quien nos decía? Pero tu ada se negaba a creerlo. Rehusó atender tu funeral. Le dolió mucho a tus hermanos – y a los gemelos también." Haldir repentinamente poso sus ojos sobre los míos. "Yo estaba abatido por que te había fallado al protegerte"

"No, Haldir. Tú no me fallaste. Ninguno de nosotros podía saber que un miembro de la familia en que confiábamos nos traicionaría. No es tu culpa," traté de aminorar su culpa.

"Te fallé, Legolas," dijo Haldir levantando su voz inesperadamente. "Mira lo que te paso." Su voz era mezcla de repugnancia y desamparo.

Sus palabras me llegaron hasta el fondo. Sabía que esto podría pasar; esperaba que pudieran sentir repulsión al ver mi cuerpo pero me dolía el escucharlo. Tranquilamente, deje el tenedor que había estado sosteniendo y lo deje en la bandeja antes de replegarme en la cama.

Era una criatura repulsiva – corrompida y fea. Los Valar tenían el derecho de abandonarme y negarme la entrada en sus salones sagrados por que yo no valía la pena de tener tal privilegio. La suciedad que llevaba conmigo permanecería siempre. Había ganado mi nombre con todo derecho. Estel estaba en lo correcto. Sólo él me amaba y me cuidaba. No debería de haber huido en primer lugar. Debería de haberme quedado allí. Eventualmente, aprendería a amar a ese hombre. Después de todo, la eternidad era bastante tiempo.

"¿Legolas? Lo siento. No quise decir eso," Haldir suplicó. Se aproximó hacia mí y trato de tomar mis manos pero yo lo alejé.

"No me toques, Haldir. Estoy sucio," le dije tranquilamente a pesar de que muy dentro de mi corazón, me dolía como si alguien le hubiera clavado una daga. "Soy… un monstruo." Susurré, sólo quería escucharlo yo, pero obviamente también él lo escuchó.

"¡No, no lo eres!" gritó. Hice una mueca de dolor. Aún desde que Estel me había logrado quebrar, ya le tenía temor a los tonos enojados que fueran dichos hacia mí.

Desesperadamente quería llevar mis piernas hasta mi pecho, pero no podía. En su lugar, me alejé más de él. Sin embargo, Haldir no me dejaría. Me rodeo con sus manos y me acercó entre sus piernas, contra su cuerpo. Luché en su abrazo, determinado a salirme de allí para que no pudiera retenerme.

"¡Déjame ir" chillé y peleaba mas fuerte.

"No. ¡Nunca!" respondió con voz entrecortada mientras trataba de no dejarme escapar.

Finalmente me vencieron sus fuertes brazos, y deje de pelear. Jadeé de cansancio pero pronto regresé a los sollozos. No podía controlar mis lágrimas y el dolor de mi corazón. Lloré tanto, sacando todas mis emociones.

"Déjalo salir, Legolas. No lo retengas. Te amo. Todos te amamos," Haldir susurró gravemente detrás mi. Creo que el estaba llorando también. "Juró que te protegeré de ahora en adelante. Nunca te apartaré de mi vista," insistía por decirlo.

TBC…


	24. La verdad sobre Fernion Parte 2

**Título: Propiedad del Rey**

**Autor ORIGINAL**: Red Autumn

**Traductora:** Darkkie (aka Jun, aka VaniaHepskins)

Pareja(s): Legolas/Aragorn, Arwen/Aragorn (implícito)

Clasificación: PG-13 a NC17 – Slash, violación, Angustia, Pensamientos oscuros, violencia, MPREG.

Advertencia: Muy, muy oscuro. Muchas descripciones gráficas físicas y mentales. **POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR CONSIDEREN LAS ADVERTENCIAS.**

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Tolkien y sólo a él. Sólo los tomé prestados para darle vida a mi universo fantástico.

**24. La verdad sobre Fernion (Parte 2)**

Brazos que parecían tan fuertes como los de Aragorn pero muy diferentes a la vez, me rodeaban por tanto tiempo que me parecían siglos. En lugar de abrazarme posesivamente, destilaban una amable calidez y protección. Los efectos eran contrastantes.

Sabía que debía sentirme mejor y que necesitaba sacarme todo el peso de la vergüenza y falta de confianza pero aún me sentía tan miserable y temeroso. Tenía miedo de que todo fuera una ilusión y que cuando Haldir me dejara, tendría que regresar a mi prisión-habitación que tanto temía.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante ese tiempo por que no era necesario. Era suficiente con sentir la presencia del otro. Eso hablaba de una reservada confianza y de pensamientos de cariño así como de un ofrecimiento de valor y rechazo al abandono. En ese tiempo que nos mantuvimos abrazados, tantas emociones pasaron por mi mente. A pesar de eso, eran las más felices las que deseaba conservar.

Fue una pena que no pude quedarme así con Haldir para siempre. Pero no tenía el derecho de aferrarme así, por que él tenía una vida propia y deberes que no podía rehusar. A parte de eso, era probable que alguien estuviera esperando por él – un amante que aguardaba su regreso.

Nuestro alimento permanecía casi sin tocar, casi olvidado. Ya no tenía apetito y mi estómago se sentía como si ardiera y se retorcía en nudos. Había dejado de llorar hacía sólo unos momentos y ahora se había convertido a apagados sollozos. Tomando mi última oportunidad, cerré mis ojos y me recargué contra Haldir, disfrutando el momento de estar a su cuidado y recibir su cariño fraternal.

Debieron pasar varias horas por que escuché que alguien tocaba la puerta y recordé que debería estar recibiendo a dos elfos importantes. Me sentí demasiado agotado para mover siquiera un músculo, así que Haldir se puso en pie. Retiro la bandeja y la colocó en una mesa antes de abrir la puerta a los visitantes. Aproveché su distracción para limpiar mi rostro con la manga de mi camisa y tratar de arreglarme un poco para recibirlos.

Dos elfos en sus ropajes reales que debí suponer serían Lord Celeborn y Lady Galadriel entraron, seguidos por Arwen y Faramir. Estaba sorprendido de ver al hombre de Gondor atractivamente ataviado con ropas élficas en colores grises. Su rostro recién afeitado, mostraba sus hermosas mejillas. Lucía terriblemente joven y podía pasar fácilmente por un elfo si escondía sus orejas.

Cuando volví mi mirada a la pareja real se habían detenido a mitad de la habitación. Me encontré a mi mismo siendo observado con una mezcla de asombro y simpatía. Rápidamente me puse en pie para saludarles formalmente pero Lord Celeborn levanto una mano para detenerme.

"Aún estás recobrándote. No hay necesidad de formalidades," dijo con tranquilidad. La voz era rica y poderosa, como debía de ser para el señor de los Bosques Dorados. Trate de esbozar una sonrisa al conocer sus deseos.

En el momento en que puse mis ojos en la acompañante de Lord Celeborn, no pude más que observarla abiertamente. Sabía que debía parecer un niño pero la vista de Lady Galadriel me hizo olvidar mis modales. Historias que yo había escuchado sobre ella no le hacían justicia. Estaba más allá de cualquier comparación y no había palabras que pudieran describir su belleza y esa aura de tranquilidad que le envolvía.

"Fernion, este es Lord Celeborn y Lady Galadriel de Lothlorien," introdujo Arwen. Desde donde yo estaba sentado, me incliné tanto como me lo permitía mi vientre, con respeto.

"Es un honor conocerlos, Lord Celeborn, Lady Galadriel. Estoy en eterna deuda con ustedes por su amable hospitalidad." Era para mi fácil adoptar la etiqueta cuando lo requería con gente importante pero me había acostumbrado a no ostentar ya ningún título. Era el de más bajo rango entre mi raza.

No había esperado que ellos se inclinaran de vuelta. Me sentí incómodo cuando lo hicieron.

"Es todo un honor para nosotros finalmente conocerte, Príncipe Legolas de Mirkwood," comentó Lady Galadriel.

Detrás de ellos, Haldir tomó las dos sillas disponibles de la habitación y las colocó detrás de la pareja. Le agradecieron y tomaron asiento con gracia. Después, Haldir vino a sentarse a mi lado, como lo hizo Arwen, mientras Faramir se quedaba de pie cerca de la esquina. Parecía fuera de lugar en un sitio lleno de elfos. Sus ojos cambiaron primero de Haldir y luego a mí antes de apartar la mirada, procurando en estar más interesado en lo que nos rodeaba, que en nosotros. Mientras estaba mirando a Haldir, pensé observar un parpadeo de emoción que no pude identificar cruzando su rostro.

"Por favor, mi Lady, sólo soy una simple criatura con un destino cruel. No soy digno de tal respeto," respondía apresurado."Es mi nombre anterior."

El aire en la habitación se sintió tenso mientras los dos elfos enfrente de mí se miraban uno al otro. El impacto se reflejo en sus rostros, pero más por mi respuesta que por clamar mi nuevo nombre. Sin embargo, rápidamente recobraron su amistosa faceta. Avergonzado de lo que acababa de decir y de mi mismo, baje la mirada al suelo.

"Lo siento Príncipe Legolas. No podemos llamarte de otra manera sino por el nombre que te han dado tus padres a menos que la ley lo determine de otra manera," dijo solemnemente Lady Galadriel.

Era inaceptable entre los elfos abandonar nuestro nombre de nacimiento, ya que era un regalo sagrado de los padres a sus hijos. Sólo aquellos quienes eran condenados o exiliados por su propia raza debido a un horrendo crimen, eran forzados a abandonar ese regalo. Mi decisión a un nuevo nombre indicaba que yo había aceptado un nuevo status como lo más bajo, la más vergonzosa criatura de nuestra comunidad. Aún si, todos estaban en desacuerdo, ya había cometido un crimen serio al negar mi nombre de nacimiento.

Quería discutir el tema más a fondo pero no era correcto ni apropiado mientras estuviera disfrutando de su hospitalidad. Era un simple elfo viviendo de su generosidad. Además, Lady Galadriel estaba en lo cierto. Nadie tenía el derecho de llamarme de otra manera a excepción de mi nombre verdadero.

"Por favor, sólo llámenme Legolas entonces" Ambos asintieron sin vacilar. Por lo menos me dieron más tranquilidad para sobrellevar mi inusual situación.

"Legolas, ¿Sabes por que estamos aquí?" preguntó Lord Celeborn. Me puse nervioso repentinamente cuando sentí que cinco pares de ojos me miraban. Me sentí tan pequeño, como un niño siendo interrogado por adultos quienes pensaban que me había portado mal.

"Sí," contesté con un leve temblor en mi voz. Mi boca repentinamente se seco y mi corazón latía furiosamente.

"Arwen y Faramir ya nos han dicho su versión de la historia. Nos gustaría escuchar la tuya en esta ocasión," el Señor elfo me aclaró. Sonaba más como una solicitud que una petición evitable.

"No sé… por donde comenzar," tragué saliva. Casi podía sentir el sudor frío saliendo de mis poros. En ese momento, mi mente se puso en blanco.

"¿Por qué no empiezas desde el momento en que fuiste raptado? Lady Galadriel me animo amablemente. "¿Cómo llegaste allí y donde te mantenían prisionero?"

Tuve que tomar un gran respiro para poder comenzar.

"Cuando me desperté la primera vez, me encontré que había sido fuertemente drogado. Estaba confundido, a la vez por que me encontraba en una habitación bellamente decorada. No sabía quien me había llevado y como había llegado allí. Fue después cuando me di cuenta de que era el palacio de Es… Aragorn en Gondor. El cuarto se volvió mi habitación mientras estuve allí prisionero. Los efectos de las drogas eran fuertes y se combinaron con mi debilidad física por que lo más probable es que nadie me había alimentado apropiadamente mientras estaba en camino a Gondor, tenía dificultad aún para ponerme de pie." Me detuve en este punto por que sentí a Haldir inquieto. Podía sentir el enojo naciendo dentro de él.

Tomando aliento continué.

"Sabiendo que estaba indefenso, Aragorn se… se aprovechó de mi. Lo sabía por que… yo sentí… el dolor," la última palabra salió casi inaudible. "Dolía. Realmente dolía y no lo pude evitar. Era mi… primera vez." No podía continuar. Me quebré y lloré. Arwen no se movió para confortarme como siempre lo hacía. Sabía que era bastante difícil para ella escuchar lo que su compañero me había hecho. En medio de mis sollozos, escuché los nudillos de Haldir tronar aunque se mantenía tranquilo y silencioso.

Me tomo varios respiros el componerme antes de continuar.

"La segunda vez que me desperté, me forzó nuevamente. Él… él había aguardado hasta que yo estuviera sobrio por que quería que estuviera consciente de lo que él estaba haciendo y lo que él quería hacerme después de eso. Él…" Me detuve. Haldir me tomo de la mano y me dio un apretón para darme ánimo. Le sonreí apreciándolo. "Él saco una daga ceremonial – una herencia de familia- y cortó nuestras dos palmas derechas. Fuimos unidos en un ritual de Intercambio de Sangre"

Ruidos de asombro se escucharon alrededor de mí. Nadie sabía sobre esto y fue un gran impacto para ellos.

"¿Qué es un Ritual de Intercambio de Sangre?" preguntó Faramir el primero, se escuchaba alarmado al ver que todos estaban enojados e impresionados.

"Es un ritual muy antiguo que casi no se escucha en estos días. Dos amantes cortan sus palmas derechas y unen sus manos. El intercambio de sangre les permite volverse uno. Es la extrema unión de un lazo. Nadie puede separar esa unión. Es nuestra ley," Lord Celeborn explicaba pero sus ojos no se apartaban de mi; incredulidad y compasión salían de sus orbes. "¿Recibió tu inmortalidad también?" preguntó tranquilamente.

Yo asentí tristemente.

"Él me nombro Legolas Telcontar," agregué distraídamente.

Arwen rompió en llanto saliendo. No la pude alcanzar por que no podía traerla hasta a mi y mirarle a la cara. Por suerte, Lady Galadriel tomo la iniciativa para tomar a su nieta y tranquilizarla. Baje mi cabeza para dejar que mi cabello formara una cortina y me bloqueara la vista. La miseria de Arwen me hería totalmente. Tampoco quería saber como reaccionaría Haldir al conocer esta revelación.

La atmósfera en la habitación se estaba poniendo pesada; tantas emociones revueltas y encontradas. Yo quería estar lejos de allí escondido en un hoyo profundo.

"Él nunca… me sugirió… formar ese lazo… aún… a mi me parecía… que no conocía… el ritual," escuché a Arwen sollozar mientras hablaba. La amargura de su voz era clara y le imaginaba con el corazón roto en pequeños pedacitos de cristal cayendo del cielo.

Sin nadie que me alentara, yo continué. Lo que más quería es que este terrible momento pasara lo más rápido posible.

"El siguiente día, Aragorn vino a verme de nuevo a explicarme sus intenciones. Dejo claro que deseaba que yo tuviera a sus herederos, sus HIJOS. Pensé que estaba loco pero lo hizo. Sólo llegó un día, y me forzó a tragar una poción y él…" Me detuve. Era tan difícil para mí que salieran las palabras correctas y sacar el coraje para revelar esa humillación. "Se aseguró de que concibiera ese día. Realmente trate de detenerlo y me disloqué una cadera mientras lo trataba. No tuvo piedad."

En este punto, Haldir salto y estaba a punto de salir por la puerta pero Lord Celeborn le dijo que se calmara y tomara asiento. La mirada en el rostro de Haldir me hizo estremecer. Era odio puro y enojo y estaba seguro de que estaba a punto de buscar a Aragorn para matarlo.

"Hay sólo dos personas quienes saben como preparar ESA poción – yo misma y el maia, Mithrandir," dijo Lady Galadriel. "Sin embargo, estoy segura que Mithrandir no le hubiera dado esa poción a Aragorn si conociera sus intenciones." Arwen se había tranquilizado considerablemente y ahora estaba apoyándose con la cabeza en el hombro de su abuela.

"Me sentí muy deprimido y avergonzado después de que sentí la suciedad y vergüenza de mi debilidad. Fui usado como una puta y un recipiente que albergara a su niño." Mi mano instintivamente acarició mi vientre, tranquilizando al bebé dentro al cual no condenaba ni odiaba. Lo hacía por que Milly me había dicho que cualquier emoción que sintiera, el niño podía sentirla también.

Lord Celeborn suspiró pesadamente. Se miraba frustrado también.

"Me estaba desmoronando muy rápido pero Faramir me salvó." Mire al hombre y le di una débil sonrisa. Faramir se ruborizó pero parecía feliz. "Él había sido muy amable al cuidarme y darme una mano cuando lo necesitaba," agregué.

"¿Por qué querías cambiar tu nombre?" Preguntó Haldir, un poco impaciente. Había un poco de sentimiento ahora. Haldir era bueno en eso – podía esconder sus emociones excepcionalmente bien y nadie podía sospechar nada.

"Estaba solo y los Valar ignoraban mis plegarias para entrar al Salón de Mandos. Me sentía abandonado por todos y me estaba debilitando. Estaba asustado por que no podía morir y aún así estaba desmoronándome. Me sentí devastado cuando Aragorn me informó que todos pensaban que estaba muerto. Lo creí que porque nadie había intentado rescatarme. Esperé y esperé pero nada pasaba. Luego cuando pensé que Aragorn ya me había hecho lo peor, hizo algo que me destruyó por completo. Corrompió mi nombre en uno de sus momentos de pasión"

"¡Esa maldita basura humana!" Haldir saltó mientras gritaba furiosamente, intimidando a todos, especialmente a Faramir. Se puso pálido. "¡Lo siento Arwen, pero Aragorn merece morir!"

Yo estaba sorprendido. Nunca lo había visto perder el control así. El elfo estaba peligrosamente enfadado y listo para matar. Noté que sus ojos estaban brillando por el deseo de sangre. Mire a Faramir nuevamente. Estaba todavía pálido y temblando ligeramente. No podía culparlo. Era un hombre después de todo y ciego por la rabia, Haldir podía matarlo fácilmente con la excusa que el humano estaba asociado con Aragorn.

"¿Qué ha hecho Legolas para merecer esto? Él ni siquiera respeto a Arwen. Mi Lord, déjeme matarlo ahora. Ha cometido un doble crimen de la peor especie. No deberíamos dejarlo ir," dijo mientras se detenía repentinamente junto a Lord Celeborn.

"No, Haldir. Tu conoces el castigo por matar a otro deliberadamente, aún si él está mal." Lord Celeborn se puso en pie y colocó una mano para tranquilizarlo en el hombro de Haldir. "No correrá sangre"

"Pero es un humano," el Guardia declaro fríamente. Luego continuó caminando alrededor de la habitación como si fuera un animal enjaulado.

"Sí, y él es el compañero de Legolas," el señor elfo corrigió. A un lado de mi, Arwen lloró nuevamente. "No olvides el bebé que Legolas está llevando. ¿Serás capaz de mirarlo a los ojos un día y decirle que tú mataste a su padre en un arranque de venganza? Piensa Haldir. Todos estamos tan frustrados como tu."

'Ai, Elbereth. Qué problema.'

Entonces, por primera vez, Faramir se movió de su lugar. Llegó hasta Arwen y se puso en cuclillas delante de ella tomándole las manos. A pesar de que no dijo nada, era un gesto amable.

"Dos preciosos elfos han sido condenados por él. Aún Faramir aquí está indirectamente afectado. Me rehúso a añadir a otro innecesariamente. Déjame encontrar la manera de tratar con él. Debes de ser fuerte por Legolas y Arwen. Ellos te necesitan ahora," Lord Celeborn declaro tranquilamente.

"Celeborn está en lo correcto, Haldir. La única cosa que puedes hacer ahora es protegerlos," añadió Lady Galadriel por su esposo. "Si lo deseas, puedo arreglar que tu y tus hermanos estén asignados temporalmente como guardaespaldas de Arwen y Legolas," sugirió.

"Yo no…" intenté protestar. Me sentía ofendido que de nadie me pidiera permiso.

"Lo siento, Legolas. Mientras estés aquí, tu seguridad es responsabilidad de Lothlorien. Además, ¿Qué crees que pensará tu padre si algo te sucede nuevamente? Como ves, Aragorn te ha perseguido sin descanso para tenerte de vuelta. ¿Sabes que él está esperando cerca de la frontera mientras nosotros hablamos? Nos basamos en lo que dicen Arwen y Faramir para negarle la entrada aún si es sólo él. Sin embargo, no podemos mantenerlo lejos mientras él sea legalmente tu compañero por tradición élfica y el derecho paternal que tiene sobre el niño," razonó Lord Celeborn.

"Legolas, escúchalos," Haldir agregó. Estaba tranquilo y racional nuevamente. "Yo he jurado protegerte a ti y lo haré hasta mi último respiro"

"Haldir, yo no te puedo tener cuidándome por siempre. No sería justo para ti y tu amante." No sé por que dije esa última parte. El Guardian me miro sorprendido. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero Faramir le interrumpió.

"Fernion, tu tienes un hijo por quien cuidar. Deja que Haldir y yo te protejamos," dijo Faramir. "Ahora soy un paria y no tengo que responder a ningún reino. Estás conmigo como si fuera un mercenario independiente que no cobra ningún salario," el hombre sonrió calidamente.

Estaban todos en lo correcto. Además eran cuatro a uno. Sin ninguna otra opción, asentí y di mi consentimiento a pesar de que no estaba del todo feliz con este arreglo por lo que tocaba a mi orgullo.

"Faramir, no te preocupes por tu futuro. Lothlorien te da la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos. Tienes nuestra gratitud por salvar a Legolas y a Arwen. Estoy seguro que el Rey Thranduil estaría de acuerdo conmigo y te haría una oferta parecida sino es que más," dijo Lord Celeborn amablemente.

El hombre se puso de pie frente al señor elfo. Se inclino ante él.

"Le agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón su amable oferta y felizmente la acepto" Lord Celeborn sonrió y asintió una vez.

"Y una cosa más," el señor elfo dijo mirándome. "Enviaré mensajeros a Mirkwood para informar a tu padre que estás a salvo aquí. También debería de enviar un escrito a Imladris por que deben de saber lo que ha pasado. Estoy seguro de que tu padre partirá a Lorien inmediatamente una vez que reciba la misiva. También le pediré a Lord Elrond que venga aquí para que ayude con tu parto. Él es el único elfo que conozco que tiene un gran conocimiento en la sanación. ¿Suena aceptable para ti, Legolas?"

Asentí, demasiado emocionado para contestarle. Finalmente, todo estaría bien nuevamente.

"Todo estará bien, Legolas," dijo Haldir y vino sobre mi para darme un abrazo, cuidadosamente evitando presionar mi vientre. Luego Arwen me abrazó también. Nuevamente me sentí completamente amado. Era un bonito sentimiento el que todos me cuidaran y no me juzgaran.

Después de que se apartaran de mi, mire a Arwen seriamente.

"¿Arwen?"

"¿Sí, Legolas? ¿Puedo llamarte por tu nombre verdadero? Me gusta más que el otro," Arwen destellaba con una sonrisa que estoy seguro que encantaba a infinidad de hombres a sus pies.

"Estoy de acuerdo. ¿Puedo yo también?" Faramir agregó.

"¿Cómo podría yo rehusarme a dos amigos queridos que han hecho tanto por mi estos días?" Asentí con mi consentimiento. "Arwen, la oferta sigue en pie, si es que no has cambiado de opinión," dije. Era doloroso pensarlo, pero al menos quería saber que podía confiar en alguien para que cuidara a mi hijo.

"Realmente, Legolas, no creo que llegues a morir. Sin embargo, si te hace feliz y te tranquiliza, no he cambiado de opinión. Llevaré al niño a Valinor conmigo cuando zarpe," respondió. Había determinación en su voz.

"Aragorn no estará feliz con eso, así que debes de ser cuidadosa. Tienes mi bendición y te veré allí algún día." Escuché un sollozo del lado de Arwen y vi a Faramir frotando sus ojos tratando de contener las lágrimas. El hombre estaba lleno de sorpresas.

"Creo que debemos dejarte descansar Legolas. Ha sido un largo día," Sugirió Lady Galadriel poniéndose de pie.

"Yo me quedaré," Haldir insistió.

"No, Haldir. Deberías descansar. Has sido muy amable al cuidarme estos dos días. Tienes tus propias responsabilidades que no puedes dejar de lado," trate de convencerlo pero Haldir se rehusó.

"Estoy de acuerdo con Haldir, Legolas. Aragorn puede tratar de escabullirse en Lorien y él conoce muchas formas secretas para entrar," Arwen declaró con preocupación.

Una vez más, me sobrepasaron. Y suspiré derrotado.

Cuando todos me habían dejado, Haldir me ayudo a meterme en la cama y jaló una manta sobre mi pecho. No podía evitar sonreír torpemente por que me sentía como un elfito a quien alguien mete en la cama. Se lo dije a Haldir y rió. Entonces como burla, me reprendió seriamente como podría hacerlo un padre.

Haldir se acomodo en la silla que ocupaba a un lado de la cama.

"Duerme, Legolas. Yo te cuidaré." dijo suavemente.

Asentí adormecido y trate de sofocar un bostezo. No me tomo mucho caer un sueño profundo. Por primera vez, fui capaz de dormir sin miedo alguno.

TBC…


	25. Inocencia

**Título: Propiedad del Rey**

**Autor ORIGINAL**: Red Autumn

**Traductora:** Darkkie (aka Jun, aka VaniaHepskins)

Pareja(s): Legolas/Aragorn, Arwen/Aragorn (implícito)

Clasificación: PG-13 a NC17 – Slash, violación, Angustia, Pensamientos oscuros, violencia, MPREG.

Advertencia: Muy, muy oscuro. Muchas descripciones gráficas físicas y mentales. **POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR CONSIDEREN LAS ADVERTENCIAS.**

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Tolkien y sólo a él. Sólo los tomé prestados para darle vida a mi universo fantástico.

**25. Inocencia.**

"¿Lo estoy haciendo bien?" Haldir levantó la mirada de su tarea.

"Hhmmm… sí" ronroneé alegremente. "Pero, ¿podrías hacerlo más suave en este lugar?"

"¿Te hice daño de nuevo, no?" Era más una declaración que una pregunta. "Lo siento", murmuró y sonrió disculpándose.

"No te preocupes, Haldir," Traté de tranquilizar a mi amigo, dándole palmaditas en su mano, "Es tu primera vez." Sonrió tímidamente.

Después de agregar un poco de aceite perfumado sobre su mano, colocó ambas en mi muslo izquierdo desnudo. Haldir frunció ligeramente el ceño al concentrarse en su 'tarea'.Yo estaba sin las mallas y sólo una toalla blanca cubría mi región más íntima y alrededor de mi trasero. Cuando reinició con el masaje en la suave y pálida, se sentía tan bien que los músculos se empezaron a relajar. Estaba disfrutando estos momentos.

"Tienes unas manos maravillosas, Haldir. Podría viajar de Mirkwood a Lorien sólo para esto," sonreí.

Cada vez que miraba a Haldir, le podía ver ruborizarse ligeramente. Odiaba decirlo pero se veía adorable en esa condición. El elfo simplemente no estaba acostumbrado a esto y yo lo estaba alentando descaradamente. Esto sucedía por que lo había experimentado tantas veces que ya no me molestaba.

Sin embargo, aún me preguntaba por que Haldir lo estaba haciendo. Estaba renuente al principio pero le supliqué que lo necesitaba con urgencia; sólo así estuvo de acuerdo y accedió.

"Haldir, ¿podrías moverte un poco más arriba?" le señalé justo en el borde de la toalla y la deslicé un poco para que tuviera mejor acceso. "Aaaaahh… sí," gemí de placer bajo sus fuertes y cálidas manos. "Más por favor y si puedes un poco más fuerte esta vez."

¿Estaba flirteando inocentemente con Haldir? Probablemente no, ¿pero por que estaba actuando de esta manera?

"Soy su esclavo quien está para satisfacer cada deseo, amo," bromeó Haldir. Sonreí.

Repentinamente, la puerta de mi talan se abrió por completo como si un fuerte viento la tumbara. Ambos nos sorprendimos. Haldir quien estaba sentado demasiado cerca de la orilla de la cama, cayó de espaldas aterrizando en su trasero con un seco 'tud' de una manera nada digna. Hice una mueca con el impacto mientras Haldir gimió de dolor en el piso.

"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Haldir?" reprimió Arwen con las manos en sus caderas. ¿Era protección o celos lo que escuché en su tono de voz?

"¿Te encuentras bien?" ignoré a Arwen mientras me inclinaba sobre la cama. Haldir asintió y empezó a levantarse. Su rostro se puso rojo debido al vergonzoso incidente.

"¡Qué vergüenza, Haldir!" regaño nuevamente. Ambos la miramos para encontrarnos con una enfadada Arwen, los dos estábamos confundidos por su acusación. "¿Cómo puedes aprovecharte de Legolas de esta manera?"

El elfo se sentó en la cama con mucho cuidado, frotando su espalda baja pero continuaba observándola consternado. Volteé con Haldir esperando que el entendiera a lo que ella se refería pero cuando me di cuenta estallé en risas. Tuve que agarrar mi vientre, pues era incapaz de contener mi histeria y trataba de respirar por que no quería sofocar al bebé y a mí.

Ahora, los dos me miraban confundidos, congelados en sus lugares.

Era algo inhabitual en mi forma de ser, caí en el colchón y reí aún más, agitando mis piernas en el aire. Había olvidado por completo que sólo tenía una toalla alrededor mío. Arwen se volvió con rapidez mientras Haldir levantaba la toalla para cubrirme, salvando mi dignidad.

"¡No… no es… lo que… tú… piensas!" trate de decir mientras reía tratando de disculpar al guardian. "¡Él… no está… seduciéndome…! Él estaba… ayudándome… con un… calambre… en la pierna…" Añadía más fuerte. Mis costados me dolían terriblemente y las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por mi rostro. "¡Piedad!" Grité al fin para ver si alguno de ellos me ayudaba a detener esta locura.

Claro, que ninguno de ellos lo hizo. Todos estábamos avergonzados al saberlo y ninguno hizo por limpiar su reputación – ni aún yo.

Para cuando me logré tranquilizar, Haldir ya había tomado una pequeña toalla para limpiar mi rostro. Después tomé rápidamente una manta para cubrir mi estado provocativo en caso de que me avergonzara nuevamente a mi mismo.

Arwen tosió apaciblemente como si despejara su garganta. "Lo siento Haldir," dijo en voz baja pero Haldir le señaló con la mano que no se preocupara. "¿Cómo te siente hoy, Legolas?" rápidamente cambio el tema después de que recobró la compostura.

"El bebé se está poniendo más pesado cada día. Ya no puedo esperar por el día en que ya no le llevé dentro," dije con mucho cuidado para evitar que le risa me atacara nuevamente.

"Bien, aún te falta mes y medio. ¿El sanador ya ha venido a verte?" Arwen me había estado visitando casi diariamente por si necesitaba algo. Era muy curiosa y me hacía muchas preguntas sobre mi embarazo. Podía ver como anhelaba un bebé propio.

En varias ocasiones, se disculpaba y sacaba a flote sus sentimientos de culpa por causar tantos problemas, pero yo nunca la culpe. Arwen era tan inocente como yo lo era. Todo era culpa de Aragorn por no amarla lo suficiente. Él la había traicionado al culparla y tomando eso como excusa para tomar un consorte.

"Sí, ya vino Browne. Me explicó muchas cosas sobre lo que pasaría antes y durante el nacimiento." Temblé al recordar las descripciones de 'labor de parto' y el proceso de nacimiento. "Espera a que Lord Elrond llegue aquí pronto para poder discutir con él la cirugía. Es optimista y piensa que será un éxito"

"Siempre podrás confiar en mi padre, Legolas" Dijo Arwen con confianza.

Sólo allí fue cuando se escuchó un golpe en la puerta.

"Adelante," respondí, preguntándome quien sería. La puerta se abrió para dar paso a un atractivo elfo parado afuera.

"¿Puedo pasar?" preguntó cortésmente.

"Orophin. Entra," contestó Haldir por mí. "Legolas, este es uno de mis hermanos, Orophin." El mencionado elfo entró, cerró la puerta detrás de él y camino hacia mí.

"Es tan bueno conocer al fin a mi salvador" exclamé feliz, no estaba tan aprensivo al conocer a Orophin por que él fue el primero en Lorien en verme en estas condiciones; y Haldir probablemente le había advertido "Lo siento, no estoy propiamente vestido para recibir visitas," me disculpé apenado.

"Soy yo quien debe disculparse por molestarle," Orophin se movió un poco pero sonrío tímidamente. Me recordaba tanto a Haldir. Me preguntaba si Rumil tendría las mismas facetas.

"No, no. Me agradan las visitas. Puede ser muy aburrido algunas veces el tener a Haldir conmigo todo el tiempo". Miré a Haldir, para atrapar su reacción. En lugar de hacer un puchero como sabría que pudiera hacerlo cuando estábamos solos, entorno sus ojos con falsa molestia.

"Ustedes dos hacen una bonita pareja," arriesgó Arwen mientras reía apenada. La mire y le sonreí pero no le respondí.

"Realmente no sé como agradecerte lo suficiente por salvar nuestras vidas" dije volviendo a Orophin.

"Es sólo mi deber como Guardián," Contestó tranquilamente Orophin. "Además, estoy honrado de servirle, Príncipe Legolas," agregó y se inclinó con respeto.

"Por favor Orophin, sólo Legolas. No soy nadie especial por aquí." Orophin asintió. "Oh, ¿dónde deje los modales? Por favor, toma asiento."

"Orophin es el más tímido de nosotros," bromeo Haldir. Y para confirmarlo, Orophin se ruborizó con ese comentario.

"A diferencia de su hermano, quien es arrogante, narcisista, orgulloso… ¡ai!" grité levantando mis manos en defensa propia mientras Haldir golpeaba mi cabeza con una suave almohada. Las risas comenzaron mientras continuamos nuestra batalla de almohadas mullidas.

Cuando todo recobró la calma nuevamente, nos sentamos y hablamos de muchas cosas. Compartimos muchos recuerdos felices y bromeábamos unos con otros como si fuéramos viejos amigos. Las bromas seguían y las risas llenaron la habitación. El sentimiento era maravilloso y olvidé por un momento, mi condena inminente y los cambios de humor.

Hasta ahora, Faramir era mi visitante más sorprendente. Cada vez que se aparecía, me encantaba con tantas historias – lugares donde había estado, elfos que había conocido, las caminatas por los bosques dorados, una invitación por Rumil a nadar en Nimrodel y muchas aventuras más. Estaba tan radiante y lleno de entusiasmo, como recién nacido.

Por supuesto, nunca se olvidaba de mi. Se había tomado su tiempo para escoger lindos regalos para darme cada vez que viniera. Tenía una canasta en la mesa de al lado, llena de cosas que él encontraba – hojas doradas del un árbol de Mallorn, una piedra rosada del fondo de Nimrodel, una brillante pluma azul de una ave nativa y mucho más. Me sentí tan afortunado al tener un amigo como él.

Como nota triste, Galadfin no sobrevivió. Estaba vivo cuando lo trajeron pero era muy tarde por que la herida era demasiado profunda. Sólo fui informado de su muerte cuando se terminó con su cremación.

Al principio estaba enojado, por que habían decidido por mí, que estaba demasiado débil para ir a su funeral y llorarle, pero Haldir me hizo darme cuenta de que tenían razón. Todos estaban ansiosos y preocupados por mi estado después de todo. Era Aragorn con quien debería estar furioso. Además de eso, aún era penoso ser visto en público en mi condición actual. Era difícil para mí mirarlos a los ojos y no sentir pena de mi mismo.

Todos trataban de hacerme ver que yo no era horrible y que no debería de avergonzarme de mi mismo y de mi debilidad. Sin embargo, nadie entendía mi predicamento. Era un príncipe y un guerrero. Debería de ser capaz de protegerme a mi mismo y de luchar hasta la muerte. En vez de eso, había caído víctima de un hombre, quien además, me había tenido como puta. Los elfos de Mirkwood seguramente sentirían vergüenza de mí. ¿Cómo podría volver a mirarlos?

Durante los pasados doce días, Haldir había estado diligentemente conmigo. A pesar de que algunas veces yo quería estar solo, estaba feliz de alguna forma de que Haldir obstinadamente haya decidido hacerme compañía. Su presencia tenía un placentero y tranquilizante efecto sobre mí. Varias veces me despertaba con horribles pesadillas y estaba aliviado de encontrar a Haldir al lado mío, asegurándome que todo estaba bien.

Nunca hablamos de los detalles que mencioné mientras me encontraba en Gondor. Arwen me había aconsejado una vez a que debía contarle, con el objetivo de sanar emocionalmente, pero aún no estaba listo para divulgar mi pena y dolor a Haldir, y estaba seguro que él no estaba listo para escucharlo. Si lo estuviera, ya me habría presionado a decírselo.

El tiempo que pasábamos juntos me había dejado descubrir la más dulce e inocente parte de él que nunca hubiera sospechado. Antes, yo sólo conocía al Haldir juguetón y algunas veces al excesivamente serio Haldir. El elfo de cabellos plateados nunca fue hablador y era muy reservado con sus emociones. Sin embargo, mientras estaba conmigo, era más fácil abrirse.

¿Cómo lo averigüé? Sucedió dos veces cuando tenía que cantarle una canción al bebé cuando estaba muy inquieto. Para mi completa sorpresa, Haldir se me había unido en ambas ocasiones. Cuando le mire asombrado, con los ojos abiertos completamente, él sólo se agitaba y reía como un completo idiota.

La primera vez que me pidió permiso para sentir la patada de mi inquieto bebé, me causo conmoción. La mirada de su rostro no tenía precio. Comparado con las expresiones de Aragorn, la de Haldir simplemente era de asombro y de encanto con el pequeño milagro mientras la del hombre era de orgullo y de satisfacción sobre su propio logro.

En otras ocasiones, nos sentábamos por la repisa de la ventana de mi talan, y estudiábamos los Mellryn desde lejos. El tronco del más anciano y más grande Mallorn tenía un talan construido a su alrededor justo como en el que estaba ahora mismo. Había tenido la oportunidad de tocar su tronco, sintiendo el pulso viviente dentro, pero no era suficiente. Tenía que correr a través del bosque y sentir la fuerza de la vida entera en Lothlorien tratando de encerrarme.

Muchas veces Haldir había tratado de animarme a salir pero yo me negaba. Él había ido muy lejos al querer hacer arreglos para limpiar un área a donde yo quisiera ir pero le dije que no. No era yo tan importante y no merecía ser tratado en tal manera. De hecho, me había creado una mala impresión al evitar conocer a los elfos de Lorien. No quería crear más al pretender ser tan arrogante.

"Haldir, ¿qué se siente estar enamorado?" le pregunté un tarde tranquila, mientras estábamos sentados en la cama jugando un juego humano llamado Othello que los gemelos me habían enseñado. Era un juego de estrategia donde los dos oponentes trataban de obtener las piezas de su propio color al conquistar el tablero – en la mayoría negra y blanca.

El Galadrim me miro asombrado. Un destello de sonrisa apareció en sus ojos.

"Bien, se siente un extraño sentimiento dentro de ti. Un momento tienes frío y en el siguiente mucho calor; y en lo que piensas te caes y mueres." Haldir rió cuando vio que lo observaba incrédulo.

"¿Estás bromeando, verdad?" le mire escéptico.

"Créeme, es un sentimiento por el que no te importaría morir. De hecho, es una maravillosa sensación. Imagina esto – miles de pequeñas mariposas volando con sus delicadas alitas dentro de tu estómago; tu corazón palpita fuertemente y no puedes detenerlo; te sientes ebrio y sobrio al mismo tiempo que llega a tus pies; la calidez de toda tu sangre corriendo por tu cuerpo; avergonzándote hasta ruborizarte; tu mente se pone completamente en blanco y nada más queda la imagen de tu amor y pierdes de vista al mundo alrededor tuyo por completo; te vuelves un elfo indefenso. Sueñas con estar con esa persona el resto de tu vida; no te acuerdas de tomar o comer o de la vida que llevabas antes; y finalmente, cuando todo esto no es suficiente para matarte, te vuelves un completo tonto al tartamudear en frente de tus amigos y del objeto de tu afecto."

"¿Has experimentado todo esto?" pregunté incrédulo.

"Nop, nunca." Se encogió Haldir. "Lo que yo sentí era diferente. Sentí que Anar no era demasiado brillante y que el cielo era repentinamente muy azul. Envié mi amor y deseos a través de las blancas nubes que navegaban cerca de mí y desee empaparme como un tonto bajo la lluvia de primavera. Olí el pino y las flores como nunca antes las había olido y mi corazón se elevó tanto, que no sabía si volvería a Arada nuevamente," dijo con mucha pasión.

Me quede sin habla. Repentinamente, había encontrado al Haldir poeta.

"¿Por qué preguntas? ¿Tienes a alguien en mente?" Sonrió Haldir misteriosamente.

Agité mi cabeza. "No, nadie como tu podrías describirlo. Sólo que pensé que…" me detuve, sintiéndome tímido repentinamente.

"Dime." Haldir insistió.

"Bien, yo pensé… Que estaba enamorado de Faramir, por que yo no sabía como se sentía el verdadero amor. Ahora sé que sólo me agradaba por que fue muy amable conmigo." Baje mi mirada al piso, sonriendo tímidamente. Mientras tanto, Haldir estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

"Legolas, realmente eres muy inocente en lo que respecta al corazón.," declaró. "¿Recuerdas cuando te preguntamos acerca de esto cuando estábamos en el lago en Imladris? Nos dijiste que no te visualizaste como un elfo maduro todavía, yo pensé que estabas bromeando y que estabas ocultándonos algo.

"Ahora llegó el tiempo de crecer, ¿no es cierto?" No estaba buscando una respuesta por que ya la conocía. Subconscientemente mi mano empezó a acariciar mi vientre otra vez. Si, mi cuerpo había madurado más rápido que mi mente e indirectamente tenía que pagar por mi insensatez.

"De hecho," Haldir interrumpió mis pensamientos. "Pienso que le gustas a Faramir"

"¿En serio?" claro, después de pasar mucho tiempo entre humanos, había aprendido a identificar cuando le atraía a uno. "Odio desilusionarlo. Pero él se merece alguien mejor. ¿Qué tal tu? ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de que la amabas?"

"Ah, sí. Acerca de eso. ¿Cuándo tuviste la idea de que yo tenía un amante?" Haldir me observaba fijamente.

"Yo siempre pensé que… bueno, tantas elfas siguiéndote por todos lados, así que asumí que una de ellas había atrapado tu corazón," dije.

"Para ser honesto, una casi lo logró, pero fue cuando me di cuenta que ya alguien había robado mi corazón, pero no paso de una noche. Sólo que me empecé a darme cuenta que prefería la compañía de EL y como transcurría el tiempo, mis sentimientos se hicieron más profundos." Había un incansable anhelo en sus ojos azul grisáceo mientras hablaba de sus sentimientos.

No podía entender por que es que Haldir estaba repentinamente tan lleno de sorpresas. Encontré con mi boca abriéndose cuando mencionaba que estaba enamorado de un elfo.

"¿Él?" quise re confirmar que no había escuchado mal.

"Sí, ¿hay algo malo con eso?" dijo Haldir ligeramente herido.

"No, no. Sólo sorprendido. Siempre flirteabas con elfas que…" me detuve, sintiéndome estúpido. "¿Dónde está él ahora? ¿Cuándo le dijiste lo que sentías?" Traté de cambiar el tema.

"No se lo he dicho, por que no creo que esté listo para aceptarme todavía." Haldir dijo tristemente. En mi condición, yo no tenía realmente la elección de con quien desearía estar, pero parecía que no estaba solo.

"¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Le sucedió algo?" fruncí el ceño.

"Podría decirse. Sólo quiero darle el tiempo para que se asimile bien las cosas. Ha sido muy difícil para él y no deseo confundirlo aun más," respondió Haldir.

"Es muy noble de tu parte, Haldir." Debe de ser duro para él esperar en un silencio como ese. Estaba arriesgando mucho, por que estaba entregando todo si corazón y alma a ese elfo y si él no lo aceptaba, podría morir de pena. "Vamos, Haldir. Dime. ¿No soy tu mejor amigo?"

Yo quería saber quien era el objeto de su afecto por que quería ayudarlos a estar juntos. Haldir se merecía mucho por que era maravilloso, generoso, y el elfo más amable que he conocido. Yo no podía quedarme parado y ver como era rechazado por otro y morir de pena.

"¿Es alguien de Lothlorien? ¿Imladris? ¿O uno de mis hermanos tal vez?" bromeé ligeramente. Probablemente ayudaría a Haldir a abrirse.

"Ai, no, ninguno de tus hermanos. Son demasiado arrogantes para mí, a diferencia de ti," bromeo.

"Pienso que le gustas a Firith," declaré.

"Y tu padre me despellejaría. Él es el príncipe heredero al trono después de todo y un guardián no está a la par de él. Él tiene obligaciones que atender," dijo.

"Cierto," asentí. "Estoy feliz por ti, Haldir. Yo sé que él no te rechazara. Eres demasiado precioso y tiene mucha suerte de tenerte."

"Gracias, Legolas. ¿Qué hay de ti? Además de fantasear con Faramir, ¿no hay alguien más atraiga tu atención todavía?" Haldir claramente trato de cambiar el tema de si mismo.

"Es muy tarde para mi ya. Nadie podría mirarme o si quiera quererme," respondí un poco triste.

"¿Cómo puedes pensar tan bajo de ti? La belleza que llevas dentro y tu apariencia sin igual atraerían tanto como abejas a las flores. Tienes un alma bondadosa y tus comportamiento apacible son simplemente irresistibles. Créelo o no, esas son las cualidades que me gustaron de ti." Se ruborizo totalmente con este último comentario. "Nada ha cambiado, Legolas. Sólo creciste. No hay nada de que avergonzarse. Todos tenemos que crecer algún día."

Deje escapar un suspiro. Lo que Haldir había declarado era hermoso, si sólo pudiera aceptarlo. No había duda de que yo pudiera creerle pero sólo que no lo podía ver en mí.

"Siempre estaré contigo, como un amigo," Haldir añadió apasionadamente. "No te sientas desgraciado por lo que Aragorn te ha hecho. Estoy seguro de que tu padre y tus hermanos estarán orgullosos de ti por que eres la persona más fuerte que conozco. Después de todo lo que has pasado, estás todavía con nosotros. Realmente agradezco a los Valar por esto y por la fuerza que te han dado para luchar. Ni siquiera pienses que te abandonarían." Continuó Haldir.

No pude evitar que mis ojos se llenaran de lágrimas. Cuando fueron demasiadas, empezaron a rodar una por una. Haldir extendió una mano para limpiar mis lágrimas.

"No estés triste, Legolas. Lo que importa es que estás con nosotros en este momento. ¿Sabes que tan triste estaba yo cuando pensé que habías muerto? Fue tu padre quien me dio valor para tener confianza en que aún estabas vivo"

No tenía idea de que mi adar tuviera tanta fortaleza para creer que aún estaba vivo después de un año de ausencia. Tal vez con el pesar de la muerte de mi nana, Adar se había vuelto más fuerte, capaz de mantener a la familia junta. Era mi dulce adar quien había consolado a Haldir. Creo que le agradaba mucho.

Lo que Haldir había dicho era verdad. Ahora estaba vivo y debería sentirme bendecido al encontrarme con tan buenos amigos. Le di a Haldir una sonrisa genuina, y mi silenciosa apreciación por lo que había hecho por mi hasta ahora.

El discurso que Haldir había dicho, despertó un sentimiento dentro de mí que había tratado de reprimir hace mucho. Desde la última vez que le había visto en Imladris, mis sentimientos por Haldir se habían vuelto más que un hermano de armas. No lo amaba de la manera que el me describió pero tampoco le consideraba sólo un amigo. Disfrutaba el tiempo con él y su presencia me hacia sentir completo.

Más tarde, sentía una diferencia en Haldir también. Tal vez había malentendido sus intenciones o señales pero tenía la idea de que estaba excepcionalmente feliz cuando estaba conmigo. Tal vez sólo estaba contento de que su amigo estuviera con vida después de todo. Pero me ponía triste al pensar que eventualmente me dejaría, por que había alguien más que aguardaba por él.

TBC…


	26. Confrontación Parte 1

**Título: Propiedad del Rey**

**Autor ORIGINAL**: Red Autumn

**Traductora:** Darkkie (aka Jun, aka VaniaHepskins)

Pareja(s): Legolas/Aragorn, Arwen/Aragorn (implícito)

Clasificación: PG-13 a NC17 – Slash, violación, Angustia, Pensamientos oscuros, violencia, MPREG.

Advertencia: Muy, muy oscuro. Muchas descripciones gráficas físicas y mentales. **POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR CONSIDEREN LAS ADVERTENCIAS.**

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Tolkien y sólo a él. Sólo los tomé prestados para darle vida a mi universo fantástico.

**26. Confrontación (Parte 1).**

En un mes, ya estaré listo para el nacimiento del bebé. Cuanto más se acercaba el día, más me sentía agitado. Por una parte, me gustaría que el nacimiento fuera rápido por que quería de vuelta mi libertad para volver a correr y montar a caballo nuevamente; retomar mi pasión por la arquería con Haldir; y la esperanza de volver a Mirkwood. Pero por otra, temía que mi tiempo en Arda llegara a su fin.

La muerte no era un tema común entre los elfos por que rara vez ocurría. Debería ser lógico que le tuviera miedo a la muerte pero no le tenía. Tenía el suficiente tiempo para afrontar este viaje y además de eso, aún deseaba abrazar a la muerte, como lo quería hacer tantos meses. Quería liberarme finalmente.

Mi único arrepentimiento, era que había tantas cosas que deseaba hacer y ver antes de mi final. Antes de que muera, espero de todo corazón ser capaz de pedirle perdón a mi familia por mi debilidad y por la vergüenza que les he traído. También espero ser capaz de ver el rostro de mi bebé por primera vez, antes de desfallecer. No sería justo que lo llevara por tanto tiempo y no tener la oportunidad de estar cara a cara.

'Por favor, misericordiosa Nienna. Vengo a rogarte nuevamente. Déjame ver el rostro de mi bebé antes de que Lord Mandos me llame. Sólo una vez. Eso es todo lo que pido. Sólo una vez.'

Y con mi último aliento, yo quería darle mi último regalo a mi bebé – un nombre.

Esos eran los pensamientos constantes que me embargaban a diario. Quería pasar más tiempo haciendo algo en lo que me ocupara, pero sin salir de mí talan, no había mucho que pudiera hacer. Me deprimía mucho, reflexionando en la esquina de la cama (se estaba haciendo difícil sentarme en el piso y levantarme después).

La inactividad, combinada como cansancio físico y mental por el peso del embarazo y el stress, me ponían perezoso y somnoliento. Mi siempre preocupado amigo, se había tomado la libertad de comentarle a Bronwe, el sanador, sobre mi condición, me sentí aliviado al saber que era normal que me deprimiera un poco y voluble antes del nacimiento. Me dijeron que descansara más, por que necesitaría toda la energía que tuviera para llegar hasta el final. No podía estar más de acuerdo.

Haldir podía ser tan paciente como testarudo, algunas veces me desesperaba. Había ocasiones en que trataba de contarle sobre mis temores y preocupaciones, pero él obstinadamente se rehusaba a escucharlos. Se esforzaba a su vez, en hacerme creer que todo estaría bien.

Yo pensaba de otra manera. Lo sentía muy dentro en mis huesos.

En ocasiones llevaba a Haldir contra la pared, terminábamos discutiendo. Una vez casi me grito que parara de ahogarme al auto compadecerme. Esas eran palabras que me herían, especialmente viniendo de Haldir, pero cuando miraba sus ojos, me sorprendía ver su frustración y su miedo. Retenía mi lengua y cualquier forma de réplica que pudiera lanzarle.

Me di cuenta de que Haldir realmente se preocupaba por mí, aunque deseaba con ansías saber hasta que nivel. Este temor suyo – de que me pudiera perder nuevamente – era demasiado real. Me preguntaba si en esta ocasión él se uniría conmigo en los Salones de Espera cuando hiciera mi viaje final. Viendo al fin, que no había motivo del hacer mis últimos días en Arda más difíciles, me rendí. Hicimos las paces rápidamente y buenos amigos nuevamente.

Coincidentemente, el 'Gran Festival de Otoño' llegaría en dos semanas después de mi ciclo. Haldir exitosamente me había distraído con las historias de la celebración que se llevaría a cabo en Caras Galadhon. Deseaba ser capaz de asistir pero no estaba lo suficientemente seguro que pudiera hacerlo. Claro que no se lo mencioné a Haldir. Ya tenía suficiente por que preocuparse.

Había otra preocupación que llenaba mi mente últimamente. Estaba ansioso por ver a Lord Elrond por que necesitaba su valor y confianza en que la cirugía sería un éxito, y que mi bebé tuviera oportunidad de sobrevivir. Todavía no sabía nada de él o de mi Adar. Pensaba que Haldir estaba preocupado por esto también, a pesar de que no lo demostraba.

Siguiendo el consejo del Sanador, pase la mayoría de mi tiempo dormido o tomando un largo baño después del ocaso. Los sirvientes se habían retirado justo después de dejar el baño preparado para mí, y me escurría en el baño para encontrarme con Haldir ocupado en doblar toallas y ropa en el estante. Había dejado una botella de aceite en el estante para que pudiera usarla al humectar mi piel reseca del vientre, caderas y espalda. La comezón se estaba haciendo molesta y vergonzosa, por que no era propio de un elfo esconderse para rascarse y disfrutarlo inmensamente.

Viendo a Haldir trabajar, trajo una sonrisa a mis labios, por que me recordaba un poco a Aragorn y a Faramir – su constante preocupación por alguien como yo.

Después que Haldir termino, abandonaría el baño así que tendría privacidad.

"No te quedes demasiado. O de otra manera, echaré la puerta abajo para rescatarte," bromeó Haldir mientras se alejaba. Le saque la lengua y cerré la puerta tras él.

Una vez que estuve desnudo, me metí en el agua tibia. Ya no toleraba el agua caliente y tal vez podía hacerle daño al bebé. Tuve cuidado de no resbalar, por que mi forma abultada no me dejaba ver donde estaba pisando.

El placer de este simple lujo era todo lo que pedía por el momento. Como un paranoico me estaba asegurando de que cada sensación - tocar, ver, oler, gusto y sonido – se quedara grabada en mi memoria, para que pudiera recordarlo cada vez que estuviera demasiado aburrido en el Reino de Mandos.

La superficie del agua acariciaba mi piel expuesta como el toque sensible de un amante. Cuando me bajé un poco, la tibieza del agua me abrazo con bendita afección. Suspiré profundamente y sentí el dolor de mi espalda cesar casi inmediatamente y los músculos tensos de mis piernas que me ocasionaban calambres, se relajaban lentamente.

Como lo predije, el bebé estuvo de acuerdo con mis sentimientos, pues me dio una leve patada. Había descubierto por accidente que el bebé podía entender cada pensamiento y que era esta su manera de comunicarse conmigo, a través de pataditas – una por 'si' y dos para 'no'.

Últimamente, noté que el bebé estaba desarrollando su propia personalidad. Algunas veces el bebé pateaba con fuerza cuando estaba enojado y se movía ligeramente cuando estaba de buen humor. Era una cosa extraña para mí encontrarme con un bebé siendo tan sensible a las influencias externas y responder a ellas con inteligencia. De alguna manera, me hacia sentir que ya no estaba solo. Si lo hubiera notado antes, no hubiera estado deprimido todo el tiempo, pensando en que todos me habían abandonado. De hecho, mi más cercano aliado estaba dentro de mí.

Instintivamente, deje recorrer mi mano por mi vientre abultado, disfrutando el sentimiento del cosquilleo en mi piel.

"Hola, jovencito. ¿Eres mi hijo o mi hija? Debo empezar a pensar en un nombre para ti y será un hombre élfico. Debe de ser un hermoso nombre para ti por que eres un bebé especial. Eres el nieto del Rey Thranduil del Bosque Verde y bisnieto del poderoso Oropher, fundador de El Gran Bosque Verde," empecé a hablarle al bebé. Sonreí al sentir una patadita dentro de mí. "Tal vez algún día, seremos capaz de reunirnos de nuevo en Valinor. Hasta entonces, te extrañare terriblemente." Solamente el silencio me respondió esta vez.

'Grandioso, aún mi bebé está aprendiendo a ponerse en contra mía' entorne los ojos rindiéndome. ¿Cómo logró obtener esos malos hábitos de Haldir? Elfitos de estos días no respetan a sus mayores. Después recordé que Tahision me había dicho la misma cosa. Sonreí, sabiendo finalmente lo que quiso decir.

Mientras mi mente vagaba en esos benditos pensamientos. Escuché unos breves golpes seguidos por una breve conversación. No podía entender las palabras pero el tono no denotaba ninguna emergencia. No reconocí la voz del otro creo que él debe de ser un mensajero o otra guardián reportando a Haldir.

Fue un breve reporte y después se cerró la puerta, Haldir llamo a la puerta del baño para tener mi atención.

"¿Legolas?" vino una suave voz del otro lado.

"¿Sí, Haldir?" respondí sin salir de la tina.

"Lord Celeborn necesita verme para algo urgente sobre Aragorn. Mientras estoy fuera, alguien estará aquí un momento. Faramir esté en camino. ¿Estará bien todo contigo? No tardaré mucho," explicó Haldir.

"Estaré bien, Haldir. No te preocupes por mí," le respondí.

"Muy bien. Trataré de regresar rápido."

"Te veré entonces," le despedí. Escuché a Haldir dar algunas instrucciones finales antes de marcarse. Hubo un breve ruido mientras el otro guardián entró a la habitación. Luego hubo silencio.

Pronto, no pude evitar la somnolencia que me había llegado antes.

Mi completa confianza en Lothlorien como un lugar seguro me protegía. Era inútil preocuparme por algo, ya que tenía total confianza en el Guardianes de los Bosques Dorados. Si ellos hubieran fallado, Aragorn habría aparecido hace días.

En Lothlorien, era fácil caer dormido profundamente. Descansaba propiamente, conociendo bien que Haldir estaba a mi lado. Por lo mismo, no me di cuenta si Faramir había entrado a mi talan para tomar el deber de Haldir.

TBC…


	27. Confrontación Parte 2

**Título: Propiedad del Rey**

**Autor ORIGINAL**: Red Autumn

**Traductora:** Darkkie (aka Jun, aka VaniaHepskins)

Pareja(s): Legolas/Aragorn, Arwen/Aragorn (implícito)

Clasificación: PG-13 a NC17 – Slash, violación, Angustia, Pensamientos oscuros, violencia, MPREG.

Advertencia: Muy, muy oscuro. Muchas descripciones gráficas físicas y mentales. **POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR CONSIDEREN LAS ADVERTENCIAS.**

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Tolkien y sólo a él. Sólo los tomé prestados para darle vida a mi universo fantástico.

**27. Confrontación (Parte 2)**

Soñaba nuevamente. No era una pesadilla esta vez. Soñaba que alguien peinaba mi cabello. Este gesto tan íntimo no me alarmó pero me hizo ronronear de alegría. Se sentía tan bien que los dedos llegaran hasta mi cuero cabelludo, masajeándolo y corriendo a través de lo largo de mi cabello desenredándole.

¿Con quién soñaba? Vi algo oscuro con el rabillo de mis ojos y me volví lentamente para ver una figura borrosa sobre mí. Luego me llegó un aroma que me recordaba algo terrible. Fruncí el ceño y fije la vista en la figura cercana, casi entrecerrando los ojos.

Para mi gran consternación, encontré a Aragorn mirándome desde arriba. Sus ropas estaban ligeramente arrugadas y su vello facial estaba un poco recortado para verse presentable. Había un poco de irritación en sus ojos, como si no hubiera dormido bien.

'Es sólo una pesadilla' trate de convencerme a mi mismo 'No es real'

Luego me di cuenta. NO estaba soñando por que su aroma era real y su tibio aliento me llegaba a la cara.

Aragorn se puso en cuclillas cerca de la bañera. Una de sus manos estaba aún corriendo a través de mi cabello mientras la otra se movía para quedar en mi hombro izquierdo. Me estremecí cuando su mano tocó mi piel desnuda. Estaba fría y húmeda.

Tenía una mirada de anhelante deseo en sus ojos. Fue cuando me di cuenta de que yo estaba completamente desnudo y él podía ver todo a través del agua clara. Las emociones dominantes de miedo y pavor me invadieron instantáneamente. En ese momento estaba completamente indefenso.

¿Cómo había llegado allí? ¿Dónde estaba el otro guardián o Faramir quienes se suponían estarían en el otro cuarto? ¿Aragorn los había asesinado? ¿Cómo me encontró? Esto NO era verdad.

"¿Ya te cansaste de mi, Legolas? Así que, ¿te lanzaste a los brazos de Faramir y Haldir sin vergüenza alguna?" me preguntó fríamente. Me sorprendían sus preguntas y me encontré incapaz de contestarle.

'¿De qué estaba hablando?'

"¡Contéstame!" Su voz se volvió dura repentinamente.

Cerré los ojos y me encogí, preparado para recibir el primer golpe en la mejilla. Paso un momento pero nada pasaba. En lugar de la mano que temí me heriría, empezó a acariciar mi mejilla.

Cautelosamente, abrí mis ojos.

"Te extrañé tanto," me susurró y su mano continuó acariciándome distraídamente. "Estaba preocupado por ti, preguntándome si habías comido y lo que estarías haciendo. Estaba furioso de que Faramir me traicionara, llevándote a ti y Arwen con él. Luego, cuando vi a Haldir dejando tu Talan, casi morí. Legolas, yo te amo mucho y haría lo que sea por hacerte feliz. ¿Por qué me hieres de esta forma?" casi suplicando.

Temblé con sus palabras. Estaba empezando a sonar irracional.

"¿Tienes frío, amor?" se preocupó. No me atreví a decirle que estaba lleno de miedo por él. En su lugar, asentí sin palabra.

Sin decir una palabra, metió sus manos en el agua y me sacó de la tina. Luego me puso de pie a un lado mientras el agua goteaba al piso y formaba un gran charco en mis pies. Rápidamente tomo una toalla para secarme. Una vez que terminó, me escabullí en otro cuarto para alejarme de él pero me atrapó antes de que llegara a la puerta. En un rápido movimiento, me tomo en sus brazos.

El movimiento repentino me asustó e inmediatamente me agarre a su cuello por mi vida.

"Te estás poniendo más pesado," bromeó. Sonreí nerviosamente ante su repentino cambio de humor. Mientras estábamos en camino a la cama, busqué por el cuarto pero no había señas de cuerpos o de sangre. Extraño.

Repentinamente me puso con mucho cuidado en la cama, Estel me empezó a besar ardientemente de la cabeza a los pies. Me estremecía inconfortablemente y trataba de tomar una manta para cubrir mi desnudez.

"No, Legolas. Sabes que en la cama me gustas desnudo. Por los Valar que eres totalmente hermosos. Nunca debes ocultarte de mi," me elogiaba mientras tiraba la manta lejos de mis dedos.

No pelee con él por que no sabía que tan peligroso era Estel en ese momento. Estaba preparado para pelear a muerte pero tenía que pensar en el bebé. Me recosté tranquilamente, observado cada movimiento y esperando por la primera oportunidad de escape.

Estel pasó sus dedos suavemente por mi vientre redondo, admirándolo. "Estuve a punto de enloquecer de preocupación cuando caíste al río," dijo distraídamente.

'Definitivamente ya estás loco, Estel, aún antes de eso,' pensé amargamente.

Luego se adelanto y me beso despiadadamente, quitándome el aliento y succionando mi saliva. Su lengua cavaba dentro de mi boca y golpeaba sus labios con los míos. Podía sentir las heridas formándose.

"Te hubiera seguido al Salón de Mandos si tu y nuestro bebé hubieran muerto esa noche. No podía saber lo que pasaba por que esos malditos elfos no me dejaban verte," Estel jadeaba fuertemente. "Hubiera quemado Lothlorien hasta el suelo si se rehusaban darme tu cuerpo," añadió furioso.

Estel estaba completamente loco y era peligroso. Era un enemigo con quien debía tener cuidado por que cuando él golpeaba, podía dejarme fácilmente inconsciente y no podría ser capaz de hacer nada para ayudarme.

"¿Cómo conseguiste entrar?" conseguí mi voz por primera vez. Recurrí a otra táctica – comprar tiempo. Estaba probablemente planeando escabullirse de los Bosques Dorados esta noche. Podría ser muy peligroso pero tendría que viajar de regreso a Gondor para el nacimiento. Tal vez alguien vendría a verme o tal vez Haldir ya hubiera terminado de ver a Lord Celeborn y ya estaría en camino hacia acá.

"Conozco muchos caminos secretos para entrar y tuve suerte de no conocer al elfo que estaba aquí. Pensó que era Faramir y que me había perdido. Fue fácil convencerlo y conseguí que me dijera lo que necesitaba saber," dijo Estel satisfecho. "A propósito, tu adar no estará aquí para atestiguar el nacimiento de nuestro bebé y tampoco para verte."

"¿Enviaste alguien para asesinarlo?" jadeé con terror.

"¡No!" rió Estel entre dientes. "Nunca haría nada de eso a menos… que no me dejara alternativa. Solamente intercepté a los mensajeros de Lorien. Son mis prisioneros por el momento, hasta que nos vayamos de aquí."

"¡Pero Lord Elrond se supone que realizará la cirugía para el parto!" exclamó incrédulo. ¿Cómo podía ser tan estúpido? Podía tener complicaciones durante el parto y no quería que el bebé muriera.

"Yo haré la cirugía. Sé como hacerlo. ¿Crees que dejaría que te embarazaras sin saber como recibir a mi propio bebé?" bromeó Estel. "No te preocupes, Legolas. Lo haré seguro para ambos."

A este respecto le creía, por que me había dicho que el quería hijos y que me tendría por siempre a su lado. Definitivamente no sería tan tonto para poner en peligro mi vida.

"Estel, sabes que no me puedes tener cautivo en secreto por mucho tiempo. En algún momento sabrán de tu loco plan." Me atreví a retarlo.

"¿Piensas que esto es un loco plan?" gritó furiosamente. "Estás equivocado Legolas. ¿No sabes que realmente soy yo tu prisionero? ¿Que has capturado mi corazón y lo llevas contigo despiadadamente? Eres tu quien eres cruel. Yo solamente estoy jugando tu 'juego'."

Mi boca se abrió con asombro. ¿Yo era el cruel? ¿Mi juego? Casi podía reírme. Así que, era él quien fue abusado física, mental y sexualmente; y encima de todo yo era quien había tenido que sufrir la muerte por otra vida.

Me estaba empezando a enfadar. Sin pensarlo, mi mano derecha voló para golpear la cara de Estel pero él tomo mi mano justo a tiempo, agarrándola fuertemente. Nuestros ojos se encontraron en una batalla de voluntades. Trate de tirar de mi mano pero él se rehusaba a dejarla ir.

Repentinamente, Estel sonrió extrañamente.

"Mira como mi consorte se rebela nuevamente. ¿Qué te han prometido?" Sin soltar mi mano, Estel la llevó a sus labios empezando a besar mi palma.

"Nada. Sin embargo, puedes estar seguro que no me dejaran regresar contigo tan fácilmente," le dije triunfante.

Estel aspiro arrogantemente. "No les creas, mi amor. Nadie puede separarnos. Eres mi compañero de por vida. Yo seré quien cuide de ti y tengo derecho a amarte," mi miraba con ojos brillosos, tan seguro de su plan. "Hablando de amor, hace tanto tiempo que no te he sentido."

Era mi señal para alejarme. Sin embargo, mi forma abultada no me facilitaba moverme tan rápido. Estel enredó un brazo por mi pecho y me trajo de vuelta, atrapándome en la cama. Se sentó en mi regazo mientras aseguraba mis manos a mis costados. Luché brevemente pero un dolor en mi bajo abdomen me dijo que dejara de hacerlo. Trate nuevamente con el mismo resultado. No sabía por que pero no me iba a arriesgar a herir al bebé.

"¡Déjame ir!" grité. Sólo que era más un grito de auxilio, Estel se movió rápidamente – tomo un poco de sábana y la metió en mi boca. Con una mano libre, logre levantarla para sacar la sábana pero Estel agarro mi muñeca antes de que pudiera hacerlo. La regreso a mi costado.

Me aterré y comencé a hiper ventilar. Estel no lo noto y empezó a deslizarse entre mis piernas. Repentinamente, mi flácido miembro se empezó a hinchar en su boca caliente y húmeda.

Estando muy sensible por mi embarazo, sentía el calor formándose entre mis piernas. Empezaba a sentir como mi miembro crecía dentro de su boca. Aspire con esta sensación de estar llenando su boca y arqueé mi espalda para forzarlo a entrar hasta su garganta. Un gemido se escapó de mis labios a través de la tela en mi boca, haciéndome sonrojar totalmente por las reacciones que tenía mi cuerpo frente al deseo. Lo peor de todo, es que todo lo que había pensado para el rescate se había ido por la ventana. En mi mente sólo estaba el anhelo por satisfacerme con este placer que se había encadenado a mi cuerpo.

Cuando su boca dejo mi carne deseosa, gemí frustrado. Brevemente escuché a Estel reír asombrado antes de alcanzar y usar su lengua para atacar mis pezones hinchados.

Por suerte para mi, no había desarrollado pechos para amamantar al bebé por que habría estado avergonzado de mi forma físico. No hubiera sabido que hacer si hubiera sucedido. Sin embargo, los pezones estaban constantemente hinchados, causando una sensibilidad extra cuando algo los rozaba.

Lo que resultaba más molesto era que sensibilidad significaba que necesitaba alcanzar mi satisfacción. Y no era fácil con Haldir a un lado. Sin embargo, yo estaba seguro que él podía haber escuchado el suave suspiro varias veces por que nada escapaba a la atención del Guardián.

"Sé que eres incapaz de buscar la satisfacción desde hace tiempo, mi delicioso y demandante amante. Tu cuerpo me está diciendo eso. Déjame amarte y alabarte como mereces." Estel dijo juguetonamente entre lamidas. "Sí, déjate ir y déjame complacerte. Sólo yo sé lo que necesitas y sólo yo puedo dártelo."

Yo estaba incoherente para contestarle. Mi mente estaba hecha un lío con todas las emociones peleando una contra otra. El querer y rechazar estaban compitiendo por el dominio mientras mi cuerpo era atacado terriblemente y forzado a aceptar estos placeres.

Ai, dulce Elbereth, su lengua estaba enloqueciéndome y su mano estaba frotando mi endurecido miembro lo que me estaba llevando a alcanzar el límite muy pronto. Estaba tan abrumado de pasión que mis dedos se encontraban apretando las sábanas con desesperación y mis dientes se apretaban, sintiendo la tela humedecida con tanta saliva de mi boca.

De alguna manera, Estel había logrado ponerme sobre un costado y se había colocado detrás. Después de jalar las sábanas de mis dedos, Estel se instaló entre mis muslos internos y colocó mi pierna izquierda sobre la suya.

El hombre no tuvo tiempo de quitarse toda su ropa y sólo bajo sus mallas por que ya sentía su dureza empujando en mi trasero.

En lo profundo de mi deseo pude aclarar mi mente para tratar escapar de él. Pero mi esposo tenía otros planes para mí. Mientras frotaba mi miembro más rápidamente, su lengua se mantenía ocupada, lamiendo y mordisqueando la punta de mi oreja. Fui reducido inmediatamente a una masa temblorosa, pidiendo por más.

Retiro su mano de mi miembro, y colocó su punta en mi entrada. Estel apartó mis mejillas con su pulgar y anular y procedió a penetrar mi rehusante orificio. Como no podía apartarme de él, sentí como iba abriéndose paso, sin detenerse hasta que sus sacos toparon con mi trasero.

Era mucho el dolor y grite para pedir ayuda pero muy pronto gemía en éxtasis cuando su mano comenzó de nuevo a frotarme ligeramente, escuché sus gruñidos y su pesada respiración por detrás. No sabía que me mataría primero - el dolor o el placer. Alcancé mi punto muy rápido y cuando la intensidad fue demasiado, estallé, alcanzando a ver estrellas en mis ojos. Era una increíble satisfacción la que yo buscaba, pero al mismo tiempo fui forzado a ello involuntariamente.

Para el momento en que me percate de mis alrededores, escuché a Estel decir mi nombre y alcanzar también su satisfacción. Sentí con disgusto su semilla inundándome. Ambos estábamos jadeándome en busca de aire y sin movernos.

Repentinamente, escuché un grito detrás de mí. Levante mi cabeza para ver sobre mi hombro y encontré a Haldir por la orilla de la cama – su rostro transformado por la ira y volviéndose de un rojo brillante.

Estel estaba tan asombrado por la repentinamente aparición de Haldir y en su prisa, salió de mí con rapidez, causándome más dolor en mi hinchado orificio. Grite por el dolor y el desgarre.

En un instante, Estel desapareció detrás de mí para escuchar un golpe en el piso seguido de muchas maldiciones. Yo estaba muy cansado y no reaccione con rapidez. Para el momento en que pude volverme para ver, encontré a Estel sentado en el piso, frenéticamente jalando sus mallas. El hombre estaba frunciendo el ceño mientras Haldir se acercaba a él, igualmente furioso.

"¡Haldir!" llamé a mi amigo.

"¿Estás bien, Legolas?" sabiendo lo que había pasado. Asentí débilmente. Nada me habría humillado más en mi vida que Haldir encontrándome en tan degradante posición.

De repente, los dos estaban sobre la garganta del otro. Estel había se había lanzado sobre Haldir y le había conectado el primer golpe en la quijada. El Guardián se recobro rápidamente y empezó a atacar a su agresor con intenciones mortales. Los golpes llegaron a la cara y con los empujones, llegaron a rodar por el suelo al pelear por el dominio.

Temiendo sólo por la seguridad de Haldir, pude salir de la cama y tomar una sábana para cubrirme con ella. Tenía que lograr salir del talan y pedir ayuda. Sería muy tonto de mi parte interponerme entre ambos por que podíamos resultar heridos el bebé y yo.

Una vez que mis pies tocaron el suelo, sentí un fuerte dolor en mi bajo abdomen. Hice una mueca y me congelé, esperando que el dolor pasara. Cuando lo hizo, trate de poner de pie nuevamente. No había dolor. Bien. Sin embargo, mi hinchado trasero se rehusaba a dejarme mover libremente. Tenía que ira en pequeños pasos hasta la puerta tratando de evitar y esquivar la pelea.

Cuando llegué a la puerta, tuve que agarrar la manija para apoyarme y ya estaba casi sin aliento. Un ligero dolor en mi espalda fue lentamente llegando hasta al frente, y la intensidad se estaba poniendo peor. Trate de ignorarlo, como había hecho con mi previo asalto por Estel.

Nunca se me ocurrió que pudiera estar experimentando dolores de parto por que Bronwe me había explicado que las contracciones vendrían e irían y la intensidad sería gradual. Lo que yo tenía en este momento era un continuo dolor de intervalos de punzadas.

TBC…


	28. El Nacimiento del Príncipe de los Hombre

**Título: Propiedad del Rey**

**Autor ORIGINAL**: Red Autumn

**Traductora:** Darkkie (aka Jun, aka VaniaHepskins)

Pareja(s): Legolas/Aragorn, Arwen/Aragorn (implícito)

Clasificación: PG-13 a NC17 – Slash, violación, Angustia, Pensamientos oscuros, violencia, MPREG.

Advertencia: Muy, muy oscuro. Muchas descripciones gráficas físicas y mentales. **POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR CONSIDEREN LAS ADVERTENCIAS.**

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Tolkien y sólo a él. Sólo los tomé prestados para darle vida a mi universo fantástico.

**28. El Nacimiento del Príncipe de los Hombres**

Estaba a punto de enderezarme cuando repentinamente sentí otra intensa onda de dolor atravesando todo mi cuerpo. Era tan aguda que caí de rodillas, abrazando mi abdomen. El miedo me invade el corazón haciéndome sentir como si cayera dentro de un profundo torbellino de pánico profundo. Mis pulmones se sentían desgarrarse. Apreté los dientes pero de alguna forma, los gemidos lograban escaparse.

El sudor frío resbalaba por mi rostro y me envolvió un escalofrío. Parecía como si la muerte estuviera agarrando mi alma con sus feos dedos.

Piadosamente, el dolor empezó a ceder gradualmente.

La pelea había parado y la habitación estaba en silencio, lleno solamente con los sonidos de las cigarras de las calientes noches veraniegas y por mis gemidos. En un instante, ambos Estel y Haldir corrieron a mis lados, flanqueándome.

"Legolas, ¿qué sucede?" me preguntó Haldir, su voz envuelta en pánico. Sin pensarlo, había colocado su brazo en mi espalda para confortarme. Estel gruñó resentido ante este gesto. Le dio una palmada a la mano de Haldir y la reemplazo con la suya propia.

"¿Es el bebé?" preguntó Estel. Esto no debería estar pasando tan rápido pero no había otra explicación. Sentía como mi garganta se cerrara así que asentí.

Por un breve momento, estuve tentado en reírme cuando observe al hombre y al elfo a mis costados. Estel tenía una nariz sangrando y un ojo morado, su párpado hinchado le cerraba por completo el ojo izquierdo. Una orilla de su boca estaba magullada y quien sabe que otras heridas escondían su túnica. Haldir estaba casi en similares condiciones con la excepción del ojo morado. A pesar de que con el guardián, las heridas contrastaban mucho más con su pálida piel.

Abrí la boca para hacer un comentario, pero en su lugar sólo siseaba como víbora. Otra onda de dolor me llegaba. Esta vez, haciéndome caer de cuatro patas. Estaba enterrado en ese punto, sintiendo el tiempo detenerse.

"Ayúdame a llevarlo a la cama" dijo Haldir, saliendo finalmente de su trance. Por una sola vez, estuve feliz de que Estel no peleara y solamente ayudara a moverme hasta la cama.

Mientras pasaba eso, la manta que había usado para cubrir mi desnudez había caído. Estel fue rápido en cubrirme con otra manta, estaba poco dispuesto a dejar que Haldir diera otro vistazo a mi cuerpo.

Fue un milagro que detuviera la pelea en ese punto. Estel estaba siendo celoso y posesivo mientras que Haldir simplemente quería defender mi honor como el valiente guerrero que era. Si no fuera por mi vientre y el dolor que tenía, me habría lanzado sobre Estel antes de que si quiera Haldir lo hubiera tocado.

Sí, el dolor me había provocado una ira peligrosa, y nada me hubiera detenido de matar a ese hombre con mis propias manos. Tenía la necesidad de golpear a Estel en el rostro y pegarle en la entrepierna con mi rodilla – preferiblemente romperle los testículos – y después de eso, aventarlo del talan para que pudiera ver su cuerpo romperse y contorsionarse al caer al suelo del bosque.

Soy Legolas, un guerrero de nacimiento y tenía que establecer mi marca. Así que lo hice. Me senté y agarré por los cabellos a Estel, agachando la cabeza de Estel lo suficiente para que mi rodilla le partiera la cara pero el hombre se recobro de su sorpresa justo a tiempo y empujo mi pierna hacia abajo. Luego se giro soltándose de mi mano y se puso a un lado mío, puso una pierna sobre la mía y bloqueo mis brazos pasando su brazo derecho por mi pecho.

Haldir me miraba con los ojos totalmente abiertos, tan sorprendido de que repentinamente fuera tan decidido y agresivo. Resoplé indignado al agarre de mi esposo, hasta que otra onda de dolor me hizo gritar cada maldición que alguna vez escuché pero que no se me había permitido decir. Estaba totalmente irritable e hice una de mis famosas rabietas.

Escuché una risita de Haldir al lado mío.

"¿De qué te estás riendo? ¿Disfrutas verme sufrir?" le grité a Haldir, quien salto del susto.

"Traeré al sanador," se ofreció rápidamente. Después de darle a Estel una mirada entre pena y advertencia, salió.

"Todo está bien precioso mío. Ves, Haldir ya fue por el sanador," Estel me hablaba como si fuera un niño.

"Deja de hablarme con a un niño. Maldita sea, yo estoy teniendo al niño. Todo esto es tu culpa." Reñí a Estel sin misericordia.

"Respira, Legolas, respira," me animó Estel.

Jadeaba pesadamente cuando me llego la siguiente contracción, podía sentir al bebé en lo más bajo dentro de mí, causándome en instinto de pujar. El dolor me hacía gritar de agonía.

"¡Saca a este bebé!" le grite y decía nuevamente "¡Estel, por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Haré todo lo que quieras, pero sácalo ahora!," lloraba miserablemente.

"Lo haré, amor. Tan pronto llegué el sanador con su equipo, ¿está bien?" Estel trataba de calmarme, su mano estaba ocupada en acariciar mi frente húmeda. "Te amo Legolas. Muy pronto, seremos capaces de irnos a casa y criar al niño juntos."

"Agua, necesito agua," gemí. Estel busco por la habitación y encontró lo que estaba buscando. Fue directo y agarro la jarra azul llena de agua y la empezó a verter en un vaso.

"¡Aaaaarrghh!" grite nuevamente al sentir otra onda de dolor que particularmente me cegaba. Estaba mareado, con nauseas y aterrado. Estaba perdiendo mi sentido de la orientación y sólo podía sentir que lo que me estaba pasando como una tortura extremadamente brutal.

Estel instantáneamente apareció a mi lado, tomando mi mano y apretándola suavemente. Las lágrimas cayeron de mis ojos a mares, nublando mi lista. Mi nariz estaba bloqueada causándome molestia y Estel sostuvo una tela sobre mi nariz para que yo pudiera sonarme. Luego me dio unos sorbos de agua.

Después de lo que me parecieron década de espera, las cosas empezaron a pasar muy rápido. Escuché gente entrar a la habitación.

Un rostro apareció al lado de Estel y 'él' me examino. Era Bronwe e hizo a Estel a un lado. El hombre se erizó con el trato que le dio pero Bronwe le ignoró.

El hombre irritado desapareció de mi vista y pronto escuché una acalorada discusión en el fondo. No me molesté en mirar lo que estaba pasando, estaba suficientemente preocupado por mi mismo.

Estaba tan feliz de ver a Bronwe y casi quería abrazarlo. Se inclinó sobre mí y toco mi abdomen, presionando y posiblemente experimentando.

"Ya estás listo para el nacimiento" anunció fuerte y tranquilo. La fuerte conversación en el fondo se detuvo.

"¡Saquelo, ya!" Le grité cuando otra contracción llegó a un nivel intolerable. Sentí como si todo mi cuerpo se deshiciera a pedazos, una y otra vez. Sentí que tenía que cortarme a mi mismo y sacar al bebé fuera de mí.

Una suave pero aguda voz flotó por el aire pero con mi mente turbada no pude entender ni una sola palabra. El propietario de esa voz parecía ser Lady Galadriel pero no estaba seguro, no podía verla de donde estaba.

"Bien, mi Lady, parece ser que el bebé no esperara por nosotros," Bronwe trato de aclarar la tensión. Benditas sean sus intenciones pero lo ahorcaba si no hacía nada para aliviar mi condición.

"Legolas, debemos de hacer la cirugía ahora. Siento que no podamos esperar por Lord Elrond. Desearía que pudiéramos pero tu bebé parece que tiene prisa por verte y ya no espera, más espera sería riesgoso y podríamos perderte. ¿Entiendes?" Bronwe me informo con calma y lentamente como si fuera un retardado.

Yo sólo asentí. La verdad era, que ya no me importaba. Quería que esto acabara rápidamente. Estaba demasiado cansado, sediento, irritado, impaciente y enojado para importarme algo más.

Hubo más pelea y enojosas conversaciones alrededor mío.

"No me importa si eres el mismo Valar. Ahora cállate y sigue las instrucciones. Lleven esa mesa hacia allá." Bronwe no estaba para tonterías. El sólo le ordeno al Rey de los Hombres como si fuera un niño pequeño. "Haldir, toma esta manta y extiéndela encima." Ambos se pusieron en movimiento.

"Ahora, ayúdenme a llevarlo hasta la mesa." Estel estaba inmediatamente al lado de la cama, furioso con cualquier persona que quisiera tocarme y me llevo a dicho mueble. Colgaba como un muñeco sin vida mientras estaba en sus brazos.

La superficie de la mesa de roble no era lo suficientemente larga, así que la mitad baja de mis piernas colgaban del borde. Sin embargo, fue suficiente para Bronwe ya que necesitaba una zona para trabajar estable y dura.

Sólo entonces, alguien más llego a la habitación. "Yo escuché…" El nuevo invitado sonaba como si hubiera corrido leguas para llegar hasta aquí.

"Ah, Faramir. Ve a ayudar a Saiwen a traer las cosas hasta aquí. Quiero que te encargues de proveernos de agua caliente y toallas limpias," Bronwe lo despidió rápidamente. Creo que no quería demasiada gente en el talan.

Como Faramir reaccionaba muy lentamente, Bronwe le gritó.

Con los tres varones, Bronwe, Estel y Haldir – y Lady Galadriel en la habitación, viendo mi gloria desnuda, debería sentirme avergonzado hasta la próxima vida. Probablemente Faramir me había visto, pero no estaba seguro. Nadie me había visto totalmente desnudo hasta ahora. Por suerte, Haldir debió entender mi predicamento por que obtuvo una gran toalla para cubrir mi mitad de abajo.

Estel nunca dejo mi lado, constantemente tomando mi mano como si temiera que pudiera salir huyendo.

"Ya no me quiero embarazar," grité nuevamente. Sentí como si muriera allí mismo. "Te odio, Estel. ¡Tú me causaste este sufrimiento!" Mi voz sonaba tan chillona que todos hicieron una mueca.

"Sssh, pequeño. Todo está bien. Estamos aquí para ayudarte," Lady Galadriel apareció repentinamente. "Aragorn, Haldir, creo que ambos deberían irse."

"No, yo haré la cirugía," Estel advirtió. Todos giraron la vista a él.

"¿En tu condición? ¿Tal vez debería recordarte que sólo tienes un ojo para ver? ¿Y desde cuando te volviste un sanador?" Bronwe preguntó sarcásticamente.

"Sé que hacer. Estaba preparado para traer a mi bebé PROPIO" Estel se rehusó a perder.

"No me importa quien lo haga. ¡Háganlo ahora!" les grité cuando sentía otra contracción venir.

"Aragorn, ven conmigo. Necesitamos hablar." Bronwe concedió finalmente. Juntos abandonaron la habitación.

"No me dejes Haldir. Te necesito para que protejas al bebé." Le grité antes que mi amigo dejara la habitación.

Haldir volvió la vista por un momento. "Nunca te dejare a menos que tu me lo pidas," sonrió y me dio una sonrisa.

"Gracias, Haldir," feliz de escuchar la respuesta de mi amigo. "Tengo miedo. No quiero morir sin ver el rostro de mi bebé primero," sollocé. Luego otra onda de dolor me golpeó. Jadee.

"Respira, Legolas. Eso es. Sigue respirando profundamente," Lady Galadriel apareció. Mientras lo hacía, apretaba la mano de Haldir, sin deseos de dejarla aunque quebrara cada hueso de su mano.

Cuando el dolor aminoró, me recosté nuevamente, sintiéndome completamente cansado. Estaba bañado en sudor y Lady Galadriel tomo una toalla seca para limpiar mi cara y mi pecho.

"Haldir, ayúdame a deshacerle las trenzas," dijo Lady Galadriel. Mientras ella sostenía mi cabeza, Haldir me deshacía las trenzas de guerrero. Ahora, Legolas, escucha mi voz," me ordeno.

Pronto, estaba cantando una muy melódica tonada mientras sus suaves dedos masajeaban mi nuca. Me arrullaba por un momento hasta que las contracciones empezaron otra vez pero el dolor no parecía tan malo con antes.

Muy pronto, Bronwe y Estel entraron, seguidos por una joven elfa quien creo que sería la asistente de Bronwe Saiwen, y Faramir. Saiwen colocó una bolsa de piel en la cama y trajo la mesa de noche a mi lado.

Primero, lavo sus manos con jabón en agua caliente. Después de eso, cubrió la mesilla con otra toalla limpia y empezó a sacar en orden, el equipo que se miraba muy tenebroso. Sentí la hiel llegar hasta mi garganta a medida que la observaba trabajar. Me sentí desmayar cuando vi el cuchillo que iban a usar para cortarme. Era como un animal esperando a ser despellejado.

Faramir parecía medio curioso y medio preocupado por mi condición. Cada vez que gritaba de dolor, el hombre caminaba alrededor nerviosamente y observando con miedo. Se movía de pie a pie mientras observaba. Cuando Saiwen le dijo que hiciera algo, salió rápidamente.

Ambos Bronwe y Estel parecían haber llegado a un acuerdo. Vi determinación en el rostro de Bronwe mientras Estel parecía un poco molesto.

"Logramos un acuerdo" Bronwe anunció mientras estaba a un lado de Haldir. "Yo haré la cirugía mientras Aragorn observara y me dará instrucciones cuando sea necesario. ¿Su opinión, mi Lady?"

"Creo que es lo única forma que tenemos" dijo la Dama del Bosque Dorado

"Si, Bronwe. Sólo háganlo ya por favor. Ya no puedo aguantar este dolor" susurré roncamente.

"Muy bien. Vamos a empezar. Aragorn, quédate a mi lado. Saiwen te quedas donde estás. ¿Todo está preparado y limpio?" Saiwen asintió con segura pero en silencio. "Haldir debes marcharte ahora"

"No, él se quedara. Yo lo necesito," le rogué. Estel me miro enfadado. Estaba seguro que en ese momento él podría lanzar físicamente a Haldir pero fui firme. Le regrese la mirada. Estaba mucho más envalentonado por el hecho de que ahora me encontraba rodeado de muchos amigos y Estel estaba solo.

Bronwe me miro y respiro. Finalmente lo aceptó.

"Muy bien. Haldir te quedaras cerca de Legolas todo el tiempo. Me ayudaras a observar su condición. Al momento que haya algún cambio, me informas inmediatamente, ¿Entendido?" Haldir asintió.

La mano de Haldir nunca dejo la mía aún y cuando Estel estaba parado a un lado mío. Ese acto desafiante podía llevar a Estel a una ira inmensa pero se había controlado muy bien hasta ahora. Sólo podía sentir el fuego de la furia que pondrían en vergüenza a un Balrog. Ya no importaba, no había tiempo para preocuparse por eso. Mi tiempo estaba llegando a su fin.

"¿Y usted, mi Lady?" Bronwe se dirigió a Lady Galadriel quien estaba parada no lejos del grupo.

"Yo me quedare como testigo," respondió Lady Galadriel.

"Bien. Antes de que empecemos, Aragorn, debemos lavarnos las manos. Saiwen empieza a preparar al paciente."

Saiwen asintió una vez y luego me dio una calida sonrisa. Tomó una botella con líquido claro y vertió una pequeña cantidad en una pieza de tela en su palma. Luego, la puso sobre mi nariz y boca.

"Quiero que me des un respiro profundo, Legolas." Me animo con su voz amistosa. Le obedecí. "Eso es. Respira más."

El líquido olía dulce y respiré más para tratar de identificar que flor habían usado. Lo que no percibía es que varias aspiraciones después me sentía ligero y relajado. Algunos efectos habían llegado a mi cerebro sin que me diera cuenta de ello. Empecé a flotar y me sentía tan… ¡vivaz!

Saiwen quito la tela de mi rostro. Luego empezó a frotar algo húmedo y frío en mi vientre. Bajo la luz, brillaba como una gran burbuja. Hermoso. Tal vez era una gran burbuja. Respiré y soplé con eso, deseando verla flotar en el aire.

"Haldir, ata sus muñecas con estos cordones de seda a las patas de la mesa y luego lo mismo con las piernas, asegúrate de que no se pueda mover." Escuché la voz de Bronwe.

"No, no me aten," agité mi cabeza. "Sólo los elfitos malos son atados. (Risita) Estel le gusta mucho eso. Dice que soy un mal, mal elfo. Él me ataba muchas, muchas veces. Luego se ponía encima… mmmmfffh." Una gran palma cubrió mi boca.

Agité mi cabeza muchas veces violentamente y trataba de usar mis manos para quitarla pero no podía moverlas. Que molesto. Nada parecía funcionarme.

Cuando Haldir apareció, le mire y reí. "Haldiiiiiiir" balbuceé. Hhhmmm… ¿Por qué estaba balbuceando? Me encogí. "Hal… dir. ¿Me cuidarás?"

"Sí, Legolas. Lo haré." Respondió.

"¡Oww! ¡Hey, eso duele!" Levanté mi cabeza. Vi un cuchillo pequeño con mucho color rojo. "Bronwe, ¿por qué… pones mermelada de fresa sobre mí? ¿Quieres comerme?" (Risita)

"No, Legolas. Haldir, mantenlo abajo."

"Sssh… Legolas. Estate quieto. Esto terminara muy pronto," dijo Haldir.

"Tengo que deciiiiirte algo. Esteeeeel quiere muchos, muchos hijos. Él se pone encima de mi y Elbereth, como duele," vi las caras alrededor de mi ponerse rojas. "¿Sabes que es lo que dijo? (risa) Él dijo que yo estaba tan estre… mmmff." Giré mi cabeza de lado a lado pero no podía alejar la cosa blanca que habían puesto en mi rostro pero me sentía aturdido y me detuve.

"Esta sangrando demasiado… Aragorn…"

Dolía mucho. Estaba cansado. Necesitaba dormir. Debo dormir.

"¡Legolas!"

"Dor… mir… dormiiiir"

"No."

No recuerdo lo que dije o paso después. Sólo vi cosas flotando a mí alrededor y escenas yendo y viniendo ante mí.

TBC…


	29. En el Reino de los No Muertos

**Título: Propiedad del Rey**

**Autor ORIGINAL**: Red Autumn

**Traductora:** Darkkie (aka Jun, aka VaniaHepskins)

Pareja(s): Legolas/Aragorn, Arwen/Aragorn (implícito)

Clasificación: PG-13 a NC17 – Slash, violación, Angustia, Pensamientos oscuros, violencia, MPREG.

Advertencia: Muy, muy oscuro. Muchas descripciones gráficas físicas y mentales. **POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR CONSIDEREN LAS ADVERTENCIAS.**

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Tolkien y sólo a él. Sólo los tomé prestados para darle vida a mi universo fantástico.

**29. En el Reino de los No Muertos**

Niebla. Tanta niebla a mi alrededor. No podía ver el camino. Tenía las manos levantadas delante de mí y daba un pequeño paso a la vez, temeroso de que pudiera tropezarme con algo y herirme, o llegar hasta un arrecife y matarme al caer.

Se escuchaban extraños sonidos alrededor – casi como si un trueno sonara a la distancia mezclado con caídas de lluvia cristalina así como con ruidos del viento hueco que viajaban por un túnel.

Repentinamente, pude atravesar el espero humo blanco. Me encontré saliendo a una playa de blanca arena. Había abismos detrás de mí, hecho de piedra rosada tanto como mis ojos podían alcanzar, y el mar estaba – muy tranquilo, mar azul turquesa.

¿Dónde estaba? Se suponía que estaba en Lothlorien. ¿Dónde estaban todos?

Quedarme aquí no respondería mis preguntas. Me decidí a aventurarme y ver si podía encontrar a alguien quien me pudiera decir lo que necesitaba saber. La brisa de la constante corriente soplaba en mi dirección. No era ni fría ni caliente.

Extrañamente me acostumbre a mi alrededor, finalmente me di cuenta de que no estaba escuchando el sonido de las olas del mar estrellándose contra la playa. Vi las delgadas, blancas olas pero de alguna forma no podían alcanzar la orilla de la playa. Anar estaba brillando en el cielo, pero no proporcionaba calor y su color estaba ligeramente rojizo.

Me sentía tan solo aquí. Cada hueso de mi cuerpo sabía que no podría encontrar a alguien y que estaba condenado a seguir caminando por estas interminables arenas.

Caminé hasta la orilla de la playa y me puse en cuclillas. Extendí mi mano para tocar el agua. Sentí como el líquido debía de sentirse pero había algo extraño que no podía precisar. Me puse de pie nuevamente y mire a mí alrededor.

Algo capturo mi mirada. Entrecerré los ojos pero era incapaz de reconocerle. Seguí por la arena hacia el objeto.

Una enorme y siniestra puerta apareció y parecía más alta mientras más me acercaba.

Cuando al fin estuve delante de ella, la observé con curiosidad. Estaban sus puertas cerradas a la mitad y una cadena pesada estaba alrededor del candado. Mire arriba al arco que estaba hecho de algún tipo de piedra negra pulida a la perfección, tenía unas runas extrañas escritas en la superficie. No podía leer o entender la mayoría de las palabras excepto una – Mandos.

Me respiración se detuvo como si un fuerte golpe me hubiera dado en el pecho. Entonces, era verdad, mi predicción se había vuelto realidad. Había hecho realmente el último viaje a casa. Había dejado a todos sin decirles adiós y no tuve la oportunidad de ver el rostro de mi bebé.

Agité mi cabeza con desprecio y resignación. A que cruel destino me había lanzado y ahora estaba solo e indefenso. Seguramente había enfurecido a los Valares y ahora debía de sufrir su cólera como castigo.

Tomando un profundo respiro, me tranquilicé. No había nada que pudiera hacer más que seguir adelante. Sintiendo el valor, empujé las puertas para ver si podía abrirlas. No cedían como imaginé. Un pánico ligero me invadió.

¿Qué pasaba si Lord Mandos nunca dispuso que yo caminara por sus pasillos? ¿Qué si me condenaba a vagar por estas playas por toda la eternidad – ni vivo ni muerto? ¿A quién le tenía que rogar para cambiar este duro castigo? ¿Era tan repugnante y sucio para Lord Mandos que ni siquiera me estaba permitido pasar a los Salones de Espera?

"Ada", escuché una pequeña voz detrás de mí. Me volví pero no vi a nadie. Estaba aún solo con los abismos, la playa y el mar.

Tal vez escuché mal. Ya estaba muy tenso y triste, sabiendo donde me encontraba.

"Ada" Nuevamente. Estaba vez estaba seguro de que era la voz de un niño.

"¿Quién está allí?" grité. Sentí que los vellos de mi cuello se erizaban.

"Ada, no me dejes"

"¿Quién está allí?" Me estaba empezando a sentir incómodo. Nunca había escuchado sobre fantasmas excepto en los que creen los humanos. Dudaba que pudiera encontrarme con uno pero aún no estaba seguro.

Hubo un largo silencio. Busqué en cada sombra y con la orilla de mis ojos pero no encontré nada. Estaba completamente solo. Deje salir mi aliento que había estado conteniendo.

"Dijiste que me amabas. ¿Por qué te vas? ¿Ya no me quieres?" repentinamente la voz del niño atravesó el silencio.

Esa voz me sonaba familiar.

"¿Quién eres?" le dije a nadie.

"Ada, me olvidaste. Mentiroso. Me olvidaste y ya no me quieres," sollozó.

Ai, Elbereth. Era mi bebé. Mi bebé me estaba hablando. ¿Pero como? ¿Cómo sabía que yo estaba aquí? ¿En donde estaba él? No podía verlo. Por favor, no lo dejes estar aquí. El no se merece esto.

Mire abajo y vi que ya no tenía el vientre abultado. Era nuevamente, un elfo esbelto.

"Perdóname, bebé. No me di cuenta. ¿Dónde estás?" Mis ojos probaron nuevamente.

"¿Me amas, ada?" preguntó con dulzura, su humor cambiaba tan rápido como el viento.

"Si. Te amo, mucho" le respondí, esperando que me pudiera revelar su escondite.

"Entonces no te vayas. Te quiero, ada. Te quiero en casa, ¿Por favor?" rogó.

¿Casa? ¿Eso significaba que mi bebé no estaba muerto?

Saber esto no me hizo bien. No sabía si estar feliz de no haberlo arrastrado conmigo o estar triste por que lo había dejado así. Se escuchaba tan triste que me rompía el corazón con sólo escucharlo.

"Lo siento, bebé. Ada se debe ir. Pero no te preocupes, Arwen te cuidara. Ella es tu madre ahora. Tal vez un día te vea nuevamente en Valinor," le respondí, a pesar de que no estaba completamente convencido con esa última parte.

"No, ada. No debes irte. Yo no quiero a Arwen. Te quiero a ti" escuché a mi hijo llorar.

"Ssshh, bebé. No llores. Te amo con todo mi corazón. Nunca te abandonare. Siempre estarás en mi corazón y en mi mente. Siempre pensaré en ti, siempre."

Silencio

"¿Hijo?"

Silencio

"¡Contéstame!" grité más fuerte pero el pánico me empezó a afectar.

"Legolas" Otra voz gritó. Era profunda pero amable. Me giraba y giraba tratando de encontrar al propietario de esta nueva voz pero me sentí tan mareado que tuve que detenerme.

"Regresa. No eres necesario aquí."

Antes de que pudiera responder, una fuerte ráfaga de viento me golpeo por la espalda. La oscuridad cayó sobre mí.


	30. Nombrando al Bebé

**Título: Propiedad del Rey**

**Autor ORIGINAL**: Red Autumn

**Traductora:** Darkkie (aka Jun, aka VaniaHepskins)

Pareja(s): Legolas/Aragorn, Arwen/Aragorn (implícito)

Clasificación: PG-13 a NC17 – Slash, violación, Angustia, Pensamientos oscuros, violencia, MPREG.

Advertencia: Muy, muy oscuro. Muchas descripciones gráficas físicas y mentales. **POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR CONSIDEREN LAS ADVERTENCIAS.**

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Tolkien y sólo a él. Sólo los tomé prestados para darle vida a mi universo fantástico.

**30. Nombrando al Bebé**

El largo camino a ninguna parte estaba acabando con mi vida muy rápidamente. Cada fibra de mi cuerpo y cada parte coherente de mi cerebro parecían que se movían muy lentamente. Me sentía como si estuviera encerrado dentro de una larva mucosa. Mis miembros se sentían pesados y no los podía mover; mi mente estaba sin actividad y no era capaz de diferenciar la realidad de la fantasía. Aún mi ritmo cardíaco había disminuido considerablemente mientras que mi respiración lo había hecho un poco. Era sofocante y espantoso.

El constante cambio entre la oscuridad y luz creaban más confusión. A veces, pensaba que escuchaba voces y aún cantos, pero no estaba seguro. Muchas imágenes revoloteaban delante de mí como si estuviera corriendo a mucha velocidad y a la vez tratara de ver lo que estaba a mi alrededor. Muchas veces trate de tomar algo para anclarme y detener mi cuerpo de la caída o de seguir tan rápido, pero mis manos sólo atrapaban aire y vacío.

Nada me parecía tener sentido. Para hacerlo peor, mi memoria se alentaba. No podía recordar las cosas tan rápido. Las imágenes aparecían y antes de que pudiera recordar que o donde o quien, una más aparecía.

"Le… as," escuché una voz mutilada. Concentré mi oído pero no en vano. Caía más profundo en el abismo de la oscuridad.

"Por… vor… reg… sa… nos… os" ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Quién lo dijo?

Oscuridad

"Te am… Lego… No… jes." Ai, ¿Por qué no podía escuchar bien?

Oscuridad

"Tu… quiere… certe" Eso sonaba como Arwen. Parece que me estoy recuperando lo suficiente para escuchar eso.

Borroso

"Legolas". Ai, tan hermosa voz. Tan suave. Por favor, dilo de nuevo una y otra vez. Nunca me cansare de eso.

Más luz. Imágenes borrosas

"Legolas". Me encantaría ver esos labios formando mi nombre y la lengua enfatizando cada letra.

"¿Puedes escucharme?" busqué la fuente de esa voz. La luz empezó a penetrar la oscuridad que estaba rodeándome, formando lentamente una imagen hasta que fue lo suficientemente clara para reconocer la persona encima de mí.

"…dir," escuché el ronco murmullo. Mi garganta se sentía seca e irritada. Tosí un poco y trate de humedecer mis labios.

No estaba seguro si era real. Tal vez era un recuerdo del pasado. Tal vez estaba suspendido aún entre la muerte y mis recuerdos.

"Aquí, toma esto," dijo mi amigo y levanto mi cabeza para verter un poco de líquido en mis labios. Fui avaricioso y quería tomar toda el agua pero no me lo permitió. En vez de eso, me hizo tomar tragos pequeños.

Era real. El agua era real. ¿Significaba eso que había regresado de la muerte?

"¿Te sientes mejor?" preguntó Haldir con una cálida sonrisa.

"Sí" trate de hablar más fácilmente.

"Bien. Haz estado yendo y viniendo de la inconsciencia en los últimos tres días," Haldir continuó mientras colocaba el vaso con agua en la mesa de al lado y se sentaba en la orilla de la cama. Una arruga apareció en su frente, marcando su belleza.

"Estuviste cerca de morir, Legolas. Estábamos seguros que te perdíamos esa noche," su voz sonaba angustiada. "Dejaste de respirar. ¡No vuelvas a hacerlo!" él medio grito y al fin explotó. Sus hombros se movían violentamente mientras lloraba.

Yo estaba impactado por su muestra de vulnerabilidad. Haldir, el más valiente Guardia de Lorien nunca – NUNCA – mostraba miedo. No podía comprender su comportamiento tan emocional. Él parecía haber cambiado mucho desde mi partida.

"Ven aquí," le susurré gravemente. Mientras Haldir ponía su cabeza en mi pecho, levante con un tremendo esfuerzo mis manos y circundé sus hombros. Quería abrazarlo fuertemente pero con el primer esfuerzo ya me había cansado completamente.

Haldir estaba todavía llorando y le deje. Necesitaba dejar salir sus frustraciones. En todos mi años de conocerlo, Haldir nunca había llorado, al menos que yo hubiera visto. El pobre elfo había tenido mucha presión.

Por otra parte, yo no lloraba. Tal vez por que estaba demasiado deshidratado como para hacerlo. Sin embargo, mi corazón se sentía pesado y apenado de verlo así.

"Está bien, Haldir," le susurré. "Estoy aquí. No me iré a ninguna parte". Mis dedos empezaron a jugar con su cabello, disfrutando de su suavidad de pluma. Está era la sola y única ocasión en que podía hacerlo sin su conocimiento. Sería tonto la próxima vez si yo tratara de tomar su cabello sólo para tocarlo.

Muy pronto el llanto pasó a ser sollozo y finalmente suspiros. Haldir se había dormido encima de mí. Conociéndole, probablemente se quedo a mi lado hasta que desperté. En cualquier otra ocasión, me sentiría feliz de sentir su cabeza y torso en mi pecho pero aún estaba débil, el peso me estaba aplastando, tenía que respirar y tomar aire para mis pulmones.

Siendo amable y teniendo compasión de mi amigo, no intenté despertarlo. Había también otros motivos por lo que yo no quería romper este inesperado e intoxicante momento. La mayoría, por un egoísta sentimiento de mi corazón y la adicción a esta nueva sensación en mi cuerpo, podía sentir la incomodidad al estar tan cerca de él.

Probablemente también me dormí por que desperté para sentir que alguien acariciaba mi frente. La acción me trajo feos recuerdo y me desperté de lleno instantáneamente, con los ojos totalmente abiertos por el pánico. Mi corazón latía furiosamente.

"Legolas, soy yo, Haldir," rápidamente me aseguró mi amigo. Escuché su voz y le vi dejándome respirar nuevamente. "¿Estás bien? Si te duele algo, por favor dime. Bronwe dejo algunas hierbas para esos casos."

"Estoy bien. Apenas una pequeña palpitación" Tragué saliva con alivio. "¿Cómo estás tú?"

Mire a Haldir, buscando en su rostro los indicios de aflicción pero terminé observándole abiertamente, admirando su perfil. Me di cuenta de mi desfachatez, y desvié mi mirada.

"Lo siento… yo estaba… pesado… sobre ti." Haldir vaciló al decir la palabra correcta pero optó por decir lo primero que pensó. Le sonreí a su comportamiento al tratar de encubrir su 'pequeño' secreto.

"Bien, estabas un poco pesado. Apenas podía respirar" Traté de ponérsela fácil. Parecía tan confundido en ese momento. Haldir sonrió tímidamente. Hubo un poco de silencio entre los dos tratando de encontrar algo que decir.

"¿Dónde está mi hijo?" dije primero. Haldir pareció sorprendido con lo que acababa de decir.

"¿Cómo sabes cual es el género de tu bebé?"

"No lo sé. Sólo lo sé." Me encogí. No quería decirle que fue mi bebé quien me trajo de vuelta del reino de Mandos. Nadie me creería de todas maneras.

"Arwen lo debe de traer pronto. Había enviado al bebé con la niñera." Explicó Haldir con un guiño. "Lo trajo todos los días, para asegurarte que lo pudieras ver al despertar. ¿Estás emocionado?"

"Creo que sí." Me sentía un poco aprensivo, no sabiendo que hacer cuando conociera a mi hijo. ¿Podría ser un buen padre? ¿Cómo iba a afrontar sus necesidades diarias? ¿Debería tener alguien para ayudarme o lo debería de hacer todo yo mismo? Tantas preguntas.

Lo más importante, ¿el bebé me aceptaría? Después de todo, ya le había decepcionado una vez antes de conocernos. Suspiré derrotado. Le había fallado. Ya me había hecho enemigo de mi propio hijo. Me debí de haber quedado en el reino de Mandos. Me hubiera olvidado eventualmente. Al menos hubiera escapado de Estel, la decepción de mi hijo y de mi familia y de torturarme a mi mismo llorando sobre Haldir. Era una cobardía pero en ese momento, no tenía energía ni el poder para luchar contra ella.

Hubo un pequeño golpe en la puerta. Haldir fue abrirla y dejo entrar a Arwen. Estaba cargando un bulto de ropas en sus brazos. En una extraña ocasión, Arwen de hecho, parecía estar resplandeciendo como si ella fuera la nueva madre.

"Legolas, despertaste. ¿Quieres conocer a tu hijo?" dijo alegremente. Asentí y trate de sonreír, para esconder mi nerviosismo.

Haldir me ayudo a sentarme mientras que mi bajo abdomen aún me dolía cuando movía mis músculos. Colocó dos almohadas en la cabecera para que me recargara en ellas. Luego Arwen colocó el bulto en mis brazos ansiosos.

Lo que yo vi dentro de ese enredo de ropas me quito el aliento. Nunca en mi vida me había imaginado que tan pequeña y delicada cosa, me causara incomodidad. No lloré pero mis lágrimas caían por mis mejillas. Me sentía tan patético al llenarme de felicidad.

Por primera vez, conocía a mi hijo. En mi corazón, le agradecía a Valar que pudiera recordar darme la oportunidad de ver el rostro de mi hijo. Finalmente, un milagro me sucedía.

Se veía tan adorable sin una sola arruga en su rostro. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, probablemente herencia de su parte humana pero definitivamente tenía las orejas puntiagudas, como un verdadero elfo. El escaso cabello en su cabeza era rubio.

"Se parece mucho a ti," señaló Arwen "Y sus ojos son azules"

Como si fuera una señal, el bebé abrió sus ojos y miro directo en los míos. Estaba completamente encantado con ese par de grandes y brillantes ojos azules como si estuvieran encantados con los míos. Luego pensé reconocer una mirada de reconocimiento en su rostro pero probablemente lo estaba imaginando. Estaba totalmente hipnotizado mientras lo veía.

Levanté un dedo tratando de tocar sus gordas mejillas y el suave cabello, pero él levanto una mano y tomo mi dedo a su vez. Respiré, viendo sus pequeños dedos. Él era tan frágil, vulnerable y totalmente dependiente de mí para que lo cuidara. El lado paternal en mi repentinamente apareció. Juré que no dejaría que nadie dañara ni un sólo cabello de su cabeza.

Mire a Arwen y a Haldir quienes me rodeaban, sonriendo cómicamente y haciendo sonidos de bebé. Tenía que reírme con sus tonterías.

"Gracias, gracias a ambos," dije, incapaz de nombrar todas las cosas que habían hecho por mi. Podría llevarme horas hacerlo.

"¿Cómo lo llamarás?" preguntó Haldir.

Mire a mi hijo nuevamente. Parecía entender lo que pasaba. Resplandeciendo felizmente, atraje al bulto más cerca de mi rostro. Inmediatamente, reconocí en un instante – tenía la frescura de un bebé y el aroma dulce con una mezcla de leche. Colocando su oreja cerca de mi boca, le susurré.

"Desde este día en adelante, serás llamado Adarorn. Que significa Señor de los Árboles."

Un feliz gorgoteo salió de él y me hizo sonreír de placer. Luego mire a los rostros expectantes de mis amigos.

"Haldir, Arwen, conozcan a Adarorn, Hijo de Legolas," les anuncié con orgullo y dejando a un lado el derecho de Estel de darle un nombre. Era una feliz ocasión, ¿para que arruinarla? Mis amigos me felicitaron profusamente.

Pronto, las noticias se esparcieron entre mis otros amigos y el talan estaba repentinamente lleno de gente. Lord Celeborn había traído una botella de vino rojo y compartimos unas copas, brindando por la buena salud y dándole la bienvenida a Adarorn a Tierra Media.

Sin embargo, la celebración fue corta por que Bronwe les dijo a todos que yo debía de tener más descanso. Protesté pero el testarudo sanador no me escuchó. Aún Adarnon no tenía permito acompañarme. Bronwe era muy insistente en que yo debía de tener un buen sueño por que yo no había sanado tan rápido como un elfo debería.

Sólo Haldir estaba permitido en quedarse y protegerme. Aún y cuando Estel estaba fuertemente resguardado, Haldir no confiaba en mi seguridad. Debía de objetar esta innecesaria protección pero de cualquier manera estaba de acuerdo, sólo con pasar más tiempo con él hasta que la hora en que él tuviera que regresar al objeto de su afecto.

A Estel le había sido permitido quedarse en Lorien por el momento, por que insistió en que debería discutir asuntos concernientes a mi hijo y a mi. Le agradecía a Lord Celeborn que le hubiera dado las suficientes excusas para postergar la reunión.

Además de ver a mi hijo, Haldir me había traído más buenas noticias. El hecho de que yo había dejado de respirar esa noche del parto, fui declarado oficialmente muerto a pesar de que había revivido después. Bajo estas inusuales circunstancias, mi lazo con Estel fue oficialmente roto. Estar vivo nuevamente significaba que yo era otra persona, y que el viejo Legolas ya no existía.

Esta regla de muerte ya había existido pero nunca había sido puesta en práctica por que nadie con tal lazo había regresado de las Salas de Espera. Por lo tanto, era libre nuevamente. Mi única atadura con Estel era a través de nuestro hijo. Sin embargo, yo estaba determinado a proteger a Adarorn de él.

Desafortunadamente, no todas las noticias eran buenas. Había sabido que Arwen pronto se embarcaría a Valinor. Era tiempo de decidir si dejaba que Adarorn partiera por siempre a un lugar seguro, o escapar a Mirkwood y usar a mi familia como escudo para Adarorn de Estel. De cualquier modo, la vida de mi hijo se vería afectada.

Podría tener paz en mi mente que Adarorn estuviera seguro en Valinor hasta que yo me embarcara para encontrarlo, pero le extrañaría mucho y no estaba seguro que él me aceptaría como su adar cuando le viera de nuevo. Tenía miedo de que el me rechazara por mi egoísmo de dejarlo a él con alguien más. Llevarlo a Mirkwood, en cambio significaba que nunca tendría una verdadera libertad, siempre temeroso de que su padre le raptara y alejara de mí.

En esta ocasión, yo no deseaba embarcar a Valinor hasta que no regresara a Mirkwood y ver a mi familia nuevamente. Si fuera con Arwen sin tranquilizar a mi adar en que yo estaba vivo y bien, él podría declararle la guerra a Gondor. Las relaciones entre hombres y elfos ya eran precarias y casi tolerables. Mi huída a puerto seguro podría causar malos entendidos, como que mi vida estaba en demasiado peligro para que yo buscara en Valinor refugio para seguir viviendo.

¿Qué debería hacer? Esta decisión era tan difícil de hacer por que podría afectar a tanta gente. Bueno o malo, tenía que cargar con el peso de la decisión cuando llegara.

TBC…


	31. Secuestrado

**Título: Propiedad del Rey**

**Autor ORIGINAL**: Red Autumn

**Traductora:** Darkkie (aka Jun, aka VaniaHepskins)

Pareja(s): Legolas/Aragorn, Arwen/Aragorn (implícito)

Clasificación: PG-13 a NC17 – Slash, violación, Angustia, Pensamientos oscuros, violencia, MPREG.

Advertencia: Muy, muy oscuro. Muchas descripciones gráficas físicas y mentales. **POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR CONSIDEREN LAS ADVERTENCIAS.**

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Tolkien y sólo a él. Sólo los tomé prestados para darle vida a mi universo fantástico.

**31. Secuestrado**

Adarorn era como un faro brillante en mi vida. Su luz interna era tan fuerte que me mantenía pegado a él como polilla a la luz. Deseaba que mi adar y muindyr (hermanos) pudieran verlo ahora. Estaba seguro que lo amarían.

El lazo entra Adarorn y yo era muy fuerte desde el principio y ahora que ya nos conocíamos lo era mucho más. La intimidad que compartíamos era especial, por que cada gesto y cada expresión facial que él hacía, eran sólo para mí.

Era tan conmovedor que lo encontrara respondiendo a mi voz. Siempre que le hablaba, él me miraba como si me hipnotizara. Cuando le cantaba, se dormía fácilmente, seguro de que yo le protegería en mis brazos de cualquier daño. Me sentía honrado de que Adarorn confiara totalmente en mí.

Sorprendentemente, Adarorn también capturo el corazón de los demás. Debo admitir que era difícil no enamorarse de él. Lo más entretenido (a pesar de que no debería decirlo en voz alta) era que un bebé tan pequeño tuviera el poder y el encanto de reducir a adultos milenarios a tontos balbuceantes. Aún Lord Celeborn cayó víctima haciéndoles caras graciosas y extraños sonidos para sorprender al bebé.

Sin saber de los demás, note que la persona más triste comparada conmigo, era Arwen. Podía ver sus ojos anhelantes y esa tristeza que nunca produciría ni un solo rayo de alegría por ella misma. Le tenía tanta lástima y casi estaba convencido en darle a Adarorn.

Todavía tenía tiempo antes de que ella decidiera partir. Por ahora, yo sólo quería disfrutar mi felicidad y olvidar el pasado.

Estando aún débil y no habiendo sanado por completo, no podía sentarme sin ayuda. Bronwe estaba temeroso que con mi esfuerzo se pudieran abrir las puntadas. Por lo cual el bebé era pasado entra Haldir y yo. Mientras el bebé estuviera dormido la mayoría del tiempo yo lo tenía, pero cuando necesitara ser cambiado, lo pasaría a Haldir.

Odio reírme de mi amigo, pero hacia tal gesto de disgusto y repugnancia al cambiar las telas. Quien pudiera pensar que una cosa tan pequeña apestara tanto como hacer titubear a un gran guerrero. Sin embargo, Haldir aprendió muy rápido como hacerlo sin problema alguno.

Realmente admiraba a Haldir. Era tan bueno con Adarorn y la paciencia que le tenía. Algún día sería un buen padre.

Aparte del bebé, Haldir tenía que ayudarme también. Siempre que necesitara usar el baño, él tenía que cargarme de ida y de regreso. También me ayudaba a bañarme. Generalmente tenía conmigo una toalla y él tallaba los puntos donde no pudiera alcanzar sin estirar mis músculos.

Era tan vergonzoso ser tan inútil hasta en las necesidades más básicas y agregándole el hecho de que tenía que estar desnudo en presencia de Haldir, lo hacía aún peor. Con mi secreta atracción por él, sólo esperaba no humillarme a mi mismo al responder a sus caricias.

A Estel no se le había permitido acercarse a nosotros desde el nacimiento. Ya había tenido la oportunidad de ver a Adarorn a su tiempo, pero le fue prohibido cualquier contacto conmigo después de eso. Sentía mucho alivio de no verlo nuevamente. No sabía como reaccionaría si lo viera de nuevo.

Aún y a pesar de que me sentía a salvo con Haldir constantemente a mi lado, protegiéndonos, seguía temeroso, por que Estel no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente. Él era el padre de mi niño después de todo y Adarorn era el futuro heredero de Gondor.

Para el sexto día, me fue permitido salir de la cama. La herida en mi vientre había sanado y sólo quedaba una delgada línea rosa. Bronwe me había asegurado que la herida podría desaparecer y lo haría más rápidamente si le aplicaba la salvia cada día.

Libre para caminar nuevamente, estuve tentado en salir afuera y vagar por el bosque de Mellryn. Haldir me había prometido que me llevaría tan pronto tuviera la suficiente energía para bajar las escaleras. Yo lo ansiaba, por que desde que estaba aquí, todavía no había sido capaz de ver Lothlorien.

Hoy era el día en que Arwen zarparía. Ya habían sido nueve días de que se me había permitido caminar y quince días desde el nacimiento de Adarorn. Me sorprendió que se marchara tan pronto. Esperaba que ella pudiera irse después del 'Gran Festival de Otoño'. Parecía ansiosa de salir de Tierra Media, de alejarse de Aragorn.

Hasta ahora, todavía no decidía que hacer con Adarorn. Estaba entre dárselo o quedarme con él. Era difícil tomar una decisión.

Cada día que pasaba con Adarorn, más me volvía apegado a él. Nuestro lazo se volvía más fuerte y era difícil estar lejos de él con cada momento.

Había solicitado que Adarorn se quedara conmigo desde el día en era capaz de caminar por mi mismo. Había aprendido de la nodriza y de Arwen, a como cuidar de mi bebé – cambiarlo, bañarlo y aún a hacerlo eructar, después de cada comida. Yo personalmente llevaba a Adarorn con la nodriza siempre que era necesario alimentarlo. Era difícil a los pocos días, por que tenía que aprender todo de una vez pero estaba decidido. Hasta ahora, todo era fácil por exceptuando por el alimento, por que tenía que llevarlo a sus horas. Las largas caminatas me fatigaban fácilmente.

Y ahora tenía que tomar una decisión - rápidamente. Haldir estaba muy renuente a escoltar a Arwen al embarcadero donde el barco le estaría esperando. Eran buenos amigos y ella no debería irse sin decirles adiós a sus amigos. También le dije a Haldir que pronto la vería a ella con mi decisión hecha.

Haldir sabía lo atormentado que estaba. Él simpatizaba conmigo, debía de tomar una gran decisión. Sabíamos que cualquiera que fuera, saldría herido. Si dejaba que Arwen se llevara a Adarorn, seguramente lo sentiría mucho y si dejaba a Adarorn conmigo, me sentiría culpable de poner en peligro la vida de mi hijo y de herir los sentimientos de Arwen. Podía ver el deseo de llevar a Adarorn con ella. Yo era feliz de ver el amor de ella por mi hijo, aún a pesar de que no era de ella.

Faramir estaba firme en permanecer conmigo cuando todos los demás había ido al embarcadero a como amigos o familia a despedirse. Aún a pesar de que ya había estado mucho tiempo en Lothlorien y había hecho muchos amigos, él realmente no era uno de ellos. Había insistido en que quería estar seguro de que yo estuviera bien y que fuera capaz de ir al embarcadero sin ningún problema. Estaba agradecido por su compañía y era una buena excusa dejar que Haldir viera a Arwen primero.

"Déjame cambiar a Adarorn antes de que vayamos al embarcadero" le dije y llevé a mi hijo al baño.

"Estaré aquí, Legolas," respondió Faramir tomando una de las sillas para sentarse.

Coloqué a Adarorn en la pequeña mesa y empecé a cambiarlo. Mi mente estaba ocupada, preocupado por como había llegado a mi decisión. Sin saberlo, lo estaba vistiendo para un largo viaje.

Mirándole, jadeé con sorpresa. Era una señal. Mis manos reaccionaron con lo que mi mente estaba negando. Las lágrimas empezaron a caer de mis ojos. Deslizando una mano bajo la cabeza de mi hijo lo levanté y coloqué contra mi pecho, descansando su cabeza contra mi hombro. Le abrace tan fuerte a pesar de que no le dañaba.

Adarorn balbuceo con alegría, feliz de sentirse seguro conmigo pero mi corazón se estaba rompiendo y aún estaba llorando.

Luego escuché extraños sonidos que venían de la habitación de al lado. Giré mi cabeza hacia la puerta, tratando de ver lo que pasaba.

"¿Faramir?" grité mientras secaba mi rostro.

No había respuesta.

"¿Faramir? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué fue ese ruido?" grité nuevamente.

Sin respuesta. Me preocupe. Algo había mal. Faramir nunca hacía bromas como esa.

Tomando a mi hijo conmigo, cautelosamente cerré la puerta. Seguí mi instinto de guerrero y mi prioridad era proteger a Adarorn. Espié por el marco pero no vi a nadie, ni siquiera a Faramir. No escuchaba nada.

Busqué rápidamente en el baño alguna arma. Sin suerte.

Mi primer pensamiento fue que de alguna manera Aragorn había logrado escaparse de los guardianes. ¿Cómo lo hizo?, no estaba seguro pero él tendría suficientes recursos. Quedarme en el baño no era una opción. Tenía que salir del Talan e correr al embarcadero. Debía de pasarle mi hijo a Arwen antes de que zarpara.

Mire nuevamente y esta vez fui un poco más allá para buscar en el cuarto. Luego vi a Faramir, o más exactamente, sus piernas. Sólo salían la mira desde el otro lado de la cama. Parecía inconsciente.

Allí fue cuando sentí que, una fría navaja de acero contra mi garganta. No me atreví a moverme y me quede congelado. Repentinamente, Aragorn apareció – colgando desde el techo. Aparentemente se había escondo justo arriba del baño, donde una larga viga sobresalía.

En este punto no estaba seguro si Aragorn todavía me deseaba con vida y llevarme de regreso a Gondor. Sin embargo, no quería averiguarlo. Mi primera prioridad era asegurarme de que Adarorn llegara a salvo a los brazos de Arwen.

Con la agilidad de un hombre entrenado por elfos, aterrizo graciosamente en frente de mí. Parecía desvelado y con pequeñas gotas de sangre en su túnica. Vi varias cortadas superficiales en sus brazos. Una malvada sonrisa apareció en su rostro al ver mi asombrada expresión.

Al darse cuenta de eso, me enderece, a pesar de que el filo de la navaja seguía en mi piel. No dejaría que este hombre tomara mi vida y la de mi hijo nuevamente. Con nueva determinación, le enfrente audazmente.

"Es bueno verte en pie. Me estaba preguntando si ya te habrías recuperado. ¿Me extrañaste?" sonrió arrogantemente.

" ¿Qué es lo que quieres… Aragorn?" dije con calma y un poco de hostilidad. Me había atrevido a usar su nombre real.

"Vaya, vaya. Mi hermoso consorte está realmente rebelde ahora," bromeo el hombre, cerrando la distancia de su rostro al mío.

"Ya no soy tu consorte, Aragorn," le respondí fríamente. "Y te puedes olvidar de poner tus manos en Adarorn. No te dejare." Añadía mientras presionaba a mi hijo contra mí. Por suerte, en todo este tiempo, el bebé no había llorado.

"Ah, llamaste a nuestro hijo Adarorn. Adarorn, hijo de Aragorn. Hhmmm… suena bien. Has escogido muy bien," aprobó rápidamente.

Me ericé a su mención del reclamo de mi hijo. Tenía la oportunidad de que Aragorn aún me quería con vida, cause una distracción. Haciendo mi torso hacia atrás repentinamente, utilice el momento de asombro para sacar mi pierna derecha y barrerla por sus pies debajo de él.

Aragorn aterrizó con un fuerte ruido en el piso. Por primera vez, vi el cuchillo que estaba sosteniendo. Tenía sangre. Para mi horror, me di cuenta de que probablemente había usado el cuchillo para matar a Faramir.

El hombre se recobró rápidamente pero yo era más rápido. Brinqué sobre él y me dirigí a la puerta. Los movimientos repentinos habían enfurecido a Aragorn y empezó a gritar con terror. Sin embargo, antes de que yo hubiera pasado la puerta, un par de manos me tomo de los tobillos jalándome hacia atrás.

Antes de caer al piso, giré mi cuerpo para que aterrizara – duramente – en mi espalda con Adarorn seguro en mi pecho. Gemí cuando mi cabeza golpeo el piso de madera. Cuando Aragorn trato de lanzarse sobre mi, levante una de mis piernas y le patee la cara. Probablemente le había quebrado la nariz por que repentinamente, había gruñido de dolor y se retrajo un poco a cuidar su nariz.

Sorprendentemente, el hombre se recobro muy rápido y ya estaba sobre mí. Fue cuando vi la sangre salir de su nariz. Traté de girar y levantarme pero Aragorn aterrizo en mi espalda, causándome que aterrizara de nuevo en el piso. Esta vez, utilice mis codos para evitar tocar el piso por completo y aplastar a Adarorn debajo de mí.

Me puse frenético por que bebé estaba llorando histéricamente y mis codos me dolían. No podía levantarme por que Aragorn seguía sentado sobre mí. Tenía que usar mi mano para golpearle la cara pero mis codos adoloridos no me dejaban.

Trate de patear pero no fue de utilidad por que Aragorn tenía su peso completo sobre mi espalda baja, presionando mi vientre contra el piso. Me estaba empezando a desesperar. No había nada que yo pudiera hacer. Moví a Aragorn detrás de mí y luego me volvía para estar de cara a Aragorn.

Apretando mis dientes por el dolor en mi codo derecho, le di un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula. Sin embargo, el dolor me llego e impidió poner la fuerza por completa para derribarlo. El golpe había encolerizado a Aragorn y un golpe brutal fue la represalia para mí.

Vi estrellas aparecer en mis ojos pero trate de recobrarme rápidamente a pesar de que no fue tan rápido. Otro golpe llegó a mi mejilla nuevamente, seguido por otro a un lado de mi cabeza.

Mi visión fue disminuyendo y todo lo que veía estaba flotando. Temía perder el conocimiento. Luego un fuerte dolor llegó a mi sien, cerca de mi ojo izquierdo. La última cosa que yo vi fue un charco de sangre alrededor del cuerpo de Faramir.

Cuando estaba volviendo de la inconsciencia, lo primero que me abrumó fue mi el estado de mi cuerpo y mente por que mi cabeza estaba a punto de estallar como hacen las setas a punto de salir.

Lo peor de todo era que la pulsación se había negado a parar. Me sentía tan mal que tenía nauseas y mis ojos me dolían aún para ver.

Parpadee varias veces para ajustar mi vista y accidentalmente romper la sangre seca que se había formado en el lado izquierdo de mi cara.

Cuando finalmente estaba lo suficientemente consciente para reconocer, con un fuerte impacto, que me encontraba suspendido boca abajo, sobre un hombro. También que me estaba moviendo, más bien, brincando.

Del color de la túnica que estaba mirando directamente, era la de Aragorn.

¿A dónde me estaba llevando? ¿Dónde estaba Adarorn? Me empecé a aterrar.

Trate de levantarme pero lo duro y adolorido de mi cuerpo no me lo permitían. Trate de mover mi manos a su vez pero no podía, NINGUNO de mis miembros se podían mover. Él había atado mis manos detrás de mi espalda y probablemente había hecho lo mismo con mis piernas. Trate de gritar para atraer la atención de alguien pero finalmente la mordaza en mi boca filtraba todo.

Pavor y terror me envolvieron como un puño. Estaba regresando a Gondor. ¿Qué debería hacer ahora?

FIN.


End file.
